


My Dominant, My Lover

by Whitehazel (jenniferdeb)



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Intrigue, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Protective Christian, Self-Discovery, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 149,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferdeb/pseuds/Whitehazel
Summary: This is a what if story for The Fifty Shades Trilogy.  What if Ana had already signed the contract before she went to visit her mother in Georgia.  What if she came back and when she insisted Christian show her how bad a punishment could be she actually used one of her safe words and Christian had realised she wasn't as ready as he'd believed to try the harsher aspects of the BDSM lifestyle...  perhaps would never be.  Would they still find love regardless?  Would Christian be able to change and Anastasia be able to compromise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU story on what might happen to Ana and Christian if certain things had happened differently. There are some incidents from the books, though the timeline may change and I’ve added my own twists and plots.
> 
> This story does involve a BDSM relationship, though I have to say that I'm not anyway near an expert in this field. This fact probably means that my story will probably not satisfy aficionados. I apologise to them from the outset. However, if you enjoy Ana and Christian's love story then perhaps you'd like to give this story a try, If you do, I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> Character's thoughts are written in italics.
> 
> I will post a chapter each week.

Chapter one

 

Is It The End?

 

Ana bent over as Christian ordered and gripped the edge of the narrow table with both hands, her cheek pressed against the highly polished surface. She concentrated on his voice as he explained what he was about to do – hit her six times with whatever was his torture instrument of choice and she was to count with him. She wondered for a moment why he would insist on such a thing, but her thoughts were cruelly interrupted when the first blow fell on the tender skin of her butt. Was it a belt, a heavy leather belt?

 

In shock she bit down on her lip…

 

“Count, Ana,” his harsh voice commanded.

 

“One,” she gasped, fighting past the shock, but no sooner had the word left her mouth when another hit connected, not quite in the same position on her behind but just as painful. She’d asked him to show her the worst and he wasn’t pulling his punches. She steeled herself for the next blow. How would she ever get to six when the tears were already pooling in her eyes?

 

“Ana… Count!” Christian hissed again.

 

“Two!” she managed to mumble a little louder.

 

As soon as she spoke, the third blow fell, this time on her opposite ass cheek. Her breath caught in her throat.

 

“Three!” she said, wincing, yet even to her own ears her voice sounded little more than a whisper. If he hadn't heard, would he be angry? She'd asked for this, but now she doubted she could go on. Her thoughts were a jumble. The pain she could almost manage, but the sound of Christian’s heavy breathing was practically unbearable. He was getting off on her suffering.

 

The belt fell for the fourth time, disrupting all her ability for thought and before she had time to consider her voice cried out. “Yellow!” She knew she'd agreed to do this, but she needed some space. She needed to warn him. Would he listen?

 

There was a pause. Christian's breath caught. The only sound in the room was her soft weeping, but whether she was crying because of the pain, or the humiliation, or the knowledge of his elation, even she didn't know.

 

The pause stretched out... “Ana, do you need to use your safeword, the one we agreed upon?” Unusually in this room, Christian's voice was less dominant more tentative.

 

Did she? She so much wanted to escape the hurt, but did she want to fall at the first hurdle? Did she want to end her relationship with this broken, tortured... incredible man?

 

Before she could call her brain to order, there came the sound of something heavy falling to the hardwood floor and seconds later Christian's arms were lifting her from the table, cradling her to his chest. She pushed herself away from his arms and turned to face him.

 

“I didn't say Red!” Surprisingly, these were the only words which forced themselves through her clenched teeth. “You still had two to go!” Why the hell did she say that? She should have been demanding that he never punish her again, never touch her again.

 

“No, Ana. But I did,” he explained, closing the distance between them again, his grey eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

 

Ana stepped back once more. “I said Yellow!” she almost shouted, though why she should be arguing against the cessation of her punishment she had no idea.

 

“But you should have said Red!” Christian was adamant. “I know your body, Anastasia. You hated every moment of that...”

 

“But you loved it,” she countered, unable to halt the tears which ran messily down her cheeks.

 

Christian's brows furrowed. “At first... but no, I really didn't.” He looked somehow lost. “Ana, I'm your Dom. It's up to me to take care of you and if you don't want to do something, then neither do I.”

 

Shaking her head, Ana could only stare wide-eyed at the man she had fallen in love with against all her better judgement. What she should be doing is running from him as fast as she could. She didn't understand, yet she didn't move away when he wrapped his arms around her again.

 

“Come,” he said, picking her up in his arms. “Let's get you bathed and see what we can do to ease your pain.”

 

“Christian, we need to talk...”

 

“Of course we do. And we will, after you're feeling more comfortable. We need to seriously redefine your hard limits. But right now, making you feel better is my top priority.”

 

He carried her to the door, wrapping her velvet robe around her to cover her nakedness. Smoothly, as if afraid he would jolt her, he’d turned towards the stairs when she realised this was the wrong direction.

 

“The sub's room is that way,” she said jerking her head tiredly to the room at the opposite end of the corridor.

 

“You're not staying there tonight. I want you where I can take care of you.”

 

_But I'm still your Sub!_ Ana sighed inside her mind, but she was too exhausted to argue. Earlier this evening, Christian had taken her to the Red Room where he'd introduced her to the Thomas Tallis experience, a wonderful session of mind-blowing sex where he'd treated her to multiple orgasms while the beautiful choral music played in her ears. Even Christian had admitted his satisfaction when he'd taken her to bed.

 

She'd napped a little before waking up to the sounds of his mournful piano playing drifting upstairs. Why did he always play such sad tunes? She'd quickly pulled on some clothes and gone down to the great room hoping to talk to him. Only she'd found him closed off, almost angry, refusing to answer her questions. Instead a dreadful row about his need to punish her had ensued which, in turn, had ended up with her subjecting herself to being physically chastised. Why had she opened her mouth? Why couldn't she have stayed in bed, though perhaps that would only have postponed this dire event? It was bound to have happened sometime. Better to discover now that they were incompatible, or were they? _H_ _e did stop!_

 

He carried her inside his bedroom and laid her very gently on the bed, shifting her so she was lying on her side while be placed a pillow behind her lower back.

 

“Stay there while I run your bath,” he ordered, though not in his Dom voice.

 

Ana gave the ghost of a smile. “OK. I don't think I can move right now anyway.” Her voice was little more than a whisper.

 

“Good girl.” Christian answered her smile, though his gaze was infinitely contrite. He softly kissed her forehead before disappearing into his bathroom.

 

Minutes later, when he returned, he found Ana dozing. “Come on, Ana,” he said, encircling one arm around her shoulders while the other slipped under her legs. Seemingly without any effort, he scooped her up and took her to be bathed.

 

The water was warm and sweet smelling as it lapped against her body, though one of Christian's hands supported her back, preventing her weight from pressing down on her ass. She'd expected him to join her, but he sat on the edge of the tub as he tenderly washed her down. Strangely, Ana felt a frisson of disappointment.

 

_Jeez! Where did that come from?_ No matter how carefully Christian was treating her now, he was responsible for her hurting. _Yet_ _I_ _signed that contract._ _I_ _agreed to be his submissive._ Honesty compelled her to admit that in the beginning Christian had tried to warn her. She had to accept some of the blame... and did she really want to leave him?

 

As her mind drifted anxiously in circles, she was lifted from the water and wrapped in warm towels. He sat on an armchair, setting her on his lap while he patted her dry. Even if she'd wanted to see to her own needs, it seemed her body was incapable of moving, so she lay and let him do as he wished while her heavy eyelids threatened to close.

 

“Don't worry, Ana. You'll soon be able to sleep. Just stay with me a little bit longer and I'll let you alone.”

 

What the fuck? Ana's exhausted body tried to jack-knife off his lap. “Christian, I can't manage another fu... round.”

 

“That's not what I meant!” He held her to his chest, his strong arms like steel encased in velvet. “I'm not a monster, Ana. At least, I hope you'll see I'm not one. No more sex for you tonight. Maybe tomorrow. We'll have to see how you feel.”

 

_Maybe no sex tomorrow either?_ Even feeling the way she did, Ana wasn't sure some very small part of her objected. When had she become so insatiable? _Ever since_ _I_ _met Christian Grey,_ her subconscious reminded her.

 

In her reverie, she hadn't noticed that Christian had laid her face down on his bed, turning her head so she faced him, and gently smoothing her damp hair from her forehead.

 

“This is arnica ointment. It will help soothe the sting and reduce the inflammation. We might need to apply it a few times, but it will help, I promise,” he spoke quietly as his fingers skimmed across her ass, gently rubbing in the salve and Ana was surprised to feel the burning recede a little, though whether this was the result of the cream or Christian's magic fingers, she didn't know.

 

_As long as he never uses a belt on me again._ Her body froze at the thought.

 

“No more belts, Ana. Ever!” He bent down and whispered in her ear, answering her unspoken need. “Tomorrow, if you feel up to it, we'll review the contract. I don't like seeing you so wounded. I've never felt like this before. Another first for you, Miss Steele.”

 

Ana gave a tiny giggle, surprising herself. A very short time ago she'd felt angry and shamed. But now she found herself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Christian's voice and the feel of his soft caresses. Just before sleep took her completely, she knew that he'd climbed into the bed behind her, his arm resting around her waist and his now flaccid dick nestling between her buttocks and somehow she was comforted. She wouldn't have to leave him. Maybe they would be able to sort this out.

 

*****

 

When Ana woke again, it felt like morning, though the light from outside was grey, reminding her of Christian's intense, worried eyes. She was alone and felt disorientated. Experimenting, she stretched her tired muscles and immediately regretted her actions. Her behind hurt, a burning sensation covering the skin on her butt. At once she was reminded of the past night, or was it in the early hours of this morning.

 

She looked around the dimly lit room to discover she was alone, though not in her sub's room. This bed was much larger and she was wrapped in the silken sheets almost as in a nest... but very much alone.

 

Where was Christian? Last night he'd told her he wanted her with him. Had he changed his mind? Perhaps he'd thought about her chickening out of her punishment and couldn't stand to face her. Though she hadn't told him to stop. That was down to him! But honesty compelled her to admit she'd been grateful that he had.

 

But she was his submissive. She'd signed the contract before visiting her mother in Georgia. She remembered how he'd come to her room, after the time they'd spent with his parents. After a short scene, he'd carried her to bed. She'd fallen asleep in her allotted place only to wake hours later to find him sitting on the bed, watching her. Had he been there all night? She'd dismissed that idea as he'd been wearing his silk pyjama pants and not those jeans.

 

He'd looked so forlorn, as he asked her if she needed to go to Savannah and she'd told him yes. From their first meeting, Ana knew he carried so many secrets. Hardly without conscious thought, she'd recognised a damaged soul... his fifty shades of fucked up, as he described himself.

 

In that moment of waking, she'd wanted to wipe away that hurt, so she'd offered him the only thing she could. She'd agreed to sign his contract and she'd been rewarded with a shy smile and a surge of joy which had lit up his grey gaze. At least if she stuck around, she might discover his terrible secrets which seemed to haunt him and help him come to terms with his past. But to do that she had to stay with him. What if he'd decided she wasn't a good enough sub and had chosen to cancel the contract?

 

Panic started to swell within her chest as she contemplated a life without Christian, though perhaps that would be best. She felt so conflicted. Now she'd experienced what he meant as a punishment, her brain told her that leaving would be a sensible outcome. How could she stay with someone who wanted to whip her with a belt? Her heart, however, rebelled. She loved him... truly. Perhaps the short spell of physical pain would be less than the endless heartache of never seeing Christian again. What had he done to her that she would even think like that? Was she the biggest, sappiest idiot on Earth?

 

She pushed herself upright and caught the sound of water falling. Slowly she could distinguish between the rain hitting the window and the sound of the shower in Christian's bathroom. Relief flooded through her, lovestruck fool that she was. Ignoring her groaning muscles and stinging ass, she went to join him in the shower.

 

Ana meant to surprise him, but he sensed her presence before she slid open the glass doors.

 

“You're meant to be sleeping,” he scolded, though his tone was not that of a Dom.

 

“I woke and felt lonely,” Ana replied, stepping under the waterfall, slipping her arms around his waist. She'd learned that this was an acceptable area to be touched.

 

“I'm sorry. You looked so peaceful wrapped up in my sheets and I knew you'd be sore once you were conscious.” His hand holding the sponge swept lightly down her spine to rest on her ass, while the other cupped her cheek. “How do you feel... and don't foist me off.”

 

“I ache all over, but that's because my Dom keeps me very busy,” she told him with a teasing smile. “And my bottom stings, though I guess it could be worse. I was told I would get six belts but was spared two...”

 

The hand on her face, hushed her mouth. “Don't! That was my decision. You'd had enough, even if you were misguided and brave enough to continue. Ana, if this relationship is going to work, you have to be honest and tell me how it is for you and not what you think I want to hear.” He tipped up her chin, till he could see her eyes. “Will you do that for me from now on? Remember the word Red?”

 

“Yes! I will.” She smiled shyly and was pleased when he returned her grin.

 

“Fine. Now let's get you cleaned up and see to your aches and pains. We'll have breakfast and then we need to talk.” His voice was stern, but not intimidating, so Ana decided not to argue, though she'd prefer to get down to discussing where their arrangement would go next as soon as possible.

 

Again, Ana surrendered to having him massage her butt cheeks with arnica cream, after all, it did reduce the burning sensation. Once she'd dressed, Christian escorted her to the breakfast bar where Gail had already laid out their breakfasts, an omelette for Christian and granola with yoghurt and fruit for her. Given the state of her anxiety, she wasn't sure she could finish even this light meal, but one look at Christian let her know he wouldn't accept anything but an empty plate. Thank goodness that once she started eating, she found her appetite, realising that she probably needed the energy for the discussion ahead.

 

Looking around, Ana realised they were alone and that made her uneasy. The sight of Gail or Taylor would've been comforting and again, almost reading her thoughts, Christian leaned closer and whispered, “Don't look so worried. I'm not mad and we can work this out if you wish. I want to... more than anything.”

 

This assurance gave Ana more courage and without hesitation she finished her meal, before taking Christian's proffered hand and following him into his office.

 

“Please, sit down.” He pointed to the small two seater couch against the back wall and walked over to his desk, but instead of taking the chair behind his desk, he retrieved a file in a blue folder and came to sit beside her. “This is a revised contract. I spent a lot of the night trying to figure out what you'd agree to and came up with this.” He removed the sheets from the file and pushed them towards her. “I'd like you to read it and tell me if you'll sign it.” For a moment there was silence before he continued in a quieter voice which held an edge of anxiety. Clearly Christian wasn't as calm as he appeared. “I really hope you will. I don't want to lose you, Ana.”

 

Ignoring the contract, Ana's hands tightened on the arm of the sofa. “But I can't be what you want. I'm not a good submissive.”

 

Her words surprised a bark of a laugh from Christian. “To tell the truth, I agree, but despite that, you're the sub I want more than I've ever wanted anyone. I want you. Please, Ana, read it and tell me what you think. We can change anything you're not comfortable with.”

 

Ana untangled her fingers and rested her hand on the slim sheaf of paper which could alter her life in so many ways. Tears welled in her eyes. “I've read this contract so many times I believe I know it by heart. Please. Won't you just tell me what changes you've made.”

 

Christian covered her outstretched hand and was shocked to find it trembled. “If that's what you want...” He waited for an answer.

 

“Yes... Sir.” She kept her eyes downcast but couldn't resist the tease, then held her breath to see how he reacted,

 

“Always that flair of independence, Ana.” He spoke disapprovingly, but his smirk belied his annoyance. “I think we can agree that right at this moment, I'm not your sir.” His arm slid around the back of the sofa and pulled her closer to his side. “Most of the changes redefine your hard limits. I'll never use a belt, a whip or cane to punish you again.”

 

“But you enjoy those things. You were getting off on the pain you caused me.”

 

Christian's chiselled lips thinned and there was a hint of doubt in his voice. “Maybe so, but that's something I need to address, Ana, not you. I'm the one who's fucked up and I certainly didn't like seeing you so crushed. I admire your spirit, Anastasia, and last night I robbed you of that. I don't ever want to see you like that again.”

 

There was a minute or two of silence as Ana studied his face, then she heaved a sigh. She felt she was making progress... however. “But there would still be punishments?”

 

“Yes, but never arbitrary ones and never anything you couldn't handle. I know I promised you that before and then went and broke that vow. I won't make that mistake again because I'd like to see how far this...” Uneasiness clutched his chest as he gestured with his hand between them. He had no name for his feelings, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “How far this... thing between us could go.”

 

There was silence as Ana considered his new proposals. It seemed she might be able to negotiate from a stronger position, but the bottom line was that he still wanted a submissive. “And there would still be rules?” she asked, finally.

 

“Yes!” Christian answered quickly, glad to be back on more familiar ground. “Baby, I need to know you're safe and taking care of yourself. But I'm prepared to relax those rules somewhat, be a bit more flexible. I'm beginning to understand I can't control everything in your life.”

 

“But if I really stepped out of line?” Ana almost bit her tongue. He was prepared to compromise and she'd called him out again.

 

“If you wilfully defied me I would chastise you.”

 

“Using what? You've already discarded most of your instruments of torture.” Ana went at it like a dog worrying a bone.

 

“Well, you didn't mind the flogger or the riding crop, and there's always an old fashioned spanking which you seem to enjoy, once you get passed the embarrassment.” He turned to her, taking her face gently between both his hands, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Ana, I know this isn't the hearts and flowers you were hoping for, but I've never had that sort of relationship before. I'm willing to try something in between. I've also increased the 'date' thing in the contract, if that's something you'd want.”

 

“You have? Like a normal couple?”

 

Christian's smile reached his eyes. “As normal as I can possibly be, given my fifty shades. Ana, I promise to work on my demons if you'll just sign.” He picked up a silver pen which had been hidden in the file. “Please.”

 

His offer was more than she'd expected given what had happened in the Red Room of Pain last night. She'd truly believed she'd be packing her bag and leaving this morning, broken-hearted but with no other option. She reached for the pen.

 

“You know you shouldn't sign anything you haven't read,” Christian advised her. “Oh, and there is one more revision. I changed the time limit of the contract.” Ana's hand stopped in mid-stretch and he was gratified to see a shadow of regret darken her blue eyes. “I decided to leave it open-ended. No time limits, though you can still walk away at any time if you so wish.”

 

“You might want rid of me.” Her voice was very quiet, almost timid.

 

“Trust me. I doubt that's ever going to happen.”

 

She gave him a shy smile. “I do trust you.” And it was true, she did... she really did. She took hold of the pen. “Where do I sign?”

 

Christian turned to the last page where he'd already signed beneath the words The Dominant/Boyfriend and next to it, Ana read... The Submissive/So Much More.

 

Ana signed with a flourish.

 

*****

 


	2. Beloved Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ana discovers what signing that revised contract means and Christian begins to recognise just how different his feelings for Ana are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter one and I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Again, I'd love to know what you think.

Chapter Two

 

Beloved Bondage

 

Christian had hoped to take Ana on a picnic in the afternoon somewhere that was neutral territory, far from Ana's Red Room of Pain where they could just relax and enjoy each other's company. Unfortunately, the Seattle weather didn't comply with this idea, nor did his work. Ros Bailey had called him, shortly after Ana had agreed to sign the revised contract, about a prospective merger which needed his expert handling. He'd sent Ana to bed for another nap while he dealt with the problem, promising to devote the rest of the day to her enjoyment.

 

She hadn't demurred because she'd been feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything which had happened since she'd wakened up. Ana never expected they could settle their fundamental differences and she'd presumed she'd be on her way home by now. If she were truthful, there were still dangerous waters ahead for them to navigate, but now she felt more confident knowing Christian was committed to trying 'more'. He'd even added Boyfriend to his title of Dominant... and Ana may still be his submissive but she was also so much more. If the weird connection -- Ana dare not call it love -- they had between them was strong enough then perhaps they could find their way to a safe harbour.

 

Surprisingly, she slept till lunch time and was wakened by Christian tenderly stroking her hair. “Come on, sleepyhead. I'm hungry and you must be too. I need fed.”

 

As she stretched her body, Ana was reminded of the ache in her buttocks, but she swallowed her pain and sat up. “What would you like to eat... Sir?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. “I'm sure I can find something in that kitchen of yours to satisfy your hunger.”

 

Christian smirked. “And not just in the kitchen,” he hinted, his heated gaze running over her body which was covered by one of his T-shirts. “But food will do for now. Go put some clothes on though. You're much too distracting dressed in just a top. You'll find clothes in your room upstairs, but choose something comfortable and then you can make us subs.” His grin widened at his play on words, “We can talk about what you want to do after lunch. And take two more Advil if you need to. Don't think I didn't notice you wince,”

 

“Have you finished with your work?” Ana asked as she polished off her meal. She'd been hungrier than she'd imagined and Christian always seemed to appreciate his food, which probably had something to do with how he'd been a starving child, obviously before he'd been adopted. He'd told her briefly he'd had a hard start in life, but so far he hadn't elucidated. Hopefully, he would in time.

 

“I have,” he replied, taking hold of her hand and sucking each one of her fingers clean. “And I've forbidden them to interrupt me again this weekend, so you have all my attention. I'd hoped the weather would change and we could go for a drive.”

 

Ana looked out at the lowering sky, the rain which streamed endlessly down the glass wall. The penthouse of Escala might as well be a home in the clouds. “I guess we have to stay home.” She was only a little disappointed as she knew what she'd like to do with Christian, only her body might not be up to another round in the playroom.

 

_When did I become sex mad?_

 

“Can we watch a movie?”

 

“Fine. We aim to please, Miss Steele. There is a collection of DVDs in the TV room, or we can stream something. You pick... but I doubt I could stay awake watching a chic flick.”

 

Knowing Christian wasn't interested in a rom/com, but not having a lot of choice -- clearly he's not much into films or even watches much TV apart from news shows -- Ana eventually picked the first “Die Hard” movie. She'd never seen it but heard it was once a successful franchise. Christian fetched a bottle of white wine and some snacks which Gail had stacked in a cupboard. Once he made himself comfortable on the sofa, he placed a cushion on his lap and encouraged Ana to lay her head upon it and they cuddled up to relax on a rainy afternoon.

 

“This is another first for me, Ana,” he informed her while he stroked her hair, before trailing his hand down her spine to rest lightly on her butt. When she neither winced nor objected, he slipped his hand inside the waistband of her pants. “I only watch DVDs with Elliot and he seldom visits.”

 

Ana turned her head to look up at him. “Don't your family or friends come here?”

 

“Not really. I mostly go see my family at my parents' house and I don't have friends, just business acquaintances. I can't afford to let anyone find out what I do here.”

 

That piece of information made Ana feel sad for him, though she could understand. “That's why all the people involved have to sign your NDAs? Have your staff signed them too?”

 

“Gail and Taylor have, but most of my staff at GEH don't have a clue, but they're all well aware of the consequences of talking inappropriately about my business or private life.” For a moment or two Christian was in full CEO mode, but he quickly softened his tone as he began to gently massage her butt. “However, I've left business behind for the rest of this weekend to concentrate on us, so what I'd really like to know is how your delectable ass is feeling, Miss Steele.”

 

 _Oh, there is an us!_ She grinned cheekily. “Getting better by the minute, Mr. Grey.”

 

“Did I tell you I very much approve of your choice of attire.” He returned her smile and slightly increased the pressure of his fingers on her bum cheeks.

 

His words, however, caused her to blush as she was transported back to the trip to her closet earlier in the day. There were so many clothes to choose from. She'd never in her life wanted or needed such an extensive wardrobe, yet she hadn't felt up to challenging him. Christian had told her to dress comfortably, so she'd bypassed the daytime clothes to rummage through the many drawers which had been filled with matching underwear sets to nightwear.  
  
Ana was happy to dress comfortably, but she also wanted to look nice for Christian, so she'd finally settled on a pair of ivory silk Pjs. The pants had a broad elasticated satin waist band and, though the trouser legs were full they were gathered into a cuff at the ankles. The top had spaghetti straps while the hem barely skimmed her waist.

 

Perhaps it was a little seductive, but when she'd looked herself over in the full-length mirror, she'd been amazed. Was the woman staring back at her really the quiet bookworm Anastasia Steele, or was she some Hollywood starlet from the 1930s?

 

Meeting Christian Grey threatened to change her in so many ways, though honesty compelled her to admit that she'd never been the shy retiring type so many people considered her to be. But, more importantly, was she happy to change?

 

Clothes were only incidental and she kind of liked the more glamorous version, but what about the other fundamental changes which would be required of her in this extremely bizarre arrangement? Yet Christian had told her he didn't want her to change... that she was changing him and that might be true. They both needed to compromise to make their arrangement work. It seemed they were both willing to try and wasn't that half the battle?

 

She believed Christian would appreciate her sexy look, but maybe the skimpy lingerie, especially since the material was almost sheer and clung to every part of her body, was not quite suitable for afternoon wear. Thankfully, she'd found a matching robe and, though it only reached the tops of her thighs, she felt less exposed and, squaring her shoulders, she'd strolled as nonchalantly as possible down to the great room.

 

She was now being rewarded for her bravado. “You look like an exotic slave girl who's escaped from a harem... my harem. A very exclusive harem of one very beautiful and beguiling young woman.” His intense grey stare swept up and down her body. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Anastasia?”

 

“So, I'm your love slave now?” she asked, though there was no rancour in her tone as there had been when she'd first learned what he was offering. Instead her tone was teasing.

 

But Christian chose to take her question seriously. Their present accord was so new and he didn't want to scare her into leaving. He needed to assure her. “Only when you want to be. You have safe words for a reason and if you decide to say no at any time, I won't force you... I can't. I wouldn't.”

 

Ana raised herself off his lap to rest her hands on his shoulders. She'd worked out that this was mostly acceptable to Christian as long as she didn't threaten to move them. “I know. But I might want to play.”

 

“Ana, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. You still haven't recovered completely.”

 

She leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his sculpted lips, slowly moving her body until she was straddling his hips. Within seconds, he wrapped an arm around her waist and slipped his free hand into her hair, holding her head still as he ravaged her mouth hungrily, nipping, licking, his tongue pushing past her lips, stroking... teasing.

 

Breathlessly, Ana spoke almost against his mouth as she slipped out of her robe. “I trust you not to hurt me. Take me. Take me to the Red Room.” Like falling off a horse, Ana felt she needed to face the room now, if she were ever to get over her fear from the last visit.

 

Christian's lips strayed to her right ear. “Are you sure?” he whispered, placing sensuous open mouthed kisses down her neck till he pushed the spaghetti strap off her shoulder, while his fingers repeated the process with the left strap. Momentarily, the silk clung to her dampened skin, till her top slid down her breasts. His hungry mouth followed the path of the camisole till he was sucking her left nipple and rolling the other between his thumb and index finger. “Don't say yes just to please me.” He forced the words out around her swollen nipple. Never had he given a submissive such leeway, but Ana _was_ different. If he hadn't realised before, he knew for certain now.

 

Yes, he wanted her as a sub. He didn't want to give up the lifestyle completely and he was fairly sure Ana liked the kinky fuckery, too. He just had to be careful to do only what she was comfortable with. “If we go to the playroom now, there won't be any punishments. I think you've had enough for one weekend. This time there may be a little pain, but it'll be more about pleasure. You have my word. I'll take care of you.”

 

“Then please, Sir! I want you to play with me.”

 

Through his jeans, Christian could feel her excitement dampen her harem pants and slid his hand to cup her mound, his fingers exploring her folds. “Ana, you're so wet and ready.” He stood up, steadying her with his arm around her waist. “Come!”

 

Ana adjusted her camisole, took his proffered hand and followed him up the stairs while, unwatched, Bruce Willis continued to fight his enemies and save the good guys on the big screen.

 

*****

 

For the first time, Ana felt the Red Room welcome her. As the subtle lighting came on, she trembled slightly, but more from anticipation than anxiety. Christian, however, felt her shiver and immediately turned to her, pulling her into his arms. One of his hands held her head as he bent to kiss her... a kiss of tenderness, of reassurance.

 

“Ana, you can still say no. We can go back downstairs to my bedroom. You know there are other ways of keeping me happy.”

 

“No! I signed the contract of my own volition. I might not like the belts and stuff, but I've enjoyed all the other things we've done in here.”

 

He kissed her quickly again, only with a stirring of passion. “I've enjoyed it too, Anastasia, and, since it's your wish, I intend to make you cry again but this time it will be with pleasure. Turn around.”

 

She complied at once and said, “Yes, Master.”

 

There was a sound of an edgy indrawn breath as Christian's hands stilled in her hair. “Ana, don't. Master is not a name I wish you to call me. I like the way you say my name, but in this room, Sir will suffice.”

 

“As you wish, Sir.”

 

“Good girl,” he said, running his lips up her neck and gently nibbling her ear before braiding her hair. “Now, undress and wait for me as I've instructed you.”

 

The room was still while Christian left to don his playroom jeans and Ana calmed her heart beat as she followed his instructions. When he re-entered, she could hear him open the drawers of the chest and within moments, he was behind her. She could only hope the toys he'd chosen weren't too extreme as she wasn't sure how much she could withstand. Yet he'd asked her to trust him and, like Christian, she understood they could only be together if they believed in each other.

 

“Stand, Ana,” he commanded.

 

She obeyed and he slipped a blindfold across her eyes, causing her to draw in a quick breath.

 

“Hush! It's only to heighten all your other senses.” His hand was on her arm as he explained further. “I'm going to tether you to the cross, but it's not for a punishment. It's just that I want your body completely open to me. Do you trust me, Ana?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

A few moments later, her wrists and ankles were shackled to the carved St Andrews cross. None of the fetters were over tight on her skin, but she certainly couldn't move any of her limbs.

 

“What are your safe words?”

 

“Yellow and Red, Sir,”

 

“Remember you can use them at any time for any reason and I'll stop immediately,” Christian said in his Dom voice, though Ana sensed the hint of anxiety still in his tone and she vowed that she would try to endure whatever he had in-store for her.

 

“I'm going to use some toys in this session and I hope you'll find them pleasurable.”

 

She could feel his breath on her cheek and knew he'd moved very close. His lips were on hers, his mouth devouring her, his tongue probing. Ana greedily leaned into his kiss, but just as her desire pooled in her groin, he moved back. She felt bereft. But she had no need as his mouth was nipping at the base of her throat, running open-mouthed kisses down to her shoulder. She squirmed beneath his touch.

 

“Stay still!” he ordered. “And have patience. I hope to have you squirming with need very soon.”

 

Again, he lifted his lips from her skin, only to replace them on her left nipple where he teased and sucked, worshipping it with his teeth and tongue. The feeling went straight south. But suddenly, she experienced a bite on her engorged nipple which wasn't from any part of Christian. Within seconds, he'd repeated the same actions on her right breast.

 

“They're nipple clamps, Ana,” His voice came soft in her ear and his breath heated her skin. “Very mild ones. They shouldn't cause you too much pain once you become accustomed. You can tell me to remove them, but I'd like you to give them a chance.” As he spoke, his fingers were tenderly massaging her breasts around her clamped nipples. “You look mighty fine like this, baby.”

 

Christian's words sparked Ana's desire and, surprisingly, she was discovering he was right. The clamps did hurt a bit, but the pleasure that was building deep inside her robbed them of their worst sting. She didn't trust her voice and just nodded.

 

“My brave girl,” Christian said before she felt something long and narrow trace a pattern on her flesh from shoulder to shoulder. There was a click and suddenly soft vibrations massaged her sensitive skin. “This is a wand,” he explained again. “It won't hurt you at all. It's purely for your pleasure.”

 

He lightly moved it down her side, below her breasts and up the other side of her body. It grazed up her arm all the way to her cuffed wrist then slowly back again, repeating the same path below her breasts and up her other arm. Ana groaned.

 

“Is that good?” She felt like she was in a trance, dancing to her sexpertise puppet-master and when she didn't speak, the vibrating halted. “Do you need me to stop? Answer me, Ana”

 

“No! Please don't stop,” she whimpered and was rewarded by Christian moving the wand down the side of her body towards her stomach where it hovered on her navel, teasing... torturing her with a promise of what was to come. He appeared to concentrate on her middle, moving up to her waist then from one hip to the other, increasing the pressure on her skin. “Please...” Ana ground out again, her body trying to lean into the tormenting wand.

 

As she arched her body forward as much as possible, a small space was created between her back and the cross. Immediately, she felt the wand slide around to her back and Christian increased the speed of the vibrations, very lightly following the curve of her spine upwards then down towards her buttocks.

 

Again, he leaned in close to her. “Remember, you must tell me if you are uncomfortable at any time?” He paused, waiting for her answer.

 

“Yes... yes. I will.” And the wand was vibrating against her butt, her butt which just yesterday had experienced the pain and humiliation of the belt, but the tip of this instrument was soft and he was handling it with a lightness and gentleness of touch, so that it caressed her skin rather than caused her any discomfort. If she felt pain, it was barely there at all. Instead she felt the reaction cause her juices to flow even more. She was thoroughly wet and wanting.

 

“Christian...” she said, demanding and beginning to writhe with passion.

 

Everything ceased.

 

“Christian?” she asked, puzzled.

 

“Is that the correct way to address me in this room?” His stern voice ripped her out of her daze. Of course! For a second she’d forgotten where she was and how to address Christian properly. He was her Dom. This was what he needed and this was something she could give him. Fuck, right at this moment it was what she needed.

 

Her heart rate sped up a notch as she waited for the slap that would chastise her, but it didn't come. “Do you want me to continue?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Oh yes.”

 

At once, the vibrator pulsated against her ass and around to her front, skimming the curls that guarded her sex. “You only had to ask in the correct manner.”

 

Ana's breathing hitched in her throat as she felt her folds grow wetter, anticipating where next the wand would touch. With tantalising slowness, Christian traced Ana's folds back and forth before he concentrated on the spot Ana wanted to feel the wand most. She was panting, gasping air into her lungs. She was hot... so hot! She was shaking, her thighs tingling.

 

_God! Can I take any more of this?_

 

A moan of pure pleasure escaped Ana's lips as she felt her insides constrict. She could feel her orgasm building deep within her. “Sir! I... need... to... come.”

 

“Not yet, Ana. Not yet!”

 

The tip of the wand disappeared and Ana felt one of Christian's long fingers slipping into her wetness. “Oh, my beautiful, Ana. You are so moist and warm... so tight. Would you like to feel the wand inside you? Would you like me to make you come like that?”

 

Ana quivered with expectancy, amazed that she was so ready... so needy. “Yes, please, a lot, Sir. Now… ple...ase... can’t...”

 

“Wait! Soon, baby.” With great care, Christian moved the wand from her clit and slid it inside Ana.

 

She almost jumped from the cross and only the shackles held her in place, held her upright as her legs began to tremble. Again, Christian increased the pressure and the speed, moving the wand further inside her. Only now she realized the end of the wand wasn’t smooth. There was some roughness around it that stroked her insides in the most delicious way... but it hardly registered in her overwhelmed brain as Christian's mouth claimed her lips hungrily, his tongue finding her own. It was all too much. The feeling of his lips on hers, the almost forgotten sting on her nipples, the mind-blowing throbbing on her g-spot.

 

“Now, Ana!”

 

Ana came, wildly, loudly and with more intensity than ever before. She moaned against Christian's lips as she felt him smile. His free arm encircled her waist, holding her up so she didn't sag too heavily from her tethered wrists, but he kept the wand inside her as she rode out her orgasm.

 

Exhausted, Ana collapsed against him and she barely noticed when Christian removed the wand and freed her from the cross.

 

She felt like a rag doll without any strength in her limbs and was grateful when he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her gently in the middle and climbed in beside her. He removed the blindfold and when her eyes grew accustomed to the soft lighting, she smiled up at him.

 

“Hi,” he said, smoothing back some tendrils of damp hair which had escaped and laid on her forehead. “How do you feel?”

 

“Thoroughly fucked, Mr. Grey.”

 

He drew her against him, sheltering her body with his own. “Not yet, Miss Steele, but I think perhaps you've had enough playtime for today.”

 

She thought for a moment. Technically speaking, he hadn't fucked her. “You are right, Sir, but you haven't been inside me yet...”

 

“I have to agree, baby, but I think we'll adjourn to the bedroom. You need a rest and I'm in the mood for a little vanilla.”

 

*****

 

Bedroom sex with Christian proved to be just as incredible as playroom sex, though Ana had a couple of unexpected surprises. The first was when he'd carried her downstairs to his bedroom. She'd expected to end up in the sub's room, but perhaps Christian wasn't relaxed making out in there. Somehow, she doubted he'd ever fucked any of those fifteen women in the room particularly set aside for them. However, she didn't feel brave enough to ask him... yet. Ana decided the least she knew about those women the better.

 

Her other surprise, or perhaps this one was more of a shock, happened when Christian had set her down in front of his dresser mirror. She was still wearing the nipple clamps. She hadn't realised. He'd been correct when he'd told her she'd grow accustomed to them. She'd hardly noticed they were there.

 

The biggest revelation was seeing what they actually looked like. Her areolae and the clamps were covered by small clusters of diamonds and linked by a fine gold chain. By the way the stones reflected the soft lighting, there was no doubt in her mind these were the real deal. Christian wouldn't have her wear fake jewellery even if it were tied to the BDSM lifestyle.

 

He stood so close to her back that she could feel his chest hair on her skin, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. “See how gorgeous you look, baby.” His hands slid down to cup her breasts while his eyes met hers in the mirror. “But are you sore?”

 

For a moment or two, she considered how she did feel before answering. “Not very. I thought they'd cause a lot of pain, but I'd almost forgotten they were still there. I suppose they feel a little strange and uncomfortable, but I liked them when we were having sex.” Now she was out of the playroom, she couldn't bring herself to call what they'd shared fucking.

 

“I'm surprised you wore them so long,” Christian smiled and bent to plant sweet kisses on her neck just below her ear, distracting her while he removed both clamps with a swift movement.

 

“Ahhh!” she cried, stunned by the sharp pain that lanced through her nipples. “Oh, God!”

 

At once, Christian turned her to face him and his mouth and fingers were caressing her aching tits, soothing them while the blood raced back into her nipples. She was astonished to find that the pain and his sensuous actions were fuelling her lust. Her breathing and her heart rate spiked.

 

“You like?” Christian muttered against her skin without halting his ministrations. “Would you like some more of the same?”

 

“Yes... yes, Christian, but please don't use the clamps again now.” Her words halted on a whisper as she waited with bated breath. She'd used his name and she'd denied him. Would he punish her? She wasn't sure she could stand that either.

 

He raised his head and cupped her chin till he could look directly into her eyes. His fingers drifted over her bottom lip, releasing it from her worrying teeth. “Of course not, baby. You've done so well already today. I know your body better than you think and I would never push you further so soon after a scene. Besides, I told you I'm in the mood for vanilla, Ana, and that also includes you calling me Christian. We're in my bedroom and I'm about to make.... love to you and then you're going to have a nap before our date tonight.”

 

“We're going on a date tonight?”

 

“Oh yes. But don't get too excited. I mentioned it last weekend. It's the Chamber of Commerce Gala this evening and I'm taking a plus one this year.” He smiled down on her. “I'm afraid they're pretty boring affairs, but I'm relying on the irrepressible Miss Steele to spice things up for me.”

 

Ana felt her spirit lighten. He was taking her out in public. He was declaring to the world that she was his... more. “I'll try my best to oblige.”

 

He smirked. “Now that's something I don't doubt. I almost feel sorry for all those tedious old men with their trophy wives. You'll blow them away, Ana.”

 

As he was talking, he stepped back towards his bed, taking her with him. At the last moment, he changed positions and pushed her down on the satin sheets. He crawled after her, but didn't yet pin her to the mattress. “And now for another first.” His intense gaze locked with hers. “If you want me to make love to you.”

 

Ana's breath caught in her throat. He'd asked her for permission. She locked her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers through his hair. “I want you inside of me, Christian. You never did in the playroom.”

 

“This afternoon was for you and to show you how pain can sometimes be a pleasure and that the playroom isn't always about punishments. Did I succeed?” he asked almost hesitantly.

 

“More than you could ever know.” She was relaxed enough now to lean up to kiss him, her lips brushing over his eyelids and his stubbled cheeks before claiming his mouth, breathing in his scent, the delicious taste of him, and for some moments they lost themselves, concentrating on showing each other how much they cared without words. When they finally broke off to breathe, she whispered huskily. “But now it's my turn to make you come.”

 

Christian laughed then proceeded, for the first time since Elena, to do as he was told.

 

*****

 

Ana woke much later, though she couldn't be sure how long she'd been sleeping. Through the wall of windows, she could see that the leaden skies of the day had given way to the darkness of the evening. She felt slightly disorientated, a little sore and wonderfully satiated.

 

A shadow loomed over her, but she wasn't afraid as a soft voice whispered against her cheek, the breath warm. “Hi, sleepyhead. Come on. I've let you sleep longer than I meant, so time to wake up. I'm hungry.”

 

She moved and felt her lower body object. “Hi,” she returned with a smile which was part grimace. Was this man ever satisfied? Only a few hours ago, he'd given her multiple orgasms and come twice himself, not to mention this morning's session. “I'm sorry. I don't think my body is up for another round of sex yet.”

 

“Ana... Ana!” He kissed the side of her mouth gently, then proceeded to drop butterfly kisses down her throat. “I'm hungry for food, though if you continue to bite that lip, I might change my mind.” He leaned back, pulling her into a sitting position and smoothing her hair behind her ears. “Besides, have you forgotten we're going out for dinner to the Gala. Go take a quick shower then we'll need to pick something suitable for you to wear.”

 

For the first time, Ana noticed that Christian was wearing a pair of dress pants and a tailored white shirt with a bow tie hanging untied about his neck. He looked so hot, she almost suggested they pass on the gala, but she wouldn't. She remembered he'd introduced her as his girlfriend when they went soaring in Georgia, but this would be her first official appearance with Christian Grey and that meant so much to her -- not the prestige or the importance of the outing -- she didn't care about such things. But the fact he was declaring their relationship at such a public event did mean everything to her.

 

“How long have I got to get ready?” she asked, climbing out of bed.

 

“About an hour,” Christian stated after consulting his watch and grinned as Ana rushed passed him into the bathroom.

 

“An hour! I'll never be ready in time!”

 

He strolled into the bathroom and saw her disappearing into the shower. “I could give you a hand if it would help.”

 

She looked out before turning on the shower. “Oh, no. I know you only too well, Christian Grey. We'd never get to this do if you did that.”

 

“Not sure that would be a bad thing,” Christian mused. “These galas aren't really my thing. I normally show up for dinner, then escape as quickly as I can manage.”

 

Again, Ana peeked out of the shower, looking a little disappointed, so he decided to put her mind at rest. “However, I told the Mayor I'd attend and I promised a certain lovely young woman to take her on a date and I'm a man of my word, so get back in there and finish your shower.” He pointed sternly, though his eyes sparkled with delight. He loved to tease Ana and be teased in return, which was, in fact, another first.

 

*****

 

They were sitting in the back of the car and Christian was amazed they were running only fifteen minutes late. Helping Ana pick a dress had been more problematic than he'd expected, simply because she was overwhelmed by the choices. And, when she'd noticed the price tags which were still attached to the gowns, she'd freaked. It had taken Christian quite some time to persuade her to wear any of them. She'd been adamant that she couldn't accept anything so expensive from him and she'd only begun to relent when he explained that certain standards would be expected from Christian Grey's girlfriend. Finally, he'd clinched her cooperation when he'd asked her if she wished to shame him.

 

She'd been subdued then, so he'd picked one of the most conservative frocks, a black dress with lace cap sleeves and a v-shaped neckline, showing only a modest amount of cleavage. The dress hugged her slim waist while the skirt fell to the floor in soft folds. Ana looked divine.

 

However, the panic over the dress paled into insignificance when she realised there wasn't enough time to have anyone come in to do her hair and he'd had to resort to being the Dom for a few moments and order her to wear her lovely hair down in a shining curtain around her shoulders and back. He finished by telling her to leave her make-up light. Ana was a natural beauty and that was the way he loved her.

 

 _Wait a moment!_ In the darkness of the SUV, Christian was shocked he'd associated the word love with a woman. He didn't do love. He didn't have a heart... and, yet, Ana was beginning to make him wish he did. He felt uneasy, but was pulled from his disturbed thoughts by feeling Ana's leg physically tremble against his own. Of course, she was nervous and he immediately turned to soothe her concerns.

 

“Feeling anxious?” he asked softly, his nose buried in her glorious hair and smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand which he held in his own. “There's no need. You look beautiful.”

 

“I'm sure there'll be lots of beautiful woman there. Sophisticated, worldly women and I've barely graduated from college. This isn't my world. I'll have nothing in common with these people,” she said, biting her lip and he could feel her hand tighten in his. “What will I talk about?”

 

“Ana, don't stress!” Reluctantly, Christian realised it was time for him to be the Dom again. It was the only thing that would rein in her panic. “To be truthful, I prefer you not to be part of their world. And you don't have to compete with anyone of them. You're a very beautiful woman, a natural beauty; you're intelligent and witty and brave... and the only woman I've ever wanted to have a proper relationship with. I have confidence in you Miss Steele and I want you to have confidence in yourself.” As he saw her eyes widen apprehensively, he softened his gaze and whispered teasingly. “And stop biting that lip. You know what that does to me and I'd prefer to enter the banquet hall without having a raging hard on. Behave Miss Steele.”

 

He eased her lip from her teeth and kissed her lightly just as Taylor was pulling up in front of the conference centre. Moments later, they were walking hand in hand towards the entrance to the hall when Christian noticed Ana was lagging a step or two behind... just like the perfect submissive, which didn't please him at all, surprisingly. He halted them in their tracks and pulled them into the shadow of the wall, tipping up her chin so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

 

“Walk beside me, Ana. You're not my submissive here,” he said intensely, trying to convey how he felt. “You're my girlfriend. My more.”

 

He brushed his lips against hers and Ana's heart skipped a beat, yet she was still a little perplexed. “You're very confusing, Christian. I never know quite what you want me to be at any one time.”

 

“Then let me reassure you, you are definitely not my submissive here tonight.”

 

“But you are very bossy...”

 

Christian smirked. “Oh, baby, that I am and I'll always be. I like to be in control under every circumstance. How do you think I became such a successful CEO?”

 

“I guess,” Ana answered hesitantly, before deciding to plough on. Better to discover now if she was too independent to even be his girlfriend, let alone his submissive. “I don't always react well to orders, especially if they're unreasonable.”

 

One of Christian's eyebrows raised in mock consternation before he smirked again. “And do you think I haven't noticed? I kind of like the way you challenge me, Anastasia, but that's not giving you carte blanch to question me all the time. Certainly not in the playroom. I think we need to revisit the rules as well, but that's a conversation for another time. Tonight, I just want you to be yourself.” He offered her his arm. “Now, are you ready to knock them dead?”

 

Ana's lips curled in a smile as she beamed up at him. She slipped her arm in his, saying. “Of course. Let's go give Seattle's great and the good something to talk about!”

 

Not surprisingly, Anastasia's debut at the gala was a success, much more than Christian had ever dared to hope. From the moment they swept into the great room every eye was upon them and for a second, they even silenced the crowd.

 

Seattle's high society were amazed to see Christian Grey with a partner and one who was clearly beautiful and poised, though, also, unknown to them. This, of course, made the gossips more inquisitive and not a few society matrons who'd thrown their daughters in Christian's path, without success, determined to discover just who this young woman was.

 

Christian's first feeling at their reception was one of disquiet; the same feeling he'd experienced after taking Ana soaring in Georgia. Should he really be doing this? However, that thought was quickly replaced by one of... pride. Pride in Anastasia. He was both amused and amazed at how deftly she managed to fend off all their curious and sometimes intrusive questions with just a small amount of help from himself.

 

Much to his surprise, he found himself enjoying working the room with Ana on his arm, saying 'this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele' and seeing the other guests' varying reactions. Clearly, some of his business acquaintances wished him well, though many were in shock since Ana hadn't been the only person to wonder if he was gay. To be fair to Ana, that had been Kate Kavanagh's question and Ana had blushed rosily when she'd blurted it out at their first meeting.

 

Somehow the whole evening had seemed more tolerable with Ana there and he'd stayed longer than he had at past gatherings. Still, he thought he detected relief in Ana when he eventually suggested it was time to go home. The very fact that many of the males in the hall had envied Christian his partner had been quite a turn on and he promised himself to 'fuck Ana senseless' whenever they reached Escala... but in his bedroom, not in the playroom. It didn't even register in his mind that this was also a huge change of direction for him.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, I have no experience of BDSM and am just using my imagination here, so if I get 'toys' wrong, forgive me.


	3. Mrs. Robinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Christian enjoy a scene. Ana also meets her least favourite person and Christian gets annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've experimented with writing a scene, but still very new to this, so please don't judge too harshly. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Three

 

Mrs. Robinson

 

 

Saturday's wet and grey weather had blown away overnight and left behind a blue cloudless sky where an early summer sun glinted off the glass high-rises of down- town Seattle.

 

Inside Escala, one of the most prestiges buildings, in his luxurious bedroom, Christian slept later than normal, his arms wrapped tightly around Anastasia, cradling her close. As he surfaced from a deep and peaceful sleep, he felt the smooth, pale skin of her back pressed hard against his chest, the fine bones of her spine moulded to his pecs, touching him!  
  
_Oh, shit!_

 

He hated to be touched. All his nerve endings screamed in protest. He should move... fast, before the darkness invaded his brain, before the memory of trauma morphed into a burning physical pain. Momentarily, his throat closed as cold sweat beaded on his nape and trickled between his shoulder blades. He was losing his senses.

 

_No! Concentrate! Keep control!_

 

But his hands started to shake, so he balled them into fists...

 

_This is why I sleep alone. I should send her to the sub's room... now. Only, I don't want to._

 

Christian fought against his demons. It wasn't Ana's fault he was fifty shades of fucked up and he slept so well when she was with him. She kept the bad dreams at bay. Surely it was a case of mind over matter.

 

_I can do this. I can control this. Fuck! I control a whole business empire, this can't be beyond me._

 

He clenched his teeth, determined, trying to force his heart rate to calm down.

 

_I want Ana here._

 

Slowly, his need for her eased the pain. Not completely, but he could breathe through it until he could slide himself from the bed without waking her.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched her. Since that first night at The Heathman Hotel, he loved to see her sleep. He found it restful. She stilled the panic in his soul. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was close to 10.00 am. Boy, when had he last slept so late? Mind you, he and Ana probably hadn't gotten to sleep until three.

 

Christian grinned as he remembered why that was. There was definitely something about the flavour of vanilla sex. In fact, his cock was stirring at the thought of last night's exertions, but he'd worked her pretty hard since he'd punished her on Friday night both in and out of the playroom. Not to mention the mental tension she must have felt at last night's Gala. She'd been exquisite. Ana was amazing in every way and she looked so peaceful now, he wasn't about to fuck up one of the best things that had ever happened to him. So he'd let her rest while he took a solitary shower. There would be time for another playroom session before he drove her home this evening.

 

Showered, shaved and dressed in black jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, Christian stepped back into his bedroom to find Ana awake and sitting up in bed. She offered him a sweet smile, her blue eyes bright with happiness.

 

“Hi there! You're looking very pleased with yourself this morning,” he said, returning her grin. “And chirpy!”

 

“Morning, Mr. Grey. That's because this weekend's turned out a lot better than I expected it to.”

 

Christian wholly concurred with her sentiments. Late Friday, he'd been sure she would leave him, but here she was still in his bed, his life and still his submissive... which he might have to remind her of.

 

“In that case, Miss Steele, why are you still abed? You do know it's your job to make breakfast for your Dom?”

 

A shadow dulled her sparkling gaze. She pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed, looking once more shy with her state of undress. “Sorry, Mr. Grey. I forgot.”

 

An unexpected surge of guilt assaulted Christian and, without thinking, he hurried to make amends. “Don't worry. I slept late too, and you're in my bed, so you don't have to be so formal... and don't be ashamed of your nudity.” He moved closer to her and with a gentle finger stroked her bottom lip. “Believe me, I can't imagine a better view first thing in the morning. You please me very much.”

 

To Christian's delight she blushed, yet her shoulders straightened and she lifted her eyes to his. “What would you like me to cook for breakfast?”

 

“I seem to remember I very much enjoyed your pancakes. So pancakes, bacon and syrup?” He picked up the shirt he'd taken off last night and handed it to her. She looked incredibly sexy wearing his clothes. “Here, wear this until after we've eaten and then put on one of your sun dresses. It's a lovely morning and I thought we might walk down to the Sunday Market, if you'd like.”

 

Clearly his suggestion met with her approval because she was positively glowing as she shrugged into his shirt. “Really? I'd love that. I thought perhaps you might want to take me to the Red Room.”

 

He raised his eyebrows salaciously. “Oh, I intend to later... before I lose you till next weekend, but it seems a pity to miss the lovely weather.” To demonstrate his future intentions, he pulled her in for a provocative kiss which she returned eagerly and the kiss seemed to go on and on, until Christian drew back. “Stop distracting me, or I'll forget about our outing...”

 

Once again, she seemed disappointed, her gaze focusing on the floor, however, he noticed her eyes peek up at him from beneath her long lashes and she reminded him cheekily. “I believe I was diverted from going about my duties by an indecisive and demanding Dom.”

 

“Me? Indecisive?” Christian pretended to pout as he considered her comment. “I've never been called that before, Miss Steele. You have a very smart mouth. One I'd like to fuck till you begged for mercy...”

 

But before he could carry out his threat, she slipped out of his grasp to hurry from the room yet Christian did manage to playfully smack her butt. Her happy giggle echoed through the apartment and he couldn't help but laugh. This arrangement with Anastasia was proving to be satisfying on many different levels.

 

Christian couldn't remember when he'd felt this content. Ana had given him everything he'd wanted and he vowed she wouldn't regret her choice. His Ana would get her more.

 

The two lovers, because that is what they were though in an unorthodox lifestyle, spent an agreeable couple of hours exploring the stalls in the market. This was completely unknown territory for both; Ana because she was new to Seattle and Christian because it had never occurred to him to visit a place so mundane. Yet he'd derived a great deal of pleasure seeing Ana's face light up as she browsed through the goods.

 

And when he'd bought her a dainty locket on a gold chain and had their intertwined initials engraved on the tiny surface by the artisan stall holder, he'd been blown away by her excitement. She'd thrown her arms about his neck and kissed him soundly to thank him as if the little trinket was the most expensive piece of jewellery she'd ever owned.

 

Being a very private person, Christian didn't normally appreciate public gestures of affection but with Ana he wasn't upset in the least, instead he'd kissed her right back, his tongue dancing with hers as he explored her mouth, his teeth grazing her lips. Afterwards, he'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they'd headed back to Escala, his thoughts and his responses turning to the playroom.

 

*****

 

As they rode up in the elevator to the penthouse, Christian's lips traced a now familiar path down Ana's neck while his hands roamed over her pliant body, tenderly massaging her breasts, then pressing her ass into his groin so she could be in no doubt of his intentions. Ana moaned in appreciation and pushed back, her legs trembling. She wanted the same thing.

 

The doors slid open and they almost fell into the foyer, but Christian steadied them without losing his grip on his precious girl.

 

“Ana, I want you to go through to the bathroom and dress in the clothes I'd like you to wear. I laid them out on the vanity counter earlier. Be sure to put on everything,” he ordered and Ana realised dominant Christian was back. “Go! Now, and I'll get us something for lunch.”

 

Not knowing quite how she felt about the Dom's sudden reappearance after they'd spent a romantic morning together, Ana prevaricated. “I didn't know you could cook.”

 

“I can't, though I can just about handle the microwave if Gail leaves instructions,” he said with a grin. “Hurry up now.” He planted another kiss, a more demanding one, on her lips then waited to see if she would obey his instructions, seemingly satisfied when she left the room.

 

Ana sighed. Was this how it would be; a balancing act between a submissive and... more? He'd certainly introduced her as his girlfriend last night and this morning; she'd felt cherished. She guessed she'd have to be content with their relationship for now. After all, they were still together when they could have split up on Friday.

 

However, she was certainly more ambivalent when she saw the clothes he'd left for her to wear. Christian definitely went for the slave girl look as he'd laid out another pair of harem pants, except these ones were crotchless, with a matching see-through robe but minus the camisole top. Alongside the clothes were the jewelled nipple clamps with a note from her lover, or Dom, instructing her to wear them if her breasts weren't too tender. Not exactly sure what to do, Ana decided to wear them for her entrance but to remove them before lunch because she was actually feeling sore. Would Christian be agreeable? Perhaps she was about to discover how sensitive to her needs he could be.

 

When she returned to the great room, she knew her looks pleased him. For a brief second, his eyes widened in appreciation with just a hint of relief. Had he not been totally sure of her reaction?

 

“Ana, baby, you've no idea how lovely you are. Beautiful and sexy,” he said huskily, his breath almost out of control as he stalked towards her. “And all mine,” he finished as he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers easing her bottom lip from her teeth. “You're biting that lip again, Ana. You know what that does to me.”

 

She smiled up at him, shyly, her hands coming to rest on his hips, which seemed to be a safe zone for touching. “Then you bite it...”

 

Christian returned her smile before his mouth collided with hers, teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. “We aim to please, Miss Steele.” There was a silence in the great room, punctuated only by the sounds of their uneven breathing. Finally, he drew his head back, but held her blue-eyed stare with his grey one. “And you most definitely please me, Ana. I love how you're dressed in my choice of costume, particularly the nipple clamps. I wasn't sure if it was fair to expect you to wear them so soon. Are they very uncomfortable?”

 

Hearing his concern bolstered Ana's endurance. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes shone. “Nothing that I can't manage for now... and even though my nipples are sore, the clamps feel good too.”

 

“It's like I told you. There is a link between pleasure and pain as long as it doesn't go past your limits, which is why you must tell me if those clamps become too much while we're eating.”

 

“I'll won't forget my safe words again.” She leaned up and planted soft kisses on his neck, trying to dispel his serious expression. “I promise, Sir.”

 

“No. There's no need for safe words at the moment. This isn't the playroom and you can remove the clamps any time you want and I won't get mad.” He smiled to reassure her, though the shadow of uncertainty in his eyes was back.

 

Ana sensed Christian was a little out of his depth. He'd never had a relationship which wasn't simply between a Dom and his sub and, while she felt he wanted to explore this new liaison, she didn't want to push him too hard too soon. Her breath hitched in her throat and the beat of her heart sounded loud in her ears. She blushed furiously.

 

_Oh, God! I am completely head over heels. This has to work._

 

“I feel fine for now,” she informed him aloud, taking one of his hands into her own. “Didn't you promise me lunch?” Though she didn't feel overly hungry, she understood he placed a lot of importance on eating, so she teased. “I'd like to sample your food, see if your skill with the microwave is as good as you say.”

 

“As you wish, baby.” Christian was now on home ground and his smile was more genuine. “But don't expect miracles and if the food's any good, that's down to Gail, not me.”

 

*****

 

Lunch had passed by pleasantly enough with Ana encouraging Christian to talk about GEH and his current business deals. While she'd much rather be inquiring about his past life and why 'he was the way he was' as he'd stated a number of times, she realised this was a very fraught subject that she had to approach very carefully if she didn't want to wake the sleeping tiger in him.

 

And she was making progress as he had stopped answering her questions by saying it didn't concern her. In fact, he'd become fairly animated telling her about his aid program to Darfur. He cared about people in the third world who were starving and was prepared to spend a great deal of his own fortune to feed them, though the last thing he wanted was publicity for his actions. Christian might profess he didn't have a heart, but despite his demons, he was a good man.

 

Listening to him talk, Ana dared to hope that if Christian became comfortable confiding in her about work, he would perhaps open up more about his childhood and his association with Mrs. Robinson. Not that she wished to hear about that woman, but her instincts led her to believe that the witch was totally responsible for Christian following the BDSM path. She certainly couldn't fathom why he refused to speak badly of her. Had she not taken advantage of him when he was too young and insecure to defend himself? Had she not ruined his ability to have 'normal' relationships? But Ana could say none of those things to Christian. He was still caught up in Mrs. Robinson's web.

 

When they finished eating and had cleared away the dishes together, Ana's attention turned to what Christian had planned for her in the afternoon. Given what he'd asked her to wear, she was pretty sure they were bound for the playroom again and she was slightly shocked to feel excitement bloom low in her belly. She certainly wasn't about to object.

 

Yet, when they returned to the living room, she was surprised to find herself pulled up against his body without more ado. At first, his hands massaged her neck and shoulders with unexpected gentleness before sensually travelling down every bone in her spine to her ass, pressing his already erect cock against her.

 

“Oh, Ana, have you any idea what you do to me? I can't keep my hands off you.”

 

She smiled coyly. “I might, since you have the same effect on me.”

 

Christian was fast running out of patience, grinding his jeans-clad dick into her body while he skimmed her long-lashed eyelids and rosy cheeks with open-mouthed kisses.

 

“I think I'm in the mood for dessert,” he whispered hoarsely, but the demand in his voice wasn't lost on Ana. “And you are just perfect. So sweet, so delicious. You're going to be my feast, Anastasia, and you're going to keep me satisfied for the rest of the afternoon.”

 

“Are... we... going to the... Red Room?” Ana asked, breathlessly, as his lips glided over her chin, down her neck to reach the spot where her pulse beat beneath her right ear, nibbling greedily at her delicate skin.

 

Christian drew back to stare into her glazed blue eyes as he considered her question. “No. I don't think so. The correct place to have dessert is on the dining room table.” His hands slid under her butt and she felt herself lifted from the floor. “Wrap your legs about my waist.” The command was clear, as was the assumption that she would follow it.

 

So Ana fixed her eyes on the floor and obeyed. He carried her to the long table with ease, sitting her down on its surface and stepped behind her to braid her hair. A clear sign that this was a scene. Right here; right now. This was her Dom and she felt herself submit to him willingly. She wanted this as much as Christian. Moments later, he removed her robe before laying her on her back, her behind on the very edge of the table while her legs dropped towards the floor.

 

“Spread your legs. Wider!” Christian pushed her thighs apart before standing back and gazing hungrily over her outstretched body, his eyes narrowing in what she thought was admiration. He leaned over her and stroked her bottom lip with one extended finger, then let it stray down her neck to her breasts, circling both with the lightest of touches. “You have beautiful pert breasts, Anastasia, especially clamped. One day I'll fuck them... but I've something else planned for you today.” Ana could hear the arousal in his deep voice. “Stay here and don't move an inch!” Christian ordered before he left her to go upstairs.

 

Ana's heart rate spiked as she lay exposed on the table top, but she dare not move. She had her instructions. Hopefully, Christian wouldn't leave her for long. The minutes stretched out endlessly, fraying her nerves, before she saw him return, wearing his Dom jeans and nothing else. She swallowed a sigh at the sight of his well-toned body. Christian wasn't the only one to appreciate naked flesh.

 

With him, he carried a black bag and she was sure it contained toys, but he surprised her by making a detour to the kitchen, checking out something in the fridge. By the time he returned, he also had a bottle of wine and a glass.

 

Without wasting any time, Christian extracted two leather cuffs from the bag and continued to fasten them to Ana's wrists joining them with a long chain. Then he moved out of her sight to the top of the table where he attached it around the wooden legs, stretching her arms above her head. He tested the chain for tension and the cuffs to be sure they weren't over tight before appearing back between her legs.

 

“How does that feel? Not pulling too hard on your arms?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Brave girl,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, the silk of her harem pants almost causing electric sparks on her skin. He stopped before he reached her exposed pubic hair, the crotchless pants doing nothing to hide the swell of her body. “Hold your legs open, Ana, or I'll restrain them too.” He waited for her to answer, but when she didn't reply, he tapped her clit sharply. “Do you understand, Ana?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Her voice was small and startled.

 

“Good. That was easy, wasn't it?” Christian sat in the chair between Ana's legs, poured himself a glass of wine and drank. “Would you like some wine, Ana?”

 

“Please, Sir.”

 

Ana knew how this worked, she'd been here before, and she waited patiently for Christian to take another sip before leaning over her body to kiss her mouth and deliver her wine. He smiled down on her before licking a trail of alcohol which had escaped from the corner of her mouth onto her cheek.

 

“Another?”

 

Ana nodded.

 

“Speak, Ana, or you'll go without...”

 

“Yes, please... Sir.” She remembered just in time.

 

Christian smirked, but took a longer pull at the wine glass and fed her like a bird feeding its chic. He pressed more heavily against her body as he kissed his way down to her naval into which he poured some wine and proceeded to lap it up.

 

Ana shivered at the sensations. It tickled. The wine was cool, but Christian's tongue was hot... and wet... She was dissolving into a puddle of desire.

 

“I swear the taste of Ana improves the wine,” he said with satisfaction as he returned to his chair. “But now for the main reason we're here. You may not be eating but I hope you enjoy dessert, Ana.”

 

Christian fished something else out of his bag which Ana couldn't see, but after handling the unseen item, he laid it on the table by her side, an open tub of ice cream with a silver spoon and a carton of pouring cream. Clearly there was no dish and it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess who would be the plate.

 

Ana's breath caught, but she wasn't given any time to prepare as Christian scooped a spoonful and dropped it in her bellybutton. Once more he was nuzzling her naval with his tongue as he ate greedily.

 

“Ana, wine and chocolate-chip ice cream! No vanilla this time. Definitely a gourmet meal, but I think we could improve on the bowl.”

 

Filling the spoon again, he placed the dollop on her clitoris and added a serving of cream. For a second or two, he allowed the heat of Ana's body to melt the cream before he buried his face between her legs and started to feast, his tongue and teeth touching and teasing her sensitive flesh, before thoroughly sucking around the most tender part of her. Ana jerked, squirming on the table as heat and moisture pooled in her depths, mixing with the sticky dessert.

 

“Keep still!” Christian pressed his hands firmly down on her thighs. “Remember, I will restrain you more.”

 

Ana tried hard to check her body's response as she wondered if Christian had bruised her. Not that it mattered to her. No, in fact, she welcomed his strong touch.

 

“Excellent! But not perfection yet” Christian was being the playful Dom, but he quickly stripped off her pants before lifting her legs onto his shoulders. To Ana's shock, he buried his nose in her curls and inhaled. “You smell just delicious.”

 

The thought that she was totally in his power, that she'd put all her trust in him made Ana's body tremble with arousal, the soft pull on her hands reminding her of her total submission to his will... and she loved it. The knowledge shocked her, but it was undeniable and a sensual purr broke from her mouth.

 

His touch was ever present, gentle then demanding, teasing then testing, but always so hot. Ana wanted to push her hips towards his caresses, but she kept still as instructed.

 

“Sir. More please,” she whimpered, her whole world narrowing to the pure bliss that slowly spread from her insides.

 

And Christian complied. Without a word, he brought her closer to the edge with every bite and lick as his mouth moved over her sensitised skin and when he took her clit into his mouth, sucking it gently, Ana almost convulsed off the table.

 

She felt two sharp smacks on her buttocks which were lifted high against Christian's chest. “Naughty girl, Anastasia. We'll have to work on controlling your movements. Behave!”

 

He reached his left hand up to her chest to hold her down while massaging her breast. Then his mouth once again returned to her most sensitive part.

 

“Please, Sir. I need to come,” Ana dared to venture as she felt her drenched insides start to tighten.

 

“Cross your ankles behind my neck and don't let go,” he commanded. “If you do as you're told, I'll let you come soon.”

 

After he spoke, Ana felt one of Christian's fingers, a very cold finger enter her slowly.

 

_Has he? Has he really put ice cream... there?_

 

“Does that feel good, Ana? Would you like some more?”

 

Gasping in another breath, she wasn't sure she could speak, she felt so overwhelmed with sensations, but Ana forced the words between her lips. “I... Yes please... yes... I really... need to come, Sir?”

 

“Not until I tell you to, Ana.” God, his voice alone pushed her further towards her completion. “Try to relax and just... feel.”

 

Ana almost cried out in frustration. Relax? Was he kidding? She was strung so tight with need, she could barely keep herself as still as she was supposed to.

 

Christian removed his hand and Ana felt bereft immediately, but within seconds two ice cold fingers returned, scissoring as he stretched her, then pressed on the front wall of her vagina. Ana's moan was so loud she was glad Christian lived in a penthouse, far from any nosey neighbours.

 

Her inner walls constricted greedily around the long, torturing, wonderful fingers which played her like an instrument and, all the time, Christian's mouth relentlessly tormented her clitoris. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue, finally, they proved too much for her will power. As a guttural groan escaped from the back of her throat, her body writhed on the table top, pushing desperately against Christian.

 

Dominant Christian chose to take pity on his submissive. After all, she was very new at this.

 

“You may come now, Ana,” he whispered, biting down hard on her swollen clit while pulling on the chain attached to the nipple clamps.

 

With a scream, Ana's orgasm ripped through her body. It seemed her whole being was shaking with the force of it, but Christian held her, soothing her as she trembled warm and moist around his fingers.

 

“My sweet, Ana, you were mag...”

 

A slow hand clap interrupted Christian's words and a husky, sarcastic voice commented from behind the couple.

 

“So Christian has taken to training his own submissive,” Mrs. Robinson said as she came further into the room.

 

Christian, who was in the process of unlocking Ana's handcuffs, turned instantly towards the intruder. Shock showed stark upon his face, though he did relax slightly when he discovered the identity of the visitor.

 

“Fuck! Elena, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?” His voice was less than welcoming and, in a valiant burst of speed, he had the fetters off, before moving in front of Ana to shield her from his friend's amused stare.

 

“The door man recognised me and I do have the access code to your ivory tower,” she reminded him, coming closer to inspect the girl on the table. “And that wasn't a very nice way to say hello.”

 

Christian tried to protect Ana from Elena as he helped her sit up. He picked up her scanty clothes from earlier and wrapped the robe around her body. “It wasn't meant to be nice,” he growled at Elena before turning his attention to Ana, who was staring at him, bemused.

 

In her post-orgasmic state, Ana was almost incoherent. Christian had taken her to a place she'd only dreamed of and now this stranger had broken uninvited into their world... had stolen their moment. How could this have happened? Dazed, she leaned into Christian's arms for protection.

 

“Anastasia, go to the bedroom and find something more substantial to wear. Once you're covered, come back and I'll introduce you to Mrs. Lincoln.”

 

Ana didn't want to leave, she wasn't sure she was capable of moving, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to return, or to meet Mrs. Lincoln, but her curiosity was peaked. She wanted to know why Elena was here and how Christian would react to her reason. She moved off the table, turning away from the older woman, but Elena had positioned herself so Ana had to pass her to reach the stairs. She had no choice. She had to run the gauntlet of Mrs. Robinson's scrutiny. Holding the edges of the robe together, Ana scampered passed that woman and up the stairs, forcing back tears, but they were tears of anger as well as shock.

 

“You know she'll never make a decent submissive, Christian.” Ana heard the annoying female voice follow her upstairs. “She's a naïve little nobody. She's a plain Jane. Not your usual type of female.”

 

With those words of derision ringing in her ears, Ana almost sprinted along the corridor to her room and straight into her closet where she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror.

 

“Oh, my God!” she whispered. Her nipples were still clamped and that woman had seen her in this state of disarray. A wave of humiliation threatened to sweep over her, but then she remembered Christian's words. He thought she was beautiful and immediately, her chin lifted. She would not let Mrs. Robinson intimidate her.

 

Without thinking or taking care, she pulled off the clamps and almost screamed in shock as the blood rushed back to her nipples. _It hurt!_ Once again, she remembered what Christian had done, how his warm, wet mouth had soothed her aching flesh. Perhaps if she massaged herself... but then the rules of the contract came back to her. She wasn't allowed to touch herself, but Christian would never know. As she'd pondered her dilemma, the worst of the ache had eased and she turned her attention to finding clothes. She didn't want to leave Christian alone with that woman for too long.

 

Opening the drawer, her after-mindless-sex brain was confused by the many sets of matching underwear. But she couldn't wear a bra right now; it would chafe too much, so she pulled out a pair of lace panties and slipped them on. Now for outerwear. Something comfortable. On a shelf there were folded sweatpants and tops, all designer labels, but she wasn't fussed by what she wore right now. She chose a matching pair closest to her hand which were light grey. The colour seemed appropriate.

 

Ana's eyes strayed over the sneakers, but she decided to go barefoot instead. Before leaving the sanctuary of her room, she checked herself in the mirror once more. Her hair was still in its braid. She wished she had time to brush it out, but she needed to know what was happening downstairs between Christian and his erstwhile seducer.

 

Hurrying along the corridor, she felt very strange, wanting, needy. It had ended too soon. She'd only been mouth fucked by Christian when she really wanted him inside her and she was sure Christian wanted that too. Let's hope Mrs. Robinson didn't decide to stay long.

 

*****

 

While Ana was changing, Christian and Elena squared off against each other.

 

“You're totally correct, Elena. Ana isn't my usual type. She's different. She's young and new and adventurous... and she pleases me. Perhaps I'm in need of a change,” he said lightly, trying to convey a state of nonchalance to this woman who still had the power to intimidate him on occasion. “But I've no intention of carrying on a conversation with you dressed like this. Excuse me.” He picked the wine bottle from the floor and placed it on the table. “Help yourself to a drink, if you want. I believe you know where the glasses are kept.”

 

And he marched off towards his bedroom, grimacing at how uncomfortable his dick felt. Elena had interrupted at the worst possible moment when he'd been ready to thrust himself into Ana's welcoming wetness. God! He wanted to be buried inside Ana, and not talk to his ex with an erect cock! He didn't relish that idea at all. At least his hard on was coming down now. He would make sure that Elena's stay would be a short one.

 

Left alone, Elena moved to pour herself a drink. She found a glass on one of the chairs, probably Christian's glass, but she didn't mind. Once she filled it, she lifted it to her lips, letting her tongue run along the rim before taking a long sip. Her eyes strayed over the handcuffs and chain which were still attached to the table.

 

Once she'd had Christian chained in her basement. Hers to do with as she pleased. Of course, there'd been many other boys and young men before and since, but none had held the same appeal as Christian. To her, he'd always be special. He was the only one she'd kept as a friend.

 

Fuck! She'd even subbed for him, the only one she'd ever allowed herself to submit to. But she'd had an ulterior motive; Elena always did. She'd wanted to have the makings of him into a Dom and she'd wanted to be his first sub. Boys never forgot their first...

 

And she hadn't been wrong about him. She'd always known he would be successful in life, so she'd helped him start up his first business. She just hadn't realised how successful he would become and now she'd no intention of letting him break the ties that bound them.

 

Her foot began to tap impatiently as she swallowed down another mouthful of wine. Elena didn't like to be kept waiting. Yet, suddenly they were back, both arriving together from opposite ends of the great room.

 

Elena tossed back her blonde tresses, now their shine sadly aided by the help of a bottle. “Well, this feels rather awkward,” she said, laughing. “I feel like a principal about to chastise a couple of recalcitrant students. Shouldn't we sit down?” Her last words were more of a statement than a question.

 

However, Christian wasn't about to play Elena's game. “Why are you here, Elena?”

 

Again she laughed, though there was no mirth in her tone. “I heard that the elusive Mr. Grey attended last night's gala with a date. You caused quite a stir, Christian. The grapevine is buzzing. What were you thinking? You never date your Subs!”

 

While Elena was holding centre stage, Christian and Ana had gravitated towards each other until he was able to reach out and take her hand, pulling her to his side. “That's true. In the past. Yet I've already told you Anastasia is different.” Christian lifted Ana's hand to his lips and caressed her knuckles gently in a very atypical gesture. “But where are my manners? I haven't formally introduced you both. Ana, this is my old friend, Elena Lincoln and, Elena, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele.”

 

Elena's mouth dropped open, which Ana decided was not a good look on a woman who was trying to appear ten years younger than she really was. “Christian, what the hell do you think you're doing? You don't do the girlfriend thing!”

 

“Like I said, I'm trying something different. Besides, this is between Ana and me. You don't have to worry, Elena.”

 

“But how could I not worry about you, Christian?” Elena took a few steps towards him. “I'll always care for you, and I'm afraid you're getting out of your depth here. You're opening up all of your unorthodox sexual predilections to public exposure.”

 

“No! Ana wouldn't do that,” Christian objected, his voice fierce. “I trust her...”

 

“And I've signed an NDA and the contract,” Ana added, needing to contradict Mrs. Robinson's assumptions. “But even without the paperwork I would never betray Christian.”

 

Turning her eagle-eyed attention to Ana, Elena's finely arched eyebrows raised in speculation, though she continued to address Christian. “Perhaps not intentionally, but she is very young. Who knows what she could let slip. It would only take the smallest rumour for the press to be all over you, Christian. They would crucify you.”

 

Christian shook his head. “That's not going to happen. Anastasia is a very astute young woman. I doubt anyone could trick her into doing anything she didn't want to do.” At his last statement, he squeezed her hand and smiled secretly, conveying to Ana he remembered how doggedly she'd negotiated the contract.

 

It appeared that for the moment, Elena was prepared to back off somewhat. “Of course, Christian, you know her better than I, so I defer to your judgement.” She graciously bent her head, while toasting him with the glass which she still held in her hand. “That said, I think you'll agree that training your own submissive is a recipe for disaster. Why don't you give her over to me for a few weeks. I know all your needs, Christian, and I promise I'll return her to you as the perfect sub.”

 

Ana's hand jerked in Christian's grasp and her breath caught in her throat. So this had been the bitch's ploy all along. She could only pray that Christian would refuse. Yet she couldn't ignore the fact that he believed this woman to be his closest and longest-standing friend. But there was no way on Earth Ana was letting this Lincoln woman get her claws into her. She might be well on the way to loving Christian, but she'd run for the hills before she agreed to any such arrangement.

 

She was brought out of her spiralling thoughts by a derisive laugh from her man. “Oh, Elena, weren't you listening when I told you Anastasia would never do anything she disapproved of? And that's if I would let you take her, which I've no intention of doing. Thank you for your concern, but Ana is safe with me.”

 

Inwardly, Ana heaved a sigh of relief. Christian was prepared to choose her over Elena.

 

“And you think she wouldn't be safe with me?” Elena asked incredulously. “I'm a very good teacher.”

 

“You're a very harsh teacher, Elena. It's a long time ago, but I have perfect recall of our time together. I remember having to hide my bruises and you liked to draw blood...”

 

“And you don't?” she interrupted, her irritation beginning to leach through her sophisticated exterior.

 

“Actually, Elena, no. I've never made one of my Subs bleed and the only accident I ever caused was tying a rope too tight during a suspension scene, but Dawn wasn't really hurt, though I had her checked out at the hospital. And I have never ignored a safeword.”

 

“That's unfair, Christian.” Clearly Mrs. Robinson was rattled. “I only once did that with you. I admit I got carried away and I didn't hear you properly, but I apologised and looked after you in my spare bedroom until you were better. If my memory serves me well, you needed a place to stay. You'd been drinking and brawling and you'd pushed your poor parents to distraction. They'd no idea how to handle you, but I did. You deserved your punishment that day and it was that incident which started you rethinking your life, so don't act the innocent, Christian. I saved you from yourself and taught you how to control your anger, to channel it into hard work. I helped make you the man you are today.”

 

Christian's indignation slipped and his shoulders sagged the tiniest bit. “You're right, Elena. I do owe you my life... but you're still not getting your hands on Ana. She's mine.”

 

Ana had listened in silence and horror to Elena's tirade. She wasn't comfortable listening to Christian's history at the hands of this woman and yet she was grateful for the insight. However, the saddest part was that he still believed Elena had been good for him. Somehow she'd manipulated him into seeing her as his saviour. Ana felt sick and she clung for dear life to Christian's hand.

 

“Now, if you've concluded your business I suggest you leave. Ana and I have plans for dinner and she has to get home early. She starts a new job tomorrow and she's in need of an early night.” Christian offered Ana an encouraging smile.

 

“Very well,” Elena conceded, seeming to know when to make a tactical retreat, but she wasn't prepared to give up entirely. “But when this arrangement crashes and burns, don't say I didn't warn you, Christian. I hope you know I'm only concerned for your welfare.”

 

“I do. I'll call you through the week and we'll have lunch. Come, I'll walk you out.”

 

Ana had to grit her teeth as she watched them go. How could such a brilliant, capable and shrewd guy be so blind to Mrs. Robinson's duplicity? Christian might not know it, but he needed Ana as much as she needed him.

 

“Now, where were we?” Christian called, strolling back into the room and Ana turned all her attention on him. Was he ready for round two? After Elena's visit, all Ana's sexual frustrations had drained away and she didn't feel much like another trip to the playroom or the dining table.

 

Christian came and drew her into his arms, covering her mouth with his, yet the kiss was almost chaste... an apology perhaps.

 

“Don't look so worried, Ana. Having survived the steamroller called Elena, I think we deserve some quiet time. Unfortunately, I've some preparation to do for a meeting tomorrow. It might take an hour or so, but come let me show you a room which might interest you.” He led her past the stairs and down a short corridor she hadn't even realised was there, stopping in front of a pale wooden door. “Don't look so worried. I've only one playroom,” he said with a smirk, opening the door to reveal a library.

 

Ana walked in, struck silent again. Apart from a pool table, there were shelves and shelves of books on three of the walls surrounding her, stacked from floor almost to ceiling. In the centre of the huge room was a curved, leather sofa, while in front of the window was a matching recliner chair with a small occasional table next to it. She wandered past the stacked rows, checking out the titles. Christian had eclectic taste. This room was heaven for her.

 

“Wow! I didn't know you had a library,” she said, turning to face him, her smile beaming.

 

“There's a lot about me you still need to learn, Ana,” he said by way of reply. “Meantime, I'm sure you'll find something here to your taste. Help yourself, but I'll be back to fetch you in a couple of hours, so you might want to dress. We'll go out for dinner, then I'll take you back to your apartment. I was serious about you getting a good night sleep before tomorrow.” He stretched over and gently tucked a stray tendril of hair which had fallen over her cheek. “How do you feel about Italian food? I know this very nice family run restaurant within walking distance of here. Will you come?”

 

Ana smiled, the blue of her eyes deepening with her love for him. Since he'd defended her from the child abuser, she felt like following him to the ends of the Earth. “Anywhere you want me to go, Christian.”

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know from the number of hits that people are reading, but I'd really like to know whether you're enjoying my story, or not! As this story is way different for me, I'm a bit worried about it. 
> 
> I'm managing to stick with schedule and hope to post next week.


	4. What Is More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana starts work at SIP and she and Christian go on a date. Everything seems fine, but Ana isn't a natural sub, which results in her being conflicted about their relationship.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Monday is posting day. I see from the number of hits that people are still reading and I thank those who left kudos, but I do wonder if readers are enjoying my story.

Chapter Four

 

What is More?

 

On Monday morning, Ana felt anxious as she approached the doorway to Seattle Independent Publishing for the first time as an employee. Her day had started well when she'd taken delivery of a lovely bunch of white roses from Christian to wish her well in her new job. He was clearly taking his role of supportive boyfriend seriously.

 

She placed a hand on her stomach to quiet the butterflies inside as she took a deep breath and marched through the door, reminding herself how proud Christian had been that she'd found a job so quickly at a small but well-respected publishing house. Hell, she'd been proud herself. She'd always wanted to work in publishing and, though she was only an assistant to the Fictional Editor, one Jack Hyde, this was just a beginning.

 

By lunch time Ana was settling in, though still trying to remember all the names of the people she'd been introduced to. There were two particular girls she'd taken an instant liking to, Claire on reception and Hannah, who appeared to be the general office assistant and go-to-girl. The third woman Ana had met previously at her interview and her impression of Liz Morgan hadn't changed. The older, elegant woman still appeared stand-offish, but since she was head of HR it was probably to be expected.

 

Which brought Ana to her boss, Jack Hyde, a tall fair-haired individual who obviously believed in a casual approach to the office dress code. Ana supposed most women would describe him as attractive, but in Ana's eyes, all men paled into insignificance when compared to Christian Grey. Yet, Jack had been friendly and helpful, but definitely not a believer in the maxim of breaking his assistant in gently. She already had a number of manuscripts on her desk with the instructions to read and write a review on the first chapters.

 

It all seemed a bit daunting, so she was happy to get a text from Christian asking her out to dinner to celebrate her first day at work. She'd quickly replied, answering in the affirmative. At least, being so busy throughout the afternoon, time flew by and she was soon home, dressing up for her date with Christian. It was a date, a real date, the start of their more.

 

As always, Christian knew all the best places to go and he'd taken her to a restaurant down by the aquarium where they served the most divine seafood. The evening had flown by as they'd chatted about so many different things, trivial things, learning each other's favourite foods, colours, songs and movies. Not that Christian was a huge fan of films, as she'd already discovered.

 

They'd also talked about their families, sharing some memorable moments of when they were growing up. From the recollections Christian was comfortable discussing, Ana realised that his middle years with Grace and Carrick, his siblings and his grandparents had been his favourite time, before puberty struck and he'd become an angry and confused young man.

 

Ana sat helpless at the table as she watched Christian shut down at the mere mention of high school. There was no way he could tell her about the nightmares which had always plagued him, or why he hated to be touched, and how his problems had been exacerbated when his hormones had kicked into overdrive. He couldn't explain about Mrs. Robinson more than the bare facts he'd already given. Ana wouldn't understand. She'd think he was some kind of monster, which, to be honest, he was.

 

Christian's brooding silence saddened Ana. If only he would talk to her about his issues, but when she pressed him about his teenage years, his expression grew stormy. For the sake of peace and harmony, Ana had let the subject drop... after all, this was their first real date. She was relieved when he called for the bill.

 

Once outside, the fresh air appeared to lift the dark cloud which enveloped Christian, and Ana could almost pretend it had never happened, that he'd never blanked out on her. They strolled along the waterfront hand-in-hand and watched the sun set over the bay, the street lamps blinking into life, the reflection from each globe dancing upon the water like drowned stars. Once more, Ana felt replete, content, and hoped Christian felt the same. When he stopped and pulled her into his arms, taking her face between his hands, he gazed down at her.

 

“Thank you for my first actual date, Ana,” he whispered against her lips. “I'm sorry about earlier. You've made a temperamental man very happy.”

 

She almost stopped breathing when he pressed his mouth to hers, first gently then increasing the pressure, his tongue intruding, tasting her, robbing her of the ability to think. After the longest time, he drew his head back, but still held her close.

 

“Come on. It's getting late. Time to take you home. You have to work tomorrow.”

 

His was the voice of command and, after the amazing kiss, she didn't have the breath left to protest, so she let him lead her to the car where Taylor waited. Poor Taylor, had he been sitting in the car park all this time? Ana made a note to ask Christian about the extent of Taylor's duties another time. Yet from what Ana had been able to find out, Taylor had been working for Christian for a number of years and the two seemed to have a good employee/boss relationship, and she didn't have enough confidence at the moment to interfere.

 

“Good evening, Miss Steele,” Taylor said, opening the door for her as she slipped into the back seat, Christian following close behind. “Did you enjoy your dinner?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Taylor,” she said, unable to keep the smile from her face. “I had an amazing time.”

 

She sent a sideways glance at Christian who smirked back at her, though he didn't feel the need to add his thoughts to the conversation. He liked to keep a certain distance from his staff, which Ana didn't understand. Her nature was open and friendly and Christian's was the exact opposite.

 

_Would we ever be compatible?_

 

Since Ana's apartment off Western Avenuewas fairly close at hand, Christian was soon walking her to the front door, where he began to kiss her goodnight.

 

“Don't you want to come in?” Ana asked, not willing to end the evening just yet.

 

“Ana, we both have to work tomorrow, so it's probably best we part here...”

 

“But Kate's still on vacation and it seems a shame to waste an empty apartment,” she cajoled, sending him a sultry smile.

 

“Miss Steele, are you hoping to get laid on your first date? That seems a trifle forward.” Christian's voice was stern, though the skin at the corners of his eyes creased as he smirked.

 

Ana rolled her eyes and Christian's nostrils flared.

 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me, Anastasia?” His grey gaze narrowed.

 

“I think I might have,” she replied with some trepidation. How would he react? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

 

“You know what happens to rude young women who roll their eyes?” His voice was deep as he took hold of her arm and opened the foyer door. Just before he took her inside, he turned to Taylor. “Go home, Taylor. I'll contact you later... probably in the morning.”

 

The morning! Ana felt triumphant. Christian intended to stay the night, though she had to admit she was feeling rather ambivalent about her victory.

Very quickly, Ana was swept up into her apartment where Christian locked the door and turned to her, his eyes dark with need and desire.

 

“Ana, I'm sorry that our first date is going to end on a punishment, but you know I dislike you rolling your eyes at me.” He held onto her arm, marching her through to her bedroom. “This is the second time I've had to chastise you for this impropriety, so you can expect a harsh spanking, but only with my hand. Now strip!”

 

Ana swallowed and stood indecisively in the middle of her room, while Christian sat on the bed, waiting in expectation. She didn't like to be punished, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of arousal deep in her groin.

 

“Do I have to remind you that you signed the contract? You're my sub, Ana, and I don't like to be kept waiting.”

 

At Christian's growl, Ana's breath caught, excited and uncertain. The thought of punishment sent a flush through her, not only because she remembered too well how her first one had gone in this very apartment, but because it had an air of the unexpected. Unexpected and arousing.

 

“You know you want this too,” he said, his tone more seductive, but full of confidence. “I can tell by your body language, Ana. Isn't it time you acknowledged that?” His gaze wandered over her as he rose from the bed and slowly circled her as if she were his prey. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Ana's head nodded almost imperceptibly, as she presented her back to Christian. “Will you unzip me, please, Sir?” It seemed so easy to slip into the terminology.

 

“Don't try to distract me from my goal, Ana,” he warned, but he obliged, unfastening her bra at the same time and trailing his lips down her spine till he reached the end of the zip. He pushed her dress off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor, before removing her bra. He sat back down. “Now, take off your panties and your stockings. I want you naked.”

 

The minute she did as she was told, Christian yanked her across his knee, making sure her torso fell onto the bed.

 

“Before we begin, Ana, I want to remind you of your safewords. What are they?”

 

“Yellow and Red, Sir.”

 

“Good! Remember to use them if you feel the need and I'll stop immediately.” She felt him caress her ass before he brought his hand down hard. “You know the routine, Ana. I'm going to spank you twelve times, since this is a second offence, and I want you to count.”

 

_What was with the counting? It seemed Christian was obsessed by numbers. Had Mrs. Robinson taught him to count?_

 

“Ana! Count!” he reminded her.

 

“One!”

 

The next slap came quickly... and she had very little time to say two before she was hit the third time.

 

“Three,” she said breathlessly, as the burn of each slap slowly spread over her buttocks and the tingle of it reached right down to her core, coaxing out of her a shiver and a sultry moan.

 

Yes, there was some pain, Christian didn't exactly hold back, but, to Anastasia’s amazement, there was pleasure, too, like two sides of a coin. Heat washed over her when she realized that Christian was right. She liked his hands, firm and hard on her backside, searing her wantonly inside and out.

 

Christian was alternating his spanks on each side of her butt, before hitting her on the junction of her thighs. When he reached six, he paused and lightly smoothed her skin, soothing the sting.

 

“Your ass has turned a lovely shade of pink, Ana. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” she replied quickly and wriggled on his knee to encourage him to continue.

 

For that she received a harder slap. “Keep still. Don't try topping from the bottom. I'm afraid I'll have to add another two smacks to your sentence for your cheek.”

 

_God! I should try not to annoy him or this could last all night._

 

She couldn't deny Christian was turning her on, but she really needed to be fucked. She just hoped she would be able to sit down in the morning.

 

“Let me check how you're doing before we continue.” Christian had been paying close attention to her body’s reactions. Now he slipped two of his long fingers inside Ana and found her wet and wanting. “Good girl. Are you ready to count again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Three smacks came in quick succession. “Is that the proper way to address me?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Don't forget again. Now, how many spanks have you had?”

 

She struggled to count, her brain foggy with lust and a lingering trace of confusion. But Christian was waiting. “I believe that would be nine, Sir.”

 

“Actually, it's ten. It’s important you pay attention, Ana!”

 

And he continued. This time Ana counted and didn't lose the place. When he reached fourteen, he lifted her off his knee, laying her very gently in the middle of the bed. His warm hand brushed back the damp tendrils of her hair which had stuck to her face.

 

“How did that feel?” he asked, his voice full of solicitude.

 

“Good... but sore, Sir,” she answered in a small voice, her throat feeling tight with a mixture of emotions.

 

“Not too sore that you don't want me to make love to you?”

 

Ana gazed up at Christian, unconsciously worrying her bottom lip. “Oh, I do. Please, I need you inside me... hard and fast.”

 

Christian grinned. “Oh, Miss Steele, you do like the kinky stuff.” He stood up and quickly divested himself of his clothes before crawling onto the bed next to her. “As I've said before, we aim to please. But don't forget. I'm not going to restrain your hands, so be careful where you touch.”

 

“I promise. I won't do anything you don't want me to.” Ana was beginning to learn his no-go areas. What she needed was a road map!

 

Her words freed him, and he quickly kissed her mouth, her neck before his lips moved down to her nipples, which already stood erect and eager. He breathed in deeply before licking and sucking each one. “I love the smell of your heated flesh, Anastasia. It means you're so ready for me.”

 

Without waiting, he covered her body and thrust inside her and smiled against her skin as she groaned loudly, shifting her body to accommodate him more easily.

 

“So tight and moist and needy. And you're all mine.” For a few seconds, he remained perfectly still. “Who do you belong to?”

 

“I'm yours, Sir,” she said huskily, her insides starting to contract around him, loving the feel of him.

 

And he was slamming into her, deeper and stronger, meeting both their needs, till they came together, clinging tightly to each other, their sweat-dampened limbs entwined, skin to skin. After their racing heartbeats calmed, Christian pulled out from Ana and went to fetch a damp washcloth. Very gently, he cleaned up his precious girl before settling in the bed behind her.

 

“I think I might be falling for you, Anastasia,” he whispered in her ear, his face resting on the curtain of her sweet scented hair.

 

“I think I would like that... Sir.” Ana barely managed to answer before sinking into sleep and within moments, Christian had joined her in dreamless rest.

 

*****

 

Sitting at her apartment's small table, eating, or would that be playing with her granola and yoghurt, Ana contemplated what Christian's definition of more actually was. Sure, they'd gone to dinner last night, which could be considered a date, and it had gone well, really well. He'd opened up a little to her last night, though she hadn't got the important stuff.

 

But when he'd brought her home and she'd manipulated him into coming inside, he'd turned into Mr. Fifty Shades again; she'd been treated to full Dom mode. Boy, even now she was squirming in her seat since her ass hadn't totally recovered from her punishment. Yet it's not as if she hadn't fully consented to the spanking. She couldn't deny it any longer. Christian was right. She was turned on by the things he did. Now if she could only embrace that inner sex-slave and lose her underlying sense of embarrassment, then perhaps this relationship had a chance of working.

 

As long as Christian didn't forget her revised hard limits. She'd no intention of letting him use any method of severe punishment on her ever again... and he'd never given her reason to doubt that he would. He was a man of his word, and she trusted him.

 

There were footsteps coming from the direction of the bathroom and moments later, Christian came around the corner, holding a toiletry bottle in his hand. “Ana, you don't have arnica ointment! All I could find is some baby lotion, so this will have to do.” He unscrewed the top. “Stand up and bend over.”

 

Ana blanched, her pale face turning even whiter before a blush covered her cheeks. “Christian! I can do that myself later.”

 

“What's the point in that?” Christian's eyes narrowed as a Dom rage threatened, but, suddenly, his steely gaze softened. “Look, Ana, you must be feeling uncomfortable and this will help. The sooner this oil gets to work the sooner you'll feel better. Please?”

 

Where his commands had angered Ana into facing him down, his concerned entreaty placated her and she found herself leaning over the table, allowing Christian to cater to her needs. However, she couldn't repress a sassy reply. “Just don't get any ideas!”

 

Christian adopted a who-me expression. “Never on a workday, Miss Steele.” Yet he quickly lifted up the hem of her long t-shirt and carried out his task, business like but tender and unable to resist dropping a soft kiss on both cheeks of her butt. “Still a bit pink, which you know I love, but the oil should help. I'll bring a tub of arnica cream next time I come over.”

 

Ana wasn't sure if she should be pleased or worried about his latter statement; the edge of pleasure at the fact he would be visiting again diminished by the need for ointment. She'd enjoyed last night, but she'd have to remind him that Kate would be home soon and Ana didn't want her friend to discover the truth. Somehow she doubted Kate would understand, or approve.

 

She watched him buttoning up the dress shirt he'd worn last night and felt desire rush through her body. No man had a right to look this gorgeous so early in the morning, straight out of the shower.

 

“I'm sorry I have to run, but I've an early morning conference call booked with some people in Detroit.” He ran his hands through his still damp hair and Ana sensed it wasn't only to straighten it out. He was uptight and she wondered what she'd done wrong.

 

“Is everything all right?”

 

He shrugged dismissively, but his voice was strained when he answered. “Just some business deal which is proving to be more stressful than I'd expected. Nothing to concern you.”

 

Oh, they were back to withdrawal again and why didn't she believe him? Immediately, she wanted to help him. “Can't you stay for breakfast?”

 

He checked his watch before looking back up at her face. “Much as I hate to turn down one of your amazing breakfasts, I have to go, but I could manage a cup of coffee,” he added as he took in her disappointment.

 

The silence was slightly uncomfortable as Ana prepared and handed Christian a coffee. “Sorry it's instant. I know you're pretty fussy... Maybe you should bring over one of those fancy coffee makers.” She couldn't keep the irony from her voice.

 

“Maybe I will,” he replied, deciding to ignore her tone. He drained his cup. “And now I really have to go. Thank you for last night, Ana. It was really, really nice.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her, allowing his lips to linger, but not deepening the kiss. She felt herself flush at his words and it wasn't just embarrassment.

 

“I liked it too,” she whispered, breathing in the fresh scent of him. “In fact, it was more than nice.”

 

He straightened back up, grinning in relief. “I'm glad you think so. I was afraid I'd over-stepped the contract. But I’m really happy you're beginning to accept your own... inclinations.” Christian ran his index finger gently down her cheek, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. “Just remember, you can always say no and you can safeword at anytime.”

 

“I know,” she replied softly. She might be beginning to embrace the fact that she had certain sexual proclivities, but she wasn't totally comfortable discussing them. She decided to change the subject. “You'd better go and I need to get ready for work. What time will you want me on Friday?”

 

“Friday?” Christian's eyebrows rose in confusion.

 

“Isn't that the arrangement in the contract? Friday evening through to Sunday? I know last night was our date night,” she ended rather forlornly. Friday seemed a long way away.

 

“No. Last night was a particular celebration and have you forgotten your friend's exhibition on Thursday in Portland? I thought we'd take Charlie Tango, if you'd like and if you still want me to go with you?”

 

Both Ana's voice and glance brightened instantly. “Yes! I'd love it. You and Charlie Tango.”

 

“Good! Let me know what time the show starts and I'll arrange to have you picked up.” Christian fetched his jacket from the back of the sofa where he'd thrown it the night before. However, he paused in the doorway before leaving. “And, Ana, just so you know... I want you every day. You're fast becoming my addiction, one I might never get over. Hell, I don't want to.” His smile lit up his face, making him look kind of boyish. “Got to run. Laters, baby.”

 

As she watched the door close behind him, she couldn't deny her exultation. Christian might be complicated and confusing, but he was her Fifty Shades. Their relationship might not be orthodox, or what she'd expected, but she didn't mind.

 

_Surely this was what 'more' meant!_

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to show how a date night would go for our couple and whether it would be strictly vanilla.
> 
> If you read and enjoyed, please let me know as I am having reservations about posting.


	5. Shocks and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana gets to fly in Charlie Tango again. Christian opens up a little and makes Ana a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to see the number of hits is still rising, so I hope that means I'm doing something right. Thanks to those who left kudos. It means a lot to me.

Chapter Five

 

Shocks and Secrets

 

 

Christian and Ana didn't see each other again until Thursday, though they exchanged banter through email most every day and Christian always called Ana at night to check she had a good day at work, had eaten well and to wish her goodnight, sweet dreams, usually ordering her to dream of him. Though she'd explained, laughingly, it was impossible to regulate dreams, she would fall asleep with him on her mind and she was more than happy to see him in her dreams.

 

If only Christian could order his nights as easily. When he slept alone, his nightmares returned. Perhaps not every night, but certainly more often. He was beginning to realise that Ana was his dream-catcher. Yet he made it through the week, just like he always did, playing his piano long into the night until he was able to fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

Thursday had proved a long time coming for both, but from the moment Anastasia awakened, her stomach had been taut with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. She'd been thankful that Jack had her weighing in on a number of new manuscripts and writing reviews, besides dealing with his correspondence. Being busy had kept her from dwelling on the fact that she'd see Christian for the first time in three days; three days which had seemed like forever. She had it bad!

 

Of course, she was looking forward to seeing José and checking out his pictures. She'd always known he was a very talented photographer, so it was good to know others were starting to appreciate his skills. She wanted to wish José luck, but the icing on her cake was meeting up with Christian.

 

_Would we spend the night together?_ She certainly hoped so.

 

Just before 5.30pm, she hurried into the ladies' room to redo her make-up and tidy her unruly hair as best she could. Ana frowned critically at her image in the mirror; her pale skin, delicate face with over-large eyes and a figure which was probably a little on the slim side, though nothing out of the ordinary. What was it about her that had attracted a man like Christian? Yet there could be no doubt there was a connection between them, a sensation so strong it was almost palpable.

 

She left the rest-room to find Jack Whyte hanging around. “Wow, Ana. You sure scrub up well,” he said, grinning down at her. “Got a hot date tonight?” Somehow, his being there and his words made her feel slightly uneasy.

 

_Has he been waiting for me? Nah! Don't be silly, he's just leaving, same as me! Though letting him know I'm taken is probably a good idea._

 

“Actually, an old college friend has an art exhibition opening tonight and my boyfriend and I are going to see it. Sorry, but I've got to run. Christian is picking me up.”

 

“Then I'd better not hold you back. Have a good evening, Ana. See you tomorrow.”

 

By the time Ana made it outside, she found Christian already waiting for her, standing by the side of his SUV. He'd swapped his usual business attire for black jeans, a grey sweater and a dark shell jacket. He looked hot as hell and all thoughts of her boss were forgotten. When she reached him, Christian silently wrapped her in his arms, burying his nose in her silky chestnut hair.

 

_God! I love the smell of her!_

 

Christian heaved a relieved sigh before covering her lips with his own in a deep, passionate, possessive kiss and Ana felt her insides melt.

 

As he raised his head, he drew in a huge gulp of air. “Hi, you. I've missed you,” he said, moving his hands to cradle her face, his eyes locking with hers. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Miss Steele?”

 

“I do!” She grinned up at him. “Because you do exactly the same thing to me. I can't think straight. I can't sleep without dreaming of you. You capture my every thought, Mr. Grey.”

 

“I like being in your dreams, Ana. And, speaking of sleeping... I've another proposition for you, but we'll talk about it later. Now, we need to get to Charlie Tango and go see the boy's exhibition.” He shepherded her into the car and slipped in beside her. “Drive, Taylor.”

 

None of them noticed Jack Whyte standing in the doorway, watching, his mouth slack and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Jesus! Who would have guessed?” he whispered to himself. “Ana, you sweet little pussy. That's two reasons I'm glad I hired you.” Sniggering in satisfaction, he turned around and walked up the road towards his favourite bar.

 

*****

 

The flight to Portland was just as exciting for Ana as her first time in Charlie Tango and being flown by Christian would always give her a thrill. This time, there was so much more to see. On a clear evening such as now, the sun appeared like a platinum disc in a polished blue and lilac sky as it sank toward the ocean, casting the landscape beneath the helicopter into great swathes of light and shadow. Surprisingly, Christian seemed to delight in pointing out the landmarks as they flew overhead. He was more relaxed than she'd expected given that they were going to meet with José. She just hoped his good mood continued.

 

When they first reached the gallery, it seemed that her wish might be granted as they browsed through José’s exhibits.

 

“The boy's got talent,” Christian admitted grudgingly as they viewed a couple of blown-up seascapes; the same scene taken at different times of the day. “I like the way he captures the light. Maybe I'll buy one or two, if you'd like me to?”

 

“That would be great, but only if you really do like them.” Much as Ana wanted to help José’s college fund, she didn't feel comfortable coercing Christian into making purchases he wasn't truly happy with.

 

She searched the gallery for José and was surprised to find him surrounded by a number of young women, looking very dapper and quite hot in a dress jacket, shirt and tie. Of course, he couldn't compare with Christian Grey, but she was pleased to see him the centre of attention. Perhaps, if he found a girlfriend, Christian would stop feeling jealous of José’s attraction for her.

 

They strolled hand-in-hand into the next room, divided by a partition from the main hall, and were brought up short by what confronted them.

 

“Oh, Fuck!” Ana couldn't halt the shocked expletive that burst from her mouth.

 

“What the hell?” Christian added, anger simmering beneath his astonishment as he gazed at the over-large portraits of the young woman at his side who he considered his own. “Did you know about this?”

 

“No. No! Not at all. Well, I knew he'd snapped some photos of me when I helped him with some of these shoots... but I'd no idea I was to be part of his show.”

 

There was an uneasy silence between Ana and Christian as they stared at the pictures, before Christian uttered an order. “Wait right here! Don't move!”

 

Then he left her, disappearing back into the first room. Ana stood frozen, staring at her face on the walls surrounding her. There she was laughing, animated, relaxed, shy and serious...

 

“Ana! You came!” José called after he'd disentangled himself from his female fans and approached her. “Well, what do you think?” He turned on the spot, displaying her portraits.

 

“José, what have you done? I didn't ask for this.”

 

“I know, but your portraits are some of my best work. Everyone's admiring them.” And it was true, this room seemed busier than the others. “Perhaps I should have asked your permission, but I wasn't sure you'd agree and I couldn't not show them.”

 

Ana saw José’s face fall as he looked over her shoulder and seconds later, she felt Christian's hands on her waist. Immediately, she tensed. Would Christian make a scene?

 

“Mr. Rodriguez,” Christian acknowledged with an infinitesimal nod of his head which José returned almost as briefly. “I have to say I admire your portraits of Anastasia, though it might have been better if you'd told her she was to be on display. I've bought them all,” he added, both his voice and expression severe.

 

“Christian, you didn't have to do that,” Ana objected, dipping her head to hide her blush, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

 

“Why? I already told you I might buy a photograph or two. Besides, I don't like the thought of you hanging in other peoples' houses.”

 

Clearly, José was a little upset by the conversation and not at all happy that Ana had come with Christian. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw in this arrogant control freak. OK, he was good looking and he was rich, but Ana had never shown signs of being acquisitive before, so he doubted she was interested in his money. But, for all that, he was a student with no well-to-do family to support him. He couldn't afford to turn down any commission, and he was fairly sure Christian Grey had paid top dollar for the pictures.

 

Eventually, José said grudgingly, “Thank you, Mr. Grey. Obviously, I can't remove them until the show is over, but I'll have them delivered to you as soon as possible.”

 

Having satisfied his need to have Ana's pictures for his eyes only, Christian was prepared to be magnanimous. “No problem. Just let me know when they become available, and I'd also like to purchase the two seascapes of sunrise and sunset over Puget Sound. I'm sure Ana would love those, wouldn't you, baby?”

 

Ana flushed, happy that Christian was prepared to support her friend, but also abashed that he called her baby in front of José. There was no need to rub his nose into the fact that she and Christian were a couple. And José was embarrassed, or annoyed as he mumbled his thanks and excused himself.

 

“Christian, you didn't have to sound so proprietary.”

 

“Aren't you pleased I bought the boy's pictures?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Ana quickly assured him. They'd been getting along so well until they'd found the portraits. “It's just...”

 

“Anastasia, he needs to realise that we’re together and that he doesn't stand a chance with you. You should've made him aware of that fact long before you and I became an item and he wouldn't be feeling so bad now.”

 

Again Ana blushed. _Christian was right._ Only, until that night when they'd been celebrating the end of their finals and José had made a pass at her, she'd no idea he'd been harbouring those feelings for her, though Christian had warned her. 

 

“I know. I should've explained. I'm sorry.” Ana held her breath, wondering how her apology would be accepted, or even if she should be apologising at all, but she was never to know.

 

“Christian Grey!” A tall, expensively dressed female came rushing across the room and threw her arms about Christian's shoulders, burrowing her head into his neck for what seemed to Ana like an inordinately long time. “I never expected to see you here,” the woman said pulling back, but leaving her hands on Christian's chest. “This is such a surprise.”

 

The woman's shrill voice grated on Ana's nerves and she expected that at any moment, Christian would extricate himself from her entangling arms. But that didn't happen, and Ana decided this must be a very old and dear friend of Christian's who had the right to touch him, like Elena but unlike herself. A surge of jealousy swept through her, which vanished the moment she turned to Christian. His expression was bordering on horror, his eyes staring, his body frozen.

 

Gone was Christian Grey the CEO of Grey Enterprises, the successful billionaire, or Ana's Dominant. He was in trouble and it was such an unusual occurrence that, for a brief second, Ana didn't know how to react.

 

Then she threw herself into rescue mode, wrapping her arm around his waist, an area he was comfortable with, and trying to insert herself between this intrusive stranger and her boyfriend. The woman gave Ana a haughty look, her hands stroking the lapels of Christian's jacket as if she had special rights.

 

“Christian, who is this female? Would you please tell her to stop manhandling me!” The young woman's voice was cultured but with a sarcastic edge and it continued to set Ana's nerves jangling. She seemed to totally ignore the fact that Christian hadn't answered her greeting, hadn't spoken at all.

 

“I'm not manhandling you,” Ana protested, tightening her hold on Christian, while her fingers stroked his back just above his belt. “But I don't think Christian wants to talk to you.”

 

“Nonsense! Christian and I are close friends. It's you who are intruding.”

 

Ana glanced up at Christian's face and was happy to see that his eyes had lost their glassy look and there was a glint of recognition in their depth. He gulped in air as if he found the large gallery stuffy, but she could feel life returning to his body and went to move her arms. His hand closed over hers which rested at his side, holding it in place and he gave her a quick glance which seemed full of gratitude.

 

“Lily Ford,” he finally said, his voice still somewhat shaky, though perhaps Ana only imagined that, or perhaps only someone who knew him well... “Lily, I'd hardly call our relationship close.” He managed to extricate himself from Lily, stepping back and drawing Ana with him. “Mia is your friend not me.”

 

Lily looked slightly aggrieved. “But our families have known each other forever. Doesn't that give me the right to be called a friend?” She smiled beguilingly up at him, not about to give in without a fight. “Our fathers are business partners.”

 

“I'm well aware,” Christian finally conceded, fully in control of himself now there was some distance between him and this supposedly old, family friend. “How are you, Lily? I thought I heard you were doing a postgraduate course at Princeton.”

 

Lily Ford shrugged. “I was... in Art and Archaeology, but I found it didn't suit me, so I'm taking a break from studying, looking around, seeing what might be more to my taste.”

 

Watching Lily, Ana decided that not much would be to her taste. The woman might be good looking enough, though her face was a bit too long and thin, but what made her most unattractive was the look of discontent which pulled down the corners of her mouth.

 

_Stop! I don't know anything about this Lily, so I've no right to be so judgemental. Just because she made Christian uncomfortable, more than uncomfortable, I shouldn't dislike her. I know he doesn't enjoy being touched, but his reaction was over the top and perhaps Lily didn't know about his hang-ups, though if she was an old family friend, maybe she ought to have done. I don't like her!_

 

And Ana certainly didn't like what Lily suggested next. “Mia told me that GEH has an excellent intern programme. She said I should apply...”

 

Ana gritted her teeth, but Christian's reply came back like a bullet. “I don't think you'd be suitable, Lily. I expect certain standards from my employees, and I doubt you've got the correct work ethic. Now, if you'll excuse us, Ana and I were just leaving.”

 

At last, Lily's attention turned to Ana. “Oh, is this your new PA?” she asked, saccharine sweet. “Mia's told me over and over you don't do the girlfriend thing.” The cause of Lily's resentment was now obvious. She fancied Christian for herself.

 

“That might have been true once, but all things change.” Christian was back in charge once more. “I'm sorry, I should have introduced you. Ana, this is a friend of Mia's, Lily Ford. Lily, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. And now it really is time for us to go. We've a long drive back to Seattle.”

 

Christian took hold of Ana's arm and walked them away from an astounded Lily. “Let's go say goodbye to José and then we can leave.”

 

Very shortly, the two found themselves outside on the pavement. “Aren't we taking Charlie Tango back home?” Ana asked, feeling disappointed for two reasons. One, she loved to fly with Christian and two, she was hoping to spend some time with him at Escala before the night had ended. 

 

“We are. That was just an excuse for Lily. I want some private time with you too, Ana.” He smiled knowingly at her as if he'd read her mind, his husky whisper in her ear full of promise. “Besides, we have to have dinner.”

 

“We could skip dinner,” Ana said, teasingly, knowing her statement would annoy him.

 

_Perhaps enough for him to punish me, just a little._

 

Yet she dismissed that thought very quickly. After what she'd witnessed tonight, she wanted to talk to him... find out why he'd freaked so much at Lily's touch. Of course, getting Christian to talk about his feelings was always going to be difficult, so maybe she should let him punish her as a trade-off.

 

_Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?_

 

Ana had signed the new contract for Christian's sake and so she could stay with him, but perhaps it was time for her to be more honest with herself. Though she hoped to lead him into the light, she did like the kinky stuff and, as she came to trust him more and more, even the threat of punishments didn't scare her as much as before.

 

Her heart-to-heart internal musings were broken into by Christian asking... clearly a second time. “Ana, are you listening? I asked if you wanted to have dinner here or back in Seattle. If we wait till we're back home, it will mean dinner will be very late.”

 

“Sorry, Christian, I was thinking,” she said, then her tummy rumbled. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, she'd been so wound up about seeing him again. She blushed as her stomach gurgled again. “Sorry. I guess maybe we should eat now.”

 

“OK. Let's go find a restaurant.”

 

*****

 

When they were finally seated at a window table in a fairly ordinary bistro and had ordered their meals, Ana decided to broach the subject of what had happened in the gallery.

 

“Who is Lily, Christian, and what is your relationship to her?”

 

“I don't have a relationship with Lily! It's like I said, she's a friend of Mia's. Before Mia went off to Paris to study, she hung around our house a lot.”

 

“I doubt Mia was the attraction. It's obvious she fancies you.”

 

“Well, on hindsight, I'd say you're probably right, but that doesn't mean I reciprocated her feelings.” Christian sounded defensive and his frown showed he was also more than a little annoyed at Ana'a questioning.

 

“Then she was never one of the fifteen?” Ana thought she already knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

 

“You are joking? She definitely was not! Fuck!” Christian said with a shudder. “I don't even like the woman and I'm kind of insulted you think I'd have any sort of connection to her.”

 

The waiter brought their food and there was a heavy silence while they waited for him to leave. Once the meal was on the table, Ana noticed something was different and for a moment, she forgot her interrogation.

 

“No wine tonight?”

 

“Not when I'm flying... and don't change the subject.”

 

“About Lily. I'm sorry, Christian. I never really believed you did have,” Ana admitted with an apologetic smile. “I was a bit shocked by your reaction to her though. Why did you zone out like that?”

 

“I've told you. I don't like to be touched.” Christian's eyes darkened and he wouldn't look at her.

 

“That was more than dislike. Please, can't you talk to me?” Ana stretched out her hand and placed it over his which had fisted on the table.

 

He still kept his eyes averted but, at least, he didn't pull his hand away. “It's just the way I am.” It was his stock in trade answer and Ana's spirits sank.

 

“But why? Christian, there has to be a reason for such an extreme reaction to an old friend hugging you.”

 

“I told you. She's hardly an old friend... and yes, I abhor being hugged unexpectedly, especially by people I barely like.”

 

“You won't let me touch you. Does that mean you barely like me?” Ana's reply was tinged with bitterness.

 

“Don't be ridiculous! And don't be flippant,” he said, warningly. “Unless you want to be punished.”

 

“No! Not exactly. I mean, I'm not against it all the time, as you very well know.” She tightened her hand on his. “Christian, I've gone along with our new arrangement. I've enjoyed it, but you promised me you'd try more... and, for me, that includes wanting to know more about you. About why?”

 

Christian inhaled deeply. “I've told you I had a rough beginning in life but I've never told you the details. It's not anything personal, Ana. I don't like thinking about it, never mind talking about it to anyone.”

 

Watching him carefully, Ana saw the torment that threatened to overwhelm him. “And you don't have to now. It's fine,” she said soothingly, though a knot of despair formed in her stomach. How could she ever help him if he wouldn't let her in?

 

“No, actually it's not fine. I refuse to let you touch me and I know that hurts you, so you should know a little, at least.” He swallowed once more and when he continued, his voice was raw. “My birth mother was a drug addict and she funded her habit by whoring herself.”

 

Now it was Ana's turn to swallow. She wanted to comfort him, but realised he would see that as pity. Instead she waited out the silence and was rewarded when he started talking again, though she was dismayed by the utter desolation in his eyes.

 

“She had a bastard of a pimp who would get angry then beat her up... and me. And he got angry a lot. I don't have many memories, but some terrible things I can't forget.” He bowed his head and his lips tightened.

 

“Oh, Christian!” Ana couldn't repress a shudder, but she wasn't the victim here. “He hurt you? How old were you?”

 

“Three or four. He liked to hurt me and she didn't stop him.” Christian took another deep breath and straightened his shoulders, now looking into her eyes. “I'm sorry, Ana. I can't say any more.”

 

“I understand. Thank you for sharing though. And I am sorry.”

 

Instantly, Christian's mood changed and Ana knew his confidences were over for the present. “Now, let's finish our dinner, then we need to get back home. I thought maybe you'd stay the night with me and, in case you’re afraid of unwanted interruptions, that’s not going to happen. I’ve changed the entrance code for the elevator. Elena will never walk in uninvited again.”

 

“Thank God for that!” Ana exclaimed with such vehemence that Christian frowned. Immediately, she dropped her gaze and toned down her response. “I’m sorry, Christian, I know she’s your friend, but...”

 

“Ana, you don’t have to apologise.” Christian’s fingers tilted her chin up. “I want you to feel comfortable in my home and I’ll give you the code when we get back. Please spend the night with me.”

 

Ana smiled. Since she'd met him outside SIP, she'd been hoping he'd suggest that and being given the right to come and go to Escala as she pleased made her feel warm inside. “Yes, Christian. I'd like to stay.” Yet she couldn't help but wonder where she'd be sleeping tonight. In the sub's room, or in Christian's bedroom?

 

*****

 

Lily Ford's upset reaction to Christian's rebuff changed the moment he'd left her behind. She hadn't hung around the gallery but left moments after Ana and Christian. What interest did she have in some local hick's pictures! She'd been there to do a job and she felt it had gone pretty well. Now, as she punched a contact number into her cell, she looked like the cat who got the cream.

 

“Hello! It's me, Madame,” she said smiling broadly, almost as if the person on the other end of the line could see her. “You were right, they were exactly where you said they'd be and I think you could say mission accomplished. Christian really freaked out and I'm fairly sure Miss Anastasia Steele will be suffering the brunt of his anger the moment he gets her into his playroom.”

 

“Good! Christian usually takes out his frustrations on his subs and Ana isn't a trained submissive. I doubt she'll be able to take it much longer. She'll run and then you can offer Christian a shoulder to cry on. He'll need the kind of... shall we say, comfort you can offer him.”

 

*****

 

Christian's and Ana's journey home was uneventful. Night had fallen and there was little to see but the stars above and the strung out lights below them. They hardly spoke, but the silence between them was comfortable. Finally, lulled by the darkness and the hum of Charlie Tango's engines, Ana closed her eyes and dozed, giving into the excitement of the day and stunned by Christian's upsetting revelations.

 

All too soon, he was leaning over Ana, unbuckling her seat belt. “Baby, wake up.” He stroked her hair from off her forehead, before gently shaking her shoulder. “Come on, sleepyhead. We're home.”

 

“My apartment?” Ana mumbled, her brain still clouded by sleep, though she fought back to consciousness.

 

“No. Escala,” he said, quietly, while he ran his fingers down her cheek. “Escala is your home. Well, I'd like it to be.”

 

Her eyes fluttered open. “What?”

 

_I couldn't have heard him correctly. I'm dreaming. He doesn't want me here full time. It's too soon. Unless he's talking about that TPE I've heard about. There's no way I could..._

 

“I know we haven't known each other long enough to live together,” Christian replied, answering her unspoken thoughts. “But maybe soon you'll give it some consideration. I'll ask you again later when you're not half asleep. Come on, Ana. Let's get you downstairs and into bed.”

 

“Bed sounds nice.” She smiled, becoming slightly more alert.

 

“We aim to please, Miss Steele.” Christian smirked. “Can you walk, or do I need to carry you.”

 

“I think I can still manage to walk, Mr Grey. Though you might be disappointed tonight. Not sure I can do anything more than fall asleep again.”

 

“Don't worry about it. If you're as tired as you look, I've no objection to you going to sleep and I want you well rested for tomorrow. Anyhow, I've an important call to make which won't wait.”

 

True to his word, Christian wrapped his arm around Ana's waist and escorted her into the penthouse and straight to his bedroom. He undressed her, helped her into one of his t-shirts before tucking her into bed.

 

“Goodnight, baby,” he whispered, tenderly kissing her lips. “Sleep now and I'll join you later.”

 

And she did as she was told.

 

*****

 

Ana wasn't sure what wakened her, but she found herself alone in Christian's bed. She pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Slowly the strains of the piano invaded her mind. Christian was playing. He played so well, but every tune was so sad.

 

She glanced over at the bedside table and saw that it was 2.45 in the middle of the night. What had upset him at this time that he needed to distract himself with his music? Was it work? Had he come to bed without her knowing and had a bad dream?

 

_No! I would have felt him beside me. I would have wakened up to comfort him._

 

Without hesitation, Ana rose and went to the main room where she saw Christian sitting at his piano, lost in the music, his eyes shadowed, his expression bleak. He was still wearing his dress pants, but he'd removed his shirt.

 

As she crossed to him, he seemed not to notice her presence, not even when she sat on the stool at his side. She dared to drop a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.

 

“Is here all right?” she asked in a whisper and when he didn't answer, she moved her mouth down to his biceps. “What about here?”

 

His fingers stilled on the keys. He kept silent, though his head inclined towards her.

 

“I never know where is safe to touch you. I don't want to harm you.”

 

At last he spoke, but his voice was filled with misery. “Just don't touch my chest, or my back above my waist and I'll be fine.”

 

“But you're not fine, Christian. What's wrong?” she asked, turning her body slightly to face him, allowing her hand to rest on his thigh. “What's happened? Please tell me. I want to help, if I can.”

 

“It doesn't concern you.” He gave his stock in trade answer again, but he spoke more kindly. “It's business. You can't help.”

 

“Perhaps not. But I can listen. Isn't that what a... girlfriend would do?”

 

He gave a small smirk. “I'm not sure about the protocol. I've never had a girlfriend before.” There was a short silence while he seemed to contemplate Ana's offer, before he spoke again. “It's Darfur!” He stopped then sighed heavily. “I wanted to do an air drop, but the government, or certain members of the government, won't give us permission to fly over the affected region.”

 

“Oh, Christian, I'm sorry.” She shifted her hand to cover his which now rested in his lap. “What will you do?” Ana held her breath to see if he would take her into his confidence.

 

He heaved another sigh, but then his posture straightened. “I hate to be done over, but the people of Darfur need these supplies, so I guess I'll have to grease a few palms, which is exactly what these greedy politicians want. It's not that I can't afford what they're hoping for... I just don't like to give into coercion.”

 

“You're a good man, Christian Grey and I'm proud of you,” Ana said, lifting her face to his. “I also love you very much.”

 

_Oh No! Was it too soon to tell him that?_

 

He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose, returning the clasp of her hand. “Thank you. Now, I've kept you up too late. Time for us to go to bed... to sleep, Miss Steele, before you get any naughty ideas.”

 

“Me, Mr Grey? Naughty? I'm sure you must be confusing me with someone else!”

 

He kissed her mouth, smiling against her lips. “I'd never confuse you with anyone else. You're one of a kind, Ana. Special. I've never felt like this about anyone before.”

 

And he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's this weeks offering. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't like to sound needy, but I think most writers will know what I mean when I say that hearing from readers is such a huge boost, so if you have the time, please comment.


	6. Sub's Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and time for Ana to live up to the contract she signed. Christian has a few ideas, though perhaps some might surprise Ana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title of this chapter infers it does contain some Dom/sub scenes. I don't have a lot of knowledge about this world and mostly use my imagination and what I've gleaned from reading. If I make mistakes, or tread on any toes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read and thanks for leaving kudos, though I'd really love to hear your comments.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are written in italics.

Chapter Six

 

Sub's Weekend

 

 

The elevator doors opened on the vestibule of Christian's penthouse and Ana squared her shoulders and wandered in, trying to look casual. This was Friday, her first sub's weekend since she'd signed the revised contract and she wasn't sure what to expect. Did Christian presume they'd be in Dom/sub mode the whole time? Somehow, she didn't think she could carry that off.

 

She was also running a little late. Christian had instructed her to be there by 5.30pm and it was now almost 6.00. Thus it was with some trepidation that she went in search of him.

 

Ana soon found him as he strode determinedly from the direction of his office. He must have heard the ding of the elevator, or he'd been watching the CCTV feed.

 

Pasting a smile on her face, Ana walked toward him. “Hi, Christian. Sorry...” But she didn't even get her apology out.

 

“You're late!” he growled, coming to stand in front of her. “I told you 5.30! I'm a very busy man and I left work early to be here to welcome you. I don't appreciate being kept waiting.”

 

“Christian, I'm really... I'm sorry. I was getting ready to leave work when my boss decided he needed a circular copied and sent out to a number of our new authors. He was insistent that it went this evening. I couldn't say no.”

 

Ana tried not to sound too wheedling, but she didn't feel she'd had much choice but to stay behind and she'd been sure Christian Grey would understand her wanting to make a good impression at work. Wasn't he all about a serious work ethic?

 

And it seemed she might be right as his frown disappeared, though he didn't actually smile. 

 

“Very well, Miss Steele. I'll allow your excuse on this occasion, but do try to remember you're contracted to arrive when I expect you on Friday evenings. You should text me if you're going to be unavoidably delayed.”

 

Then, having given her instructions for the future, he stepped closer, reaching out to bury his right hand firmly in her hair. Pulling her towards him, he captured her lips in a brutal but passionate kiss, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth. When finally he let her draw breath, he stared into her eyes, mesmerising her and ordered. “Meet me in the playroom in ten minutes and don't keep me waiting this time.”

 

Ana did make it on time, though she would have preferred to have a shower before coming in here. She was kneeling on the floor in her sub's pose when he entered the room, wearing his playroom jeans and nothing else. He ran his index finger along his bottom lip as he regarded her and she sensed he wasn't completely pleased.

 

“Anastasia, you haven't braided your hair.”

 

“No, sir. I didn't have time and I think you can do the job much better than I.” She kept her eyes lowered to the floor.

 

“Perhaps. You may stand and turn around.” Having obeyed instructions, Ana felt Christian take her hair in his hands and deftly plait it. “You have beautiful hair, Ana, so soft and silky. From now on, you can leave your hair to me.”

 

One hand strayed to her shoulder while the other encircled her waist and he dragged her back against his body, allowing her to feel his burgeoning erection through his jeans. “Do you feel the effect you have on me? Already I'm hard.”

 

He rubbed himself against her ass and his cock twitched, but he wasn't solely concerned with her butt. “Your shoulders feel very tense, Anastasia.” He began kneading the muscles on either side of her neck. “Are you nervous about tonight?”

 

“A little, Sir,” she whispered, though she could feel herself begin to relax under his circling fingers.

 

“There's no need. I've already forgiven you for being late. There will be no punishments.” He pressed his lips to her neck, his breath soft against her skin.

 

Ana felt herself melt, but her anxiety spiked again at his next words. “I thought tonight we'd explore some of the other furniture in this room.”

 

With his hand at her back, he propelled her, albeit gently, to the strange green bench at the other side of the room. “It's called a Tally Ho chair, and yes, it does look a bit like a saddle, which should give you a clue how we're going to use it. Don't worry. It's more comfortable than you're imagining.”

 

“How would you know?” In her rising panic, Ana forgot how to address Christian correctly.

 

His hand tightened on her waist, his fingers digging into her skin. “Ana! That's not how you talk to me in this room.” A hard smack on her butt emphasized his words and she held her breath, waiting... only nothing happened. Christian started talking again. “This time I'll make allowances since you're clearly anxious. But, yes, I have used a chair very like this. It was one of Elena's favourite pieces of equipment.” He leaned in close to her ear. “Mine is velvet. It's much softer.”

 

Christian turned Ana around to face him and caressed her cheek, before his fingers tilted her chin towards him. “Don't bite your lip, Ana,” he ordered. “You know, if you can put your fears aside, you might even enjoy it.” He kissed her lovingly, his teeth catching her lower lip and lingering momentarily. “Do you trust me, Ana?”

 

His intense grey gaze stole her breath away and she could barely reply. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then let me teach you.” Without giving her time to think, he draped her on her front in the curve of the chair. His supple fingers returned to her shoulders, massaging away the tension, before he ran them down her spine. “Relax, Ana. Tonight is all about your pleasure...”

 

“And yours, Sir?”

 

“Oh, I intend to enjoy every inch of you, Ana,” he whispered against her butt, his warm breath making her body tingle. She felt his lips run up her back, nipping, sucking until they were nuzzling her neck once more. “How does the chair feel?”

 

“Strange, but better than I thought, Sir.” There was a slight pause as Ana swallowed audibly. “What are the stirrups and the reins for, Sir?”

 

“Forget about them for now,” Christian instructed quickly. “We're not going to use the chair to its full purpose this time. This is just to get you comfortable for future use. But I've explained enough. Ana, you're my sub and subs don't ask questions. You might remember one of the rules in the contract... one that didn't change.”

 

“Shall submit eagerly and without hesitation?”

 

“That's right. Now, I want you to keep quiet and focus on my instructions. Don't upset me as I really don't want to have to chastise you, or gag you.”

 

She didn't want to be gagged either, though chastisement didn't horrify her as it once did. “I'll be quiet, Sir.”

 

“Good.” He smoothed his hands over her skin. “Your skin is so pale and soft. Like alabaster, Ana. I prefer it pink.” There was a sound of his soft footsteps retreating and Ana felt apprehensive, again.

 

_What is he going to do to me?_

 

“Chri... Sir?”

 

_Fuck! I'm so exposed on this curved chair. What_ _did he call it_ _?_

 

“It's fine. I'm here. Ana, stay as still as possible and try to let go your worries,” he encouraged, his voice warm, less of a Dom and more of a boyfriend. She heard drawers opening and closing.

 

Then his hands were back and warm oil was drizzled on her skin, heating her, soothing her. He began stroking over every inch of her back, spreading the oil from her shoulders down to her ass. She really did try to loosen up, but she almost held her breath as she felt him move closer till his swollen cock was touching her.

 

However, it was his fingers she felt first, dipping into the deepest recesses of her body and slowly spreading her. A rush of excitement raised goosebumps all over her heated skin and she gasped quietly when a finger started tapping her clit in an increasingly tantalizing rhythm, flicking and pinching. Hardly able to suppress the squirm of her hips, she shivered as arousal built, and warmth and wetness pooled between her legs.

 

“You never fail me, Ana.” There was the sound of a smile in Christian's voice. “So responsive.” His breathing deepened and she knew, without any doubt, she was pleasing him as much as he was pleasuring her. Two of his long fingers entered her, slowly at first, enticing her, before he pushed harder and more demanding, farther in with each stroke, caressing her silken passage. “Do you like this, Ana?”

 

“Yes! Please, Sir.” Even to her own ears her voice sounded throaty and raw.

 

_How does he have such an instant effect on me?_

 

“Somewhere inside your sassiness there is a born submissive,” Christian stated confidently, his hot breath brushing over her clit and anticipation rocketed through her. “Just let yourself surrender to me. I promise to keep you safe.”

 

His words struck a chord deep in her soul. Her insides tightened around his probing fingers, her body reacting of its own accord. God, this felt so good, better every single time they were together, better with each thrust and each tap. Ana let out a husky groan that might have embarrassed her not so long ago, but now she didn't give a damn as so many different sensations gradually began to overwhelm her.

 

Suddenly, without warning, Christian slapped her ass lightly and she jerked on the padded seat, momentarily ripped out of her daze, waiting for the next blow, but it never came. Instead she felt him kiss both her cheeks before his lips closed over her sweet spot. Christian's mouth, hot and wet, right there at her throbbing centre blind-sided her. She thought she could take no more when he started to suck and nibble.

 

“Oh, God! Christian, I need to come.”

 

She was abashed, she sounded so whiny, so needy. Another smack hit her behind. A reminder. “Who? And who owns your orgasms?”

 

“You... do... Sir.”  Her answer was more a whimper than comprehensible speech. Hell! She was fighting a losing battle here.

 

“Good, girl.” He chuckled quietly, clearly pleased with the fruits of his labour. “Don't come yet, Ana. It's too soon.” And as his other hand ran firmly over her buttocks, he turned more thoughtful. “I've always said I wanted to claim your virgin ass...”

 

Immediately, Ana's muscles tensed so he quickly added. “But not today, baby. We're going to take this slowly, remember?”  He circled her rosebud lightly, teasing the sensitive spot gently and making all the nerve ends prickle.

 

_ Oh, my God! Doesn't he remember? We had rules about this? What if... _

 

Panic sent a wave of ice down Ana's body. If he'd thought to calm her, he certainly hadn't succeeded.

 

“A single finger. Trust me, just one and I have lube here. It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but I promise it won't hurt.”

 

_It's OK for him to say it won't hurt but how the hell would he know? But I know why. Probably, Elena put him through that on a regular basis... and not just one finger. He'd most likely become accustomed, even learned to enjoy it. I remember Christian's reaction when I said extreme anal play was a hard limit. He'd seemed somewhat deflated. And yet he'd quickly accepted me making it a hard limit. He hasn’t forced me against my will to do anything and he'd stop if I safeworded._

 

Ana held her breath, waiting to feel... whatever. She couldn't imagine how it would feel. But Christian’s patient finger, circling and tempting, coaxing feelings out of her she’d never known existed, did its own persuading.

 

“Before I do anything, Ana. Do you remember your safewords?” Again, Christian had anticipated her anxieties.

 

“Yes, Sir. Yellow and Red.”

 

“And you can use those at any time and I'll stop.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I'll use them if I have to, but maybe I won't need to.”

 

_And weirdly I believe that. I'm beginning to trust Christian more every time we... fuck. I like fucking, and I like making love with him. I'm starting to like everything he does to me._

 

“Oh, dear God!”

 

And  Christian was  stimulating her in both places. While he was rubbing her folds and pinching her sensitive clit, his other hand tickled and probed around her virginal rim, adding the merest pressure right in the middle  of her puckered rosette.

 

The dual sensation was clouding her mind. Nothing before had felt as mind-blowing as this.

 

She felt her juices starting to flow in anticipation, soaking his fingers. And as if invited, suddenly, the velvet pressure of his tongue was there, hot and greedy, lapping up her wetness, making her whole body vibrate and sing. Ana’s heart was racing, it was difficult to breathe, with all her nerves tingling and her body drawn tight as a bow...

 

_I can't..._

 

“Oh, f... fuck... Sir. I. I can't... hold back...” she stammered, her tongue hardly connecting with her brain. She was all sensation. “Not... this time.”

 

His voice came back, strict and clipped. “You can and you will, Ana. You will wait. Not yet.”

 

“ _FUCK!”_ Ana sobbed in an effort to keep her threatening climax under control. Her back arched as he slid his finger into the one place on her body where no one had ever been. Yes, it was just past her entrance, but definitely there. Long, slender... oiled.

 

_When had he put lube on his fingers?_

 

Ana was too far out of it to have even noticed. The feeling engulfing her was alien, different, but not exactly  painful . Nothing like she'd expected, in fact.

 

“Relax, Ana. Let yourself feel it. I promise to go slowly.” The pressure increased as his finger slipped deeper inside her.

 

Ana was hardly processing these newest of sensations when she felt the head of Christian’s shaft nudging at her entrance. She was so wet and ready for him she pushed back against him, taking him in further, her inner walls tightening around him. 

 

_Dear God. I feel so alive... every part of me is on fire. I want more..._

 

And as she pushed back, swallowing his cock in hard and urgent, his finger disappeared deeper into her ass, lighting her up in a crescendo of want and need.

 

“You're amazing, Ana. You never fail me.” He bent over and blew softly on her spine. “How does it feel?”

 

“G... goood! Very... very...”

 

God! He eased in again and she tried to answer, but her voice was a bare squeak.

 

“Full! Y... yes. Oh!”  Every move of Christian’s brought her closer. Was he really expecting her to speak at this point? “Please... please... Sir.” 

 

Christian grunted and pounded in hard and fast. Ana, spread out for him and him alone, gasping and panting for his fingers and his cock was too much. He'd held back till now, lost in the amazing adventure of exploring every inch of this gorgeous woman. Yet,  seeing her at his mercy, totally in tune with his own needs, his climax hit him like a jack-hammer. 

 

“Come! Come with me, Ana!” He croaked as he spilled inside her, while his finger buried itself to the hilt in her ass. The intimacy of the act, the thought of being so close to Ana in every sense, heightened his ecstasy in a way he’d never experienced before.

 

As Ana's orgasm spiralled around him, her little sobs and cries confirming her pleasure as intense as his own, he felt complete.

 

_Oh what this woman does to me! She's like no other. I will never grow tired of fucking her, or making love to her, or sleeping with her by my side. All the firsts we've shared and there's still so many to come._

 

And on that thought, as confusing and scary as it might be, Christian sighed and smiled.

 

*****

 

They'd showered in Christian's bathroom, laughing as they washed each other down, and now they sat at the breakfast bar dressed in nothing but matching blue chenille robes, eating dinner.

 

“Pizza!” Ana said, starting on her second slice. It was delicious. “I never figured you for a pizza guy.”

 

“Hey, what's wrong with pizza? Nothing like the simple pleasures in life... and Gail makes a very fine pizza.” He smiled into her eyes. “It's good to see you so relaxed.”

 

“I do feel relaxed and happy,” Ana said, almost amazed that she spoke the truth. Since she'd met Christian, she'd been on a roller-coaster ride and she'd learned so much about herself and her sexuality.

 

“I like that you're happy, Ana. It's what I want more than anything in the world,” he replied, shyly, as if he too was surprised by that fact. “You mean more to me than anything.” Unexpectedly, a shadow darkened Ana's gaze and she looked away. “What is it, Ana? What's wrong?”

 

_How does he do that? Can he read my mind?_

 

“Can I ask you something. Chris... Sir?”

 

“You can stop right there,” he said quickly and Ana's heart sank. “We're not in the Red Room now and you don't need to call me sir. Christian is fine. I like how you say my name,” he added, shaking his head a little in fascination. Never before had he allowed his subs to call him by his given name. But then Ana was different.

 

She smiled back, blushing slightly. “I'm not used to the new rules yet. I thought this was a sub's weekend.”

 

“I told you before, the rules are more flexible now, but I can see how it might get confusing. So let me make this clear, Anastasia. The weekend is a time for our extra curricular activities, however, it's not solely dedicated to that. Mostly, those 'scenes' will be confined to the playroom and you know the rules apply there. If anything changes, I'll let you know. And, actually, I've a few plans for the weekend, which don't involve you being my sub.”

 

“Then can I ask you a question?”

 

Christian's eyebrows raised and he looked fairly alarmed, but he did nod. “You can always ask, though I might not always answer. Depends on the question.”

 

Ana cleared her throat. “I went to the ATM at lunchtime today and... Christian, there was twenty-four thousand dollars too much in my account. Did you do that?”

 

The tension left Christian's expression and he smirked. “Yes. I had the money transferred. It's for your car. Your Beetle. Remember I told you Taylor would sell it.”

 

“But twenty-four thousand dollars?”

 

“Exactly! I was shocked too, but seemingly it's a classic car and a friend of Taylor's wanted it. He restores them and sells them on. I never knew the market was so lucrative.” Christian failed to tell Ana he'd actually doubled the price. He knew she would object. Hell, she didn't look too happy now.

 

“But that's not my money, Christian. You gave me a car.”

 

“As a graduation present. Now I know that seems too much to you, but it's a drop in the ocean to me. I make over a hundred thousand dollars every hour.” He spoke flatly, matter of fact, not boasting at all. “The money is yours, if you don't want it, give it to a charity, or something. End of discussion.”

 

And, though Ana wanted to argue, she understood from his tone that it was best to give up for now.

 

“OK, about those plans. My parents are hosting an annual charity ball tomorrow night which I usually attend. I told them I'd like to bring you and they were over the moon.”

 

“Christian, I can't intrude.”

 

“Nonsense! You know how happy my family are that we're together. They want you there.”

 

“But I've never been to a ball.”

 

“Not even a prom?”

 

Ana shrugged, remembering her awkward night spent with a boy who'd much rather have taken her friend. “I'm not sure that counts. Proms are for kids and this ball will be full of sophisticated, rich people. Not ordinary people like me. And what would I wear? What about my hair?”

 

“I don't think you're ordinary and I don't like it when you talk down about yourself.” He leaned closer, placing his hands on either side of her face then kissed her slowly on the lips. “To me you're special and I've never wanted to take anyone anywhere before, so get used to me being around. Can you do that?”

 

Suddenly, Ana's world brightened, as if someone had shone a light inside her. She hoped it would never go out. “I could certainly get used to that, Mr Grey.”

 

“Good! I'm glad we got that settled.” Christian smiled into her eyes, kissed her one more time before sitting back. “As to what to wear, you've a whole closet of clothes upstairs which include a selection of ball gowns and I co-own a beauty salon where you can have your hair done and anything else you want. It's called Esclava.”

 

“You own a salon?” Ana couldn't hide her surprise. Somehow a hairdressers, even an upmarket one, didn't seem to fit Christian's portfolio.

 

“In partnership. Let's just say a friend had a great business plan but needed some financial help. I don't have much to do with running the chain.”

 

There was an edge of wariness to Christian's voice which tweaked Ana's ever active curiosity. “Friend? As in Mrs. Robinson?”

 

“Don't go there, Ana. Elena and I have history. She understands me and, regardless of what you think, she did help me. She taught me control, how to channel my anger and, believe me, I needed that back then. She also helped me start up my own business when no one else would.”

 

“She did?” Ana was shocked; she'd never expected to hear that.

 

“Yes. When I dropped out of Harvard, no one was willing to bank roll my ideas but Elena. She even used some of her husband's money, which she paid for dearly, that‘s why I can't abandon her. But we're nothing more than friends these days.”

 

_Alright, so now I understand why he thinks so highly of her, but doesn't he see that she also abused him when he was a vulnerable kid... taught him some fairly exotic sexual habits which he's still addicted to?_

 

“Anastasia, I don't expect you to get close to her, but if you could just put up with her for my sake.”

 

“She doesn't like me. She made that quite plain the other night,” Ana protested, unable to prevent sounding defensive.

 

“What she did last weekend was wrong and I’m sorry. I’ve already spoken to her about it.” Christian caught hold of Ana’s clasped hands. “Elena doesn't know you, but I'm sure when she sees how happy you make me, she'll come around.”

 

“Christian, I'd still rather not go to a salon where she's in charge.”

 

“I doubt she'll be there. Elena is usually situated at our new salon. I was thinking Franco would be ideal to style your hair and there are other beauticians who're available for a range of treatments.”

 

“For someone who doesn't have much to do with the salon, you seem to know a lot about these other treatments. Why is that?”

 

“You know me, I like to be informed if I've a financial interest,” Christian said, only now it was his turn to sound uneasy.

 

“The other fifteen women! It's where you take your subs for their beauty treatments. It was written in the contract.” Ana's self-esteem was wounded, but she wouldn't roll over this time. “Does Mrs Robinson check them out for you?”

 

“Of course not!” She didn't have to since it was usually Elena who introduced them to Christian in the first place, but that wasn't something Ana needed to know right now. Only he did feel uncomfortable.

 

_I promised Ana I'd be honest with her... but I'm not actually lying, just omitting to tell her something that would upset her._

 

Ana was talking again and it was fair to say she sounded irritated. “And now you want me to go there! How does this make me different?”

 

“You are different!” Christian objected, trying to sound conciliatory. “I'm sorry, I should never have made that suggestion. That was wrong. If you need a hair stylist, I can get Franco to come here. Would that make you feel better?”

 

“It would. And you won't expect me to go there for the rest of the treatments like it says in the contract?”

 

“Anastasia, I’d never force you to do anything. Not ever. We'll check out some other salons, but right at the moment, I like you just the way you are.”

 

Through the night, Christian proceeded to prove just how much he 'liked' her but in his bedroom not the playroom and, though there was screwing, there was also love.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is this week's post. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please take time to leave a quick comment. Reviews mean a lot to me. Thank again for reading.


	7. Ana'a First Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of what happens at the charity gala where Ana and Christian have some special type of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far my story is very similar to the original trilogy, but it will change soon. I hope you'll enjoy and continue to read. Thanks to those of you who left kudos.
> 
> As before, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Seven

 

Ana’s First Masquerade

 

 

Next morning, Christian took Ana out for breakfast. Since the restaurant was only a couple of blocks away and Taylor and the rest of the team would be working throughout the evening, he'd taken the chance to forego security. The couple had walked back home hand-in-hand, unaware they'd picked up a shadow, a pale faced female whose oily brown hair was a mess of tangles, and who was dressed in ill-matched clothes which seemed too big for her skinny frame.

 

Yet the pair were completely wrapped up in each other and didn't even notice when the strange woman followed them to Escala and watched them go inside, before she slipped around the back of the building to the service area. She found a place out of sight and settled down to wait. She was on a mission.

 

Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Christian did take Ana to the Red Room where she found herself tethered to the cross again. He'd used the flogger on her, sensitising every inch of her skin before fucking her senseless, leaving her dazed, a little achy and wonderfully satiated. And if she was surprised when he took her so soon from the room, helping her don her robe and escorting her to his bedroom, he quickly explained.

 

“Miss Steele, you have an appointment to have your hair done later this afternoon and with the Gala this evening, it's going to be a long day.” He set her on the edge of his large bed and drew down the sheets. “You should have a nap.”

 

“Will you come to bed too?”

 

“Ana, if I do that you'll never get any rest and you'll need all your energy for tonight.”

 

Ana pouted at being left alone, but her eyes sparkled at the thought of what might happen after the ball. “Do you have any plans for tonight when we get home?”

 

“Are you so eager to return to the Red Room?” Her sultry smile gave him his answer. “I was talking about the ball, actually. It makes for a busy night. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but we've visited the playroom for the last time this weekend because I do have something else in mind for tomorrow, something I'm sure you'll like.”

 

“Soaring? Are we going soaring again?” Ana was immediately excited.

 

“No. Not soaring, but something I hope you'll enjoy just as much. No more questions. You don't want to spoil your surprise.” Christian pointed at the bed. “Lie down and sleep, Anastasia. I'm still your Dom.” She lay back, smiling up at him and let him tuck her in. He used a remote to draw the blinds before heading to the door. “I'll wake you when it's time for Franco's visit.”

 

Ana discovered that living with Christian, even part time, was tiring since it seemed only a short while later when he was waking her to get ready for the hair stylist's visit. She had time to take a quick shower before being introduced to Franco, who proved to be a very gay but very gregarious young man of Italian or French origin... though he could have been Frank from New Jersey because his accent was questionable.

 

“You should wear your hair up tonight and show off your beautiful neck, Anastasia... and never let anyone else cut your hair but me. Your hair is so lustrous.” He told her while brushing her waves into an intricate up swirl, but it was the other pieces of gossip which interested Ana most. “It's good you called me here to style your hair. It makes a change from the salon for me, though Madame Elena was not happy. No. I think she want a say in how you look for Mr Grey tonight. That's not good to me. I think you should decide and me.”

 

Needless to say, Ana's mind froze at Franco's information. She hardly listened to the rest of his prattle and within no time he was gone, leaving her to pick out a gown for the ball. There were even more of them than the week before and the choice confused her... and the price!

 

These frocks were way out of her league and yet she couldn't tell Christian. He wouldn't understand and he would expect her to fit in with all the other rich socialites at his parent's gala. To tell the truth, she didn't want to look out of place either. She was fairly sure she'd be the subject of conjecture once more.

 

Thankfully, Christian showed up to help, or perhaps to ogle, but for once she wasn't embarrassed by his presence. Besides, he had an outrageous suggestion to make.

 

“Ana, I know I told you we wouldn't be going into the playroom again, but we can always improvise.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ana asked while browsing through her underwear drawer.

 

“I'd like you to wear these. Ben Wa balls.”

 

Ana went into a tail spin. “Tonight? At your parents'?” They'd used them once before but in the privacy of the penthouse and Ana had actually enjoyed the experience.

 

_Jesus! All night! That's a whole different ball game. Did I just think 'ball' game?_

 

“Yes. But perhaps not for the whole evening. I can always relieve you if you find yourself overwhelmed. You just have to let me know and I'll find some place private.” Christian smirked as he held the silver balls aloft. “It should make life more interesting, don't you think?”

 

“Christian, I'm not sure...”

 

“Ana, come on. Please?”

 

At the sexy, mischievous twinkle in his eye, Ana felt her resistance crumble. “OK. But only if I can take them out if they become too much?”

 

“Sure, though I'd like to be the one to remove them, but whenever you say. Now open your mouth and let's get them wet.” Ana obeyed and for a moment there was silence as they held each other's gaze. “Now turn around and bend over.”

 

With a sigh of capitulation, Ana let Christian insert the balls, yet she couldn't deny the excitement which surged through her as she felt them pushed inside her, especially when Christian pressed a kiss on her buttocks before helping her stand up.

 

“You alright?”

 

She giggled slightly as she tested them out, wiggling from side to side, causing the balls to move around and sending shivers from her groin down to her toes. “I'm good. I think.”

 

He pressed a quick kiss on her lips before removing a velvet bag from his pocket and producing an elegant pair of diamond earrings. “You should wear the silver silk gown and these. They'll go well with the mask I chose for you. Now don't waste time. The car will be waiting for us in forty minutes.”

 

“Christian!” Ana protested. “I've still to get dressed and do my make-up.”

 

“You don't need lots of make-up, Ana. Just keep it simple and I'll see you downstairs... with your mask.”

 

*****

 

Ana walked with Christian down the red carpet towards the back lawn of the Greys' home, feeling like a child in a magic grotto. A huge marquee draped with silk had been erected to house the ball but it was like nothing she could have imagined. Many round tables, immaculately set with crystal glass and silverware surrounded a chequered dance floor while above them hung sparkling chandeliers. There were even fountains scattered about the huge tent while liveried servants hurried to and fro to serve the guests. The theme of the gala was a masquerade in Venice and Ana felt herself transported in distance and in time.

 

As happened the previous weekend, Ana's arrival on Christian's arm attracted a good deal of attention.

 

_Will I ever get used to this? Hopefully, if Christian keeps me around, high society will become accustomed to my presence._

 

“Don't look so worried,” Christian whispered in her ear. “They're only wondering where I found such a lovely young lady.”

 

Ana's cheeks flushed, but her reply was cut off by the arrival of Christian's mother. “Ana, my dear, it's so good to see you again. We were afraid that Christian had frightened you away, so when he told us you would be here with him, we were all so pleased. Welcome to our ball... and can I say you look exquisite.”

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Grey.”

 

“Oh, please, Ana. I've already told you to call me Grace and you don't need to thank us.”

 

“Hello, Mother. It's nice to see you, too. You're giving me a complex here.”

 

“Don't be silly, Christian. I can see you at any time.” Yet she leaned up to kiss his cheek and allowed her hand to lie on his shoulder for a brief moment. “It's different with Ana.”

 

“Then you'll be glad to know you'll be seeing a lot more of her.” Christian wrapped his arm tighter about Ana's waist and his smile beamed. “Because Ana and I are a couple now.”

 

If Ana was surprised at Christian's declaration, she tried not to show it and yet her heart was racing. True to his word, he'd treated her as someone more, yet to hear him tell his mother they were an item was an added balm to her soul. Even if she didn't appreciate every aspect of BDSM, all the things she'd allowed him to do to her had proved astounding and she'd savoured each new experience. She was enjoying the best of both his worlds. So, when she felt him pull her against his body, she went gladly.

 

“Oh, that's wonderful news, Christian! And might I say that you couldn't have chosen a lovelier girl. Welcome to the family, Ana.” Grace sounded genuinely pleased. “Now come, let me show you to our table.”

 

Soon, she was sitting down to dinner with his parents and sister and other close friends of the family and they all made her feel that she belonged. If only Christian's damn silver balls didn't have her insides feeling so fucking needy, she'd be completely enjoying herself. From his smirk, he knew exactly what was going on and she wanted to wipe that knowing look off his face, but he was the only one who could satisfy her craving.

 

Yet when the meal ended she discovered her ordeal wasn't over since the master of ceremonies moved straight on to the auction.

 

_Shit! I need him to spirit me away and quench this hunger._

 

Christian bent closer and whispered in her ear. “Do you need to go to the ladies' restroom? I could show you where... if you'd like.”

 

She sent him a grateful but doubtful look. “Wouldn't it be rude to leave now?”

 

“It would, but I'm prepared to brave my parents' annoyance to ease your needs. If you are?”

 

However, as Ana debated Christian's offer, the MC was moving on to the second item in the auction, a week's stay at Mr Christian Grey's chalet in Aspen. Ana was diverted.

 

“You have a place in Aspen?” she asked, inclining her head towards him.

 

“Among other places, yes,” he answered, his voice a low growl, alerting her that he was just as frustrated as she. “Ana, can you wait? It really would be bad manners to leave right now.”

 

“Sure, I can.” She forced a smile, though she couldn't help squirming in her seat.

 

“Patience, baby,” he whispered, placing a hand on her thigh underneath the table cloth. “I promise you I'll make the wait worthwhile.”

 

The bids for Christian's chalet were rising fast and Ana turned her attention to the auction, mainly to distract herself, but as the offers were approaching the twenty thousand level, Ana had a wild idea. Almost automatically, she was raising her bidder number and in a clear voice she called, “Twenty-four thousand dollars!”

 

Christian's head snapped around and he spoke under his breath. “What are you doing, Ana? I gave that money to you...”

 

“But you said I could spend it however I wanted to. Well, I wanted to help your charity and I don't need that money.”

 

For a long moment he gazed at her, while everyone else at the table followed suit. Clearly, his parents were surprised and, no doubt, wondering if she could cover her bid. The auctioneer was concluding the sale as Christian leaned in even closer.

 

“I don't know whether to thank you or punish you.”

 

And as it was announced that the sale went to the young lady in silver, Ana whispered back to Christian. “If you don't mind, I think I'll go for the second option.”

 

Immediately, desire blazed deep in Christian’s eyes, though he joined in the applause.

 

“Thank you, Ana.” The male voice from her other side spoke up and Ana turned to see Christian's father smile a little uneasily. “That was unexpected, but we very much appreciate your donation.”

 

“I was glad to be able to help since I came into some money recently,” she answered his unspoken question. “And I believe your cause needs it more than I do.”

 

Grace stretched over Carrick to take Ana's hand for a second or two. “That was a wonderful gesture, Ana, and we all thank you.” Then Grace narrowed her eyes at her son and entreated him. “Christian, I hope you realise how precious Ana is and take good care of her.”

 

“I do, Mom, and I intend to start right now. I think Ana's had a little too much excitement for the moment. I'm going to find us somewhere quiet. Will you excuse us?” As he spoke, he pulled Ana's chair back and helped her rise.

 

“Of course. Go have some fun,” Grace said, smiling benignly.

 

While Christian led Ana out of the marquee, she asked in some astonishment. “You did say your family didn't know about your partialities?”

 

“No, they don't. I'm sure my mother was thinking of something more mainstream.”

 

“But you're not?”

 

“No, Miss Steele. You requested a punishment and that's exactly what you're going to get.”

 

Ana giggled. “Oh, good. I was hoping that was what you had in mind. These balls have made me ravenous and not for food.”

 

*****

 

At first, Ana had thought they might be headed for the boathouse. Instead, Christian had led her into the house, through the family room and up the stairs to the third floor. They turned down a corridor towards the room at the end and Ana might have been forgiven for expecting to end up in the servants' quarters, yet this particular bedroom was large with windows on three sides. At present, the slatted blinds were partially drawn so Christian lit the lamps and a warm glow illuminated the space.

 

A double bed took up the back wall and a partially open door showed off a private closet and bathroom. The rather old-fashioned furniture consisted of a tall dresser and a desk with a leather chair. Ana wandered around the room, checking out the family photographs and the posters on the walls, all of which showed various kick-boxers. A number of silver trophies for what appeared to be rowing sat on top of the dresser.

 

“This is your old room?” She turned to see Christian taking off his jacket and laying it neatly over the one other chair.

 

“Yes. I brought you here for some privacy. No one comes up here much these days.” He started to loosen his bow tie. “Ana, you asked me to punish you... how much do you want this?”

 

She heaved a sigh, yet there was nothing ambivalent about her answer. “A lot, Sir. I'd like you to spank me, be rough with me, Sir. Please?”

 

“Oh, Anastasia, you don't know what you do to me.”

 

Within seconds, he crossed the room and threw his arms around her, one hand about her neck, pulling her lips to his while the other grasped her butt. Their bodies were melded to each other and through his pants she could feel his arousal. She ground her hips against him as her mouth opened up for his tongue. Their breaths intermingled, coming fast and loud.

 

He spun her round, his voice guttural when he spoke. “Let's get you out of this dress.” His hands sure, he undid the clasp that held the shoulder straps before quickly moving to her zip and as he peeled her dress away, he groaned. “Anastasia, I didn't think you were wearing a bra.”

 

“I'm sorry. I couldn't get away with it under this sheer material, every line showed up.” Ana blushed Christian's favourite rose pink.

 

_Fuck! I can't wait to spank her ass until it glows just that shade._

 

He tweaked each of her nipples. “Don't apologise. I've been fantasising about these since I saw you come down the stairs in Escala. You're wearing a thong?”

 

He didn't wait for her to answer but hooked his fingers under the lacy scraps and drew them down her legs. “Step out,” he ordered and let her lean on his shoulder for balance as she did so. “We'll keep the heels on.” He sat back on the bed and slowly scanned her body with his intense gaze. “You are exquisite, Anastasia.”

 

But he wasted no more time. “Turn around. Hands!” He stood and took her wrists, binding them with his bow tie.

 

_That is so sexy, feeling the warmth of his breath on my neck. Oh, please hurry, Christian. I can't wait._

 

Then he was leading her to the bed. “Lay down on your stomach, Ana.” He helped her lie flat before pulling a pillow from the head of the bed. “Lift your hips.” The plump pillow raised her butt into the air. “Now spread your legs. Wider!” And he playfully tapped both her thighs.

 

“Good! That's good. Keep your legs apart.” She felt him kneel on the bed at her side. “You asked me to be rough and I aim to please. I'm going to spank you twenty times because I think you need the release, but if I'm being too hard, what are your safewords?”

 

“Yellow and Red, Sir.” The anticipation of what he promised almost cut off her ability to speak.

 

“Remember them!” One hand pressed firmly on her lower back while the second smoothed over the skin of both buttocks. Then he lifted his hand and she waited and waited. Ana swallowed at the complete silence behind her as anticipation grew.

 

“Count with me, Ana!” And his hand came down on her right cheek, hard and stinging.

 

“One!” Ana gasped loudly as the smack sent the Ben Wa balls shifting inside her, hitting the one spot where she longed for the attention. Her insides quivered with want.

 

“Ana. I know this room is far away from the public areas of the house, but it looks out over the back lawn where all the guests are. I need you to stay silent, or I'll have to gag you.”

 

_Oh, if he gags me, I'll never be able to breathe. I can hardly manage now._

 

“I'll keep quiet, Sir.” She prayed she could obey.

 

“Two” she mumbled, as softly as possible. “Three, four!”

 

Christian was spanking her quickly, shifting the balls around in her, enhancing the vibrations tenfold. Her breath was fast and shallow, making her head feel light as if she were hyperventilating. Christian stopped and bent over her.

 

“Ana, take a breath... deeply. You need to breathe normally.”

 

“God, Sir. I'm not... sure I... can.” she mewled. The feeling deep in her belly was tightening, sharpening and yet threatening to melt into mush all at once. “I... need... to come.”

 

“I know. And you will, soon. But, Ana, I need you to relax and just feel.” The spanking resumed, harsher, sexier.

 

_More! It's just so much more!_

 

“Ten!” she groaned, her head thrashing from side to side.

 

Christian paused again. “Stay still, Ana.” Within moments, he'd removed the balls and inserted two fingers into her throbbing core, pushing against that certain spot. “Come when you can, Ana.”

 

“Jesus! I... I want...”

 

As he massaged her inner walls with his long fingers, another slap hit her behind, only, in her sex-induced fugue, Ana couldn't count, but Christian didn't get angry, he understood and encouraged her. “Ana, I need to hear you, but I'll count with you.” And they began counting in unison, though Ana barely realised.

 

Two more smacks and her body couldn't take any more. She tried to clench her buttocks against the myriad sensations.

 

“Keep your legs wide, Ana. Go with the feelings and let yourself come. You have my permission.”

 

His thumb found her swollen clit and began rubbing, nipping, helping her to find her release. Ana tightened around his fingers as her nerves climbed ever upward until she reached her summit and exploded with a scream she couldn't stifle.

 

“Quiet, Ana!” Almost immediately, a silken cushion was thrust under her face and she buried her head into it, hiding the tears which spilt unchecked down her face. She didn't want Christian to think she was disappointed or upset. It was quite the opposite but she couldn't get control of any part of her body.

 

She hardly even registered when the spanking began again, her butt was numb, though some part of her realised she'd feel the pain later, reminding her of this mind-blowing moment. But it wasn't over. Now he'd removed the balls and his fingers, Ana knew what she wanted, what she'd wanted all along and everything else had just been the prelude. She turned her head on the cushion to speak, but only a gasping groan came out.

 

“Sir, I need you.” She tried to clear her head and start again. “I want you. Inside me.”

 

“You'll have me soon. Only three more...”

 

_I can't! I can't..._

 

But she could and then they were crying together. “Twenty!”

 

And Christian thrust inside her, sure and deep. Deeper than he'd ever been. Filling her, touching her where she wanted him most. Her heart beat so loud she was sure it was going to burst outside of her chest. Every nerve ending in her body below her waist was tingling. He was thrusting faster, his own breathing sounding ragged as he spoke her name.

 

“Anastasia!... My... beautiful... Ana. Come, for me, Ana.”

 

At his command, she spiralled out of control, her insides clenching, another orgasm roaring through her in wave after wave and her long drawn out whimper echoed in her ears. She was so dazed, she was hardly aware that Christian had come too, emptying himself inside her.

 

It was only when his body collapsed on hers and she felt him nuzzle into her hair she knew he too was spent. But his voice when he spoke seemed to come from far away. “That was amazing, Ana. You take me to places I've never been before. You're my wonderful girl.”

 

She felt him kiss her ear, before he was rolling onto his side, pulling her with him, her back to his chest. He was still buried inside her and his hand stroked her breasts gently, lovingly. “Are you alright, Ana?” he asked, sounding a little worried since she stayed silent. She couldn't speak for some seconds, so she nodded her head.

 

Christian waited, his breathing and heart rate returning to normal, but he couldn't relax until he heard from Ana.

 

_Have I taken her too far? I keep forgetting she's so new to all this because she's so brave._

 

“Anastasia?” There was an edge of panic in his question as he waited for her reply, but when Ana spoke, he was thrilled.

 

“Fine! More than fine, Christian. I mean, Sir. That was... spectacular.”

 

“Spectacular, eh? I'd have to agree, Miss Steele. And it's Christian. You know, Ana, I do believe you're becoming addicted to spanking.”

 

Ana blushed. “That might be true.”

 

Turning Ana to face him, Christian drew a finger down the ridge of her nose. “Don't be embarrassed. Forget other people's opinions. This is between you and me and there's nothing wrong in enjoying alternative sex if it's consensual.”

 

She smiled shyly. “I don't believe it's wrong anymore.”

 

He pressed his lips to hers tenderly. “I'm very glad. But remember, you must always tell me if there's something specific you don't like. Now, come.” He stood up and gave her his hand. “We've no time to take a shower, but I'll help you get cleaned up and you might want to fix your makeup. You look like you've just enjoyed some really great sex.” His chuckle was relaxed as he touched her smudged lipstick. “We need to get back to the ball. You promised Mia you'd take part in the First Dance Auction.”

 

She let him lead her to the bathroom, leaning into his body since her legs felt like rubber. “What did I actually agree to do?”

 

He laughed playfully. “You'll be auctioned off to the highest bidder, but don't worry, it's only for the first dance. Besides, I've no intention of being outbid. You're mine, Miss Steele.” Then he kissed her very possessively, just in case she doubted his intentions.

 

*****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, I hope you liked this week's posting. If you have the time or inclination to let me know what you thought, I'd love to read your comments.


	8. Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of the second half of the charity Gala and some more besides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've introduced some more characters from the trilogy. The Leila in this story is a little different from the original and she has some interesting things to say.
> 
> As before, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Eight

 

Exes

 

The First Dance auction had gone better than Ana expected, even though she still wasn't comfortable being the centre of attention. She wished she could be like the other participants who clearly had done this a number of times and treated the whole thing as a joke, albeit one which made a lot of money for charity.

 

_Perhaps one day, if Christian doesn't terminate our contract, then I might feel more relaxed._

 

Only, she couldn't feel relaxed when Christian called in his final bid of one hundred thousand dollars, trumping all other bidders. None of the other girls had gone for anything remotely like that sum. She couldn't know that Christian's competitors and even some who might be regarded as friends had taken the chance, good-naturedly, to see how far they could push him, but no-one had dreamt he'd go that far. If the public had doubted Christian's commitment to this unknown female, now his present intentions were obvious. This girl was special to Christian Grey! Could it be that Seattle's most eligible bachelor was off the table?

 

As Christian and she moved through the masquerade onto the dance floor, she felt people watching them. “Christian, we appear to be the centre of attention.”

 

“You are, Ana.” He turned her into his body as he began to whirl her around the floor in time to the music. “I'm sure everyone will eventually become accustomed to seeing us together, but in the first instance, you're going to have to get used to the media's interest. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“I'm not thrilled, but I understand it goes with the territory. I think I'll survive.” She smiled up at him as her hand tightened on his neck. “Perhaps we should give them something to talk about.”

 

The tip of her tongue ran seductively along her bottom lip and Christian needed no further encouragement. Regardless of their audience, he stopped dancing and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss, gentle at first, slowly built into a passionate caress which stole her breath away.

 

“You're mine, Ana, and I want everyone to know it. I never want to lose you.”

 

“I don't ever want to go, Christian.”

 

“Then don't, my love. Come live with me. Please?”

 

_Dear God!_ _Is_ _Christian serious?_ _I don't want this_ _to end,_ _but could I live this way full time_ _and, if I can’t, will he lose interest?_

 

The night went on with Ana feeling like she'd been transported to heaven, safe in her lover's arms. In between dancing with Christian, she took to the floor with Carrick Grey and a handsome thirty-something English man who was Christian's shrink.

 

_Christian has a psychiatrist? Well, he's not doing his job very well since he still suffers with nightmares and can't bear to be touched after all these years!_

 

Christian introduced Ana to Dr. John Flynn, clearly giving his permission before Flynn escorted her onto the floor. As they chatted, Ana couldn't deny she found herself liking this man.

 

“It's very nice to meet you at last, Anastasia,” the doctor said in his polite accent. “I've heard quite a lot about you and I can't tell you how good it is to see Christian happy and committed.”

 

“But is he committed?” Ana couldn't prevent her insecurities from surfacing to swamp her contentment.

 

“Ana, I can't really discuss Christian's case in detail, however he's just paid a whole lot of money for one dance with you,” Dr Flynn added, smiling. “I'd say that pretty much confirms it... but I suspect you're thinking that a hundred thousand dollars is small change to a multi-billionaire.”

 

“Exactly! Wait a minute. You're one of the men who was bidding on me...”

 

“Yes, I was. But don't worry. I'm a happily married man and, to tell the truth, I only did it because I wanted to see what Christian would do.”

 

“And what was your conclusion?” Ana said, trying hard not to show she was fishing.

 

“That the amount of money, while not going to break his bank account, was significantly higher than the other bids. He was staking his claim. He wanted every other male out there to know you are taken.”

 

Ana found herself blushing, but was secretly pleased by Dr Flynn's words.

 

“As to him being happy... Well, I think that's self-evident.” They'd almost completed a circuit of the ballroom and Christian came back into view. He seemed relaxed and was chatting with a pretty, petite woman while keeping his eyes on Ana.

 

_Has he been watching me the whole time?_

 

“Normally at these types of functions, Christian shows up, has dinner, hangs around the edges and makes his escape as soon as possible. Now he's doing none of those things. He's actually socialising and I believe that's because he wants to introduce you into his world.”

 

_If only Dr Flynn knew what world I'm being introduced to... and it's not high-society!_

 

John Flynn bent closer so only she would hear his next words, though he was careful not to invade her personal space. “And yes, I do know about Christian's darker secrets... and I happen to know that you keep him very happy in that world too.” He smiled again very kindly. “Don't worry, I'm not about to expose Christian's sexual preferences to the world. I couldn't because of that same doctor/patient confidentiality. But he has given me permission to talk to you, so in case you're fretting about what you two are doing, let me assure you that you're both adults and as long as what you do is consensual, then you're doing nothing wrong.”

 

“And you don't think he'll grow tired of me just like he has with every other one of his S... women?”

 

“I don't have a crystal ball, Ana, but speaking as Christian's friend I've never seen him so relaxed and happy. Keep doing what you're doing and I believe that in time you'll do me out of my most lucrative patient.” John gave a low chuckle. “Now I can see that Christian is coming to claim you, so I'd better let you go. Though perhaps you'd like me to introduce you to my wife.”

 

“The woman with Christian is your wife?”

 

“She is indeed and she and my two sons are the reason I'm practising in Seattle and not London.”

 

“I'm sure Christian appreciates that fact, and I think I'm glad too.”

 

“Thank you, and remember, if you ever need to talk... about anything, just mention it to Christian and we can schedule an appointment. Perhaps a joint session would be good.”

 

Ana's eyes opened wide with shock. “Christian would be OK with that?”

 

“Yes. It was his suggestion.”

 

_Wow! Christian must want to let me in if he's willing to talk to Flynn in front of me._

 

For the rest of the evening, that knowledge kept her smiling. She chatted with other guests but felt most comfortable with Christian's family and, as if they and Christian sensed this, they kept her close.

 

Everything was going well until the guests were invited to step outside for the firework display and Ana decided she had to use the ladies'. Christian offered to take her, but she refused.

 

“Christian, you might be my Dom, but I think I can manage a trip to the powder room on my own. Besides, you've already told me I'm here as your girlfriend... well, apart from our trip to your old bedroom. Wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes.”

 

He chuckled at her bossy tone. “Hurry then.” He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. “You don't want to miss the fireworks.”

 

Inside the restroom was quiet, most guests having gone down to the waterside for the display. Ana was touching up her lipstick, so didn't really pay attention when someone else entered.

 

“Anastasia, how are you enjoying your first ball?”

 

Turning round, Ana was disappointed to see Christian's ex-Domme. “Elena!” She forced herself to be polite. “It's been good. Amazing, really. The Greys must be very pleased.” Placing her makeup back in her purse, she checked her mask and prepared to leave.

 

Elena inserted herself between Ana and the exit. “I expected you at the salon today. I was looking forward to getting you ready for Christian, so I was disappointed when he changed the arrangements.”

 

“He thought it would be a better use of time if Franco came to Escala and I'm very happy with how your stylist did my hair. Christian was too.” She smoothed her bangs and attempted to leave, only to find her way blocked once more.

 

“I was under the impression you might avail yourself of some of our other treatments,” Elena said helpfully. “There's nothing like being pampered for your first ball. It gives you so much more confidence to face the public.”

 

“Treatments?”

 

“We do a whole range of treatments; manicures, pedicures, massages... waxing.”

 

Ana cringed. There was no way she'd let this woman touch her. “Well, as you see, I did my nails myself and I didn't feel in need of these other things.”

 

Elena's sharp eyes narrowed derogatorily on Ana's hands. “Yes, my dear, and it shows. If you're going to keep Christian satisfied, you really need to let the professionals take care of you. He's very particular about how his women look.”

 

“Christian is very pleased with me as I am. Believe me, I don't intend ever going near your establishment.”

 

“Anastasia, why are you being so hostile? I only want to help you. Take it from one who understands Christian very well, you're a novelty for him at the moment, but he'll tire of you, especially if you don't know how to hold his attention.”

 

“Then that's a chance I'll have to take. I don't like you, Elena. I know you took advantage of a young and troubled boy...”

 

“Perhaps the uninitiated might think so, but Christian needed an intervention and I was the only one who knew how to help him. Do you really believe what Christian and I had would have lasted for six years if he hadn't wanted it to? Don't be so naïve. He enjoys our world. He's a natural.”

 

Ana wasn't quite sure how to answer. She couldn't deny Elena's words, but she was also sure that Christian wanted more from their relationship.

 

“You've no idea what Christian and I share. Don't pretend to understand, and don't expect me to be your friend. Your time is past, Elena! Now, damn well get out of my way. Christian is waiting for me.”

 

Angrily, Ana hurried into the hall where Christian stood, marching straight past him and saying over her shoulder. “I'd like to go home!”

 

“But what about the display? I thought you loved fireworks,” Christian said, somewhat shocked by Ana's changed demeanour.

 

“Forget the fireworks! I've developed a splitting headache.” _Namely your ex-Domme._

 

Watching Ana disappear around the corner, he was perplexed until he saw Elena exit the ladies' restroom. Clearly, there'd been some kind of altercation between the two women.

 

_I really need to speak to Elena again. She needs to give Ana some space till I can persuade her that she means well. It would make my life easier if Ana could tolerate my oldest friend, but Elena has to accept that Ana is my top priority!_

 

Which was definitely not going to happen tonight. He threw a disgruntled look toward Elena, who shrugged semi-apologetically, before he hurried after Ana. After all, Elena was his past and Anastasia was his future.

 

Once in the car, Christian asked, keeping his voice low, “Did Elena upset you?” Ana stared out the window but remained silent. “Come on, Ana. Talk to me here.” His only answer was a drawn out sigh. “Look, I know Elena can be overbearing, but I'm sure she didn't mean to annoy you. She wouldn't risk hurting me.”

 

At last, Ana turned to face him. “News flash, Christian. She hurt you years ago and she's still doing it.”

 

“That's your opinion and I'm sorry you feel that way. At the time, I really needed what she gave me. Now we're just friends. She understands me.”

 

“That's exactly what she said and she was very kind to point out that I don't. That you and I won't last.” She lowered her gaze, not wanting him to see her eyes fill with tears.

 

_Mrs Robinson just told me what I already know._

 

“No, baby! She’s wrong.”

 

Ana shrugged. “Will you take me to my apartment?”

 

There was a long moment of silence before Christian spoke, his voice unyielding, though if Ana had glanced up, she would have seen a glimmer of sadness cross his face. “It's the weekend. The contract states you spend the time until Sunday at Escala.”

 

With a sinking heart, Ana whispered, “Yes, Sir. Whatever you say.” There was a spectre in the car with them. She almost shivered.

 

_It seems Elena has already driven a wedge between us._

 

_*****_

 

Yet Elena was forgotten when they drove into the underground parking lot of Escala.

 

“Mr Grey!” Taylor called from the driver seat as he exited the car. “You have to see this.”

 

Christian quickly followed, saying sharply and leaving Ana in no doubt his instruction was paramount, “Stay here!”

 

Within seconds he'd joined Taylor and the rest of the security team who had been in the following car. The group were looking at something which was alarming, but they were blocking Ana's view. Not giving it another thought, Ana emerged from the car, eager to see what had caught their attention. Only she came to an abrupt halt when she reached Christian.

 

“Oh, my God!”

 

At the sound of Ana's voice, Christian turned. “I told you to wait in the car,” he snarled, though Ana was pretty sure his anger wasn't strictly directed at her.

 

“Christian, what's happened to my car?” she gasped, her voice barely a squeak. “Someone's totalled my car!”

 

Ana's Audi was covered in white paint, its tires slashed and the bodywork dented. Most of the windows were broken, except for the front windshield which had a name painted across it -- Leila!

 

Looking as pale as the paint which adorned her car, Ana blurted out, “Who is Leila?”

 

Christian placed his hand possessively on Ana's back and answered, “She's no one who concerns you...”

 

But Ana would not be diverted and she metaphorically stamped her foot. “Since I'm assuming Leila did this to my car, I'd say that entitles me to know.”

 

A shadow passed over Christian's face which might have been interpreted as a blush, only the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings didn't blush. “Come. We'll talk about this upstairs.” He took hold of Ana's arm, escorting her towards the elevator, however, he stopped and addressed Taylor before boarding. “I'll take Ana directly to my office while you and the team search the penthouse from top to bottom. If Leila managed to get into the garage, she might have broken into the apartment. Find her if she's there!”

 

Some minutes later, Ana found herself facing Christian across his desk, her hands gripping the arms of her chair as she waited for an explanation. On the other hand, Christian poured himself a whisky before sitting down. There was a steely silence as both waited to see who would speak first. Surprisingly, it was Christian who broke.

 

“Leila Williams was one of my subs a couple of years back. We parted company after a few months, quite amicably, I thought.” He took a long swig of his drink before adding. “Though, looking back, I suppose I was the one to instigate the termination of our contract.”

 

“She didn't want to end it, did she?” Ana asked, an edge to her voice.

 

Christian shrugged. “Perhaps not. She was just my sub, albeit a skilled one and we had a good arrangement, but I didn't want anything permanent. God, I've never wanted anything to last till I met you. Believe me, you're the only one I've wanted more with.”

 

“And is that the reason this Leila person is coming after me? Is she jealous?”

 

Swirling the golden liquid around in his glass while he contemplated Ana's questions, he eventually knocked the whisky back. “Until recently, I wouldn't have thought Leila was capable of doing anything so unhinged, but a short time ago, she showed up here at Escala and tried to slit her wrists in front of my housekeeper.”

 

Christian's fingers drummed on the desk. He was clearly upset and Ana found herself wondering if he was as disinterested in this Leila Williams as he was making out. But he was talking again and she needed to hear what he had to say.

 

“Mrs Jones called an ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. I flew back from Georgia to deal with the emergency, but by the time I got to the hospital, Leila had discharged herself. The doctors felt her attempt at suicide was a cry for help rather than a serious attempt. Although they advised her to stay for a further assessment, they didn't try to detain her. My people have been searching for her since then.”

 

“Why? Don't you agree with the doctor's diagnosis?”

 

“Not really. Welch, my security advisor at GEH, has discovered Leila's long-term boyfriend was killed in a car accident a few months ago. Shortly after his funeral, she left her apartment and hasn't been seen by any of her friends since. I think the shock of his death might have traumatised her, though even that seems like a stretch. The Leila I knew was a very well-balanced and happy woman.”

 

“Vandalising my car the way she did doesn't sound like the actions of a well-balanced individual,” Ana couldn't prevent an edge of bitterness from colouring her tone.

 

“I agree, which is why I want to find her. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me.”

 

“And that's your only reason?” Ana stifled a sarcastic grimace. “I mean you flew back from Georgia for her when she hadn't threatened me.”

 

Christian pushed up from his chair, crossing to his bar to refill his glass, disliking being cross-examined. This was exactly the reason he liked to keep his arrangements contractual. “Fine! I admit that you're not the only reason. She's obviously sick. She needs help and she came here looking for me. We parted amicably and we've kept in touch, on occasion, so because of that, I'd like to help her if I can.” He turned to stare Ana down. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

In truth, the fact Christian still cared enough to help one of his old subs did bother Ana and that shocked her. _Don't I want him to be more in touch with his emotions? Perhaps I wouldn't mind if these women weren't mentally unbalanced!_

 

“Anastasia, talk to me,” Christian demanded again. “What are you thinking?”

 

Almost jumping as his voice interrupted her troubled thoughts, Ana looked up into his cool stare. “Christian, I'm not sure what to think. First Elena ambushes me, then this Leila person decides to target my car. I feel a little shell-shocked.”

 

“I doubt Elena meant to ambush you and I'm sure she only offered to support you.” Christian's tone softened as he sat on the edge of the desk close to her. “I wish you'd rid yourself of the idea she means you harm. I know Elena well and she wouldn’t victimise someone who means a lot to me.” He took hold of one of her hands, stroking it with gentle fingers.

 

“And Leila?”

 

“I'm sorry about what happened to your car. I can only believe Leila has had some sort of breakdown, but I won't let her hurt you.” His other hand slipped around the back of her neck and began massaging away the tension. “Don't worry. I'll keep you safe.”

 

“How, Christian? By locking me up in your fortress? I have a life and a job.” A lump started to form in Ana's throat as she realised the only way for her to stay safe might be to leave Christian and all his baggage behind. “It's obvious Leila still cares for you and she sees me as a rival. Perhaps it's best I go home... and we shouldn't see each other. At least until you've sorted things out with Leila.”

 

“No, Ana!” Christian's steely voice answered her, though there was a distinct edge of fear beneath his objection. “That's not an option, so don't even go there. You'll stay here...”

 

“What about my work?”

 

“You don't go back to work until Monday, which gives us a day to find Leila.”

 

“And if you don't? I might have signed your contract, but I didn't sign up to be your submissive 24/7! I have bills to pay and I need my job. Besides, I enjoy working.”

 

“You don't need to work for money...”

 

“Christian, don't!” Ana felt the walls closing in on her. She might have fallen for Christian and was even enjoying submitting to him, but she didn't want to lose herself completely. She couldn't! Only, she hated to see the uncertainty she'd caused on his face. “I've agreed to so much because I care about you. I really do. But I need some independence, too.”

 

Surprisingly, Christian relaxed and smiled before bending down to kiss her. “I know. Strangely, it's one of the many things that attracts me to you. Don't worry about Monday. We'll work something out, though you might need to accept a personal security officer for the time being.” He kissed her again, preventing her from protesting, but Christian too was interrupted.

 

“Mr Grey,” Taylor called after knocking on the door and Christian let him in. “The penthouse has been searched and there's no sign of Ms. Williams. I think it's safe to assume she only got into the garage.”

 

“Good! If you could gather the team in your office, I'll be with you in a few moments.” Taylor bowed out and Christian turned his attention back to Ana, taking her arm and escorting her from the room. “Right now, baby, you look exhausted, so go to bed and try to sleep. I'll join you once I've spoken with Taylor and the rest of the guys.”

 

*****

 

The night was warm and even the air conditioning couldn't dispel Ana's sense of being stifled. She'd hoped Christian would appear soon to distract her with his love making, but whatever he was discussing with his security team seemed to be taking longer than he'd expected.

 

But she needed him here. Only his mouth could sooth her aching nipples and only his cock could relieve the burning deep in her centre. God! She'd accept a quick fuck if that was all he had time for.

 

Sleep was never going to come while she was alone, so she slipped out of bed and walked onto the balcony. Since she'd gone to bed alone, she was wearing one of her silken nightdresses which seemed to accent her slim curves rather than cover them. Up here, there was a slight breeze and Ana felt it cool her heated skin. She relaxed into one of the loungers and settled down to wait for her lover.

 

The silence of the city far beneath her and the stillness of the night sky lulled Ana into a sense of peace as she dozed off, but, suddenly, a slight movement on the far side of the balcony awakened her, a darker shape appeared in the blackness of the shadows. Could it be Christian and yet, how had he got passed her? Unless there was another entrance to the open space.

 

The shade detached itself, coming closer, showing itself to be a slender, yet rather shabby young woman... _Leila?_

 

Ana jumped up, ready to sprint back inside, but the woman called out, her voice slightly lyrical and definitely non-threatening. “Anastasia? Please, stay a moment. I only want to talk to you.”

 

Halting in front of the glass doorway, Ana suggested scathingly. “Then perhaps you shouldn't have ruined my car!”

 

“But I didn't!” It was clear the strange woman was tempted to move closer, but was afraid Ana would bolt. Instead, she clasped her hands together nervously. “It's what I want to speak to you about.”

 

“You should talk to Christian.” Ana got the impression Leila meant her no harm, but she was fairly sure Christian wouldn't want her having a conversation with his ex, so she made to leave again.

 

“Don't go. He wouldn't believe what I have to say.” Leila, at last, took a step forward. As the low light from the bedroom fell across Leila, Ana saw her smile sadly. “He thinks she can do no wrong.”

 

“She?”

 

“Elena Lincoln.”

 

That got Ana's attention and she turned to face Leila. “You're saying Elena vandalised my car? But she was at the Greys' party tonight. I spoke to her... and my car was just fine when Christian and I left earlier.”

 

“Elena would never get her hands dirty, but she did ask me to do it. I refused.”

 

“And I'm supposed to believe that?” Ana asked sceptically.

 

“Why else would I be here? I could've done the job and left long ago,” Leila said earnestly. “Anastasia, I stayed to warn you.”

 

“I've only your word for that and you've just admitted Elena asked you. Perhaps you're still working for her and trying to mess with my head. After all, you've broken into both the garage and the penthouse. Trespassing is illegal.”

 

“I admit that, but I don't mean you any hurt.” Leila dropped into one of the patio chairs, covering her face with her hands dejectedly. “But you're right. You've no reason to trust me.” She looked up at Ana. “I just don't want to see Elena get her claws into you as she did with me.”

 

Ana couldn't deny Leila sounded sincere and, if what Christian said was true, this woman was grieving. She decided to dig a little more. “You know Elena well?”

 

“A few years back, I worked for her. She introduced me to Mr. Grey.”

 

“You were a beautician?”

 

“Actually, I used to be a design engineer.” Leila laughed ironically. “But that wasn't the kind of work I was referring to.”

 

“Then what? Elena's a... pimp?” Ana's eyebrows shot up in shock. She'd been ready to believe the worst of Mrs. Robinson, but that was beyond anything.

 

“Not exactly. Let's just say that Elena knows a lot of girls in the lifestyle and has a number of male friends who are grateful for introductions to like-minded females. There's no money involved, though I'm sure a number of her acquaintances like to show their appreciation.”

 

“Does Christian know?” Ana asked the question before thinking, then held her breath dreading the answer.

 

“I wouldn't imagine so, which is strange since he's a very astute guy, but he seems to have a mental block where that woman's concerned.” Leila looked more relaxed as she opened up under Ana's gentle probing. “Mind you, she took me in for a long time. I believed she was only a very helpful friend, introducing people she thought would be compatible. I'd no idea she was so organized.”

 

“I know Christian believes her to be a close friend, probably his only friend.”

 

“I can understand that. She's very careful in her dealings with Mr. Grey. I'm sure she keeps her under-cover activities well away from him.”

 

“Leila, you should stay and talk to Christian. Tell him everything you've told me. He wants to help you.”

 

“And end up in another psyche ward?” Leila tensed up and looked like she wanted to run again. “No thanks. I know I need help to get over Paul's death, but I'd rather do that on my own terms than be locked up as some kind of grief-ridden stalker.”

 

“But you haven't done anything wrong, if you didn't damage my car!” For a second or two, Ana began to reconsider the fact that Leila might be lying. Then inspiration struck. “Stay, Leila. There'll be CCTV footage of the garage and that will prove your innocence.”

 

A slightly hysterical giggle burst from Leila. “If only it were that easy. I'm sure Sir's already discovered the cameras were put out of commission.”

 

Once more Ana started to doubt this woman. “How do you know that if you're not responsible?”

 

“Because I watched. I've been hiding in this building since I followed you both home this morning, hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you...”

 

Ana felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. Leila was stalking her. Perhaps not for nefarious reasons, but still stalking her. “So if you didn't trash my car, who did?”

 

“Another of Elena's acquaintances. They were dressed all in black and wore a face mask, so I can't be any more specific, but Elena knows a few people who wouldn't mind upsetting The Master.”

 

“The Master?”

 

“It's what we Subs call Mr. Grey. Yet he allows you to call him by his given name.” There was a moment of silence as both women digested that fact. At last, Leila spoke again. “You sleep in his bed too. I think Master might be in love with you, which is why Elena hates you.”

 

Again there was silence between them until Leila shook herself back into action. “I must go and you mustn't tell Master that I was here.”

 

“But he'd like to see you. He cares about you.” Ana was finally able to admit that without feeling hurt.

 

“Perhaps a little. For old times sake. Master cares more than he likes to admit, but my job here is done. It's time for me to go back home and start a new life.”

 

“What will you do?”

 

“Perhaps go back to school to study art. I've always wanted to try my skills as an artist. I'm getting out of this life, Anastasia. I'd suggest you do the same, but I'm fairly sure you've already committed yourself to the Mas... to Christian.” Leila let herself use his name. “Dedicated yourself in ways that all of us subs were never allowed. Just be careful of The Witch.”

 

Through the open glass doors, voices could be heard coming down the hallway -- Christian and Taylor. Leila immediately backed away towards the end of the balcony. “It's time. I must go.”

 

“But how?” Ana could see no way out.

 

That question brought another tiny smile to Leila's lips. “Trust me. There's a way here. It requires agility and a head for heights, but I can climb around to the fire escape. I know it's a long walk down the stairs, but it was worth it to meet you.” The nocturnal visitor threw her leg over the glass partition and Ana held her breath. She wasn't sure she'd ever be brave enough to try such a precarious exit, but Leila was whispering again and Ana strained to listen. “Remember, don't tell Christian you've met me. He might let it out to Elena and it's best she doesn't know you're aware of her intentions.”

 

Then she was gone and Ana had the veranda to herself again. Quickly she slipped back inside and straight into bed, just remembering, at the last moment, to lock the patio doors.

 

Ana pretended to sleep, even when Christian got into bed and pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest. She hoped he wouldn't realise her body was cold, but it appeared he might be too preoccupied to notice. He settled in behind her and within minutes she heard his breathing deepen drowsily.

 

Soon Ana, too, found peace. She'd been told a lot of troubling information tonight, if Leila was to be believed, but, surprisingly, she did trust the ex-sub. If Leila had wanted to harm her, she'd had plenty of opportunity, but she'd only talked.

 

And there was one startling detail that eased her soul. Leila had said that Christian loved her and Ana was starting to believe that was true.

 

*****

 

The next day dawned warm and sunny and Christian, true to his word, wouldn't tell Ana where they were bound as they drove north-west out of the city towards the waterfront. Yet as they reached The Elliot Bay Marina, Ana couldn't contain her excitement.

 

“We're going sailing?” She clapped her hands. “I've never been sailing before!”

 

Christian smiled in amusement as she bounced along the quay beside the yachts. “I hope you won't be seasick. Being out on the water is one of my favourite things... second only to soaring. No, make that third. My very, very favourite place is being inside of you.”

 

“Christian!” Ana blushed bright red, punching his arm which made Christian laugh louder. Seconds later she dropped her head and whispered. “It's my favourite thing too... having you there.”

 

“But do you know what's best? Having both together... you and the water.” He leaned in and nibbled her ear. “And I owe you for that punch. Prepare to be chastised.”

 

Ana giggled again. The threat of punishment no longer scared her. Instead, excitement bubbled up inside her. Especially since Christian had stopped by the side of a very large, very sleek boat with lines that were elegant even to her untrained eye.

 

“This is your boat?” Her eyes sparkled with happiness. He was sharing all his special pleasures with her.

 

“It is. What do you think?” he asked, helping her walk up the gangplank.

 

“She's beautiful! And you called her The Grace, after your mother.” That endeared him to her even more.

 

“Of course. Grace rescued me. They brought me to the hospital where she worked after my birth mother died. Without her I'd be nothing, if I was still alive even.”

 

The memory of Christian's past threatened to destroy his good mood and Ana wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head down for a long, sensuous kiss, a promise for later. She would love to ask him more about his past, but this was not the time or the place.

 

“Don't think about it, Christian.” She leaned back in his arms and looked about her. “The boat is wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here. We're going to have an amazing time and make new memories. This is going to be an unforgettable afternoon.”

 

Her heart started racing at the devilish look he sent her. “Your wish is my command. I intend to make you scream with passion. But first, let's get this boat moving. I've a special spot I want to show you where no one will interrupt us.”

 

Her skin was flushing again, not because of the sun, but because of his unspoken intentions. “What about the crew, Christian?” Ana had noticed a middle-aged man with fair hair and a tanned skin working at the bow.

 

“Oh, don't mind Mac. Once we reach the island, he'll go ashore. Mac likes to explore. He's into birds... that's the feathered variety. Mac has been known to spend hours bird watching. Actually, I might enjoy some of that myself this afternoon with one special bird. However, much as I appreciate the stimulation of sight, I'm more of an action man myself.”

 

“Christian Grey, you're a perv!” And Ana waltzed off down the boat towards the front to meet with the one man crew. “Come and introduce me, Christian,” she shouted over her shoulder and was over the moon to see him do as she suggested with a smile.

 

_Yes, I think today is going to be amazing. It's only a pity I have to talk about what I discovered from Leila. Hopefully, Christian won't put two and two together and realise I've actually met the woman, but I have to learn more about Elena. What was the old quote? Know thy enemy!_

 

*****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the numbers, I guess you're still reading, but I'm not sure if you're actually enjoying my story. Would you like to keep on reading? If you could take the time to comment or let me know how you feel, I would appreciate it. Thanks to those who did leave kudos. It's what keeps me writing.


	9. Confessions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian gets a shock and Ana learns something new about the BDSM lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who added kudos to my story and even those who are continuing to read. I really appreciate readers who take time to let me know they're enjoying my version of Ana and Christian's love story. You inspire me to keep going.
> 
> Sorry I'm a little later in posting, but I had a very busy day and it is still Monday.
> 
> As with the other chapters, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Nine

 

Confession and Consequences

 

Sunday had been such a wonderful day that Ana hadn't wanted to spoil the atmosphere by questioning Christian about Elena or Leila. She'd enjoyed her first foray into sailing and Christian had even helped her to take the helm. He'd been laughing and carefree and Ana had blossomed under his relaxed attention.

 

He'd demonstrated how to raise the sails, though she certainly wouldn't be proficient enough to help with that for some time, but she'd been delighted when he'd suggested she take lessons in sailing so they could go off on their own in the future.

 

They'd dropped anchor in a small bay of an island where Mac had left them to go ashore. Ana had expected Christian to whisk her below decks, but had been surprised when he'd suggested lunch first, which was probably a little foolish since she knew Christian placed as much importance on food as he did on fucking.

 

Once they'd eaten, his mood quickly changed and she was escorted to the main bedroom where he'd stripped her naked. Ana had been thrown onto the centre of the bed without any foreplay, before Christian removed his own clothes and joined her. Feeling slightly ambivalent, Ana had responded to Christian's passionate love-making. She'd been sure he was going to revert to Dom mode and, while she still had enough brain power to think, she couldn't deny a tiny regret that dominant Christian was missing. However, she'd been used remorselessly for both his pleasure and her own.

 

Afterwards, as they'd lain together in blissful silence, Christian nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. “Elena is wrong, you know... about us lasting.” He lifted his head from the pillow and stared down at her, his grey eyes intense. “Never leave me, Ana. It's as if my emotions have been frozen for a very long time, but you've made me feel things again, given me hope. I don't want to lose that.”

 

“I don't want to lose what we have either but Elena said...”

 

He quickly placed his hand gently over her mouth. “Forget what Elena said. She didn't understand my feelings for you, but I've explained and now she's happy for us.”

 

“You've spoken with her?”

 

“Yes. Last night after you went to bed, I called her and we talked. She was only worried that you weren't committed to the lifestyle and wouldn't be able to satisfy me. Yet, when I told her you've pleased me in every way there is, she was relieved... even happy for us.”

 

Ana tried to hide her dismay at Christian's words. Leila had been right when she'd said Elena could fool Christian. There was no way she could blurt out that Elena had been behind the trashing of her car. He just wouldn't believe it, especially if she revealed the information had come from Leila.

 

Instead, she prevaricated. “Christian, please don't ask me to be friends with that woman.” She gazed up at him with a sad, yearning smile.

 

“Ana, I might want to test your limits sexually, but I'd never ask you to do anything that made you so uncomfortable. Besides, I seldom see Elena these days. We go out for dinner now and then, and it would please me if you joined us, but I'll never force you.”

 

Internally, Ana heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to talk about Elena, let alone meet up with her, but remembering 'know thy enemy', she probably should try to find out a little more about the woman. Only not today. She wouldn't spoil the lovely day she and Christian had shared.

 

There was a hail from outside the boat, warning them that Mac was returning. Christian immediately leapt up to dress.

 

“Come on, lazybones. We need to start back and you can help with the helm. Get ready quickly and meet me up on deck. It'll be dark by the time we make it back.”

 

“Will you take me back to my apartment?”

 

Christian's lips turned down in a grimace. “No. I'd prefer you to stay at Escala while Leila is still out there.” He gave her ankle a pull to help her out of bed. “But don't worry. You can go to work tomorrow though Sawyer will accompany you. With Leila on the loose, I don't want you wandering around alone.”

 

“I'm not exactly wandering around, Christian, but if it'll make you feel better, I won't complain about having a bodyguard.” Actually, Ana wasn't too upset, though she knew Leila wasn't a problem, someone had destroyed her car and they hadn't been apprehended. Hell, Christian's security team wasn't even looking for anyone else. She'd felt bad, keeping that information secret, but she'd promised Leila she would say nothing. Besides, she probably wouldn't be believed. So she'd done as Christian instructed and was glad the rest of Sunday had gone as well as their sailing trip.

 

Only, now she worried keeping silent hadn't been the best policy. On Monday, no opportunity to talk had presented itself as Christian had already left by the time she woke up. He'd flown to Stanford University for talks with the Woods Institute about helping fund particular ecology projects which were close to his heart. He'd called her during the day to say he was spending the night in Stanford but they would meet for their date night on Tuesday.

 

Sawyer had accompanied her to work and back to her apartment in the evening. He had orders to make sure her home was secure, locking all her windows and making sure she bolted herself in before he left. Christian had extracted a promise that she wouldn't leave home in the morning until Sawyer showed up to escort her.

 

Occasionally, Ana felt Christian might be overreacting, but she only had to remember her damaged car and the warning Leila had given her to be thankful he was taking her safety seriously.

 

In fact, perhaps she herself was growing somewhat paranoid, as there had been times today when Jack Hyde's behaviour had her squirming. Had he been invading her space as he leaned over her desk to give her instructions on a certain manuscript and had he really been staring when he thought she wasn't looking?

 

She had to admit that her suspicions might be all in her imagination. After all, from day one, he'd seemed a very laid-back boss to her. Not at all like the very professional Christian Grey who held most of his employees at a distance.

 

And at that thought, her focus returned to Christian. She now realised she'd been wrong to keep quiet and she determined to come clean tonight. No doubt, he'd be angry, but just how angry was the pertinent question and would he be angry enough to punish her. Probably! Not long ago that assumption would have terrified her, but now she found her panties wet and her butt clenching in anticipation. She just hoped she wouldn't have to use her safeword.

 

*****

 

That evening, Christian took Ana to The Mile High Club in the Columbia Tower. He'd reserved a secluded booth with a view of the lights of Seattle displayed about them, yet Ana couldn't appreciate the panoply. Her mind was completely wrapped up in the conversation she must have with Christian. Even her stomach was so tied in knots she couldn't eat and Christian was already looking decidedly displeased as she moved her food uselessly around the plate.

 

“Are you going to eat that, or just play with your meal? Eat! You know how much I dislike waste.”

 

“I'm sorry, Christian.” She laid down her fork and clasped her hands in her lap. “I'm not hungry and I can't force it.”

 

Christian put his hand to her mouth and pulled her bottom lip free of her teeth. “What have I told you about biting your lip?” Ana was so wound up she hadn't noticed. He stared at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable. “Has something happened to upset you? If it's your work, I can help there.”

 

“No! It's not that.” Well, perhaps it was a bit of that but she didn't want him to interfere with her career. Anyway, what could he do? Ana decided to tell the truth and get it over with. “But yes, I've been worried recently, since the weekend actually.”

 

Christian looked slightly stunned. “But this weekend was amazing! The sailing, the ball... even you asking me to spank you. I thought you enjoyed all of it. Of course, there was the part where your car was damaged, but don't worry about that, Ana. You'll have a new car soon. In fact, I thought you might like to choose it yourself.”

 

Ana was about to tell him she didn't need a new car but realised that would upset him, and she really didn't want to rile him unnecessarily. He'd buy one for her whether she agreed or not and, since Wanda had been sold, she did need a car.

 

Instead, she smiled shyly. “Thank you for that and I would like to go with you.”

 

“Good. I've some free time tomorrow. I can pick you up after work and we'll go car shopping.” Satisfied he'd dealt with Ana's anxieties, Christian returned to enjoying his meal.

 

A surge of happiness swept through Ana, knowing Christian wanted to spend more time with her during the week, but it was immediately quashed when she thought that after her confession, he might not want to see her ever again. Perhaps, she should do as Leila advised and keep quiet, but Ana wasn't a coward. Telling him now might be hard but it was the only course open to her.

 

She cleared her throat and began. “Christian, about Leila...”

 

“You don't have to worry about her either,” Christian reassured her quickly, then waited till he'd swallowed his mouthful of food. “We haven't yet located her, but we will soon. Besides, Sawyer is good at his job. He won't let her near you and back-up is only a phone call away. Though I'd prefer you to come stay at Escala until we've found her.”

 

“Can I ask you about Leila?”

 

Christian's silver cutlery tinkled as he laid it on his plate, then used his napkin to wipe his lips. “What else do you want to know?” He didn't feel comfortable discussing his ex-sub, but since Leila was stalking Ana, she had a right to ask.

 

“How did you meet her?”

 

Somehow that question wasn't the one Christian was expecting, but he didn't see any harm in answering. “I met her through a mutual friend.”

 

Ana's blue eyes narrowed. “Mrs. Robinson?”

 

He sighed loudly. _She was back to that!_ “As a matter of fact, yes.” His voice had taken on a warning tone. “They were acquaintances through the lifestyle and Elena thought she might suit me, which she did for a while.”

 

Trying to ignore the underlying annoyance in his voice, Ana forged on, cautiously. “And do you think you know Leila well?”

 

Christian placed his napkin on the table and tilted his head towards Ana, now slightly intrigued by where she was going with this. “I thought I did. I can usually read people easily and I never took Leila for someone who would hold a grudge, or act violently. Clearly, she's changed.”

 

“Perhaps she didn't do it, Christian.”

 

“What do you mean? She even signed her work!”

 

“But someone else could have done that... to put the blame on Leila.”

 

Christian shrugged his shoulders, looking perplexed. “Why would anyone do that? And who?”

 

“I don't know who and you don't either because there was no video feed for that night, was there?”

 

“No, there wasn't. The cameras were disabled. But I never told you that. Where is all this coming from, Ana?”

 

Ana swallowed nervously and plunged ahead. “I spoke to Leila.”

 

Christian sat up straighter. “What? When?” His voice was needle sharp, his irritation clear. “Did you meet Leila yesterday? Because you should have told Sawyer and he could have apprehended her.”

 

“Not yesterday. And you won't find Leila because she's gone home, wherever that might be.”

 

“You spoke to her that night?” It was more of a statement than a question and the ice in his voice chilled Ana. “And you're only telling me now? What the fuck were you thinking, Anastasia?”

 

“I would've told you, but she asked me not to. She only came to tell me she wasn't guilty and warn me someone else was out to get me.”

 

“And you believed her?” Christian's eyebrows climbed upwards in shock.

 

“Yes, I did. I kind of liked her. She seemed nice... like you said. And she'd just lost her boyfriend. I felt sorry for her.”

 

Christian sat back in his seat and gazed out at the dark night before turning back to Ana and pinning her with his intense gaze. “She could've hurt you. I can't believe how naïve you've been.”

 

Ana risked placing a hand on Christian's arm and felt his muscle tense like iron. “But she didn't, Christian. She just wanted to warn me.”

 

“About who?”

 

His words dropped into the air between them like stones. He knew where she was going, so Ana decided to keep that information to herself.

 

“She saw the person who did destroy my car, but they were in disguise, so she doesn't know.”

 

“Very convenient.” Christian let out a sarcastic laugh. “Ana, you're too innocent and gullible for your own good. I take it Leila managed to break into the penthouse?”

 

“Yes. I met her on the balcony outside the bedroom. She climbed over from the service side.”

 

“And you kept this quiet? Anastasia, she could have come back at any time. Don't you think I deserved to know that there was a breach in my security?”

 

“But she won't be back, Christian. She left Seattle on Sunday.”

 

“Damn! That's what she told you.”

 

Ana cringed at Christian's raised voice, but she didn't back down. “I believe her. You would have too if you'd spoken to her.”

 

“But she didn't wait around for a chat, did she?”  
  
“Because she was scared!” Ana answered sharply. “Why would she be afraid, Christian? She was your sub, but you said you shared a good relationship, so why didn't she want to speak to you?” Ana was trying to plant an idea into Christian's mind without actually mentioning Elena.

 

“Do you think I'd take kindly to her damaging your car the way she did? Leila is obviously suffering a psychotic break, or something.” Christian breathed deeply, keeping a lid on his rising anger. “But, you're right, there's no reason why she should fear me. I only want to make sure she gets the help she needs. You, on the other hand...” He was staring at Ana, his grey eyes dark as storm clouds. “With any of my previous subs I would have terminated their contract for such a blatant omission, but that’s not an option with you...”

 

“I expect you want to punish me.” Ana stated steadily, though she was shaking inside. Her head dipped slightly in submission, but her eyes held his gaze.

 

“Damn right I do! You deserve to be punished.” Christian lowered his voice but the menace remained. “You kept me in the dark about Leila when I'm fairly certain you were aware that was wrong, both as a girlfriend and a submissive. Communication is key, Ana.” He stared at her long and hard before leaning closer and clasping his hands together on the table. “Take off your panties!”

 

“What?” Ana's voice rose a few octaves. “Here?”

 

“Yes! Right here. Right now.”

 

“But the people...” She looked around at the other diners.

 

“Ana, we're in a booth; the table cloth is draped and no-one is paying attention. Just do it!” His voice brooked no argument and the force of his will was overpowering.

 

Slowly, Ana began to do as she was told. _Jesus! I can't believe I'm doing this._ Yet, as her eyes darted around the elegant restaurant, she discovered Christian was right. Everyone else was too busy with their own concerns to realise what was going on between them. And she realised her anxiety at what Christian might do to her was underpinned with excitement. Seconds later, she was handing him her lacy underwear.

 

After he balled them up and slid them into his pocket, he took hold of her arm. “Come on. We're going back to Escala. It's time you learned, Anastasia, not to keep secrets from me.”

 

“But you haven't paid...”

 

“I'm a member. They'll charge it to my account. Now, let's get out of here.”

 

But Ana tried again to evade the consequences of Christian's displeasure. “It's a weekday. I really should go back to my apartment.”

 

“Your apartment is empty, Anastasia, and you've everything you need at Escala.” Christian gripped his arm firmly around her waist, propelling her towards the elevator. “You can leave for work from there tomorrow morning. There's no escaping the Playroom tonight,” he growled, his hot breath whispering across her neck.

 

_Fuck! Suddenly, I'm eager to find out what Christian has planned. Maybe he won't even wait till we're home!_

 

*****

 

It seemed, at first, that Ana knew her man as, once installed in the back seat of the SUV with Christian beside her, he placed his hand on her knee. He rubbed circles on her leg, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, before trailing his fingers up her thigh. His touch was light, yet she felt electric shocks follow the path of his hand as it edged ever upwards.

 

Instinctively, she spread her legs apart and heard Christian chuckle. The sound made her shiver. There was something predatory about the laugh and she expected to be taken there and then. Ana was unable to suppress a groan, but forced words out between her gritted teeth as she halted his questing hand.

 

“Christian! Taylor...” She gestured with her chin towards the driver's seat. “It's not right.”

 

“Taylor knows when to be discreet. He's wearing earbuds to listen to his music. But, don't worry, I'm not going to ravish you, only play with you,” he snarled in her ear before blowing on her lobe. “Now, open your legs and let me in, or you'll have another misdemeanour to account for once we're home.”

 

Anastasia trembled at his words, or perhaps it was his long fingers stroking languidly down her pussy. Yet he didn't enter her. Instead his thumb found her clit to sensuously tease it. Ana's mouth rounded into a silent 'O'.

 

“Already so wet, Miss Steele,” he stated sounding pleased with himself. “I do believe the prospect of punishment is exciting you.”

 

It was true. She was turned on, but she was scared too. “Christian! You'll remember my hard limits?” she asked, her heart racing.

 

“Hush, Baby. You'll have to wait to see what I have planned, but I promise, no whips, nor belts. They're all gone.”

 

For a fleeting moment, she let herself relax, then jumped involuntarily as he applied pressure with his thumb and a single finger found its way inside her, curling back towards her G-spot. He rubbed it gently but mercilessly. Ana's breath caught in her throat on a long drawn out moan, while her insides shuddered.

 

_By God! I'll be jello by the time we reach Escala._

 

Fortunately, they drove into the garage soon after and Christian straightened up and exited the car, looking very calm and composed.

 

_How does he do that when I'm like a puppet without its strings?_

 

He came around the car to assist Ana, offering his hand which she gratefully accepted, hanging on to it for dear life. “Come, Ana, let me help you.” And he led her to the elevator like a lamb to the slaughter.

 

Once they reached the penthouse, Ana found herself swept up into Christian's arms and carried upstairs to the Playroom where he stood her alongside the four-poster bed.

 

Ana's lip trembled in relief as she looked around. True to his word, Christian had removed all the whips and canes, leaving only a selection of floggers and a few crops... and one belt.

 

_Why one belt?_ _And will he use one of those to punish me?_

 

“Make yourself ready for me and I'll be right back.” His voice interrupted her racing thoughts. “But leave your hair loose. I love braiding your hair.”

 

When Christian returned wearing his playroom jeans and nothing else, Ana was kneeling by the door waiting. “Good, girl,” he said with just the hint of a smile. “Now stand.” And when Ana complied, he plaited her hair before leading her back to the bed. “Lie on your back in the centre of the bed and keep your eyes on the canopy.”

 

He moved out of her field of vision, though she heard him pad across the room to his treasure chest. Drawers opened and closed and again uneasiness tightened in her gut.

 

_Perhaps I should safeword now before he gets started._

 

But Christian was back, sitting on the bed beside her. He slipped a blindfold over her eyes, but his fingers lingered on her temples, rubbing tenderly. “Relax, sweet Ana. You're so tense. Turn over, baby.”

 

When she did, he began to massage her shoulders and back with a sweet-smelling oil and slowly her taut muscles loosened. As if he had all the time in the world, his expert fingers moved over her waist, her ass, down to her thighs and the calves of her legs, smoothing and easing away her anxiety. If this was punishment, she'd take it any day.

 

Then he coaxed her to roll onto her back once more, cuffing her hands together above her head and then to the bed. She felt him press the whole length of his supple body next to her side, melding her to him like a hand in a velvet glove. His breath blew across her cheek as he whispered in her ear. “I have something here for you. I'm going to push it inside you, but it's not too large. It shouldn't hurt you, but I want you to remember your safewords. Will you do that?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Ana said as she slipped naturally into the linguistics of the Playroom. “Yellow and Red, Sir.”

 

“Good, Ana. You can stop me at any time.”

 

As he spoke, the smell of lube wafted in the air and she understood he was coating whatever toy he was going to use. Ana doubted she needed lubrication. She was already damp from the teasing in the car and his amazing massage, but she held her breath and waited. Suddenly, she felt pressure at her core, but there was no pain and her body, slick with anticipation, accepted the object readily. It was long and no thicker than Christian's shaft, soft but firm too.

 

_A vibrator, perhaps?_

 

But Christian hadn't finished. “Press your legs together for me, baby.”

 

_Together? Now that was strange. I'm usually spread-eagled and tied._

 

The mattress dipped and Ana sensed Christian moving down the bed. His hands were touching her legs as he wrapped ribbon tightly around them, binding them together from thigh to ankle. Tethers which were soft, silky and unbelievably strong. Even if she'd wanted to she couldn't move her legs.

 

Once he'd tied off the ribbons, Christian sat back to admire the view, running the tips of his fingers over her body, but never touching her intimate places. “You are so beautiful, Ana, but sometimes you are a little misguided. For our relationship to work, we have to trust each other and that means confiding in each other. Don't you agree?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Ana moaned, still unsure of where Christian was going.

 

A hum from deep inside her body brought clarity to his plan as the vibrator began to stimulate her inner walls.

 

_Oh, my God! That feels so good._

 

She squirmed on the mattress.

 

“Keep still!” Christian fitted himself to Ana's side, again, his mouth trailing a soft path from her lips, over her chin and down her neck to her breast where he drew a nipple into his mouth to lick and teethe. Ana's back arched off the bed, offering up her engorged peak, and Christian growled deep in his throat. “Mine, Anastasia! You are mine.”

 

“Yoooo...urs, Ssssir!” Ana purred like a kitten as her insides began to tremble.

 

Her admission intoxicated him like no other woman ever had. He grazed his teeth over each of her breasts in turn while he increased the rhythm of the vibrator. “Is that good, Ana?”

 

But Ana was lost to the sensations and couldn't reply. “Ana, do I need to stop?”

 

The threat of bringing these amazing feelings to an end gave Ana back her voice, though she only managed a guttural cry. “Please noooo, Sir!”

 

Encouraged, Christian's other hand found Ana's swollen clit and he flicked it rhythmically, his blissful touch causing Ana's body to practically arc off the bed, dragging on her imprisoned arms. Christian threw his leg across her, giving her an anchor in her storm of sensations. Yet he took pity on her, too, knowing she was fighting hard not to come, trying desperately to hold back the waves of pleasure that threatened to break free without permission. “Come, Ana. Come when and as often as you can. I'm going to teach you how to fly...”

 

*****

 

When Ana's senses finally came back into focus, she was lying in Christian's bed with the covers tucked comfortably around her. In her slightly befuddled state, she couldn't tell what time it was and her first instinct was that she'd slept in. But, through a gap in the drapes, she could tell the sky was still dark with a sprinkling of bright stars, so she assumed it was still in the depths of the night. Which was good, because she felt deliciously lethargic.

 

With some difficulty, Ana lifted her head a little way off the pillow and stretched her aching muscles.

 

_Wow! I feel like I've run a dozen marathons._

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Christian said softly, close to her ear before pressing a wet kiss on her neck. “How do you feel, baby?”

 

Ana stretched once more, gingerly testing her arms and legs. “A little sore and very tired, but very satisfied and happy. Yes, very happy to be here.” She reached over to take his hand and smiled shyly.

 

Then her mind drifted back to earlier in the Red Room and her smile was replaced by confusion. She remembered how they'd begun with Christian introducing her to a phallus shaped vibrator and how he'd tied her up with silken ribbon. Not that she'd actually seen any of the toys, but her sense of touch was quickly becoming more acute. The problem was that Ana thought she might have lost consciousness after that. She had no idea how she'd got to Christian's room, let alone in his bed.

 

“What happened to me?” A trace of annoyance and fear replaced her contentment.

 

Christian leaned up on his elbow and gently stroked wisps of hair from off her forehead. “You achieved subspace, Ana. It's nothing to be afraid of, baby, though in the beginning the experience can be scary.”

 

“Subspace? I read a bit about that in my research. But how does it happen... and why this time?” Ana's voice now sounded weepy and childlike, causing Christian to draw her into his arms and rub his hands in wide comforting circles on her back.

 

“One never knows when exactly it can happen, but mostly it's due to over-stimulation.” He spoke quietly, not wishing to scare her anymore. “It's as if the body overdoses on endorphins and you lose your sense of... being.”

 

“I fainted?”

 

“Not exactly. When you faint you lose consciousness and you don't in subspace. I suppose it's a little like being drunk, or on a high, but it's different for everyone, so I can't totally explain it to you.” Christian tipped her chin up and stared into her tear-filled eyes. She needed his protection and his reassurance and he wouldn't be found wanting. “But try not to be scared because I would never let anything bad happen to you when you're unaware. You can trust me, Ana. I would never hurt you. Not again.”

 

And as Ana looked deeply into his gaze, she realised the truth. She trusted this man with her body, her heart and her soul. For a second or two she was stunned, but he was talking again, in a warm yet earnest voice.

 

“You know, sometimes this is the best part of subspace because I get to take care of you... and I'll always take care of you.” He slid his arm around her shoulders to lift her up, arranging a few pillows behind her to make her more comfortable. “You need to stay hydrated, Ana, so I want you to drink this water while I go to make your favourite tea.” He handed her a bottle of Evian and she took it, giggling through her tears. “Are you making fun of me, Miss Steele? Do you think I can't make you a cup of tea? I'll have you know I've been taking lessons. Now drink up and I'll be right back.”

 

Ana settled back against the pillows to wait, thinking over what Christian had told her. This subspace did sound a bit frightening, being that far out of control. Yet she'd given over her control to Christian and only once had he almost abused it. But, in truth, she'd asked him to show her when he'd used his belt, and he'd been the one to call a halt. Since meeting Christian, she'd been on a journey of discovery and she'd learned she did have a submissive side, at least, with Christian she did.

 

_Is it because I love him and want to please him?_

 

However, she accepted that was only part of the reason, because, unexpectedly, she had revelled in so many of the lessons he'd taught her.

 

_And I trust him! I can admit that now. Trust and love! This is the 'more' I wanted so much._

 

A small piece of her wondered if their unusual bond was strong enough to last, but another memory came back to her...

 

'No escaping now!' He'd told her when he fastened her seat belt in Charlie Tango for the first time. His words had been prophetic. She didn't want to escape and she truly believed he felt the same. Hadn’t he claimed her as his time and again? So she chose to ignore her fears about the future. At this moment in time, she was totally happy and content with her life.

 

Besides, Christian was coming back into the room with a tray which held a small china teapot, a cup with a teabag on the side and a plate with a few slices of freshly buttered toast.

 

“Here,” he said, placing his burden on the bedside table. “This is for you, and I won't hear any excuses about not being hungry. After your experience, you need to eat and drink.”

 

“But I am hungry!” she objected and a boyish smile lit up Christian's whole face.

 

_Oh boy! I want to spend the rest of my life making him smile just like that._

 

Christian sat on his side of the bed, placing the tray between them, and watched as Ana dug right in, though he did pinch a slice of toast.

 

“Hey! That was my toast,” she said as she smacked his arm.

 

“Ana! Don't push your luck. I'm the Dom here,” he warned, but he couldn't maintain his charade and seconds later he started chuckling. “Only joking.”

 

Christian cupped Ana's cheek, his thumb brushing against her pale skin. Time seemed to stand still as he studied every inch of her face, then he pressed a kiss to her mouth, licking the crumbs from her lips. “Hmm, you always taste amazing.”

 

Ana blushed and smiled back before growing serious again. “Christian, you took me to the Red Room to punish me. Did you change your mind?”

 

That drew another soft chuckle from Christian. “No. Not really. On occasion, I believe the anticipation of punishment is enough to teach. Will you withhold important information from me again, Ana?”

 

“No, Sir.” If it were possible, Ana's cheeks flushed redder, because she hadn't told him the whole truth. She wasn't sure he was ready to hear about Elena. That woman was the one subject where she felt on less than solid ground with Christian.

 

But he was talking again. “Not all punishment is pain, Ana, and not all pain is punishment, as you'll discover. But it's time to sleep, or you'll never get up for work.” He took away the tray and held the covers aloft for Ana to slip beneath them. “Goodnight, baby,” he whispered before giving her a long, lingering kiss.

 

Then he too settled down, spooning against Ana's back, his arm laying lightly across her stomach. Ana felt wonderfully at peace. This was where she wanted to be.

 

Only seconds later, Christian shocked her. “And tomorrow night you can tell me the rest of the story about Leila. But don't worry, I'm not angry. I know you're still innocent about this lifestyle... and I know you'll never be able to give me total submission, yet I don't care. You're my Ana and I don't want to change a single thing about you.” He nuzzled his mouth closer to her ear, his breathing beginning to settle into the deep cadence of sleep. “I love you just as you are.”

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind all of you that I know very little about BDSM, only what I've picked up through reading and doing a little research on the internet... a bit like Christian instructed Ana to do, though my research is just for writing!
> 
> I apologise if I got anything wrong and hope you can make allowances and still enjoy reading.


	10. An Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Christian use their negotiation skills again and find they can both compromise.
> 
> In this chapter, I borrow a couple of lines from EL James, but I like them so much I couldn't resist. So, my thanks to the creator of the trilogy that we enjoy so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pleased to see some more kudos and I thank those who left them very much, but what thrills me is when readers leave comments. It means a lot to hear from readers. I do love writing, but sometimes life gets hectic and I find it difficult to sit down and write, so reading comments make the hard work worthwhile.
> 
> As always, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Ten

 

An Unexpected Date

 

Ana had felt very benign the whole day after her adventure into subspace. She'd taken some past advice from Christian and, during her lunch break, done some research on the subject. She'd found herself both intrigued and slightly terrified, though from the revelations of experienced subs it was clear it was a state to be desired. But only if the sub had confidence that her Dom would keep her safe and Ana now had total faith in Christian. Her safety would always be his top priority, sometimes so much she was frustrated by his fussing.

 

Yet that was the package that came with Christian Grey, her mercurial man. She could either take it or leave it and she was already so deeply committed to Christian that giving him up was not an option. Whatever hurdles it took to overcome the complications which came with his fifty shades, she would have to find a way around them. The comforting thought that accompanied that knowledge was Christian, too, was trying to meet her on her own terms.

 

Ana had become so engrossed in reading the submissives' accounts she over-ran her lunch break. With a certain dread, she quickly gathered her things together and hurried across the road to SIP, hoping that Jack wouldn't be around to notice her tardiness. Her boss was just as temperamental as her boyfriend, but lacking Christian's many endearing qualities -- at least, in Ana's eyes.

 

In fact, Ana had gone from believing her boss to be laid-back and friendly to finding him cryptic and somewhat creepy. His gaze was constantly following her as if he were checking her out sexually, though there was never anything concrete enough for her to accuse him of harassment. In fact, she did sometimes wonder if she was becoming paranoid. Perhaps her obsession with Christian was colouring her thoughts about the other men in her life.

 

She'd just set up at her desk again when the door to Jack's office opened. “Ana, you're fifteen minutes late! I expect my assistant to be on time.”

 

“Yes, Jack. I'm sorry. I got caught up in something and didn't realise what time it was.”

 

“You can make it up tonight by working extra. Now get in here... I need you,” he said angrily as he turned and walked back into his office. Ana picked up her notebook and pen and quickly followed.

 

“Sit!” he commanded as he took his place behind his desk and steepled his fingers beneath his chin. He waited until Ana was seated before continuing. “New York book Expo is this weekend, though we'll have to leave on Friday morning and since it usually runs late, we'll stay over till Sunday. Have you booked our travel and accommodation yet?”

 

“Our?” Ana almost squeaked. _Oh, Christian is not going to like that!_ “I did make arrangements for you last week, as it was already in the diary.”

 

“My assistant always travels with me. Book yourself a plane ticket and a room at my hotel.”

 

“Jack, I'm not sure I'll be free this weekend. It's very short notice,” Ana said in a conciliatory manner. “I'd no idea I was meant to attend...”

 

“Ana, do you like your job?” Jack interrupted, leaning back in his chair and regarding her with narrowed eyes.

 

“Of course, I do.”

 

“And do you hope to have a future here at SIP, because you're not showing much initiative?”

 

“Jack, I've done everything you've asked of me, more in fact, and today was the first time I've ever been late to work.” Ana was beginning to feel slightly annoyed. Jack had never intimated before today that he was unhappy with her work... quite the opposite. “And I'm sorry I can't go to New York. I had no idea I was supposed to and I've made other arrangements.”

 

“Can't you change them?” Possibly realising he'd pushed Ana too far, Jack back-pedalled. “Surely, your boyfriend will understand this trip to the Expo will further your career. Unless, of course, he doesn't want you to have a career. After all, he can afford to keep you.” Jack's latter statement was as derogatory as the look he threw Ana.

 

“I don't believe I've ever told you my boyfriend's name.” Ana bridled, standing to leave the office.

 

Jack laughed aloud. “Don't be naïve. If you're going to date Seattle's most eligible bachelor then don't expect it to be kept secret. You and Christian Grey are all over the media. Have been for a couple of weeks. Personally, if I were you, I wouldn't want to work either when he's got enough money...”

 

“Jack! That is not the relationship I have with Christian.” Not being a fan of social media, Ana rarely checked the various sites, but she’d been foolish to expect her affair with Christian would fly under the radar and, no doubt, many people would believe she was only after his money. Ana held her head high and declared, “I pay my own way. He's my boyfriend, not my banker, nor my keeper!”

 

Now Jack rose and came to stand in front of his desk. “Then if that's the case, I doubt he'll object to your trip to New York. Besides, he's a business man. He understands that work comes before pleasure. Though, I'm sure we can find a way to have fun, too... together.”

 

The way Jack lingered over the last word made Ana's skin crawl and she folded her arms across her chest. “What are you suggesting?”

 

A smirk crossed Jack's face but he replied innocently, “Miss Steele, I do believe you have a dirty mind. I only meant that I have quite a few friends who'll also be attending and I was planning on introducing you to them... editors, authors... agents. I thought you could network.”

 

Although she felt like screaming -- she hated the fact that Jack had wrong-footed her -- Ana tried valiantly to make amends. “I'd appreciate that, Jack, if I go. But I will have to talk to Christian first.”

 

Jack's eyebrows climbed. “Under the thumb already, Ana? I guess a man like Grey is used to getting his own way. If you'd take a little advice from a friend, you should put your foot down now if you ever want to have a life of your own.” Jack finished on a kinder note, though there was something rather false about it. Then it was back to business. “OK, off you go. I'd like you to continue reading those manuscripts I gave you this morning and review the first two chapters.”

 

Ana turned to leave, knowing she wouldn't have time to finish this afternoon. She'd have to text Christian to let him know to pick her up later.

 

“Oh, and, Ana, don't leave it too late to decide about New York, or you'll find the hotel already full. The Book Expo's very well attended and you don't want to be left out in the cold.”

 

Ana gave a tiny smile and left the room. She still wasn't sure she wanted to spend two whole days and nights in Jack Hyde's company, but he was right about it being good experience. She didn't plan on being an assistant forever, and she was possibly worrying for nothing. There was going to be lots of people from the publishing world there. Probably Jack would mix with his own friends in the industry and wouldn't have time to bother her.

 

_Oh, shit! My biggest problem is how to tell Christian. I'm already on thin ice having to explain the rest of Leila's news._

 

*****

 

The soon-to-be proud owner of a silver convertible Saab was sitting, hours later, in a very down to earth restaurant with her favourite Dom/boyfriend. Christian had surprised her by taking her to a totally different car dealership than his favourite Audi. He'd explained, since she was his girlfriend as well as his sub, she shouldn't be driving “The Submissive Special', as Ana had christened it, and Saabs were also a very safe auto-mobile. Ana was thrilled. This was more proof she was special to him.

 

Christian managed to startle her even more when he ordered a steak for himself but asked what she wanted to eat, so she chose the quinoa salad and he didn't object. Things were looking up!

 

Yet, as she ate her meal, her appetite faltered.

 

_He wants to know about Leila. How do I tell him that Elena is behind the attack on my car? Perhaps I should tell him about New York first, but he'll probably be angry about that too. Why can life with Christian be so difficult when there are times when being with him is the best thing that's ever happened to me?_

 

Thankfully, the choice was taken from Ana when Christian spoke.

 

“So, how was your day, Miss Steele? Are you enjoying your work?”

 

_OK. Let's start with the work problem._

 

“Yes, mostly I enjoy what I'm doing. I've always wanted to work in publishing.” She glanced up at Christian before spearing a slice of tomato, holding it on her fork. “And Jack actually has me reading new manuscripts and even commenting on them and that excites me. It’s much better than doing the admin stuff.”

 

“That's good. I like to see you happy,” Christian commented with a smile, then his lips thinned and he gave her a pointed look. “But?”

 

“But?” Ana repeated, sounding breathy. _How does he always know when I'm holding something back?_

 

“Something's troubling you, Ana. I can tell by the 'v' that appears between your brows when you're worried.” He stretched out a hand and smoothed the frown from her forehead. “Spit it out. You know I don't take well to being kept in the dark.”

 

She stared at Christian for a long moment, her fork and tomato forgotten, though gripped reflexively in her hand. “I'm supposed to go to the Book Expo in New York. It's Friday through to Sunday. Seemingly it's expected of the Fiction Editor's assistant.” Then she sat back and waited for the explosion.

 

There was another long pause when Christian, too, stopped eating. “And this would be with Jack Hyde?”

 

She nodded, then verified, forcing her voice to remain calm. “Yes. With my boss.”

 

“I suppose he expects you to stay at the same hotel?” His hands clenched on the table top, his knuckles showing white.

 

“Yes. But he did say that it might be fully booked, so I could always stay somewhere else.” She watched him carefully as he digested her news, saw the pulse in his neck begin to beat like a drum. “To tell the truth, I'd probably prefer another hotel.”

 

“You don't feel safe with Hyde?” Christian latched onto her last words, his grey eyes darkening like thunder clouds.

 

“Not really,” she admitted, then hurried to placate him. “But, honestly, I can't say why. It's not like he's done anything inappropriate.” Ana eased the muscles in her shoulders, unconsciously restraining a shudder. “I just wouldn't feel comfortable being alone in a strange city and so close to him.”

 

Once more, Christian set his meal aside. This was beginning to be an unfortunate habit, fear for Ana interfering with his appetite. “You've got good instincts, Ana. Trust them. Do you know Hyde has had three assistants in little over a year and they've all left suddenly, without notice? I haven't been able to find out why.”

 

“Have you been checking up on Jack?” Ana said with a trace of annoyance, exasperated that he would be so high-handed, yet thankful he was looking out for her in this case.

 

“Ana, I will always research the background of anyone who comes in close contact with you. As your boyfriend and your Dom, it's my job to take care of you and I'm not taking any chances with your well-being.”

 

“So, I suppose you'll forbid me to go to New York.” This time there was no hiding Ana's sulkiness.

 

“Do you want to go?”

 

“I'd love to go. I think it would be a good experience for me.” In her eagerness, she leaned over the table towards him. “OK, Jack's kind of the fly in the ointment, but I'm sure I can keep him in line.”

 

Christian seemed to consider her statement before giving a tiny shake of his head. “I expect you probably can, Ana, but I'm not willing to take that risk.” He watched Ana's shoulders drop in disappointment before her mouth firmed in defiance. He put up a hand, palm outwards. “Wait, Ana, before you go off half-cocked, I have a proposition. You can go to the Expo, but not with Hyde... with me, and we can stay at my apartment.”

 

“You have an apartment in New York?” Ana was floored by Christian's suggestions, so her shocked brain focused on his latter statement, which seemed the easiest to deal with.

 

“I told you, I have a few places. In this case, one in New York where I often do business. It gives me more privacy and it's more spacious than a hotel.”

 

“But how can you go to the Book Expo? Isn't it exclusively for members of the publishing world?”

 

Christian shrugged and bit his lip as he watched the assumptions correlating correctly in Ana's mind.

 

“You have a publishing company?” she declared in disbelief, the forgotten fork with the tomato plunking down on her plate. “Don't tell me. You bought SIP?” And her tone was resigned, disapproving... even mad.

 

“Yes.” Christian said flatly.

 

Ana mirrored Christian by biting her lip and she looked like she was about to bolt. “So that's why I got the job. I wondered why they took a chance on someone with no experience.”

 

“Ana, no! I had nothing to do with you getting hired.” He reached out to take her hand and felt it tremble beneath his fingers, but he suspected with anger not fear. He needed to make amends and quickly, before she stormed off. “Believe me. I've been wanting to get into publishing for a long time and I was already looking at SIP when you were job hunting. It was the best fit for me... and I didn't see enough reason to stop the deal just because you went to work there. But I promise you, I won't ever interfere with your career. Not unless you ask me to.”

 

“But you're my boss!”

 

“Technically, I'm your boss's, boss's boss.”

 

“I'm sleeping with my boss's, boss's boss,” she said indignantly. “What will my work colleagues think of that. What will Jack believe?”

 

“I can imagine what a sleaze like him would think, but, personally, I don't give a shit. My advice would be don't tell them about the by-out. It’s not in the public domain.”

 

“But what happens when they do find out? It'll be worse!”

 

“Ana, I see no reason why they should, unless you tell them. As long as SIP stays financially in the black, I'll stay in the background. Of course, I believe Roach is planning to retire soon, which is why he was happy to sell up, so we'll have to hire a replacement, but I can leave that up to Ros Bailey.”

 

“Who's Ros Bailey?” Ana was distracted for a moment.

 

“My second-in-command. She's brilliant and very good at her job and I couldn't do without her.” Christian noticed the 'v' on Ana's forehead reappear at his high praise for Ros and decided to put her out of her misery. “She's also gay and has a wife. I'll introduce you to them soon.”

 

“I'd like that,” Ana said with a smile, forgetting she was mad at Christian because she was pleased he was willing to introduce her to the people who were important to him. However, the distraction didn't last long. “You're not planning to rename the company? I thought you were proud of The Grey brand.”

 

“That's very perceptive of you, Miss Steele. I am, but, on this occasion, I'd be willing to leave the name as it is until you're more comfortable.”

 

_Or if Ana breaks up with me when she finds out how depraved I am! Which is highly likely. Why would a beautiful, intelligent, innocent girl like Anastasia tie herself to what I'm offering her?_

 

“Or if I find another job,” Ana declared, the mulish look back on her face.

 

_Fuck! She's just found another reason! I don't want her to do that, or to leave me. Perhaps I should ask her to wear my collar, or/and..._

 

But Christian decided not to go there for the present. That idea was still a bit scary. Instead he concentrated on the present problem.

 

“Would you leave SIP?” Christian asked, slightly incredulously and a whole lot disappointed.

 

“I'm not planning to. I actually like working there, apart from Jack, and that might be my over-active imagination,” she added the latter quickly as Christian's gaze darkened again. “OK, I'll keep quiet and hope you're right. But that still doesn't answer the New York problem. If you show up and I'm with you then we might as well announce it on Facebook!”

 

“I can't argue with you there, Miss Steele.” Christian smirked, relaxing as he tried to find a solution to their problem. There was no way he was leaving her alone in New York at Hyde's mercy. “Which just means we have to get creative. You can tell Hyde you couldn't get on the same flight, and decided to stay at another hotel. Say you had a friend who suggested it.”

 

“Won't that seem a bit of a coincidence, especially when you show up at the Expo? I mean, he already knows we're an item.” Ana sounded doubtful and she frowned even more. “It wouldn't surprise me if he asked to see my receipts. He's entitled you know. He probably has to sign off on my expenses.”

 

“If he already knows we're together, why do we have to play-act at all?”

 

“So he doesn't suspect you've bought over SIP!” Ana reminded him, sounding angry again. “Unless you don't care to protect my position in the firm.”

 

“Ana, I hate pretending...”

 

“What?” Ana's mouth dropped open in shock. “Unbelievable! Fuck, Christian, your whole life has been one big pretence. No one knows what kind of fetishes you're into. Yet the moment I ask you to bluff for me, you're all self-righteous.”

 

“No! That wasn't what I meant,” Christian jumped in, trying to fix his faux pas. “Well, not exactly. Ana, my relationship with you is the first I've ever gone public with. The first where I've ever wanted more than a contractual arrangement. I don't want to sully what we have with lies.” He bowed his head, almost in submission... but not quite. “Anastasia, you need to understand that.”

 

“And I do, Christian. I even love that it’s official,” Ana admitted with a shy smile. “I'm happy that Jack knows we're a couple. I just don't want him, or anyone else, thinking I got my job through nepotism. I'd like to keep my private life separate from my professional one, at least until I'm more established in the firm. Won't you help me do that?”

 

“Put like that, how can I refuse.” Christian returned her smile, picking up her hand and squeezing it again. “However, I refuse to stay at home while you're at the other side of the country and could be in trouble.”

 

“Alright. I'll lie about the hotel and come stay with you, but I think I should travel with Jack. It's not like he could try anything on a plane full of other people.”

 

“I admit the flying seems the least dangerous of the two, though I'll miss having you all to myself on the jet. But if it means I get to spend my nights with you in New York, then I'll forgo that pleasure.” Christian lifted her hand to place a kiss on the centre of her palm. “And, for your peace of mind, I won't attend the exhibition. There's other business interests I can look into on Friday, but Taylor will drop you off and pick you up. I don't want you anywhere with Hyde on your own. Oh, and if no one knows I'm in New York, we can forget about hotels. Tell Hyde you're staying with an old college friend. That should put a damper on any ulterior motives he might have.”

 

“In that case, I think we've solved the problem, Mr. Grey. Thank you for understanding.” Ana pulled their joined hands closer to her and returned his caress, letting her lips linger. When she sat back, her cheeks were glowing. “Now I really can enjoy the Book Expo and I get to stay with my favourite boyfriend.”

 

“Your only boyfriend,” Christian snarled, though his eyes twinkled. “I hope I can make your first stay in New York memorable. In fact, we've no need to rush home. I'd like to take you sight-seeing.”

 

_Shit! I really mean that. I actually want to show Ana around. I must be getting soft. Mind you, there is one more unusual sight I'd like to show her. Perhaps I can. Of course, there would be certain strings attached, but my Anastasia never backs down from a challenge._

 

With those plans drifting pleasantly through his head, Christian settled back to enjoy the rest of his dinner date with Ana, postponing, for the present, his need to talk about Leila, and Ana was very thankful to let him.

 

However, as he left Ana at her apartment, he dropped another bombshell. “By the way, Anastasia, you were right about Leila, or partly. I had Welch check and she flew back to Connecticut yesterday. Perhaps she's come to her senses and decided to abandon her vendetta and go home, or perhaps she told you the truth and she isn't guilty. In any case, I've decided the level of security should remain at the higher level, so get used to having Sawyer follow you around for now.”

 

Ana quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Christian wasn't going to question her further which meant she didn't have to lie to him, or tell him uncomfortable truths and retaining Sawyer meant she would be protected from Elena's unknown accomplice.

 

“If you think that's best, Christian,” she said meekly and leaned up to kiss him goodnight. A kiss which left her reeling and breathless and begging for more.

 

“Goodnight, Ana. Sleep well and dream of me.”

 

Ana had no doubt that she would.

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, I'm mostly using research and my imagination when it comes to the BDSM scenes, so sorry if I get things wrong.
> 
> This was a shorter chapter and a lot was a lead in to the next important part of the story. I do hope you are continuing to enjoy seeing Ana's and Christian's relationship flourish. If you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	11. New York, New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is over the moon to visit a city she'd never seen and with Christian. She also receives an unexpected proposition. 
> 
> When reading the FSOG trilogy, I was a bit shocked that as an important CEO, Christian had no friends apart from his family and Elena. Even though he was something of a loner, I felt he would have made a few acquaintances over the years, so I've written a couple for him. I hope you approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I have to aopolgise for posting this chapter a couple of days late but I was away from home for a number of days and didn't have time to go online. I hope you think this chapter was worth the wait and, in future, I will try to warn you if I'm not going to be able to post on schedule.
> 
> Thanks to those of you who are still reading and leaving kudos.
> 
> Once again, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Eleven

 

New York, New York!

 

The paperwork for the Book Expo was delivered early on Thursday and Ana noticed she was down only as Jack Hyde's assistant, so clearly, Jack had a standing registration. When he saw her looking perplexed, Jack explained he'd registered for two before she was on the payroll and she should now enter her name, then email the organisers with the information. Ana felt a little more certain when a reply email came back in the afternoon to acknowledge her request. Now she just had to tell Jack she wouldn't be staying at his hotel.

 

“Mr. Hyde?” She knocked on his open door and waited for him to answer.

 

“Come in, Ana. Don't be so formal. I thought we were well past surnames,” he said with a grin, waving her in and seeming to be in a much better mood. “Take a seat. Are you all set for tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, I am, thank you.”

 

“Great! So you got permission from your boyfriend?”

 

Ana didn't avail herself of a seat but stood in the doorway. “I made my own decision.” Technically, that wasn’t quite true, but Jack didn’t have to know that. “But you were right. Christian realises my career is important to me. He's not entirely happy about the trip, but he understands work has to take priority sometimes. However, I did want to let you know that I'll be flying in with you but I won't be staying at The Hyatt Centric.” Jack's smug smile vanished.

 

_Shit! That didn't go down too well._

 

“I have a standing invitation to stay with a friend who has an apartment in Manhattan and I'd like to take the chance to catch up. But I'll meet you at the Javits Centre every morning, bright and early. It won't be a problem, will it?” she asked coyly.

 

“A Manhattan apartment? You clearly have wealthy friends, Ana.” Jack was barely concealing his frustration.

 

“You meet all sorts at college. I'd a couple of friends whose daddies were wealthy,” Ana said, blithely, not feeling remotely guilty at telling another white lie, since Jack was creeping her out again.

 

_And_ _the latter_ _isn't a total lie. I do have one, but back to business... and stay in character!_

 

“Unfortunately, mine wasn't, but hey, I don't hold that against my friends and if they don't mind sharing their good fortune now and then, who am I to object.”

 

Jack was clearly not amused by events, but he had no jurisdiction over Ana's out-of-hours activities. “Stay where you want, but just make sure you're on time for the early flight on Friday... and don't be late on Saturday morning either. We've a lot of ground to cover. Expo is hectic and it usually runs late, so let your friend know you'll be working overtime.”

 

_Knowing Christian, I wouldn't be too sure about that Jack, but I can cross that bridge when I come to it._

 

“Will do! I'll be leaving sharp tonight as I stayed late last night. If you've no objection?”

 

“Going somewhere special again?” Jack asked, his tone and expression somewhat sardonic.

 

“Not exactly. I thought I'd cook dinner for Christian since we won't see each other for a few days.” Ana returned to her desk and started clearing up her things. “Night, Jack!” she shouted when she'd finished, not giving him the chance to protest.

 

*****

 

Jack Hyde was especially annoying during the flight to New York. They had left Seattle not long after 7.00am and were due to arrive at JFK late afternoon. Not being a morning person, Ana had little patience for her disgruntled employer's complaints, especially since a lot of his moans were about her not being on call for a lot of their stay. The fact that he started drinking early soured his mood even more and, by the time they arrived, Ana was very glad Christian had insisted on her staying with him.

 

Thankfully, she and Jack had only carry-on luggage, so she wasn't forced to endure his presence in the baggage collection area. Ana just prayed Taylor would be there to pick her up on time, though she had insisted he made himself scarce until she got rid of her boss. And that, it appeared, wasn't going to be easy.

 

“Come on, Ana,” Jack said, just a smidgeon away from slurring, as he tried to take her bag from her. “It's early yet. Come to the hotel and have dinner with me.”

 

“I'm sorry, Jack. My friend is expecting me straight from the airport.” She wrestled her carry-on into her other hand, away from Mr Jack 'octopus' Hyde. “We're having dinner together.”

 

“But some of my friends will already have checked in -- people you should meet before Expo begins officially.” He put up a hand to stop Ana from scurrying away. “Surely, you can spare an hour or so to have a couple of drinks? It would be in your best interests, Ana, if you knew a bit about what to expect over the weekend.”

 

Though Ana didn't want to be in the company of Jack while he was having those extra couple of drinks, she had to admit he did have a point. That's if he really had friends waiting for him at the hotel. Yet, she knew from the many phone calls he'd been getting over the past few days that Jack did have contacts in the world of publishing and most of them would be here. She wasn't sure quite what to do, so she decided to fall back on Christian's advice.

 

“Jack, I really need to go to the powder room. Wait here and I'll try to call my friend to see if she minds me arriving a little later.”

 

Ana left him behind without a backward glance, making for the nearest ladies' rest-room. Once she was installed in a cubicle, she fished out her cell. And it seemed Christian was awaiting her call as he picked up after the first ring.

 

“Hi, baby. Are you at the airport? Taylor informed me your plane landed on time. He's looking out for you.”

 

“Christian, I can't get rid of Jack. He's clinging like a limpet and he wants me to go to his hotel to network with his colleagues.”

 

“No way, Ana. That is not happening.” Christian assumed his best Dom voice, but spoiled the effect by adding. “Baby, I've been here twiddling my thumbs for over an hour, just waiting for you to arrive. I miss you.”

 

“You just saw me off this morning,” Ana said laughing, very happy to be missed. “I thought you had work to do when I wasn't around.”

 

“You are very distracting, Miss Steele. I was worried about you flying with no one but that scumbag for company.”

 

“Well, I wouldn't say he was the best travelling companion I've ever had, but you'll be pleased to know my dignity is still intact. He probably was at his nicest when he fell asleep.” Ana giggled and the sound went straight to Christian's groin. “I missed you, too, Mr Grey, but I think we're going to have to miss each other for a little while longer. I really can't see how I can get out of this arrangement easily.”

 

“I could always come and pick you up!”

 

“Christian, you promised you'd keep undercover,” Ana said, sounding panicky. “Have you forgotten why we're doing this? Look, I'll stay in the public bar where there are lots of people. I'll meet a few of his friends then I'll excuse myself. I promise not to be more than a couple of hours.”

 

There was a long silence and Ana could almost hear the hot air escaping from Christian's lungs. “I'll give you an hour and a half from now. Be in the foyer of the hotel and I'll send Taylor to get you. If you're not there, Ana, so help me, I'll come for you myself.”

 

“I'll be waiting for Taylor. Don't be mad. I promise to make it up to you.”

 

“Oh, you will, Anastasia. Have you forgotten this is Friday... Sub's weekend? It doesn't matter that we're in New York. See you soon, baby.”

 

“Bye, Sir!” she whispered as he left her feeling breathless and needy and full of anticipation.

 

_I could happily drop Jack Hyde and his cronies from the Empire State Building!_

 

_*****_

 

Ana managed to escape from her workplace responsibilities with five minutes to spare. Actually, it hadn't proven as onerous as she'd expected. Jack had introduced her to two other fiction editors, one distributor and an agent, who was very excited about a new author... one Boyce Fox, who Ana was also impressed with. The two had shared an interesting conversation with Ana promising to promote Fox's novel to Jack.

 

_Funny how Jack's acquaintances are all very normal. Perhaps I have been misjudging him, comparing him to Christian, who is sort of incomparable. Unique!_

 

Once she reached the apartment in TriBeCa and had been shown around, Ana was reminded of just how unique Christian was.

 

She'd been welcomed with open arms but, contrary to her expectations -- he'd already reminded her this was submissive Friday -- he'd asked her to call him by his given name. However, he'd qualified his request by telling her there would be plenty of time for titles later. Ana wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. She was really a bit of both.

 

Christian had already ordered takeout by the time Ana arrived with Taylor and very shortly they were sitting down to eat, Taylor having gone to check-in to a nearby hotel. He'd been ordered to return at 9.45pm as Christian was taking Ana for a special night out.

 

_That seems rather late for the theatre. Perhaps we're going to a night club? Yet I doubt crowded, noisy clubs are Christian's style._

 

During dinner, Christian started up a conversation about the people she'd met. “So, does Hyde have normal friends, or did they upset you, too?”

 

“Actually, I was pleasantly surprised. There were only four people and they were all friendly, but one in particular could be a good contact for me. She's a literary agent and she represents an author I'm interested in. He's called Boyce Fox and his manuscript was amongst the pile of submissions Jack asked me to read.” Ana edged forward in her seat, animated. “It's a political thriller and I couldn't put it down. I've told Jack about it. I think he's reading it, though after his initial comment, he hasn't got back to me, so I've no idea. I just feel we shouldn't let Fox slip through our fingers. He has talent and could be a real find for SIP!” She finished and saw Christian watching her with an approving smile on his face.

 

“What?”

 

“It's just good to see you relaxed and enthusiastic. It's that kind of ethos I encourage in my work force,” Christian said, then flushed, looking rather awkward that he'd reminded her he was ultimately her boss. “But I haven't forgotten I promised to stay in the background regards SIP. You know, if you feel that strongly about this author, you should remind Jack. Push him! And, if you do need help, I'm here for you, even if it's only for advice.”

 

“Thanks, Christian.” A few days ago, Ana would've been annoyed by his offer, but now she saw it for what it was, simply moral support from her boyfriend. “I'm hoping Jack will come through. To tell the truth, I'm beginning to think he's a lazy reader.”

 

“Not exactly a recommendation for a fiction editor.”

 

“Don't get me wrong, Christian. I'm not saying Jack isn't good at his job, but I think his skill is mostly in using his contacts to get things done.”

 

“Like utilising the skills of his very talented assistant? He's lucky to have someone so brilliant.”

 

“I think you might be biased, Christian.” Ana's face turned pink and her head dropped, not in submission, but embarrassed by his praise.

 

_Why the fuck doesn't she see how amazing she is? It's up to me to give her the confidence she lacks. I'm going to start tonight, though in a way my girl will never expect._

 

Immediately dinner ended and Ana had filled up the dishwasher, Christian's posture changed. His back straightened, his chin lifted and his eyes smouldered as he stared at her. Ana couldn't resist his pull or the shiver that coursed through her body. Her blood felt like molten fire.

 

“Ana, there's an en-suite in the master bedroom. I want you to take a shower and change into the outfit I've laid out for you.” Christian had followed her into the kitchen and now he stood over her, not threatening, but masterful. “I don't want any arguments...”

 

“We're not showering together? I know you have a double shower.”

 

“I do and we'll probably enjoy it sometime this weekend, but I'm taking you to a club tonight. Taylor is picking us up soon, so don't dawdle. I'll use the main bathroom.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Ana said, sliding into her role of submissive to his Dom with accustomed ease. _God! This is becoming second nature to me._ _Y_ _et, he doesn't make me feel inferior. He empowers me. It's very strange._

 

As Christian watched her go, he called after her. “Ana, wear the mask!”

 

She bobbed her head in agreement and hurried to obey his commands. Only when Ana saw what he expected her to wear did she have a moment of doubt, but her faith in Christian kicked in.

 

_I'm safe in his hands no matter what, and, oh fuck, the things he does to me. I can't wait!_

 

Ana showered in double quick time, put on a minimum amount of makeup with slightly shaky hands and attempted to dress. There really wasn't much to the costume; a deep wine leather corset, which laced up the front, with a tiny mini skirt that might just cover her ass. Black lacy panties with matching thigh highs and very high Louboutin heels completed the outfit. The ensemble was complimented with a black silk mask which she attached with ribbons after brushing her hair back behind her ears.

 

The woman who stared back at her from the large mirror was a stranger...

 

“Fuck! You look hot. Very hot!” Christian walked into the room and stood back to admire her, his voice purring like a large, satisfied predator. His gaze scanned up and down her body as his eyes glinted from behind his matching mask like black diamonds. “Beautiful. Amazing and sensuous and all mine. Do you know what you do to me, Ana?” And he pulled her into his body so she could experience his arousal first hand.

 

If Ana had been feeling unsure and self-conscious about her attire, Christian's words and his hungry gaze gave her back her confidence. Though she did wonder where he could be taking her dressed like this.

 

“Oh, Ana, seeing you this way makes me doubt my plan about going out. I've a good mind to ravish you here, though there aren't many toys in the apartment. I've never needed them. Never brought a woman here before.” He bent down and buried his nose into her sweet scented hair. She smelled of shampoo and jasmine and, best of all, just Ana. “Another first for you, Miss Steele, as is taking my submissive out to a club.”

 

Ana’s breath caught, not entirely sure how she felt about his plans for the evening, but Christian simply pulled a full length black coat from out of his wardrobe and held it out for her to put on.

 

“I want to show you off, Ana. You're so lovely, in every way, and you've changed my outlook on life, totally.”

 

He turned her about and fastened the coat so no one would know she wasn't fully dressed beneath. She gazed up at him with wide bright eyes, drowning in his admiration and taking time to appreciate her man. She’d go with him anywhere he asked.

 

“You're pretty amazing too, Sir.” She stretched her hand up and cupped his cheek, taking in his black shirt and trousers and his tie which was the same colour as her corset. “You're so handsome. You take my breath away.”

 

“It's just a pretty face, baby. Nothing more. I'm an empty shell.”

 

“No!” Ana cried, metaphorically stamping her foot. “You're a good man. Alright, you have some fairly esoteric preferences, which I'm learning to enjoy more and more, but you're, also, generous, protective and extremely kind to the people you care about.”

 

“Until I met you, I'm not sure I knew how to care.”

 

“Christian!” Ana cried, objecting loudly. “I'm sorry... Sir! If I promise to stop doubting myself will you stop decrying yourself? Please.”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed a chaste kiss to Christian's lips, which soon became one of promise and passion as he swept her into his arms. Yet seconds later, he pulled himself, reluctantly, away.

 

“Sorry, Ana, but if we don't go now, we'll never get out of here and I want to show you a part of the lifestyle which I'd never dream of doing in Seattle.” He smiled as he shrugged into his jacket. “Oh, but there is one thing I need to give you... and I hope you'll accept it with the same love and respect with which it's offered.”

 

From out of his pocket he drew a black leather collar, which was entwined with gold filigree and small diamonds. “In the type of club we're going to you really need to be collared to avoid attention from other Doms. But that's not the only reason I'm asking you to wear it, Ana. Be mine? This collar means we're committed to each other.”

 

“But we have the contract,” Ana said, her eyes slipping away from Christian's compelling stare in a burst of confusion.

 

“Yes, we do. But this is more than the contract.” Christian placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to his again. “It means we're bonded, for as long as you want. As long as you wear this, we're pledged to each other and only each other. It's what I want, Anastasia.”

 

A long, poignant moment of silence stretched out between them as they searched each other's souls. Ana had read about the collar and wondered why Christian had never spoken of it. Perhaps he didn't do collaring.

 

_I said I wanted more, but this wasn't quite what I was meaning... and yet, Christian is trying to be more in so many ways._

 

“This is a first for me, Ana. I've never wanted any of my other subs to wear my collar. I've never even had a collar to give them. I had this made especially for you and if you look, the gold is inscribed.”

 

Ana took the fine collar which was much lighter than she imagined. She twisted it this way and that in her hand and had to admit that it looked a lot like a choker necklace. Not how she'd imagined a BDSM collar at all. She held the tiny golden plaque up to the light and saw her and Christian's initials entwined within a heart with tiny flowers surrounding it.

 

“Hearts and flowers,” she whispered, breathlessly, as she handed it back to Christian who was gazing at her with apprehension. “Yes, Sir, I'll wear it. With pleasure. Can you collar me, please? I think I've got the terminology right,” she teased, finally laughing and turning around to give him access to her neck.

 

“You have, Miss Steele. You really did do your homework.” Christian swept her hair aside to clip his collar around her slender neck, only he wasn't as confident as his voice suggested and his fingers trembled against her skin. “Does that feel comfortable?”

 

Ana hurried back to the mirror to see how it looked, seeing it sparkling under the lights. “It's beautiful, Christian... Sir. Thank you! And yes, it feels right.”

 

“Not as beautiful as the wearer.” Christian was grinning now, looking like he'd just won the lottery, though he had no need to win the lottery... except, Ana was his lottery. “It does feel right! And it might not be the only thing I'll ask of you in the future, Ana.”

 

She turned back to him as he came closer to her and the magnetism between them was tangible. She gasped.

 

“I feel it too, Ana.”

 

The entrance door buzzed, interrupting their moment, and Taylor's voice came over the speaker. “Mr Grey, I've arrived. I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late, but the traffic in downtown is murder. If you want to reach The Mansion Club in order to meet up with your friend, we really have to go.”

 

“Your friend?” Ana asked in shock. “Not Mrs. Robinson!”

 

“Definitely not Mrs. Robinson. Come on. I'll explain on the way.”

 

*****

 

The moment Christian and Ana were settled in the back of the rental Audi SUV, Christian issued an order.

 

“Turn around, Ana. Let me braid your hair. Where we're going I want your hair safely out of the way.”

 

As she did as she was told, Ana couldn't resist commenting, “Is this why you braid my hair, so it doesn't get caught in any of the instruments?” Given all the clues, it hadn’t been hard for Ana to guess what kind of club they were heading for.

 

“Probably, but your hair is also very touchable,” Christian smirked as he answered. “You're correct though. I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“So, wherever we're going, we're going to scene tonight?” She swallowed back her anxiety, not knowing how she felt about performing in a public -- well, not quite public -- place.

 

“It's not what you think, Ana. For most of the time, we'll be observing, but The Mansion has private rooms that can be booked in advance.” Christian tied off Ana's braid before whispering in her ear. “I reserved one earlier today.”

 

Relief spread throughout Ana. She wasn't at all sure how she felt about visiting this particular club, but she couldn't deny she was curious and a private room she could handle. But this led her to ask another question.

 

“Taylor mentioned a friend. So you do have another friend, apart from Mrs. Robinson.”

 

“Yes, and you'll meet him tonight. David Belmont. He's co-owner of The Mansion Club along with his submissive and partner.” Christian settled Ana back in her seat, making sure she was safely belted in then slid his arm around her shoulder. “Though, I'd call him more of a long-standing acquaintance.”

 

“How long-standing?” Since she was nestled comfortably under Christian's arm, Ana felt brave enough to enquire further.

 

“I met him when I went to Harvard. He was a couple of years older than me, worldly and experienced and in the lifestyle. He recognised a fellow convert, though I've no idea why.”

 

Christian hated baring his soul, yet Ana was beginning to break down his well-constructed barriers and the strange thing was he didn't feel threatened. Ana had given him a security he'd never known in his life. Even after his adoption, he'd been waiting for his new reliable family to reject him, once they learned they'd embraced a monster. Over the years, his fear had been pushed into the darkest recesses of his mind, but he still didn't believe he was worthy of their love, of anyone’s love. Ana was changing that. Just as she was sitting here patiently, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“I was eighteen years old and away from home for the first time in my life. I was awkward, naïve and homesick; missing my parents, Mia, even Elliot... and Elena. Remember, I'd been her submissive for over three years and I missed her council, her care and the things we did together.”

 

Christian noticed Anastasia's mouth pout mulishly. He knew she hated hearing anything about Elena, but if she wanted to get to know him, she had to accept his history.

 

“Sorry, I know this upsets you, but you did ask. Shall I go on?”

 

Ana heaved a shuddering sigh and nodded. “Yes, please, Sir.”

 

“Anyway, the first couple of terms at college, I kept myself very much to myself. Normally, that was the way I liked it, but there I was lonely and frustrated, very frustrated and David knew why. He approached me one day and offered to help but I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.” Christian gazed out the window of the car, while his hand played with Ana's fingers. He seemed to draw strength from the connection. “At first, he didn't push, but one day, after I'd had an argument with Elena on the phone, he spoke to me again. Told me he knew a club that could help me and that I should think about accepting his offer.”

 

“What did you fight with Elena about?” Somehow Ana had assumed that Christian and she had shared some kind of ideal affair, if an immoral one.

 

“She got very jealous and possessive while I was on the other side of the country. Kept accusing me of having liaisons with younger women, which wasn't true. At first, I was loyal, but it was difficult. Remember, for three years I'd been fucking on a very regular basis. I was randy as hell!”

 

There was a moment of silence as Christian reviewed his memories. He’d never revisited them like this before and certainly never recounted them to another person. It wasn’t easy, though not as difficult as he’d first thought.

 

“David explained I could satisfy my needs without betraying my Domme emotionally. I suppose he met me at a watershed moment in my life. I was a submissive who had aspirations of becoming a Dominant, and he recognised that. He became my mentor, I suppose you could describe it. That year, I learned to become a Dom.”

 

“I don't suppose Elena was very pleased.” Ana couldn't hide her sarcasm.

 

Christian laughed, though there was a certain irony in his tone. “Not really, though she tried to pretend she was okay with it. Even offered to teach me. She became my submissive, which is rare. I suppose that was the beginning of the end.”

 

“Why?” Ana asked, intrigued despite her aversion.

 

“Let's just say that two dominant personalities don't work well together. We decided to end our physical relationship in order to protect our friendship. Whether you approve or not, Ana, Elena and I do care about each other.”

 

“Humph!” Ana kept silent for some seconds before making an observation. “I don't suppose Elena liked this David Belmont.”

 

“Correct as always, Ana. Which was one of the reasons she wasn't wholly upset when I dropped out of college. Anyway, I lost touch with him for many years until I met him again on a business trip to New York. He's a lawyer and he was working with a company we were interested in acquiring. We met for drinks and he invited me to become a member of his club which he'd just set up and now I usually pay a visit when I'm in the city, but he's going to be shocked when he discovers I've actually collared a submissive...”

 

“Or found yourself a girlfriend,” Ana reminded him somewhat longingly. “I don't expect that's very common in your world.”

 

When Christian chuckled this time it bubbled up straight from his chest. “You'd be surprised. You know I said David ran the club with his submissive. She's also his partner. They've been together since they met in college.”

 

And Ana had to be content with that revelation as Taylor was turning into a gated drive way. Unnoticed by the occupants in the back of the car, they'd left the built-up city behind them. However, Christian did have something else to impart.

 

“Relax, Ana. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but try to keep an open mind. Mostly, I hope you enjoy meeting my friends. I think you'll like them. I know they'll like you!”

 

Ana could only hope he was right… on both counts. Liking and being accepted by, at least, two of Christian’s friends who shared his lifestyle seemed, suddenly, important.

 

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still reading, even if I let you down with posting late. I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter as I'm not sure I got the collaring scene right. If you've the time, it would be wonderful to read some comments from you. Writers really need the encouragement. Well, this writer does!
> 
> See you next Monday with a new chapter!


	12. The Mansion Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana visits a BDSM club with Christian for the first time and gets a couple of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only experience I have of BDSM clubs is what I've researched and what I've read in books, so I've used my imagination. I hope I've managed to get somewhere close and that my terminology isn't too way out. I hope you'll make allowances and enjoy.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.
> 
> I'd like to thank those who left kudos last week.

Chapter Twelve,

 

The Mansion Club

 

 

At the end of the long drive stood an old mansion with slate roofs and crenellated towers, but it was a trifle shabby, like a fine old gentleman who'd fallen on hard times. Ana couldn't help but be impressed though when Christian helped her out of the car and they walked up the steps towards the heavy wooden door which opened as they approached.

 

“Not what you expected?” Christian whispered in her ear before giving her instructions. “Remember, Anastasia, here you're a submissive. Keep your head bowed, don't look any Dom directly in the eye and don't speak unless you're spoken to, or I give you permission.”

 

“And I'm supposed to enjoy myself here?” Ana hissed, though she did as instructed and when they walked into the spacious foyer, she looked the perfect submissive.

 

However, stealing glances around, the inside of the mansion took her completely by surprise. There was no trace of decay here. The walls were hung with a rich red wallpaper while the drapes were a cream brocade and as they strolled into the main hall, she saw that all the furnishings were of a heavy dark oak and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings.

 

Some of the inhabitants of The Mansion Club, like Christian, were elegantly dressed, though many of the Doms and subs appeared in various costumes of leather, silk or lace and some were hardly wearing anything at all. Ana decided she might be considered overdressed.

 

A servant came up behind them and spoke to Christian, offering to take his submissive's coat. _Jesus! Even the staff won't talk to me._

 

Thankfully, Ana didn't have time to process how she felt about that because, as she handed over her outer wear, they were approached by a handsome couple, both perhaps a little older than Christian. The male was tall, though not as sculpted as her man while the woman was petite but curvy. Those curves were clothed in a very short dress made of a clingy material which was completely see-through. Underneath, she wore a skimpy thong and nothing else.

 

For once, Ana was grateful that she'd been instructed to keep her head lowered, so she was unable to dwell on the female’s apparel. Suddenly, she realised the same rule didn't apply to Christian and he could look his fill. Though he'd never given her any reason in the past to suspect he had a roving eye, they'd never attended a place where so many scantily clad people were congregated.

 

Ana felt a surge of jealousy course through her and it took all her will to suppress a snide remark, which wouldn't go down well with Christian. In this place she was definitely his submissive. Thankfully, the couple had reached them.

 

“Christian Grey! Good to see you again,” the man said, shaking Christian's hand, while the woman bent her head, keeping her eyes slightly downcast, yet smiling up at him.

 

“David... Maddie, good to see you, too, and this place is looking great.” Christian gazed around at the teeming premises, at the mostly occupied stages, tastefully set along the back wall and ringed by couches. “Business doing well?”

 

“It is, thanks to you,” David answered before checking out the young woman at his friend's side. “And who is this lovely woman, Christian? I see you've changed the habits of a life time and collared her.”

 

“This is Anastasia... and you're right, my life is different now since I met her. I couldn't let her get away. Ana, this is Master David and his sub, Maddie.”

 

David leaned closer to Ana, though not invading her space, and lowered his voice conspiratorially. “Not just my sub, Ana. Maddie is also my partner of many years. Couples are a lot more common than those outside the lifestyle imagine.” He smiled encouragingly, seeming to sense Ana’s insecurity. “Now, shall we take this reunion upstairs where we can be more comfortable in private?”

 

Once they reached the second floor, Ana found herself on a wide balcony which surrounded the large room below on three sides, giving a clear view of the proceedings downstairs. It was decorated in the same vein, but here the flock paper was a dark green. There were many double doors off the gallery with long corridors at either end.

 

Christian whispered in Ana's ear, “These are the private rooms, one of which I partially own. I'll show you later,” he promised, pressing a kiss on her neck just above her collar. His hand slipped into the crook of her arm as he led her to follow his friends.

 

They walked almost to the end of the gallery where a roomy curtained alcove was situated. David held back the drapes and ushered them inside, showing off a couple of cushioned love-seats with a low table between them. David had signalled to a waiter before they'd mounted the stairs and once the couples were seated, they were served with a bottle of Ana's favourite champagne.

 

“Now we're alone we can talk more openly,” David said as he opened the champagne and poured each of them a drink, sparingly. “If you're going to play later, it's best not to indulge too readily. A house rule, Ana. The Mansion Club prides itself on the safety of its clientèle.”

 

Ana wanted to answer, but remembered what Christian had said and was unsure of how David would view her speaking without permission.

 

“You may speak freely, Ana,” Christian instructed. “I believe that's why David has brought us here.”

 

Ana gave a tiny smile to her new acquaintances. “It’s good to know safety is paramount.”

 

David chuckled. “Maddie would read me the riot act if I hadn't insisted upon those rules. In real life, she's a very successful trauma surgeon.”

 

Maddie returned Ana's surprised look with a grin as Christian spoke. “I see you're both doing well professionally. My father has dealings with your law firm, David, when he needs a representative on the east coast.”

 

“Well that's a two-way-street. I've been grateful for Carrick's assistance on occasion.” David sipped his drink. “But enough about work. I'm more interested in hearing how you found Anastasia.”

 

This time it was Christian who laughed aloud. “She literally fell into my office. She came to interview me for her college newspaper. I was intrigued... and the rest, they say, is history.”

 

“Kind of coincidental that she was into the lifestyle.” David sounded a little sceptical and Ana ducked her head.

 

“She wasn't. Not then. Ana is very new to our ways.”

 

“I thought so. Still in training? What does Mrs. Lincoln have to say about that?”

 

“She hates me!” Ana blurted out, then blushed brilliant red, turning a troubled face to Christian. “Sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said that.” _But it’s the truth!_

 

Again it was David who replied. “That doesn't surprise me one bit. But I'm glad you're eventually getting out from Elena's influence, Christian. That woman still thinks you're her property.”

 

“That's nonsense, David,” Christian objected vehemently, but the skin over his cheeks flushed. “Elena and I are just business partners and, yes, we're friends. She might be a bit of a mother hen, but I'm my own man.”

 

David and Maddie shared a grin as David offered his opinion. “Can't say I've ever seen Madame Elena as a mother hen, but I'm glad you don't let her sway you over much.” He looked pointedly at Ana and she felt maybe she'd found someone who agreed with her opinion of Mrs. Robinson.

 

_Now if only Christian could see it too._

 

“I think this conversation is getting much too serious for a Friday night out. I brought Ana here for experience and to watch the scenes.” Christian directed Ana's gaze to the floor where a number of couples, or threesomes had taken to the stages. “Can you see clearly, Ana?”

 

“Yes,” she replied, bashful and breathless, not quite sure how she felt about being a voyeur... and yet it seemed to be part of the lifestyle. But as the scenes got under-way, she felt a certain exhilaration building deep in her belly.

 

_Could I ever perform in public i_ _f_ _Christian asked me?_

 

Then she heard Christian whisper in her ear. “Don't worry. I'll never share you with anyone, nor even allow anyone to see what belongs only to me. I'm a very private man, Miss Steele.”

 

And reassurance coursed through Ana’s body. In this instance, his possessiveness warmed her from her head right down to her toes. She was cherished. Ana smiled as Christian’s arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Once more, she noticed David Belmont smile at her and she knew he approved.

 

“David, much as though we've enjoyed your company, I think Ana and I will avail ourselves of the private playroom. You reserved my usual room?”

 

Both David and Maddie stood. “Of course. Please go. Enjoy,” David said expansively. “It was very nice to meet you, Ana, and to see you again, Christian.”

 

David offered Christian his hand again while Maddie gave her little bobbing bow. “Take care. Don't be a stranger and if you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call.”

 

“Will do, David. Maddie!”

 

Then Christian was walking off with Ana toward the corridor which seemed to lead to the back of the house. “Did you like them?” he asked.

 

“Actually, I didn't think I would, but I do. Is Maddie really a doctor?”

 

“A surgeon and a very successful one, in New York-Presbyterian Hospital. She's highly respected.”

 

Ana found that information a contradiction in terms. Why would someone so accomplished be a submissive? Yet she was beginning to realise BDSM was a life choice and not a state that was forced. Somehow it made her feel better about her burgeoning partialities... and she'd found out one other good thing about Christian.

 

“So you do have some friends, Mr. Grey.”

 

Christian grinned widely. “Correct as always, Ana. I do.”

 

*****

 

It was just as well that Anastasia had reached the conclusion about her sexual preferences as Christian sorely tested her in his private room. Ana had barely time to register it was designed similarly to his playroom at home, only it was smaller, more intimate. He'd very quickly ordered her to strip and present herself in the usual way, while he himself discarded all his clothes except for his tailored pants.

 

“Tonight, Ana, I'm going to test your boundaries, so before we begin, what are your safewords?”

 

“Yellow and Red, Sir,” she answered as she knelt in front of him on the floor. It was covered in leather and felt warm and softer than a wooden one.

 

“Good girl. Remember you can use them at any time and I will stop immediately and I'll not be disappointed.” He untied his mask, standing over her and lifted her chin to catch her gaze. “I'll be more upset if you forget to use them when you need to.”

 

“I won't forget, Sir.”

 

Christian now removed her mask, letting the back of his knuckles run across her cheek, teasingly slowly, then turned to fetch some leather cuffs. He was back in front of her in seconds. “Stand, Ana, and hold out your wrists.”

 

When she complied, she was restrained and quickly shackled to a metal frame which Christian had pulled down from the ceiling. “Do you remember this from home, Anastasia, the first time we played?”

 

Ana nodded but when Christian's eyes narrowed, she spoke up. “I do, Sir.”

 

“You were shocked to find yourself enjoying the session.” Christian tested the bonds, before leaning in and kissing her, lazily yet very deliberately, running his tongue over her lips, easing his way inside her mouth. His hands were holding Ana's head still as he pulled back, leaving her gasping for breath. “Tonight we're going to re-enact that scene, but I want to play rough. Is that what you want, Ana?”

 

Her heart was beating so loudly in anticipation, Ana almost forgot to answer his question and his hands tightened in her hair. “Talk to me, Ana!”

 

“Yes! Be rough with me, Sir!”

 

“Good girl. Remember, you must always tell me how you feel. This is a new experience for you, playing away from home and I want you to enjoy this session.”

 

From the back wall, Christian fetched a long, leather crop. “It's not from Escala, but I did specifically ask David to procure one very similar, but with perhaps a little more tension.”

 

He flexed the crop before running it over her bottom lip, then trailed it down her neck and over her shoulders as he started to walk around her. As he passed behind her, he flicked the crop across her ass, harder than he had previously. The shock of it jerked Ana forwards and she gulped.

 

“Still! Ana, I don't want to restrain your feet to the floor, but I will if I have to.”

 

“I'll try, Sir”

 

Another snap of the crop. “Wrong answer, Ana!”

 

“I won't move, Sir.”

 

He was back in front of her again. “That's good, Anastasia.” And once more he kissed her, though this time his mouth was hard, his teeth clashing with hers.

 

“Did you like the bite of the crop?” he asked as he took a step back to view her. “Was it painful?”

 

Ana considered her answer, but not long enough to upset him. “A bit sore, Sir. But I liked it, too.”

 

“That pleases me.” And as Ana's reward, he swatted her again, only this time over her right nipple, which immediately pebbled, standing erect. Ana cried out and waited to be chastised. “Don't look so anxious, baby. Tonight I want to hear you.”

 

He hit her again on her left nipple and was so pleased with her response that he repeated the sequence a few times, before bending down to sooth her heated skin with his lips and tongue. Ana's back arched, pushing her breasts into his tantalising mouth.

 

“Do you want me to play with your breasts some more, Ana?”

 

“Please, Sir.” Words were quickly becoming beyond her as Sir kept up his ministrations, sucking at the pale skin around her swollen areola, then using the crop on her sensitised nipples. “Oh, God! Oh, Sir!” Her voice rose an octave as her eyelids fluttered closed. _How does he have such an effect on me?_

 

“Your body is very responsive, Anastasia,” Christian murmured, rising to nuzzle the pulse point in her neck. “But you mustn't come yet.”

 

Suddenly, Ana felt deprived of Christian's nearness. Her eyes snapped open. “Sir?”

 

“Hush, baby.” Ana felt his heated breath on her spine, just before the leather switch snapped down firmly on her butt. “You have such a shapely ass... and I love to see it pink up. Again, Ana?” he asked, but in all truth, he was already so full and hard in the confines of his dress pants that he had to struggle to restrain his own orgasm.

 

Fuck! He'd almost taken her back at the condo when he'd first seen her in her outfit. _No woman has ever made me lose control like that before!_

 

“Again... Ssssir,” Ana pleaded, her sexy groan going straight to his groin.

 

Christian obliged twice on each cheek before passing in front of her body once more. “Keep your eyes open, baby! I need to see those lovely eyes.”

 

Ana's pupils were dilated with yearning, which matched Christian's smouldering gaze. He slowly drew the crop up the inside of her thighs and Ana groaned back in her throat, but she jumped when he sharply tapped her clit.

 

“Hold still, Ana. Let yourself relax into the sensation.” He snapped the keeper against her tumescent bud. “Does that feel good, baby?”

 

“Ssssoo... gooood,” she managed to hiss and when he returned to his sweet, teasing assault, she couldn't hold back her scream. “Ssirrrr!”

 

“God, Ana. You're amazing!”

 

He threw the crop to the floor and was tempted to free himself from his slacks. But tonight was all about Ana's pleasure. He dropped to his knees and pressed soothing, yet hungry kisses on her inner thighs, all the while, homing in on his target... the one place he desired to be more than anywhere else... inside Anastasia.

 

She was so wet. His tongue lapped at her juices, but he wrapped his arms around her legs, holding her to his demanding mouth as she writhed in ecstasy.

 

“Yessss! There, Sir!” she cried as Christian slipped first one and then a second finger inside her, pushing in and out.

 

Ana was almost ready to climax. He felt the changes in her body, the wanton heat of her core, the pulsing of her insides around his fingers, imprisoning them. She was so close and Christian wanted her first time in a club to be memorable.

 

“Come for me, Anastasia!”

 

*****

 

Wave after wave of emotion coursed through Ana's body as her orgasm struck her hard. She felt herself cushioned against Christian's body as he stood, holding her upright, which was fortunate as her legs had turned to rubber. Very quickly, he reached above her and freed her hands, the cuffs having a hidden button for a quick release.

 

Immediately her arms dropped down, she wrapped them around his neck, needing his contact. He was her anchor in this sensual storm.

 

“Hold onto me, Ana.” One of his hands came up and cradled her face, as he stared into her glazed eyes. “How do you feel?”

 

“I think my bones have melted, but good. Very good.”

 

“I'm glad.” He smiled, running his fingers over her fine cheekbones before tracing her plump lips. “Lean on me and take a moment, then we're going to get you cleaned up and I'm taking you home to bed.”

 

“We're leaving already?” she asked in little more than a whisper.

 

“Yes, my greedy submissive. You've had enough for your first visit to a club.” He chuckled and pressed a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose. “Besides, baby, you have a long day at the Book Expo tomorrow. Now behave and do as you're told.”

 

Ana obeyed Christian's instructions, mainly because he did know what was best for her when it came to their BDSM lifestyle but, also, because she wasn't sure she had the strength to take care of herself. She let him escort her into the en-suite bathroom, lying back in the tub while he washed her down. She smiled dreamily as he dressed her and giggled when he pulled the laces of her corset tighter than before, pushing up her breasts.

 

“And that's how it should be worn, Ana. You have lovely breasts and they should be shown off, your trim waist too.” Christian stood back to admire her for a few moments before quickly dressing himself. “I think we can forget about the masks. Let's go say goodbye to David and Maddie and I'll let Taylor know to meet us outside.”

 

On the drive back to Manhattan, both Christian and Ana were quiet, content to cuddle in the back seat of the car. However, as they reached the more built up areas of the city, Ana couldn't help but ask.

 

“Do they have clubs like that in Seattle?” Her voice was wary, wondering if now Christian had introduced her to this aspect of his life, he might want to take her more often. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about that.

 

“Yes. Actually, a couple, though there's one I would never dream of being seen inside. The other is very similar to what you saw tonight, quite exclusive.” Christian pulled Ana tighter against him and whispered in her ear, his hot breath doing strange things to her insides. “But don't worry. I don't intend to make you visit. It's actually a part of the BDSM scene I've never enjoyed that much.”

 

“But you are a member?”

 

“Oh, yes. And way back in the beginning, I used to go... a lot.” Christian didn't seem very happy divulging this information, yet he did it because they were now in a committed relationship and if he wanted Ana to be forthcoming, then he had to practise what he preached. “It was where I found my subs, until I was rich enough to make my own private arrangements.”

 

“But where do you find these women?” Ana turned into his side. “I mean, it's not like you can advertise.”

 

“Oh, I've met some through... friends with similar tastes, or even the subs themselves have recommended other partners. Occasionally, if I'm stuck, I will go back to the club, but I haven't had to do that in a long time.”

 

Christian's pause before he said friends alerted Ana to just who he meant. Mrs. Robinson.

 

_So, Leila was right. Mrs. Robinson was trying to control Christian through his subs. No wonder she wants rid of me!_

 

But Ana also realised there was no way she could actually mention that to Christian. For a start, she couldn't without revealing her source and he'd either think Leila was lying, or confused. Even worse, he might attribute Ana's accusations to aversion or jealousy. Somehow, she had to find proof of that woman’s manipulation, but Ana was determined that Mrs. Robinson was not going to spoil her first visit to New York, or her first visit to the Book Expo.

 

With that in mind, she snuggled up against Christian's warm body and let herself drift to the feel of his soft hand gliding up and down her arm. A caress that was comforting and loving and not in the least sexual. They were learning to enjoy just being together.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've entertained you in any way, please leave kudos, or comment. Only then will I know if you're enjoying my story and I do appreciate hearing from you.


	13. Abducted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana enjoys her time at the Book Expo until Jack Hyde shows his true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a traumatic event in this chapter and I did do some online research, so I hope I've managed to be somewhat realistic.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments and the kudos.

Chapter Thirteen

 

Abducted

 

The next day at the Book Expo was particularly rewarding for Ana. Jack had been in an exceptionally good mood, friendly but not crowding her. In fact, he'd spent a lot of his time catching up with old friends and contacts in the book world, most of whom he introduced to Ana. Of course, some of those contacts weren't too interested in Jack's assistant, but none had been rude and some had gone out of their way to include her.

 

After lunch, Ana had enjoyed an author's Q&A panel, but again, she found herself drawn to the literary agent called Carol Clark who had brought along her new protégée Boyce Fox whose manuscript had so impressed her. Ana had been thrilled to have a long, involved conversation with both and to hear Fox's plans for a sequel. Boyce and Carol had made her feel her opinion was appreciated.

 

Sitting chatting as the afternoon drew to a close, she knew she was where she was meant to be and she had the best of both worlds. Christian was waiting for her at the apartment. She hadn't worried about leaving him for the day because he'd assured her he would be busy looking in on some companies he'd recently acquired.

 

At the thought of Christian, Ana’s hand instinctively fingered her collar. This morning, she’d surprised herself when she’d decided to wear it, a little afraid that anyone would realise what it was and yet reluctant to take it off. But only Carol had remarked on her beautiful but unusual necklace and the older woman had seemed completely unaware of its true meaning.

 

Now, Ana checked the time as she'd promised to text Christian when she was ready for Taylor to pick her up. But just as she took her cell from her purse, Jack and another man whom Ana didn't know joined the little group.

 

“Ana, this is Chuck Semmens, my counterpart at New York Books and a rival for Mr Fox's attention.” Jack's grin took in the whole table as he asked, “Do you mind if we join you?” And he sat down as Boyce and Carol indicated a chair. “Chuck, be a friend and get us some drinks from the bar. I have a feeling we might have something to celebrate.”

 

Jack took money from his wallet and handed it to Chuck as he looked pointedly at Fox, then gave Ana a quick wink. He went around the table taking orders and since everyone seemed to choose something alcoholic, Ana asked for a small beer. Within moments, Chuck had left to find one of the vendors that lined the edges of the large hall.

 

“You know, Boyce, may I call you Boyce?” But without waiting for an answer, Jack continued. “Ana here drew my attention to your manuscript and I have to tell you I'm impressed. Political thrillers aren't usually my preferred genre, but your story has something special.”

 

Boyce Fox flushed with pleasure. “Thank you, Mr Hyde. I'm honoured you like it.”

 

“Like it? Oh, I definitely like it... and call me Jack.”

 

“Jack, is it something you and SIP would be interested in?” Carol asked, not prepared to let a business opportunity pass by for her client.

 

Jack leaned back in his chair and stared between the agent and the author. “I think you could say that. I know Ana would be happy if we could agree a contract. However, we would have a lot to discuss before a deal could be finalised.”

 

Carol nodded, though she could see the young writer was over the moon. “Of course, but you know there are other publishers here who've shown an interest.”

 

Jack's eyes narrowed, though he was giving nothing away. “Carol, I know you're playing the game for your client, but I'm interested enough to meet with you and Fox after Expo.” Jack had glanced across the room to see his friend was having difficulty returning through the crowds with his laden tray. “Will you excuse me for a moment, I think Chuck could do with some help. We can check out our diaries when I get back.”

 

To say Ana was excited would have been an understatement. She felt somehow responsible for Boyce's impending success, if even in a small way. This was what she wanted to do for the rest of her career.

 

Soon they were sitting around the table planning a business meeting between Fox and SIP with Chuck looking slightly peeved that Jack had got in there first.

 

“OK. So, how about we meet sometime towards the end of next week?” Jack suggested taking a swig of his beer. “I can have Ana check my schedule and get back to you, if you're agreeable.”

 

Boyce made to answer but was interrupted by his agent. “We'd be happy to meet. Can we assume we'll be discussing a firm offer?”

 

“Carol, you know it's never wise to assume anything, but I think, in this case, you can expect... well, provided the predicted sales figures are good and we can agree on the financials. I'd have to talk to my board, of course.” Jack smiled a slow, satisfied grin. “But I think it's safe to say we can toast to Mr. Fox's future as a professional writer.”

 

A celebratory laugh rippled around the table as everyone took a large gulp of their drinks. Chuck, however, quickly made his excuses, promising Jack to call him later. The man didn't appear happy, but then he'd just lost a promising client. Ana also looked like she ought to be escaping.

 

“What's wrong, Ana?” Jack asked, noticing Ana looking at her cell. “Your friend expecting you back early? Surely you can stay for a little celebration. After all, you're the one who originally found Boyce. You can't abandon us now.”

 

“Please stay, Ana,” Boyce added his entreaties to Jack's. The young man was almost bouncing in his chair with excitement. “It's not every day I find out I'm about to be a published author. To tell the truth, I never thought I'd get this far.”

 

“You deserve it, Boyce,” Carol said, smiling with a little more guarded enthusiasm. “Didn't I say you had a unique talent? Jack's a shrewd editor. He doesn't offer deals to just anyone.”

 

“In that case, let me buy you all a drink,” Boyce said. “Especially Ana for bringing my manuscript to Jack.”

 

“No! Thank you, but I'm fine.” Ana glanced down at the bottle in her hand and was surprised to find it more than half empty. She hadn't realised she'd been drinking so quickly. “I don't want to spoil the party, but I really have to go after I finish this.”

 

“Come on, Ana. Don't disappoint the poor boy. He's got a crush on you,” Jack teased, though not unkindly, making Ana wonder somewhere in the very back of her mind why Jack was being so nice. His wit normally leaned towards the sarcastic.

 

“I am going to dinner tonight, but I suppose I can stay for a little while longer.”

 

“Good!” Boyce stood. “Same again all round?” He was off before he had an answer, clearly, on a high.

 

Carol watched him go before turning to the smug fiction editor. “I hope you're not going to disappoint that boy, Jack. I know you!”

 

“Come on, Carol. I never joke about business and your guy has skills. We all know that. He has potential.”

 

Ana slipped very slightly in her chair. Jack's words, suddenly, seemed very far away to her. She tried to focus on Carol, but the woman swayed in and out of her vision and she almost jumped when a hand leaned over her shoulder, placing another beer on the table. The drinks were back already?

 

“There you are, Ana,” Boyce spoke close to her ear. “Though we all should be drinking champagne. Unfortunately, I can't afford the good stuff and I don't like the cheaper version.”

 

_Christian wouldn't have that problem. I really need to get back to Christian!_

 

Only, Ana was beginning to feel distinctly unwell. A bit like the time when Christian had found her in that bar way back in the beginning. Yet she hadn't drunk that much. A wine at lunch and a beer now...

 

“Ana, are you feeling ill?” Carol asked, sounding slightly concerned. “You look very pale.”

 

“I'm always p... pale.” Ana's voice faltered. “It is very stuffy in here. Very over-crowded.” She looked around her at the people, who seemed to be chatting and laughing and joking, though their sounds were muffled… indistinct.

 

“Anastasia?” This time Jack's voice rang loud in her head as his face loomed over her. “Perhaps you've had enough to drink for today. Maybe I should get you home to your friend.”

 

“No. I. I’m fine. P...lease. Don’t.” Ana pushed ineffectually at Jack, who ignored her protests.

 

“Don’t worry, Ana. You’ll be OK, once you’re home.” Jack slipped an arm around her back to help her rise as he turned and spoke to Carol. “Could you get her stuff and help me here? I should have taken more care of her. She's very young and she's not used to alcohol.”

 

“That's strange, she didn't seem to be drinking over-much,” Carol replied slowly, staring at Ana who certainly appeared glassy-eyed.

 

“I didn't mean that exactly, but she has had a few over the day. She's not learned to pace herself yet.” Jack now had Ana standing, though she was hardly steady on her feet. “Maybe it was something she ate. Look, are you going to help me here?”

 

_No! Don't listen to him. He's lying. I can't be drunk._

 

Although Carol was concerned, she had only been with Ana since late afternoon. She had no way of knowing what the young woman had been drinking. Really, she didn't know her at all. They'd only just met yesterday. Besides, the girl did look like she needed her bed for whatever reason and maybe see a doctor.

 

“I'll help you, Jack. But promise me that if she doesn't start to feel better soon, you'll call in a doctor.”

 

“Of course I will. What do you take me for, Carol? Some kind of kinky rapist?”

 

Though she tried to resist, Ana found herself being bundled from the room, Jack on one side of her and Carol on the other with Boyce following behind, carrying her gear. She wanted to shout out to Carol to tell her she didn't want to go with Jack.

 

_Call Christian! Take me to Christian! I'm safe with Christian!_

 

But somehow Ana's tongue wouldn't obey her brain and she could only moan incoherently. By the time they got her into a taxi with Jack she was unconscious.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, but I can't find Miss Steele. I'm in the foyer of the Javits Centre and she's nowhere to be seen. Did she contact you?” Taylor was trying to sound calm for the sake of his employer but he couldn't deny he was worried.

 

“No, Taylor. She hasn't and she promised me she would by now. I know she thought she might have to work longer but she assured me she'd be finished by five, which is why I sent you.” Christian's voice was sharp, fighting to control an unwarranted fear. After all, Ana could just be deep in some conversation with an author, or she could have just missed Taylor in the crowd.

 

“The exhibition is winding down, Sir. Everyone is leaving, so perhaps I just didn't spot her,” Taylor said, confirming Christian's thought, yet he couldn't deny the weird feeling in his gut.

 

_Ana is out there alone and she needs me!_

 

“Have you searched for her?”

 

“Not yet, but according to the tracker on Ana's cell, she is still here.” Taylor wasn't sounding his normally calm self. “I'll start looking for her, but this place is crowded. I could use backup. Can you send Sawyer?”

 

“Yes, of course, and I'll come myself. We'll be with you ASAP.”

 

“Not sure that's such a good idea, Sir, you showing up. Anastasia didn't want anyone knowing she had a babysitter...”

 

Christian interrupted, his anger growing apace with his anxiety. “Fuck, Taylor! Right now Ana's safety concerns me more than her opinion.”

 

Jason Taylor made one last attempt to change Christian's mind, probably the only person except from a member of his family who could. “What if Ana decided to take a taxi and she's on route even now. Shouldn't you stay at home to be there for her when she arrives?”

 

There was a slight pause before Christian retorted. “Ana wouldn't do that without letting me know, besides, she has a key and I'll tell the doorman to keep an eye out for her. Taylor, I'll be there! Keep in contact and let me know the minute you find her. Sawyer!” he shouted, grabbing his jacket. “We're needed at the Javits Centre. Immediately!”

 

Immediately soon proved to be a forlorn hope. Although Christian's penthouse wasn't very far from the Centre, at this time in the evening traffic was almost at a standstill. Christian was almost tempted to get out and walk, but even the pedestrian traffic was fairly congested. Instead, Christian sat in the passenger seat with his fists clenched and fumed.

 

_Ana where are you? Why haven't you called me? You are in so much trouble._

 

Yet even as he thought that, he prayed she wasn't in actual trouble and he would be happy just to see her safe that he'd forgo a punishment... or not. They both enjoyed spankings. Perhaps he'd persuade her to let him use a crop, or a paddle. She hadn't made that a hard limit and he had one which was covered in soft leather.

 

While Christian had been day dreaming, Luke Sawyer had reached an underground parking lot which was a block away from their destination.

 

“Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, but this is about as close as we're going to get. The street in front of the centre is gridlocked. We'd be quicker on foot.”

 

“Just what I've been thinking,” Christian said, emerging from the vehicle and heading towards the exit onto 34th Street. “Maybe Taylor will have found her by now and they'll be waiting for us.”

 

Sawyer looked doubtful, though clearly he didn't want to voice any negative opinions, so Christian said it for him. “Though I'm pretty sure Taylor would have called us if that had been the case. Come on. The sooner we're there the sooner we can help search.” He took off running with Sawyer close behind him.

 

Under normal circumstances, Christian and Luke would have covered the distance in a number of minutes, but having to thread their way through the horde coming from the Javits, or people leaving work, or out to enjoy an early dinner, they were continually slowed down. By the time they arrived at the entrance, Christian's frustration and anger knew no bounds, though it was fair to say that both were eclipsed by a growing sense of alarm. And all three emotions were made worse when they found the doors about to be locked.

 

Both Sawyer and Christian barged inside, catching the doorman by surprise and giving him no option but to let them pass, though he did object verbally.

 

“I'm sorry, Sirs, but you can't come in. The Expo is over and we're closing. I've had orders to lock down and just let the stragglers out.” He shook his head with a disapproving laugh. “You always get these folks who never know when a good thing is over and want to keep on going.”

 

“So there are still people in here?” Christian asked in a voice which commanded a reply.

 

“Yes, Sir. It always takes the janitors quite a while to make sure everyone is gone for the night.”

 

“I'm the owner of Seattle Independent Publishing and I'm looking for a member of my staff, a young woman who was supposed to meet me practically an hour ago and who hasn't turned up.”

 

“And you know she was definitely here, Mr...?”

 

“Grey! Christian Grey!” His tone was steely, but he tried to reign in his irritation. After all, he needed this man's co-operation. “She definitely was here for most of the day. What's more, her cell phone tells me she's still here.”

 

“You've spoken to her by phone?” the guard asked.

 

“No. I wouldn't be so concerned for her safety if I had. However, I do have a tracker on her cell.”

 

“And you're sure it's still in the building?” The doorkeeper was beginning to sound a trifle astounded and perhaps worried, but it could be Christian's demeanour that made him anxious. “Of course, some of the young people who come here aren't always too aware of the time, or she could have just left her phone behind. I have to stay by my post, but perhaps I could call one of the other staff to help you look around.”

 

“We'll manage ourselves,” Christian stated, moving off into the depths of the large hall. It seemed to be a very big auditorium with various side venues that could take quite some time to search. Instead, Christian speed dialled Taylor who answered at once.

 

“Taylor. I'm in the building. Where are you and have you found Anastasia?”

 

“I'm in the main hall on the left as you enter, by the ladies' restrooms. I know where her phone is, Mr. Grey, but not Ana. I do have a young man here who says he's waiting for his friend who is availing herself of the facilities and will be able to verify his statement.”

 

Christian grunted, unsure whether to be relieved or more upset. _Was Ana inside the powder room, and if she was why wasn't Taylor going in to fetch her?_

 

“I'll be right there.”

 

He sped off to find his right-hand man. Following the instructions, he very quickly reached Taylor who was now standing, fairly overbearingly, with a youngish guy and an older woman, but not Ana!

 

“Taylor,” Christian called as he approached, too stressed to be polite. “Who the fuck are they?”

 

“Mr. Grey, this is Boyce Fox and his agent Ms. Carol Clark,” Taylor announced, a warning in his tone, “and they do have an idea where we might locate Miss Steele.”

 

“They're not responsible for her being missing?” Christian frowned at the two, unwilling to let them off the hook so easily, yet Fox's name did ring a bell.

 

“We are not!” Ms. Clark answered, looking and sounding much aggrieved, though she couldn't quite repress a slight twinge of guilt. After all, she had helped put Ana inside the cab with Jack. “We were with Ana for some of the afternoon and, may I add, what a charming young woman she is. Boyce here was very impressed.”

 

Her words had Christian frowning at the slightly bemused boy who wilted under Christian's stern stare, yet Boyce did find the nerve to speak up. “Ana was the one who promoted my novel to her boss. I'm very grateful for her help and I'd never do anything to cause her harm.”

 

Now Christian remembered Ana talking with pleasure about meeting Fox, the fledgling novelist she'd championed to Hyde. His feelings of jealousy towards the guy mitigated, though it was clear this couple knew something, but his focus turned to Jack Hyde.

 

“Have you got Anastasia's cell?” he still directed his questions at Fox.

 

“He hasn't, but I do,” Carol interrupted again. “And her purse.” She handed both over to Christian, who clutched them like a lifeline. Only, the trace in her cell was now redundant.

 

“Did you find them?” Christian was in full interrogation mood, suspecting that Ana was in dire need of his help.

 

“No, Jack told us to take them. We helped him with Ana when she felt unwell.”

 

“Ana was ill?” Christian directed a tense look at Taylor, who returned it with one equally daunting.

 

“Yes! It was towards the end of the afternoon right after we were celebrating Jack offering Fox a contract, subject to...”

 

“Was it a sudden collapse?” Taylor decided to cut in, seeing his boss was struggling to process the information and what it might mean. “And how exactly did this illness manifest itself?”

 

Carol Clark was beginning to look rather pale herself, though Fox seemed to remain completely oblivious. But Carol was remembering the gossip she’d once heard about Jack. She felt sick, allowing Boyce to jump right in.

 

“Ana got dizzy and she seemed very out of it. Jack said Ana had been drinking, though neither Carol nor I had noticed, but she could hardly stand.” Boyce began to realise there might be something important he wasn't seeing, so he blurted out the rest of what he had to tell. “He asked us to help him take Ana to a taxi and to bring her stuff, but when he got her in the cab, he shut the door and took off. Which is why we have her cell and things.”

 

Christian's hands tightened into fists. He almost wrapped them around the neck of this naïve boy when really he wanted to strangle Jack Hyde. He turned to Ms. Clark. “Could Ana have been drugged by Hyde?”

 

“No! Chuck got the drinks,” Boyce said, wanting to defend the man who'd offered to publish his book.

 

“Who is Chuck?” That from Taylor.

 

“Chuck Semmens, a friend of Jack's. He works for New York Books,” Carol answered, shaking her head at the enormity of what might have happened. “I've never heard anything untoward about him, but there was a rumour, a very long time ago, about Jack when he was an intern at the same firm. It was never proved and I thought maybe he'd grown up, settled down. Look, if what you're thinking is true, you have to get out of here and find Anastasia. We can think about the how and why later. You don't have a moment to lose.”

 

Carol's fears prompted Christian and Taylor into action. They both turned to run but the literary agent wasn't finished. “Jack is staying at The Hyatt Centric, but I believe Chuck Semmens has a flat in Battery Park. I'm not sure of the exact address.”

 

“Thanks!” Taylor called over his shoulder.

 

“Let us know if you find her safe and well,” Carol shouted as the two men disappeared around the corner, arrowing straight for the exit.

 

*****

 

“Where to now?” Taylor asked as he and Sawyer followed Christian into the open. “We should split up as the quicker we find Miss Steele the better.”

 

“Exactly! I think we should go to The Hyatt first, though Sawyer I want you to contact Welch and find out this Semmens' address, then pay him a visit. If Anastasia's there, let us know and we'll be right behind you.” Now that Christian could form a plan he felt calmer, though inside he was terrified. His gut was tied up in knots.

 

_Ana needs me! I have to stay sharp! I can think about beating the fuck out of Hyde once she's safe._

 

“You think Jack would take Ana back to his hotel? Especially since she's probably comatose?”

 

“Taylor, where's your car? And yes, I believe the fucker is arrogant enough to use his hotel room to ra...” Christian couldn't finish that thought, he ground his teeth. “Jason! Let's go!”

 

Knowing that his boss was at the end of his tether, Taylor quickly complied. “This way, Sir!”

 

Moments later, they reached the car which was parked by the curb not far from the Javits. Christian didn't wait for Taylor to open his door. He slid into the passenger seat, not trusting himself to drive. In a heartbeat, Taylor pulled into the stream of traffic. Thank goodness the never-ending flow of cars had eased.

 

“Fuck, Taylor! We have to find her before that bastard hurts her. She trusted me to keep her safe and I've failed...”

 

“Not yet, Sir! We'll find her and she'll be fine. For Ana's sake you've got to keep believing we'll get there in time.”

 

Jason Taylor didn't know if that were true. In fact, logically, Hyde wouldn't hang about, yet he had a gut feeling that the perverted sonofabitch would like to play around, that he might want his victims to know exactly what was happening to them. And that meant he'd want Ana conscious. Conscious, but helpless. He could only pray that Ana was savvy enough to realise that too.

 

*****

 

Ana awoke with a crushing headache, though awake might be a relative term. Apart from the headache, her mind felt full of entangled cobwebs and she couldn't remember where she was, or even where she'd been.

 

Her muscles ached and she experimentally flexed her shoulders, only to find she couldn't move. She was restrained. Her arms were tethered to a bed, but a bed with only a bare mattress. She tried to move her legs just a little, but they were also tied... tight.

 

She was spread-eagled in the middle of a large bed, face down.

 

_Was this a scene? Had Christian done this? But he would never tie me like this, so tight I'm in pain! Am I being punished for something I've done wrong?_

 

She couldn't think of any rule she'd broken and since the day he'd belted her in the Red Room, he never punished her without explaining why.

 

Her brain hurt from thinking. She opened her mouth to speak, only to discover she was gagged. Something was stuffed in her mouth.

 

_No! Christian wouldn't do this to me. He's not here! I don't sense him._

 

Always when she was in a scene with Christian she was aware of his presence, even when she was blindfolded. But she could hear someone moving about in the room behind her and if it wasn't Christian. Suddenly, she was afraid. Who?

 

She heard a chink, like glass against glass. Someone had poured a drink and was knocking it back because very quickly she heard the clink repeated.

 

_God, who?_

 

Then she knew. It wasn't that she remembered what had gone before, apart from very smudged images playing out in her head, as if she were looking at an ancient black and white movie.

 

_Jack Hyde!_

 

Fuck! She was here in a room, naked on a bed with Jack Hyde. She was in trouble.

 

_Oh, Christian. You were right about him. Please, help me._

 

Yet she knew that was a vague hope. He'd be anxious when she didn't show up for Taylor, though she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious. But, knowing Christian, he'd be looking for her, but would he find her in time?

 

She felt the bed sag at her side and she kept her eyelids closed. She didn't want to see his leering face.

 

“Well my sleeping beauty. I guess Chuck gave you a bigger dose than I expected.” His voice sounded slurred, clearly he'd been drinking more. “But that's OK. We have all the time in the world. It's not like you're going anywhere. I could have my way with you and I am tempted, but I prefer my little playmates to be completely aware of what I'm doing to them.” He bent over and Ana felt and smelled his nasty breath on her neck, his sickly cologne. “I want you to remember our time together.”

 

His hand stroked her hair and she instinctively wanted to shrink away but he preferred her awake, so she'd have to play dead asleep. And that wasn't far off the mark because she kept slipping in and out of a fugue. Ana knew she was sick.

 

_Christian, hurry! I don't know how long I can hold on. I know you're looking for me. You'll never abandon me!_

 

Just thinking about Christian steadied her resolve and cleared her fuzzy brain. Concentrate on Christian! How much you love each other because, yes, she did know that now. And how much she loved doing what they did together.

 

Now she understood what being abused meant. Hyde was abusing her. He would rape her in the very near future if she wasn't rescued. There was absolutely nothing consensual about this situation with Hyde and, suddenly, she understood her Dom/submissive affair with Christian.

 

The singular ways they had sex were right for them. They were in it together, completely concordant, sharing their bodies for pleasure and happiness, bringing understanding and contentment to each other.

 

_Christian, I love what we do! I love you!_

 

Snatching her from her reverie, Hyde's hand snaked down her back, then grasped one of her buttocks in a tight fist. “Come on, Ana. Wake up! I'm running out of patience here. I want a fuck!”

 

He smacked her hard across her ass and Ana fought the instinct to recoil. She needed him to think she was still deeply comatose. But she was scared!

 

Hyde's hand crashed down again, making her butt cheeks jiggle and it took all her waning strength to stay still. “Ana! You wouldn't be playing games with me, would you? Cause I tell you it'll be worse for you if I find out you're messing with me.” He hit her again for good measure and Ana almost choked on the gag. “Hey! You are awake. Naughty, naughty.” Jack sneered but with a sense of triumph. “Now we can have fun.”

 

But as a terrified Ana thought her time had run out, a loud knocking could be heard from the door. Jack was tempted to ignore it, but the knocking continued.

 

“OK, OK! Hold on. I'm coming, though not the way I'd hoped!” He laughed at his own salacious joke.

 

Ana heard him move away and then he spoke again. “Chuck! What the hell are you doing here? You're not due for another hour. Couldn't you wait to sample the pleasures of my sexy assistant, eh? Well, come in, come in. I don't mind an audience and Ana doesn't get a say...”

 

“I'm not here to have sex, you idiot!” Chuck said, sounding tense and slightly fearful. “I thought you said no one would be looking for her.”

 

“They won't. Not yet anyway.” Jack sounded angry, but he pulled his friend inside and shut the door, locking it.

 

“Then why is that guy you hate down in the reception, bribing the manager to let him in here?”

 

“Which guy?”

 

“The rich guy from Seattle. Christian Grey. Her boyfriend.”

 

“He can't be here. He's on the other side of the country!” Clearly, Jack's alcohol fuzzed brain was having difficulty processing this new information.

 

“No. He's downstairs and he'll be up here in a moment. The manager wasn't putting up too many objections, particularly since Grey convinced him a crime was being committed in one of his rooms. We have to get out of here.”

 

Jack looked from the door back to Ana, unwilling to give up his prey so easily. “But what about her?”

 

“We leave her. Come on, Jack. I don't mind a little rough fun, but I'm not up for GBH or worse. Besides, she looks unconscious. She'll have no idea what happened to her.” Chuck grabbed Hyde's arm and started pulling him out of the room. “If you don't come now, you're going to be spending a long time in jail. You might not mind that, but I do. Now, move yourself!”

 

The threat of jail seemed to galvanise Hyde and he grabbed his coat, stuffing his wallet and keys into his pockets. At the last minute, he snatched up the bottle of Scotch and was out the door, following his friend towards the fire exit. Ana and Christian Grey would have to wait... but he would have his revenge in the end. However, to do that he had to be free. Chuck was right, he had to disappear.

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this week's chapter as I found it quite difficult to write. If you're interested to find out what happens to Ana and Christian, check in next Monday.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Christian try to come to terms with what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been sexually assaulted, nor do I know anyone who has and I did feel that doing too much research into the aftermath was very intrusive, so I've relied mostly on my instincts in how I think my Ana would react. If I hurt anyone's feelings, I'd like to apologise now.
> 
> Thank you very much for continuing to read my story and for your kudos. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Fourteen

 

Home

 

When Christian brushed the manager aside and burst into the room, he knew instantly that fucking Hyde had flown. The room was dark with just a dim sidelight by the bed and on that bed was a pale body... Anastasia. He'd recognise her shape and form anywhere.

 

He hurried over to her, his heart in his mouth. Jesus! She seemed so still. Was she even alive? But when he reached out and touched her, her body almost jackknifed off the bed, or as much as it could, given she was firmly restrained.

 

“Hush, baby. Hush, Ana.” Rage threatened to overwhelm Christian, but he slammed it down. “Oh, sweetheart. It's me,” he said in his gentlest, most reassuring voice, fighting back the horror and dread and the hatred that burned in his heart for Jack Hyde who'd used Anastasia in this most cruel and humiliating way. He curbed his anger to place the most tender of kisses in her fragrant hair. She still smelled of Ana.

 

_Have I been in time? Pray God, I was in time!_

 

His prayer was heartfelt and it had been so long since Christian had prayed to God, if he ever had. He quickly untied the ropes that bound Ana and, once she was free, he turned her to face him. It was then he saw the tears, silently coursing down her cheeks.

 

_And, Christ! She’_ _s_ _gagged! The fucker’_ _s_ _jammed Ana’s own panties almost down her throat._

 

With a mixture of sorrow and compassion, Christian removed the obstruction from her mouth, wiping her lips with loving fingers. He enfolded her into his arms, his hand drying the tracks of her tears before rubbing soothingly in small circles up and down her arms, easing the rope burns forming on her wrists.

 

“Shhhh, Ana. Hush. I've got you. You're safe now.” He spoke as if to a child, a hurt and inconsolable soul. “I'm sorry. I’m so sorry, baby, I wasn't there for you, but I'm here now. I'll take care of you.”

 

Ana shivered in his embrace and, for a moment, he thought she was rejecting him, but her limp arms held onto him as tightly as she could. Then he heard her words.

 

“Cold, so cold.” It was a mere whisper and her throat sounded raw.

 

“Christian.” Taylor used his boss's given name, evidence that he too was feeling overwhelmed by events. “I've brought a blanket.” And a warm fleecy cover was thrust over Christian's shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Jason. Could you find water for Ana?” Christian was already wrapping his baby up and pulling her onto his lap, sharing the warmth of his own body. “Then can you gather Ana's clothes and fetch the car?”

 

Ana was pressing her face into Christian's chest, hiding from whoever else was in the room, but the hotel manager had backed off and was standing by the closed door, staring at its wooden surface.

 

“There's bottled water in the fridge,” the highly embarrassed hotelier offered, keeping his eyes averted to protect the poor girl's modesty. “And I can let your car into the loading bay. There's a service elevator which should be more private at this time of night.” There was a silence before the man asked, still facing away from the tableau on the bed. “Do you want me to call the police?”

 

The pregnant silence continued as Christian began to second guess himself. More than anything he wanted Hyde punished, but he also wanted to protect Ana. Besides, he'd rather meet out his own justice to the bastard, though he was pretty sure Taylor would try to prevent that. But when he'd seen his Ana lying pale and prone, tethered to the bed, he'd made his decision and he wasn’t going to change.

 

“No! No police. Not till Ana is in a fit state to choose what she wants to do.” He heard her whimper and just the tiniest word of thank you escaped from her parched lips. “Just go and help Taylor. I can do what's needed here.”

 

*****

 

And he did just that. With his strength of will, he stilled all his roiling emotions to care for his Ana. When they were alone, he'd found a facecloth to wipe away her tears and the saliva which had coated her lips and chin because of the gag, before cleaning off her smeared makeup. With the lightest of touches, he'd redressed her in her garments which were torn but still wearable. He didn't want to think about it, but obviously, Hyde had ripped Ana's underwear off before making use of the panties, so he balled them up and stuck them in his pocket. He would leave nothing of Ana's behind.

 

Christian had taken off his own jacket and slipped her arms inside the sleeves. Though it drowned her, it kept her covered. Then, as shivers were still shaking through her body, he tucked the blanket around her once more. Only when he was satisfied she was ready to move did he sweep her up into his arms and carry her to the car.

 

Hours had passed since they'd arrived at Christian's apartment and, as the pre-dawn light brightened New York's skyline, Ana finally fell into a deep sleep, watched over by Christian.

 

Immediately they'd reached the penthouse, Christian had called David Belmont and Maddie. They needed their help, especially Ana who should be checked over by a doctor and Maddie was the best option. As a trauma doctor she no doubt treated patients with diverse injuries and ailments. She was probably cognisant of the many ways women... and men could be abused sexually. Abuse, the one thing members of the BDSM community abhorred, contrary to public opinion. The couple were also friends who Christian realised were fiercely loyal as they agreed to be there to support Ana as soon as possible.

 

While Maddie began to examine Ana, Christian had made to move to give her some privacy, but Ana had held his arm with a grip of iron and simply refused to let him go. So he'd stayed as Maddie checked Ana's stats and took some blood and urine samples to check for drugs. It was clear Ana had been drugged but it was important to discover which one had been used and if she would require specific after-care.

 

The examination had taken some time and Anastasia was falling into a trance like doze by the time Maddie finished, allowing Christian to leave her side to talk to his friends. Thankfully, Taylor had already explained to David what had occurred and Maddie was able to assure Christian that Ana had not been raped. Although what had happened was sexual assault, no penetration had taken place.

 

“Then I was in time. Thank God!” Christian dropped his head into his hands as tremors coursed through his well-toned body.

 

“You were, Christian.” Unexpectedly, Maddie rested her hand briefly on his arm. “Mind you, speaking as a doctor, I’d have preferred you to have taken her to the ER, but I understand your reticence. If I’d been in Ana’s shoes, I’d probably have chosen anonymity, too.”

 

Of course, if Ana decided to prosecute Hyde, she could still do so and with that in mind, David had offered his legal services if they were needed in the future. In the dark of the night, after reminding Christian that when Ana awoke she should drink lots of fluids and take the pain medication, if required, the trauma Doctor and her Dom had left with the proviso that they would both return if called for.

 

Now, as dawn broke, Christian lay beside Ana, careful not to touch her, but close enough to reassure her he would always take care of her. With Maddie's help, he'd bathed her and dressed her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of gym shorts, both of which drowned her, but he believed that the sexy negligees she'd packed weren't suitable for his precious girl at the moment, since she'd come so close to being raped.

 

She sniffled in her sleep and Christian, at last, risked stretching out his hand to gently run his fingers through her damp hair, talking to her quietly. “Baby, it's Christian. I'm here with you.” He smoothed her soft tresses off her brow. “You're safe now. Sleep, Ana. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

 

A deep line furrowed her brow and her eyelids fluttered open. “Christian?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart. We're here in my apartment.”

 

“You came?”

 

“I will always be there for you, Ana.”

 

She shifted slightly in the bed, crawling nearer to him and her hand fell across his chest. Christian drew in a deep breath. The instinctual darkness threatened him, the deep-rooted sense of panic bringing burning and pain.

 

Yet Ana was barely conscious. She was the one who was helpless and in need of care. Somehow he fought back his terrors, breathing slowly, breathe in... breathe out... Again and again!

 

_I can do this. This is the woman I love and she needs me._ _M_ _y presence._ _M_ _y comfort._ _M_ _y body._

 

Bravely ignoring his aversion to touch, he closed the few inches between them, holding her against him and covering her hand which lay on his sternum. At least, she was completely still, which was worrisome for Ana, yet it helped his phobia from spiralling out of control.

 

“Anastasia, baby. Are you awake? Can you talk to me?” Christian kept his voice slow and steady.

 

Right at this moment, Ana lay in the shelter of his arm liked a drowned water nymph and he was afraid to spook her. When she didn't respond to his questions, he risked trailing his long fingers down her back, though kept his touch light as air.

 

“Christian?” she asked, her whisper a mere breath on his skin.

 

He waited to see if she would talk some more before replying. “Yes, baby. You're here with me.”

 

“Hy... Hy...de? Where?” But she stuttered to a halt and shuddered, as if his very name scared her.

 

“He's gone, Anastasia. And you're back at our apartment and later today, if it's what you want, we'll fly back home to Seattle.” He couldn't be sure if she'd feel up to travelling, but Ana would decide what she wanted to do.

 

“To Escala?”

 

Christian thought there might be a trace of eagerness in her tone, or was he wishful thinking? God knows! After what she'd been through, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want another man near her.

 

“If that's where you'd like to be, baby, I'd love to have you stay.”

 

“Feel safe in Escala.” She spoke in phrases as if putting sentences together was beyond her.

 

His Ana, whose wit and expertise with words had kept him on his toes and made him smile like no other woman ever had. If he had Hyde here, he'd fucking kill him for what he'd done to this wonderful, innocent yet clever woman who Christian felt privileged to know... in every way there was known to man.

 

“Take me home, Christian. Please?” Her request was quiet, tentative which broke his heart.

 

“Yes, sweetheart. We'll go home. Rest now and I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you... always.”

 

A ghost of a smile touched her soft lips as she nestled her head on his chest and, for once, Christian forgot his demons in his need to console Anastasia.

 

******

 

Later in the afternoon, Anastasia had revived enough to ask with determination to fly back to Seattle. The first half of her visit to New York had been amazing, but the horrible happenings of Saturday evening had blighted all her happiness. She didn't care if she ever saw New York again, though Christian hoped when time had blunted her dread, she might realise the city itself was not to blame. Thankfully, she'd endured a lot of the assault through a drug-fuelled haze, yet it was not enough to erase the memory.

 

During the drive to the airport and the flight to Seattle, Ana was quiet, too quiet. Subdued. And Christian hated it, which was ironic. She walked beside him, allowing him to lead her, to instruct her. She was the perfect example of a submissive; the perfect definition of the word he had once emailed her after her first spanking. And it was driving him crazy.

 

This wasn't his Anastasia! He wanted Ana to choose to submit, to submit to him with her own unique blend of liveliness and wit. To be his girlfriend as well as his sub and perhaps, someday, even more than that?

 

Christian longed to see Ana's animated spirit shining in her lovely eyes, even a hint of her mischievous grin, but it was too soon. He only hoped that with time and patience the real Anastasia would come back to him. And it seemed as if she might when they arrived back in Escala. As they walked into the main room, she sighed deeply, looking around her.

 

“It's good to be home,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“It is, my love.” He experimented with his new name for her. He'd been calling her that a number of times in his head and, although it felt awkward on his tongue, he decided Ana might appreciate the implication. Yet, other than a slight fluttering of her eyelids in his direction, he wasn't sure the pet name had even registered.

 

“Welcome home, Anastasia and Mr. Grey.” Mrs. Jones came forward from the kitchen, smiling kindly. “Can I get you anything... tea, coffee?”

 

Christian was relieved by the interruption. He had to admit he was out of his depth here and he really wanted to call his mother for advice. Grace was so good with wounded souls, both physical and mental. It would mean he'd have to tell her some of what happened to Ana, but that couldn't be helped. And there was always Flynn.

 

_I'll call Flynn. Get him to come over to talk to Ana._ _B_ _ut first I'll call my mom._

 

“Tea would be nice, thank you, Mrs. Jones,” Ana said, trying to sound normal.

 

“Good, I'll make it just how you like. And it's Gail. Just Gail. Coffee for you, Mr. Grey?”

 

Christian was tempted to have wine, or even a scotch, but he needed a clear head to care for Ana. “Thanks, Gail. Black and strong would be good.”

 

Of course, Gail was aware of what had happened in New York, as he'd given Taylor permission to talk to her, though clearly, he'd held back the details. Ana would need all the support she could get over the coming days and Christian knew she’d developed a friendship with Gail. His housekeeper had adopted a motherly role towards his young submissive which he was very grateful for at this moment in time.

 

He led Ana over to the couch and helped her nestle into its soft cushions. She followed his lead, though she half-heartedly pulled him down beside her. It wasn't much of a voluntary gesture on Ana's part, but Christian was grateful for any sign that Ana was taking back some of the initiative.

 

Minutes later, Gail returned with two cups, one with a tea bag on the side and the other of black coffee just as he'd requested. He was further pleased to see Ana prepare her own tea.

 

“Are you comfortable, Ana, or would you like to go to bed?”

 

Christian almost kicked himself for mentioning the word bed as he felt Ana start, but she answered firmly enough. “Not yet, Christian. It's too early.” And indeed it was. Given the time difference, they'd arrived home in the early evening. “You're not going to bed? Are you?”

 

“No, sweetheart, I've a couple of calls to make, then Gail can make us a light supper. But if you're tired, you don't have to wait for me to go through to the bedroom.” Christian hated making his next suggestion, but for Ana's sake he would do it. “In fact, you might want to sleep in your room upstairs.”

 

_I_ _'d even sleep on the floor if it helped her._

 

“Christian, no. I don't want to go to bed alone.” Her breath hitched in a sob and tears hung on her lashes. “Unless you don't want me now, after Ja... After what happened.”

 

He moved closer and tightened his arm around her waist. “Baby, don't ever think that. I will always want you and no one... not Hyde... not anyone else will ever change that.”

 

Ana gave a tiny smile through her tears, but Christian could sense her uncertainty. He hated Hyde even more if that were possible and he hated leaving her alone, but he needed advice. “Ana, I do have to leave you though. There are some important calls I have to make. Will you be alright on your own?”

 

Her little chin lifted, but her fingers clung to the sofa nervously. “I'm not a child, Christian.”

 

“Ana, would you like to help me prepare the meal?” Gail asked from the middle of the room where she'd halted, unable to leave Ana's side completely. “I wasn't expecting you back till later, so I'm afraid you've caught me a bit unprepared. And you're such a good cook.”

 

“Yes! That would be lovely.” Ana jumped at the chance to act normally and turned to shoo Christian away. “Off you go and be a CEO. Gail and I will be fine.”

 

As he turned to walk away, Christian sent his housekeeper a grateful smile. Ana looked brighter than she had since she'd wakened up in the TriBeCa apartment. It gave him hope that she would recover her courageous spirit given time and love.

 

If Christian was more optimistic about Ana's state of mind, he wasn't prepared for his mother's disapproval on how the situation in New York had been tackled. Grace was dismayed. No, annoyed that Ana had been treated privately by a friend of Christian's and that Hyde had not been reported to the police.

 

He'd tried to explain that Ana hadn't wanted to make a formal complaint, indeed, she'd been adamant when Christian had suggested it and would not be persuaded otherwise. Yet Grace would not be pacified, with the result that she was on her way over to see for herself that the only girlfriend her son had ever had was not mentally scarred for life by the dreadful incident.

 

Fortunately, Ana seemed fairly sanguine about Grace's impending visit. In fact, when he'd found her in the kitchen with Mrs. Jones, the two women were chatting quite amicably, though Gail was probably the one doing most of the talking. Ana was answering in more than one word syllables which was an improvement. Christian could only hope that she would not revert into her painful silence when she was with him. He took a deep breath and went to join them.

 

“Hi, ladies. Something smells good in here. What's for dinner?”

 

Ana grinned shyly at him and, for the first time since he'd found her in Hyde's hotel room, her smile lit up her eyes. However, she let Mrs. Jones answer.

 

“Mr. Grey, I asked Anastasia what her most favourite comfort food was and she said macaroni cheese, which I know happens to be yours, too. So, you're having mac and cheese with a few additions of my own, mainly, maple cured bacon and a dash of truffle oil.”

 

“I hope you don't mind,” Ana said, seeming somewhat unsure that such an ordinary meal could please a gourmet like Christian.

 

“Don't mind? I love it. It's the ideal meal. Gail, set it up on the breakfast bar, when it’s ready, please.” He held out his hand to Ana. “Sweetheart, come with me for a minute. I've something to confess to you and I'm not sure you'll be pleased.”

 

He led her over to the long couch by the big windows and sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap. “Baby, I'm sorry, but I called my mother...”

 

“About me?” Ana interrupted in a small voice.

 

“Mm-mm. I know I should have asked you first, but I was worried about you. You've been so downcast, so lost and I'm not sure what to do.” He gingerly stretched out his index finger and eased her lower lip from under her teeth, but for the first time Ana's subconscious gesture didn't have the usual result on Christian. “I don't want to hurt you, Ana. You've been hurt enough.”

 

“But I don't want to be like this, Christian… a cringing wimp.”

 

“Ana, you're not.” He sat up straighter, setting her beside him on the couch. “You're the bravest woman I know. But you've been through a lot.”

 

“Not as much as some! You saved me from the worst. I wasn't raped.” Ana was holding tightly to Christian's hands.

 

“Not in the legal sense of the word, maybe, but Hyde took away your ability to consent. God, he took away your ability to walk, or talk, even to think. To me, that makes him as guilty as hell.”

 

“I don't want you to contact the police.”

 

“I know and, to tell the truth, I feel the same. I'd rather deal with him myself.”

 

“Oh, no! I don't want that either. You want to punish him.”

 

“Fuck! I'd like to kill him,” Christian ground out between his teeth.

 

“But you mustn't. They'd send you to prison.” Tears were now welling in Ana's eyes. “I can't lose you, Christian. I can't lose what we have.” She climbed back onto his lap, taking hold of his shirt, clinging on. “Promise me, Christian. I need you.”

 

Christian wrapped his arms about her, letting her cry against his chest. So intent was he on calming Ana's distress that he almost forgot his own phobias. “You won't lose me. Not ever. I love you, baby. I'm not going anywhere.” He pushed his inner darkness away and they stayed locked in each other’s arms, giving and receiving the comfort only love and trust can bestow. “And you know, I'd have to find Hyde before I could do anything to him. I doubt he'll show up at SIP on Monday so I can fire his ass.”

 

Ana sobbed for a few moments more before she sat up, but remained in the circle of Christian's embrace. “I don't suppose so. Do you know if he's back in Seattle?” She shuddered at the thought of seeing him again.

 

“I've asked Welch and Barney to trace him, but so far he’s keeping a very low profile. They'll keep at it though and it's just a matter of time.” That fact didn't seem to reassure Ana, so he held her closer. “I've also spoken to Roach and instructed him to terminate Hyde's contract and Barney's checking out his work’s computer. There's something about that fucker that I've never trusted, right from the moment I met him.”

 

“Sometimes he gave me the shivers, but I thought I was just being paranoid.”

 

“Always go with your gut, Ana. I've told you before, you've got good instincts. Trust them.”

 

There was another short silence as Ana stared into Christian's troubled eyes. When she spoke, he had to strain to hear her. “Did you tell your mother everything... about...?

 

“No, baby. Not the details. I told her that Hyde tried to force you but you managed to fight him off. I said you were very upset by it all. I'll wait to hear from Maddie to see if you need any more medical help, but until then, we'll keep the rest to ourselves. Unless you want to tell Grace?”

 

“No, Sir! Grace is lovely but I think she'd mother-hen me and I don't want a fuss.” She attempted another smile. “I’d rather get on with my life, Sir.”

 

Christian returned her smile. “Is that why you're Sirring me all over the place? Because I have to tell you, it's not needed. Ana, I think you could use a boyfriend more than a Dom at this moment and that's what I intend to be.” He slid his fingers into her chestnut tresses and kissed her lips with such tenderness that Ana almost wept again.

 

_Oh, Christian, you're wrong. I need your dominance! I need your control, right now, so I don't have to think, or make decisions about my body. I need you to make me feel safe!_

 

Yet, feeling too shy to tell him that, she simply kissed him back and she'd never know if she would have plucked up the courage  to confess since Gail announced dinner was served.

 

The couple had just finished eating when Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey arrived and, thankfully, Ana felt better for eating. Also, during dinner, with the occasional prompt from Gail, Ana and Christian had managed to talk of ordinary topics, catching up on Gail's visit to her sister and hearing about her nephews.

 

They'd then moved on to planning meals for the week ahead, Christian encouraging Ana to make suggestions and even proposing she might like to help Gail in the kitchen more often. He knew from experience Ana was a good cook, but more importantly she liked to prepare meals. He was hoping that a little normalcy in their lives would help her to forget the trauma of New York.

 

However, his mother's greeting would not be conducive to forgetting. Grace hurried across to the breakfast bar to hug Ana before she leaned back to look into her eyes. “My dear, Christian has told me what that dreadful boss of yours did. How are you?”

 

Perhaps it was the previous, everyday conversation, or Grace's obvious concern which gave her the strength to answer with some self-possession. “Dr Grey, I'm fine, but I wonder if Christian exaggerated a little.”

 

“Ana, you're not fine if you've forgotten you're to call me Grace, and even an attempted rape is assault, though you seem to be taking it very courageously. Do you need any form of medical help? I've brought a mild sedative if you should require it.”

 

Ana shook her head. “I'd rather not take any drugs.” She glanced quickly at Christian, her narrowed eyes letting him know she'd had enough of drugs. “In fact, I'm very tired and I'd rather just go to bed. May I go to bed, Christian?”

 

Before Christian could react, Grace had intervened. “You don't need his permission, Ana. Come on, I'll help you to bed. We'll talk in a minute, Christian.” Grace called over her shoulder, leading Ana towards Christian's bedroom.

 

_Wow! My mother's just assumed we're sleeping together in the same bed, which is very strange, since she knows how I hate to be touched. Is our attraction that obvious, or do mothers just sense that sort of thing?_

 

He watched Ana go and turned to see that Gail had also disappeared. At last, he let himself breath more easily, knowing Ana was in his mother's safe hands and went to pour himself a glass of wine. Slowly, he walked through to his office and sat behind his desk, slugging back a mouthful of his drink, before setting the glass safely down.

 

With a sigh, he slid Ana’s collar from out of the pocket of his pants, where it had been since he’d picked it up from the floor in Hyde’s hotel room. The catch was broken and he’d have to get it fixed. Yet he wondered if she’d ever feel confident enough to wear it again. One thing was certain, he’d never ask her to accept his lifestyle until she was ready, if she ever was. But he would keep her collar safe. Almost reverently, he placed it in his drawer.

 

Christian powered up his computer. Perhaps he could distract himself by checking out the backlog of work emails. He hadn't given GEH a second thought since he'd found Ana last night, but then Anastasia was the only person who could distract him from his life's work.

 

He’d managed to answer a few requests from Ros and Welch before Grace walked into his office, taking the chair opposite him. “Well, you'll be pleased to know that Ana is fine physically. That friend of yours knows her job.”

 

“I'd hardly have left Ana in the hands of an incompetent, Mother.”

 

“That's true,” Grace conceded, but she still didn't appear satisfied. “However, I'm not totally sure of Ana's mental state and she's hardly been forthcoming. Are you going to tell me what really happened?”

 

“Mom, you know I can't do that. Not if Ana won't tell you.”

 

“Then why did you ask me to come here?”

 

“I didn't. I called to ask your advice. You're the one who decided to rush over.” Christian sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. “Mom, I've never had a girlfriend before and not one who's been attacked. I'm out of my depth here. I wondered if I should suggest she talks to Flynn.”

 

Grace frowned, giving that suggestion some consideration. Eventually, she sat forward in her seat, stretching her hand out on the desk and wishing her son would take it. “I think you have to talk to Ana, Christian. Ask her what she wants to do, but don't push her. Let her take control. Just be there for her... and love her. You do love her?” she asked hesitantly, though she was secretly sure of his answer.

 

“Yes, Mom. I do.” And Christian surprised Grace by resting his hand on hers and giving it a squeeze, before standing up. Clearly, he wanted to get back to Ana. “Thanks for the advice and maybe you could check in on Ana through the week. I've a feeling she's going to insist on going back to work. At least that fucker won't be there.”

 

“Language, Christian!” Grace also rose and allowed her son to lead her back towards the elevator. Though she stopped in the foyer, unable to understand why Hyde wasn't in jail. “I'm still unsure why you didn't report him to the police.”

 

“Mom! Firstly, he'd already disappeared by the time I got to Ana and no one seems to know where he's gone, and, secondly, there's no real proof.” For the moment, Ana had decided to tell no one else about her being drugged and he’d agreed to back her. “It would just be Ana's word against his. But don't worry, I'll find him. I have my people looking for him. If what I suspect is right about him, he won't escape justice.”

 

“Well, you're a very capable young man, Christian, so I suppose I'll have to defer to your judgement on this. But, promise me you won't get yourself in trouble… let the law deal with him.” Grace risked placing her hand on Christian's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and her mother's heart was thrilled when he fleetingly returned her embrace. “Bye, son. Take care of your girl.”

 

“I will, I promise.” He waited until the doors slid shut, then slowly turned towards his bedroom. Would he get to share his bed tonight with Ana?

 

He slowed his walk, preparing how he would talk to her. After all, his mother had recommended communication. Only true communication needed both parties to take part and he wasn't sure if Ana would still attempt to shut him out when he mentioned her attack.

 

By the time he reached his door, he'd managed to school his expression to one of caring but devoid of passion, which was difficult because with Ana he was almost always in a constant state of desire. When he walked in, she was in bed, clothed in one of his over-large t-shirts. She was reading, which wasn't surprising since books were Ana's comforters.

 

“I thought you'd be asleep.”

 

She stayed silent but shook her head, watching him guardedly with eyes that seemed too big for her face.

 

_Oh, fuck! Well I guess I can use one of the spare bedrooms tonight. I have enough of them._

 

“Don't worry, Ana. I won't disturb you,” he said, forcing a smile. “I'll just get my things and leave you alone...”

 

“No!” Ana almost shouted, then lowered her voice. “Why? Don't you want to be with me now?” Christian was so taken aback by the desperation in her voice, he halted. “Don't you love me anymore?”

 

“Ana, sweetheart, I’ve told you, but I’ll keep repeating it as often as you need. I’ve fallen in love with you. I will always love you.” He crossed to his side of the bed and sat down, giving her space. “Nothing Hyde did will ever change that.”

 

“But you don't want to touch me. You're sitting miles away.”

 

“Only because I don't want to frighten you. To remind you.” Christian did edge closer. “You must have been so scared and confused when you woke up in that bed.”

 

“I was and disorientated because of the drug, though I did know what he meant to do. He made that perfectly clear.” She laid her book down across her lap. “But, Christian, you're not Jack. You're nothing like him.”

 

Christian laughed mirthlessly. “I'm not so sure about that. Look at the things I've asked you to do.”

 

“But that's the point. Asked! Christian, would you ever do anything to me that I didn't consent to?”

 

“No! Never. That's why I've always insisted on a contract. Though for you, Ana, I'd tear that contract up and dismantle my playroom.”

 

“Christian, don’t. You need all that... stuff. I could never ask you to give it up for me.” She glanced away from his intense grey eyes, trying to order her thoughts, so she didn't see the fear settle on Christian's features.

 

_I knew it was only a matter of time till she realised she couldn’t put up with my crazy needs!_

 

“You're going to leave me?” he whispered so low it took a few minutes for the sense of his words to reach her. “Please, Ana, stay. I won't expect any of those things. Never again. I need you more.”

 

“Christian, that's not what I meant,” Ana cried anxiously, reaching out to him with her hands. “I don't want to leave you… ever. But I think sometimes that what I do might not be enough for you.”

 

“You are enough for me! Even if you can never do any of the kinky stuff again. I'll settle for vanilla. In fact, I adore vanilla with you.”

 

Ana eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “It is special, isn’t it? But I’ve become accustomed to the kinky stuff too. I don’t want to stop.” She took a deep breath to still her nerves. “Christian, take me to the Red Room.”

 

Her request was the last thing he expected to hear. His brave Ana was prepared to sacrifice herself for his sake, or her fear that without the BDSM aspect he would leave her.

 

_That is never going to happen!_

 

“Baby, I can’t. Not after all you’ve been through. You need time to…”

 

“I need you and I want you to take me to your playroom. I can do it!”

 

For the first time in many years, Christian felt totally out of control. Though, being honest, he hadn’t often been in control since meeting Anastasia. Uneasiness filled his chest. “But I can’t, Ana! Do you know my heart almost stopped beating when I walked into that hotel room and found you?”

 

Ana smiled as a warm feeling invaded her being and her hand strayed up his arm to his shoulder. “I thought you said you didn’t have a heart.”

 

“Seems I was wrong about that.” He gave a tiny self-depreciating grin. “I was wrong about a lot of things, but not about you, Ana. I need you and I don’t want to do anything that might chase you away.”

 

“But nothing you could do would chase me away. I know I said I would never be happy with extreme punishment, but for you... in time, maybe I could try.”

 

“No! Ana, no. I don’t want you to even think like that.” Now it was Christian’s hands rubbing Ana’s shoulders but with such a gentle touch she could scarcely believe they were there. “Because you don’t want it, neither do I. That isn’t going to change, so please don’t give it another thought. Now, if you want me to, I’m going to get ready for bed and then I’m going to hold you, just hold you, all night long.”

 

“So, no playroom?” Ana asked somewhat forlornly.

 

“No, naughty girl.” Christian raised an imperious eyebrow, though his mouth relaxed into a grin. “Not tonight, but maybe soon,” he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

With that Ana was content, for now. Though there was a part of her that was grateful for his caution.

 

_Am I really ready for the Red Room? Christian is my Dom,_ _if he thinks I’m not ready, I should accept his decision._

 

Moments later, Christian emerged dressed in pyjamas bottoms and a T-shirt, his grey gaze softly focused on Ana. Quietly, he climbed in behind her and spooned close.

 

“May I?” he whispered, slipping an arm loosely around her waist but not quite touching her yet.

 

She smiled over her shoulder while clasping his arm. “Hold me, please.” Christian needed no further encouragement and he pulled her up against his chest. “We’re alright, Christian, aren’t we?” Tears glinted in her eyes as she looked up at him.

 

“Yes, sweetheart. I love you. I always will. Now go to sleep.” He pressed a goodnight kiss to her lips, then tightened his embrace. “We’re home and I’ll keep you safe.”

 

As Ana drifted off, she realised that home wasn’t necessarily a place -- for her, it was Christian.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the longer chapter. If you have time, I'd really love to hear what you think of this particular chapter, so your comments would be appreciated.


	15. Topping From The Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Hyde's assault, Ana attempts to get her life back on track and Christian gets over-protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologise now for Mrs. Lincoln making another appearance and Christian still treats her like a friend, much to Ana's annoyance. However, this is probably the last time he will make excuses for the witch and, as you will see, he does say sorry to Ana.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with my story and for leaving kudos. Also thank you for commenting, that really does make me very happy.

Chapter Fifteen

 

Topping From The Bottom

 

Both Ana and Christian enjoyed a peaceful night’s rest, yet Christian was the first to wake, as normal. He was very much a morning person and usually woke up before his alarm. However, this particular morning, he felt very comfortable tucked up in bed with his favourite girl next to him and he enjoyed long moments just watching her sleep. Yet, if he kept this up, he would be tempted to kiss her very thoroughly and he wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of wakeup call.

 

Instead, he slipped from the bed and into the bathroom to start his day, though he’d already decided to work from home. Tomorrow, he had an important conference call with the owner of a Taiwanese high-tech company GEH was planning to acquire and he needed to check in with Ros on how the arrangements were progressing. Christian would go over every detail meticulously. He was a stickler for research and preparation and demanded the same of his staff, which was one of the reasons why GEH was so successful.

 

More importantly, though, he had to deal with SIP and Chuck Semmens. Judging from what Carol Clark had told him about Chuck and the fact Sawyer hadn’t found him at his apartment, he’d doubted Semmens was an innocent party. The manager admitting to seeing the guy at the hotel just before he and Taylor arrived, had only confirmed his suspicions.

 

Christian had already started the ball rolling on Hyde, but that bastard in New York wasn’t getting away with helping Hyde to kidnap Ana. Even if she’d chosen not to report him to the police, he’d make sure Semmens never worked in publishing again… or anywhere else. In fact, he’d ask David to have the guy investigated. If he was so eager to help Hyde procure a girl, perhaps this wasn’t his first offence.

 

_Semmens will pay for hurting my girl!_ _And Hyde will burn in hell!_

 

Fortunately, Christian had calmed himself down and was dressed and eating breakfast at the bar when Ana rushed into the room, fully clothed. “Why didn’t you wake me? I’m going to be late for work!”

 

“Ana, you don’t have to go to work this morning,” Christian said startled.

 

“I do! It’s Monday. They’ll be expecting me.” A look of dread joined the determination on her face. “Well, they’ll be expecting Jack… You don’t think he’ll show up?”

 

“Not unless he wants to be arrested.”

 

Ana’s eyes widened. “Christian, we’ve already talked about this. I don’t want to involve the police.”

 

He stretched his hand to cover Ana’s which was nervously gripping the counter edge. “I know, and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I did call Roach last night to tell him Jack had propositioned you sexually and when you declined he harassed you. Roach was horrified and I certainly didn’t have to push the fact that I wanted him fired. If Hyde has the cheek to show, which I doubt, he’ll be sent packing.”

 

“But it’s only my word against his.” Ana had begun wringing her hands.

 

“Baby, you’re forgetting how I found you in his hotel room. Taylor and the night manager were there.”

 

Ana blanched and her mouth dropped open in shock. She hadn’t known about the manager.

 

“Now, I know you’d rather that didn’t come out and, to tell the truth, I’d prefer not to shine a spotlight on our private lives. Because of that, I’ve put Welch onto contacting Hyde’s three previous assistants that I told you about. Now he’s out of the picture they might be more open about why they left SIP so suddenly.” Christian pulled her between his legs and was relieved when Ana didn’t resist. “Don’t worry, Ana. I’ll protect you and your reputation.”

 

_I’m not about to tell her what else I’m willing to do to Hyde when they find him. She’d only worry..._

 

Ana’s hands gripped Christian’s thighs, staring pensively downward before blurting out, “If Jack’s gone, will I still have a job?”

 

“If you want a job...”

 

“Of course I want a job. I need a job. Christian, I have student loans to repay. And please, let’s not rehash that argument. I don’t want your money.” She lifted her serious gaze to his. “I also like working.”

 

Christian smiled and couldn’t forbear kissing her quickly. “In that case, you have one. I’m sure SIP will find something for the talented Miss Steele to do.”

 

“And you won’t interfere?”

 

“I promise. Scout’s honour!”

 

Ana found a tiny chuckle and said with a touch of sarcasm. “I doubt you were ever a Boy Scout.”

 

“You’re right about that. Group activities were never my thing either. However, you can trust my word, Miss Steele.”

 

With her cheeks flushed pink, Ana replied. “Always.” She turned her face up to be kissed again and Christian obliged. When, eventually, she spoke she was breathless. “Now can I go to work, Mr. Grey?”

 

******

 

The job Ana was offered left her stunned. Liz Morgan, head of HR was already in Jack’s office when Ana arrived. The older woman looked extremely flustered and distracted when she looked up and saw Ana.

 

“Have you heard? Jack’s left, without giving us any notice. Seems he got an offer he couldn’t refuse when he was in New York.” She frowned as she piled a number of manuscripts on the desk. “I know he’s a bit unpredictable but I never expected this. You saw him at Expo. Did he say anything to you about his plans?”

 

“I’m sorry, Liz. I can’t help you. Jack didn’t really talk to me when I last saw him.” That wasn’t actually a lie as she wasn’t fully conscious when he left at Chuck’s behest. _Wait a minute!_ She did remember something which she could admit to Liz, as long as she remained vague. “But I’m sure he went off with one of his friends. Someone called Chuck. Chuck Semmens, I think he was called.”

 

_I must tell Christian. Though maybe he knows already. He has ways of finding things out, so I won’t make the mistake of keeping things from him again. At least, information not regarding Mrs. Robinson._

 

“I know who you mean. Jack’s mentioned him, though I’ve never met the man. He works at New York Books. Maybe I’ll give him a call.” Liz appeared to have completed her paper tower and hefted it into her arms. “I’m pretty angry at Jack because he’s left us in a bit of a bind. It seems there’s a moratorium on hiring at the moment for whatever reason and a publishing company without a fiction editor is like a forest without trees.” She crossed to stand in front of the younger woman, giving her a considering stare. “Ana, you’re the only one who knows Jack’s portfolio, so you’ll have to fill the breach.”

 

Ana’s mouth dropped open. “Me?”

 

“Temporarily,” Liz elucidated crisply. “And I’ll have to clear it with Roach, but it’s the only solution I can see for now. Here take these. I believe they’re the latest manuscripts Jack’s considering for publication.” Liz dumped the lot into Ana’s arms and she almost stumbled under their weight. “Take a look at them, and Jack’s notes. There’s an editors’ meeting this afternoon and I hope you can be somewhat up-to-date.”

 

Actually, Ana wasn’t too worried about the workload because she’d already read most of these, but she was very anxious… no, irritated by the fact that Christian had probably engineered her promotion, albeit temporarily.

 

But Liz appeared to think the situation was settled because she turned to march off, with just a quick reminder over her shoulder. “The meeting’s at two. Don’t be late and have some answers to the questions you’ll be asked.” Then she was gone.

 

Feeling stunned, Ana moved like a robot to the desk and sat down. For long moments, she clasped the reams of paper close to her chest, then eased them back on the desk.

 

_How could he? He promised he wouldn’t interfere in my career. Then he goes and does this!_

 

Her sense of fair play forced her to acknowledge that Christian probably felt he was acting in her best interest, but it also proved that he hadn’t been listening to a thing she said, or he believed her feelings weren’t important. Both reasons dismayed her.

 

_Where do we go from here?_

 

With a heavy heart, she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialled Christian’s number. It rang a few times before the call was answered, only it wasn’t Christian’s voice.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Grey’s cell phone, Andrea speaking.”

 

Clearly, Christian had decided to go into the office after all. “Hello. I’m Anastasia Steele,” she said, trying to keep calm. She’d never called Christian at his office before. “Is Mr. Grey available?”

 

The woman’s voice came back, very polite but implacable. “I’m sorry, Mr. Grey is in a meeting and can’t be disturbed. Can I take a message?”

 

A picture of Christian’s highly elegant executive assistant appeared in Ana’s mind and she was suddenly flustered. “Yes, would you please tell him that Ana… Anastasia called and if he could call back when he can spare the time.”

 

There was the sound of movement on the other end of the line before Christian’s much deeper voice reached her. “Anastasia? What’s wrong?”

 

“Christian, did you arrange this?” she blurted out, so shocked to hear him that her more structured conversation went out the window.

 

“Arrange what, baby?”

 

“The job!”

 

“What job?” Ana had to admit that he did sound genuinely puzzled. “”Do you still have a job?”

 

“You know I do!” Ana’s indignation was rising. How could he pretend this promotion wasn’t totally his doing, yet she could almost imagine his perplexed shrug.

 

“Well, I did hope they would find something else for you until Hyde could be replaced...”

 

“Yes! By me!”

 

There was a moment of silence while Christian tried to make sense of her answer. “I’m sorry? You’ve been offered the job of Fiction Editor?”

 

“I have! And don’t pretend to be oblivious. Why else would they consider me suitable for the post?”

 

“Ana, I had no idea,” Christian said quickly. “And, if I’m honest, I have no idea why either. Baby, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but I wouldn’t advise promoting someone who’s only been an assistant for a few weeks.”

 

“Then you didn’t use your influence?” There was a certain amount of scepticism in Ana’s voice and, perhaps, relief.

 

“You asked me not to and I gave you my word,” Christian answered, sounding evermore stern. “I’m a man of my word, Ana, and I don’t like to be doubted.”

 

“No, Sir!” Her reply came quickly. “I’m just in shock, is all.”

 

Christian gave a rueful chuckle. “That’s hardly surprising. I’m a little that way myself. Are you nervous? But more importantly, do you think you can do it?”

 

“I think so.” At first she spoke tentatively, but then, with a little firming of her shoulders, she continued. “Yes. Yes! I can. Besides, it’s only temporary.”

 

“Until they realise how clever and capable you are and how much you know about fiction.” Ana could hear Christian’s endorsement in his laugh. “Knock them dead, baby, and we’ll celebrate tonight.”

 

Ana glanced around her before suggesting. “In the Red Room?”

 

Again, there was another few moments of silence. “Well, I was actually thinking of something more conventional like dinner.”

 

“Dinner is good.” Ana was smiling too, but there was an echo of disquiet behind her words.

 

_Why is Christian ignoring my requests?. Doesn’t he want me that way now… since Hyde...?_

 

“OK. I’ll pick you up around six. I’ll text you later. Now I really do have a meeting to attend. I only returned because I’d forgotten my cell. Bye, sweetheart, I love you. Good luck for today, though I don’t think you’ll need it.”

 

Christian’s words had Ana smiling again and her heart would have been singing had she heard his instructions to his assistant.

 

“Andrea, from now on, phone calls from Miss Anastasia Steele have to be forwarded to me immediately, even if I am in a meeting.”

 

And he left his office, pocketing his phone, leaving Andrea with an extremely shocked expression on her face and saying almost soundlessly. “Yes, Mr. Grey!”

 

*****

 

Ana’s happiness and sense of achievement lasted till early evening. She’d even persuaded SIP’s Editor in Chief to consider the unknown Boyce Fox’s novel. It appeared Jerry Roach welcomed new blood, but whether he believed Ana would be more in-tune with younger readers who were a high percentage of e-book customers, or he wanted to please Christian Grey who now owned his company, Ana wasn’t sure.

 

She was still content, basking in Christian’s approval, when he took her to dinner at another of Seattle’s top restaurants. He even forbore his usual dominance and allowed Ana to choose her own meal. The couple were in complete accord, Ana finally convinced that Christian hadn’t persuaded SIP, not directly anyway. She truly trusted him and with that in mind, she broached the subject of Hyde and Chuck.

 

“Christian, I hate to bring up what happened in New York again.” Ana spoke hesitantly, quietly, though she cleared her throat and continued. “But I have to tell you something...”

 

“Ana, you don’t have to say anything. I’m taking care of everything.”

 

“I know you’re looking for Hyde, but this is about his friend, Chuck. He was there, Christian. In that hotel room. I heard him. He came to warn Hyde about you, but, originally, I think he wanted to… join in.” Once more, the very idea of her almost fate threatened to overwhelm Ana and her last words were whispered.

 

Christian’s hand covered Ana’s. “I already know, baby. I called David Belmont today and he’s having Semmens checked out. Thanks to his contacts in the club world, he’s been able to discover quite a lot. It seems Mr. Semmens has a very bad reputation around the night life of New York. You’re not the first young woman to fall foul of him and David’s pretty sure he can persuade some of them to talk, then he’ll pass the information on to the police. Chuck will be sorry he ever helped Hyde.”

 

Gently, Christians’s fingers traced circles on the back of Ana’s hand. “Ana, if you felt you needed to, I could arrange for you to talk to Flynn, or just talk to me. I’m not sure I’ll be much good as a counsellor and Flynn would tell me I’m too closely involved, but I’m here for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Christian, we have talked.” Ana shook her head. “You rescued me, Christian. It’s over. I don’t want to be treated like a victim. I’m not a victim! And I trust you to stop Hyde from doing this again. Thank you for offering Flynn, but I’d rather just get on with my life.” She could see Christian looking doubtful, so she went on. “But I promise I’ll go to see Flynn if I need to.”

 

There was a moment of silence as Christian searched Ana’s expression. _Could she really be coping that well? She’s the bravest woman I’ve ever known._

 

“Fine. I trust you to know how you feel, but don’t shut me out, Ana. Let me know if you need help.” Christian lifted Ana’s hand and placed a kiss in her palm. He smiled, his eyes full of tenderness and love. “You’re an amazing woman, Miss Steele and I’m in awe of you.”

 

Ana blushed. “Thank you, Mr. Grey. You’re kinda amazing yourself.” She turned his hand over and copied his gesture, letting her lips linger on his warm skin before sitting back. “Now, didn’t you bring me here to celebrate?” she asked coyly.

 

_I’m happy. After everything that happened and that might have happened_ _if Christian hadn’t_ _found me_ _._ _But he did and_ _I’m_ _back home_ _with_ _him_ _. I’m whole. I have a new job and I am happy!_

 

“We did indeed, Anastasia. To you, Fiction Editor...”

 

They lifted their glasses and were toasting her future success in her job when Ana’s happiness dropped like a stone in the shape of Elena Lincoln.

 

“Well, well, Christian and Anastasia,” Mrs. Lincoln said, smiling sweetly, though her gaze remained aloof. “How nice to see you, Christian. I’ve been disappointed you haven’t had time for lunch lately. I’ve missed our chats.”

 

Christian sat back, returning Elena’s smile, though, inwardly, he knew this chance meeting couldn’t have had worse timing. “I’m sorry, Elena, but I really have been busy.”

 

“Don’t worry, Christian. I understand how tied up you can get with business… and everything.” Her voice caressed his name and she almost salivated at her innuendo.

 

Christian chuckled, clearing thinking it witty while Ana merely thought it was crass. How obvious could the woman get?

 

“What brings you here?” Christian asked politely.

 

“Oh, I was meant to meet Isaac but there was an emergency at his work and he had to call off at the last moment.”

 

Ana wondered who Isaac was, probably her latest boy toy. Did she tie him up and whip him too?

 

“Then why don’t you join us?”

 

Christian’s invitation snapped Ana’s stare to her boyfriend.

 

_My God! How could he?_ _How can he be so understanding one minute and the next be so… obtuse?_

 

Yet she noticed a faint flush beneath his designer stubble. He knew he was skating on thin ice.

 

“And spoil your… tryst? I couldn’t. Besides, I’ve already finished, though eating alone isn’t my favourite pastime.” Elena let her gaze wander around the busy restaurant for a few seconds. “And Isaac won’t be home for some time. If you really wouldn’t mind, perhaps I could join you for a glass of wine.” She lifted her hand to attract the attention of a waiter. “Another chair,” she ordered, as one of the staff came to her side.

 

Moments later, Elena was draping herself elegantly across the chair, smoothing down the narrow skirt of her sheath dress while she crossed her slim legs gracefully at the ankles.

 

Ana admitted, reluctantly, that Mrs. Robinson was never less than perfectly attired.

 

_But why does she always wear black? Mind you, the black widow seems very appropriat_ _e,_ _though according to Christian, her husband is still very much alive, they are only divorced. Did she expect to keep Christian to herself? Is that why she hates me?_

 

“Waiter, a glass of your best Chablis, if you please.” Elena’s fine voice broke into Ana’s wayward thoughts as she turned back to the couple. “You both look very happy. And champagne? Are you celebrating something?”

 

“Anastasia’s promotion,” Christian said, sounding proud. “To Fiction Editor.”

 

“Temporarily,” Ana added quickly.

 

Elena’s finely plucked eyebrows lifted as she turned to study Ana. “Aren’t you a little young and inexperienced for such a position? And surely Jack Hyde is already in the post.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about SIP, Elena.” Christian’s own brows raised, wondering what interest she would have in a publishing company.

 

With a smile, Elena turned back to Christian. “I always pay attention to your acquisitions.”

 

“But that information hasn’t been made public yet and I know I haven’t told you.”

 

“Perhaps it was your mother, or your father. They worry about you, Christian.” Her eyes slid back to Ana, momentarily, though not in a friendly manner. “As do I. You’re happiness is important to me.”

 

“Thanks for your concern, Elena, but you really don’t need to worry...”

 

“I can’t agree! Especially if you’re firing an experienced member of your staff to make way for your latest female interest.”

 

Ana gasped and made to stand, but Christian reached over to grab her hand. “Stay, Anastasia. Mrs. Lincoln is just leaving,” Christian’s tone turned to ice. He levelled an angry glare at Elena. “Ana is my girlfriend! However, that’s not the reason he was let go. Hyde is a sexual predator and, contrary to what you know about my own preferences, I will not have him working in a company I’m backing. It also wasn’t me who promoted Ana but the current boss of SIP, who isn’t me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Elena said, her repentant gaze falling on Christian as she realised she’d misjudged the situation. “I had no idea. Of course, I don’t even know the man. Did he attack Ana?”

 

The older woman turned her full attention on Ana, seemingly concerned. “I most definitely don’t approve of sexual harassment in the work place, or anywhere for that matter. Everything we do in our lifestyle ought to be consensual. Ana, I understand from Christian that your mother lives in Georgia, so, if you need someone nearer at hand to talk to, I’d be only too happy to listen. Please remember that. I’m not the enemy.”

 

Elena glanced over at Christian to see if he approved of her solicitude for his submissive and was satisfied to see his aggravation had receded. “Now it’s time for me to take my leave. You young lovers don’t need a hanger-on at this party. Have fun, kids, and, Christian, don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve of.”

 

Then she turned and glided out of the restaurant on her amazingly high-heels, not looking back. Ana heaved a sigh of relief which quickly turned to annoyance. “She knows about Hyde and me! And you told her my mother lived in Georgia?”

 

“Ana, you know that. I had dinner with Elena when you went to visit your mother and she even advised me to come see you. Remember.” Christian squeezed Ana’s hand. “As for the Hyde part, Elena only made an informed guess, but I’ll talk to her. Tell her we want to keep that information quiet. She’ll do as I ask.”

 

Ana did remember about Georgia and Elena also seemed to sympathise about Hyde. Perhaps the woman wasn’t completely bad, but Ana didn’t believe that for a moment. Leila had warned her!

 

Ana bit her lip, knowing exactly what effect biting her lip had on Christian. Perhaps Ana should exploit Christian’s normal tendency to excuse Mrs. Robinson when she disparaged her, as well. If she did both, maybe Christian would feel the need to punish her… to take her to his playroom.

 

“I still believe you give that woman too much leeway, Christian. And to ask her to join us when you know how much I dislike her.”

 

“Ana, enough!” Christian’s warning snapped back at Ana. “We’re here to celebrate, so let’s forget about Elena.”

 

Ana replied just as sharply. “Exactly, Christian. Our celebration. I didn’t appreciate her intrusion.” Seeing his eyes darken, she realised she was having the desired effect. She just hoped she was doing the right thing and didn’t live to regret her actions.

 

“It’s hardly an intrusion if I invite her,” Christian said rather sulkily, yet his undertone was one of domination. “Now change the subject, Ana. I’m growing very tired of your animosity towards one of my few friends.”

 

Desire darkened Anastasia’s clear blue eyes, her skin flushing. “Perhaps I need correction, Sir.”

 

But Christian didn’t quite act according to Ana’s wishes, though he was angered. His nostril’s flared and his lips tightened. “I don’t know what sort of game you’re playing, but I advise you to stop now… and don’t expect to top from the bottom, Ana, because you might not like what happens.”

 

Once again, Ana had to admit that Elena Lincoln had blighted her time with Christian. She had taken his advice and changed the subject, but they never quite regained their earlier accord, though they both tried. When they eventually reached Escala, Ana excused herself and headed straight to the bedroom.

 

It was very late by the time Christian joined her. He climbed into bed and spooned close to her back, though his arms didn’t reach out to her. She pretended to be asleep and he didn’t attempt to disturb her. For the first time since they shared the same bed, they both felt very much alone.

 

*****

 

After a difficult night, during which Ana lay awake tossing and turning and Christian had been revisited by his nightmares, neither felt rested nor refreshed when the morning alarm went off.

 

They lay there for several moments before Christian dragged himself from the bed and into his bathroom where he went straight into the shower. He hated himself for verbally chastising Ana and allowing them both to go to sleep on an argument. He would make it up to her whenever he finished washing, only he didn’t get the chance as Ana stepped under the waterfall behind him, sliding her hands up his biceps onto his shoulders. She was careful not to touch the no go areas of his body.

 

Immediately, Christian turned towards her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips, long and hard. When eventually he drew back to gaze solemnly into her eyes, he whispered. “Ana, I’m sorry. I should never have asked Elena to join us, knowing how you feel about her. I’ve no right to force her on you... and I certainly shouldn’t have scolded you last night.”

 

“Well, I was topping from the bottom, Sir,” she offered with a shy grin. “Perhaps I deserve to be chastised.”

 

“I think the horrible night we’ve both spent is punishment enough. Did you get any sleep?”

 

“Not much,” she confessed, lifting her hands to run her fingers through his hair, while the water fell around them caressing their skin with warmth. “Did you have nightmares, Christian?” Though she already knew the answer to her question as she’d heard him moan and cry out pitiably.

 

“I did.” It was getting much easier for him to admit such a private matter to Ana. “The first one for quite some time.”

 

“I’m sorry, Christian. I wanted to comfort you, but I knew I couldn’t touch you.” Ana’s voice and her gaze were full of loving compassion. “I did talk to you though and eventually you quietened.”

 

Christian took a sponge in his hands and lathered it up to wash his girl, his eyes paying close attention to his actions, though he continued sharing his thoughts. “Better you didn’t touch me. I might have hurt you without realising.”

 

Ana tried to hide her shock. “That’s happened before?”

 

“Once or twice.” Christian nodded, continuing his gentle ministrations over Ana’s body. “When I first went to stay with Mom and Dad, I often had nightmares. Grace knew I reacted badly to being touched and she always respected my boundaries. She’d do as you did. Talked to me and read me stories. But one weekend she was working away from home, a conference or something. Carrick came instead. He tried the close up and personal approach which didn’t go down well. Fortunately a little boy couldn’t maim a grown-up too badly, though he did have a few scratches by the time I woke up. Took me ages to calm down though. I think he sent for my grandparents to help.”

 

“You’re fond of your grandparents?”

 

“Yeah. Especially my granddad. Even when I wouldn’t talk, we always had this special bond. Anyway, they came and managed to pacify me.” For a moment Christian was lost in his memories, so Ana prompted him.

 

“And the second time?”

 

He stared at her with a blank look before giving himself a shake. “I was an adult and, regretably, my housemate didn’t fare well.”

 

“What happened?” Ana asked quietly, hoping to encourage him, thankful Christian was beginning to open up to her.

 

“It was when I was at Harvard. He had the room across the hall from mine. One night, he got home late and heard me. He thought I was ill. I’d forgotten to lock my door and he came in. When he realised I was having a nightmare, he tried to wake me.” Christian’s heart began racing as he remembered what he’d done. “I’m afraid I hurt him. He ended up with a black eye and a split lip before the other guys came and dragged me off him.”

 

Ana reached up and ran her hand down his cheek. “Christian, it wasn’t your fault. You’d just been wakened up from a terrible dream. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

 

“That’s what he said and he didn’t press charges, but I promised myself I’d never sleep with or near anyone who didn’t know about my hang ups again.” Christian pulled Ana into his arms. “And I kept that promise until I met you. Somehow you keep the nightmares at bay. Except last night.”

 

“We went to bed on an argument, Christian. We shouldn’t ever do that again.” And she leaned into his chest, waiting for him to recoil, but he stayed perfectly still. He was getting used to her holding him close, though she was careful not to actually place her hands on his chest.

 

“That’s my grandmother’s philosophy for a happy marriage. Never go to sleep on a quarrel because you never know what the morning will bring.”

 

“Never mind the morning, it’s the sleeping we had a problem with,” Ana teased, smiling up at him.

 

Christian chuckled, running his lips across her forehead and down her nose. “I think my grandmother was onto something. After all, they’ve been married for nearly sixty years. That’s quite a recommendation for marriage.”

 

_Where the hell am I going with this? Am I really thinking of marrying Ana?_ _Fuck!_ _I never thought_ _marriage was for someone like me._ _And it isn’t! She’ll run when she realises I punish little brown-haired girls who remind me of my mother._ _My mother,_ _who should have protected m_ _e_ _and loved me… but didn’t. She left me!_

 

Yet for the first time since childhood, Christian had hope.

 

Ana, however, wasn’t even considering such a weighty outcome and was completely unaware of Christian’s intentions. She was just happy that he was talking to her about his past and his family.

 

“I’d love to meet your grandparents.”

 

“And they’d love us to visit. Perhaps this weekend would be good. I’ll give Granddad a call and ask if we can come to stay.”

 

Ana would be delighted to see the old couple, but an unexpected feeling of regret assailed her. She went up on tiptoe and whispered in Christian’s ear, allowing her warm breath to caress his pulse spot. “What about our Sub’s weekend?”

 

Leaning back, Christian stared down at her. He looked sombre, but there was also a hint of anxiety in his eyes. “Anastasia, we’ve already established you’re my girlfriend, too. Besides, I think we could do with a rest from the lifestyle for one weekend.”

 

Ana tried to hide her disappointment. A weekend away from Escala and the Red Room with Christian’s family sounded wonderful, yet she couldn’t help but worry that Christian was putting off playing because he was spooked by what Jack had done to her in New York.

 

_I should be more spooked by that terrible day than I am. And if I think about what might have happened, it scares me shitless. But I want to get back into what Christian and I do together… the special stuff. Face it girl! You’re a closet submissive_ _who_ _want_ _s_ _to come out with Christian. As long as we can have the more natural relationship as well, then I’m_ _happy_ _. So what is wrong with Christian?_

 

“That’s settled then,” Christian’s voice broke into Ana’s musings. “In fact, I’ll call my mother and see if they can come up as well. As it’s my birthday on Sunday, I’m sure they’ll agree to a family gathering...”

 

“It _’s_ your birthday? When were you going to let me know?” Ana asked, indignantly.

 

“My birthday isn’t something I like to celebrate, though my family always insists and I don’t like to disappoint them.” Christian’s brow had furrowed for a few seconds but cleared quickly as he came to a decision. “Yes. Going to my grandparents’ farm for my birthday is a great idea. I’ll call them and my parents to let them know. Mom will want to help out with the arrangements.”

 

“Your grandparents have a farm?” Ana let her surprise divert her disappointment.

 

“In a way. Like my dad, Grandfather was a lawyer. In fact, that’s how my parents met, when Carrick went to work for Grandfather’s Law Firm. The farm came from my grandmother’s side of the family. She inherited it and Granddad decided to keep it going, though he hired a manager to take care of the business side. They held onto a couple of orchards and some livestock, though the animals are kept like old friends rather than for commercial use. You’ll love it, Ana, and I know my family will enjoy getting to know you better.”

 

Having arrived at a decision, Christian’s mood brightened and his thoughts turned towards his upcoming business conference; the culmination of a tricky deal always energised Christian. He finished showering and hurried to get dressed, calling back to his somewhat still lethargic girlfriend.

 

“Ana, I’ve a really important meeting today and I’m sure you’ll want to get a head start on your new position. If we don’t hurry we won’t have time for breakfast and you know how I hate to miss a meal.”

 

Christian was fitting his cufflinks by the time Ana made it into what was fast becoming their joint closet, more and more of her clothes were finding their way onto the racks and into the drawers.

 

“Come on, sleepyhead! Move that delectable ass of yours. I’ll have Taylor drop you off at SIP on our way to Grey House.”

 

*****

 

True to his word, Christian arranged for the whole family to spend his birthday weekend at his Grandparents’ farm. The Trevelyans were thrilled to be hosts and it wouldn’t put them to any bother as Christian already paid for a live-in housekeeper and a handyman to look after the old couple.

 

Ana was happy with the plans for the weekend, but she was also slightly perturbed with Christian’s attitude towards their sex life, or lack thereof! She’d been patient for a few nights, but by the time Thursday came, their date night this week, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

 

_OK! Christian might say I’m topping from the bottom, but I really need him._ _I need him to wipe out the memory of what Jack Hyde was going to do_ _and I’ll settle for a session of good old-fashioned vanilla!_

 

With that goal in mind, Ana had suggested a night at the cinema and had chosen a French erotic film. She wasn’t above using a little incentive to achieve her aims, a fact which seemed to amuse Christian but wasn’t exactly the result she was looking for. However, when they left the theatre, both agreed it had been a decent movie and he did seem more attentive. As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, he wrapped his arm around her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

 

“Well, that was certainly enlightening, Anastasia. I’d no idea you were into a ménageà trois. Have you anyone in mind?” 

 

“No!” Ana blushed to the roots of her hair. “You know I’m not. Believe me, you’re enough for me.”

 

He kissed her again, a little deeper. “Good! I don’t do competition well.”

 

“Christian, no one could compare to you.”

 

“Or you, Anastasia. I won’t share you, ever.” He smiled, though his eyes darkened in his own special way. He took her hand and started leading her to the SUV which Taylor had drawn up to the curb.

 

“Can’t we walk home? It isn’t far to Escala and it’s such a warm night.”

Ana snuggled close to Christian, smiling up at him in her most beguiling way. “And you know what I feel in the mood for, Christian?” She batted her eyelids, as subtly as she could. “Oysters! Today at work, I heard very good reports on Taylors Oyster Bar and I think it’s on our way.”

 

Christian’s brows raised. “You want oysters?” Ana nodded enthusiastically. “Well, Taylors is a no go because it closes at 9, though Elliot’s Oyster House is probably still open.” He leaned back and gave her a questioning look. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

She slipped her arm around his waist and squeezed. Her eyes glowed and her cheeks flushed. “I do! Don’t you? I thought they were one of your favourite foods.”

 

“They are. But what are you up to, Miss Steele?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Nothing, Mr. Grey. Can’t a girl get something to eat? You did say I could have anything I wanted on our date nights.”

 

“I did.” He chuckled louder. “But why do I think you have an ulterior motive.”

 

“Well, they do say they’re an aphrodisiac...”

 

“And you think I’m in need of a sexual stimulant? Now that is another first. I’ve never been accused of lacking libido. Usually, it’s the exact opposite. OK, but I think we should take the car.”

 

Christian, signalled to Taylor and the car drew up alongside. Christian ushered Ana inside, saying to his driver, “Elliot’s Oyster Bar. It seems, Miss Steele has a craving for oysters.”

 

When the couple made it home to Escala, Christian finally heeded Ana’s hints. He swept her straight into the bedroom and wasted little time in undressing her and himself. Catching her up in his arms, he whispered against the fine skin of her neck.

 

“Is this what you want, Ana?” His teeth softly nipped at her earlobe, but Ana was too enthralled by the desire which coursed through her body to answer. He moved his fingers into her long hair, tugging her head back till she looked into his face. “Ana, you have to tell me. Are you really ready for this?”

 

The trepidation in his voice reached Ana and she stared back into his soulful eyes, her own open wide with sincerity. “Christian, I’ve been ready for this since we got home. I love you. I love making love to you.” She lifted her hands till she cradled his face. “Christian, you are not Jack Hyde. You’re the man I love and I want you to make love to me.”

 

Christian needed no further encouragement. With a low groan, his mouth covered hers, his tongue pushing inside her lips to caress her teeth and the roof of her mouth. As he released his grip on her hair, his hands slipped around her, lifting her body tight to his, his hard arousal probed low against her belly.

 

While Christian lowered her to the bed, Ana’s legs instinctively clasped around his hips, spreading her thighs wide, inviting him in. At last, she felt his cock tease her clitoris, then move on to her hungry core and her breath caught in her throat in a low moan.

 

“Oh, Ana. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known,” he whispered, peppering her neck and breasts with breathy kisses. “The only woman I’ll ever want and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

 

If Christian couldn’t exactly ensure the future, he did fulfil his promise to Ana over the next few hours, making love to her with tenderness, with passion and with intimate care.

 

And, though it wasn’t The Red Room, Ana rejoiced.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's this week's update. I do hope you weren't put off by Elena's interference and Christian's attitude towards her. As I said in the notes at the beginning, he did eventually see Ana's point of view and apologise to her. I can assure you, Mrs. Lincoln's days as CHristian's friend are numbered.
> 
> Please, I'd love to hear what you think, so comment if you can.


	16. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believing Ana needs a break, Christian takes her to meet his grandparents and spend time with his family in the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a less intense chapter, but I hope you still enjoy it. However, there is some tension...
> 
> Thanks again to those of you who left kudos.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Sixteen

 

Family Time

 

 

During the drive up to the elder Trevelyan’s farm, Ana couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. It wasn’t meeting Christian’s grandparents, or even spending more time with his parents and siblings, that made her nervous. No! She was worried about the gift she’d bought for Christian’s birthday. What did you buy one of the richest men in the country, the man who had everything? And, no doubt his family had deeper pockets to indulge him… and probably knew his tastes better than she did.

 

_I know that’s not true! No one knows Christian better than I do, unless Mrs. Robinson. Damn! I hope she’s not been invited. She is a family friend. Christ!_

 

“What’s wrong, Ana?” Christian’s hand reached over the central consul and squeezed her leg. They were driving up in Christian’s Audi R8, since Christian had given Taylor the weekend off to spend with his daughter. Sawyer and another couple of the security staff were standing in for the ever reliable Jason and following in one of the SUVs.

 

“Anastasia?” Christian repeated, an edge to his voice because he’d been ignored.

 

With a deep breath, Ana turned. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m looking forward to the weekend. Why would you think I wasn’t?”

 

“Actually, that’s not what I was thinking. Though you’re not usually so silent, unless you’re stressing over something.” He glanced over, catching her eye before turning back to the road. “Talk to me, Ana. Isn’t that what you keep telling me, that we should discuss the things that upset us.”

 

“I’m not actually upset.” She smoothed her fingers over his hand which was resting on her leg. “Mind you, I’d feel better if you kept both hands on the wheel. This isn’t the safest of roads.”

 

Christian obliged. “True! But that’s not what’s bothering you. Please, Ana. Maybe I can help.”

 

_OK! So I should just ask. I could be worrying for nothing._

 

There was a moment of silence, then she swallowed a sigh. “Will Elena be there for your birthday?”

 

“Definitely not!” Christian grinned somewhat awkwardly. “Didn’t I tell you that my grandparents don’t care for her? They won’t have her in their home.”

 

“I always knew I’d like your grandparents.” Ana waited for Christian to show some annoyance, but he just chuckled instead.

 

“Ana, even if Elena had been invited, I would have warned her off.” He glanced over at her and smiled again. “This weekend is more for you than anyone. A chance to get to know my family and to relax and enjoy yourself in a more informal setting.” He risked taking her hand again. “I love you, baby, and I want to take care of you.”

 

She lifted his hand and brushed her lips over their clasped fingers. “I love you, too, Christian. Very much.” She held him for a moment before grinning. “Now just concentrate on driving. I’d prefer to get there in one piece!”

 

*****

 

A short time later when they drove up to the old ranch house, Ana was delighted. The house was built of local stone and wood and seemed to ramble on forever, the upstairs dormer windows framed by a grey tile roof. It had an old-world feel about it, but then according to what Christian had told her, it had been in the family for many decades. Some way behind the house, a pine forest cradled the cultivated orchards and beyond them the mountains rose in snow-clad glory.

 

“It’s lovely, Christian.” Ana’s voice was filled with warmth as she gazed through the windshield. Although a city girl through and through now, she’d spent the happiest days of her childhood in Montesano and she could appreciate more rural living. “No wonder your grandparents love it here. And it’s such a beautiful house.”

 

“To tell the truth, the whole family love to visit.” Christian got out of the car and went around to open Ana’s door. “Even I like to get away from the city now and then. I enjoy the peace and quiet and open space.”

 

“Is that why you bought your place in Aspen?”

 

“That was the idea.” Christian laughed as he spoke. “And for the skiing. Though, if I’m honest, I seldom go there. I always seem to be too busy with GEH. Besides, I’ve never had anyone to share it with before, but that’s changed. You won your weekend in the auction, so [I](mailto:I@ll)’ll have to take you one of these days.”

 

“I’ve never tried skiing before.”

 

“Then that’ll be another first for you, Anastasia.”

 

She smiled coquettishly and took Christian’s proffered hand but before she could reply, the door to the house opened and Mia and Grace came hurrying out.

 

“Ana, Christian, hello! This is such a great idea, having your birthday celebration up here,” Mia enthused, throwing her arms around her brother.

 

Ana couldn’t help but notice that Christian accepted his sister’s hug, albeit with just the tiniest of grimaces. An unexpected sliver of jealousy hit her, which she quickly buried, especially since Mia had turned her attention towards her and she soon found herself enveloped in Mia’s enthusiastic arms.

 

_OK, so she’s a hugger. No doubt, after years of growing up with her, Christian is used to her ways. Perhaps he’ll grow more acceptable of my touch in time._

 

That notion comforted Ana enough to get through the next few minutes of being welcomed by Christian’s family before they all settled down in the large lounge to catch up on the family gossip. Clearly, the Trevelyan-Greys were a close knit band and Ana was happy to see Christian relax in their company.

 

Later, in the privacy of the kitchen as Ana helped lay out the lunch, she tried to thank Grace and Mrs. Trevelyan again for the invite to share in Christian’s birthday in the old family home. However, they brushed aside her gratitude and quickly put her at ease.

 

“Anastasia, of course, you should be here for Christian’s party. You’re his girlfriend and, to tell the truth, we’d almost given up hope of him ever meeting someone who would suit him.” Grace took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. “We’ve never seen him so happy. It’s us who should be thanking you.”

 

The older lady paused in her inspection of the place settings on the family-sized table and turned to Ana. “That’s so true, my dear, and I’m particularly grateful he’s met the perfect girl before his granddad and I are too old to enjoy seeing some great-grandchildren.”

 

Ana blushed but found herself hugged again, this time by the Trevelyan matriarch. “Mrs. Trevelyan, I think you’re going too fast. Christian hasn’t even suggested marriage...”

 

“But he will. I know my grandson and I can tell he loves you just by the way he looks at you.”

 

“But marriage is a huge step,” Ana countered, trying to rid the two women of their romantic suppositions.

 

_Christian and I have a_ _very_ _different type of relationship. One I’m sure would shock these two lovely women._

 

She shook her head somewhat wistfully. “And we haven’t known each other for long.”

 

“That won’t stop, Christian,” Grace interjected with a knowing smile. “My son is relentless once he’s made up his mind, and he has made up his mind about you, Ana. Haven’t you already moved in with him?”

 

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Ana tried to answer honestly. “Well, I do spend a lot of time at Escala, but I’m not living there officially.” 

 

_Actually, I’ve spent all of my nights at Escala since coming back from New York, though Christian hasn’t exactly asked me to live with him. But then, he’s never suggested I leave either and slowly more of my stuff is finding its way to the penthouse in general and Christian’s bedroom in particular._

 

“He did give me a key, though,” she admitted, finally, with a rueful grin.

 

Grace returned her smile. “I’d say that’s pretty official. You’ll see, my mother is right. Christian is serious about you and we promise to refrain from saying we told you so!”

 

Mother and daughter shared a warm laugh, before Grace changed the subject and Ana could breathe again. “Now, Mother, I just hope Elliot and Kate aren’t too late in arriving. It would be nice if we could all sit down for lunch together.”

 

“Elliot and Kate are coming?” Ana asked, totally distracted. She’d known they were due back from Barbados but hadn’t thought they were arriving till tonight.

 

“Yes! They caught an earlier flight so they could be here for Christian’s birthday. I’m sure you noticed, Ana, that we’re a close knit family and, contrary to what Christian might have inferred, we try to get together for family birthdays and holidays. Besides, Elliot wouldn’t miss the chance to come to the farm. None of my children would. They always loved the freedom here.”

 

“I can understand that. Mrs. Trevelyan, you have a lovely home.”

 

Yet as Ana spoke the words, she realised it wasn’t just the building or the scenery that made this place special. It was the abundance of care.

 

_How can Christian believe he is unworthy of his family’s love when he’s been basking in its glow for most of his life? What happened to him in his early years that damaged him so much? There has to be more than what happened to his mother!_

 

Ana vowed to herself that she’d discover his secrets and help him heal. But she knew that to be successful, Christian would have to be the one who opened up to her. She couldn’t force him, yet she could be there for him.

 

“Thank you, child. My grandfather built this house for his new wife and I like to think there was a lot of love went into the bricks and mortar. I know it was a happy place to grow up and I’m glad Theo brought me back here to live, but that’s enough reminiscing. Today is for the younger generation of Trevelyan-Greys and I insist that you call me Beth. Mrs. Trevelyan is too formal and one day, I hope you’ll call me Grandma!”

 

Beth finished on a chuckle, but Ana’s protest died in her throat as she heard the front door opening and a voice she would know anywhere was calling hello.

 

“Kate!” Ana turned to go, but remembered her manners and said over her shoulder. “Thank you, Beth.” She experimented with the name and though is sounded strange on her tongue, it wasn’t too uncomfortable. “Please, will you both excuse me. I haven’t seen my friend in… ages.”

 

“Of course, Ana. Off you go. You two must have lots to catch up on.” Grace shooed her from the kitchen and in seconds, Ana was in the hall being wrapped in Kate’s excited hug.

 

“Ana! It’s great to see you here.” Kate’s wide smile beamed as Ana realised how much she’d missed her best friend. “How are you? And has Mr. Mogul been taking good care of you?”

 

In the background, Christian heard Kate’s questions and his gaze slipped away from the girls while his expression grew unexpectedly blank as he awaited Ana’s answer.

 

“Yes, Kate. He is! I couldn’t be happier.” Ana glanced over at Christian in time to see his eyes rise to meet hers, his heated stare sending shivers down her spine, straight to her core. She gave him a sparkling smile before returning her attention to her friend. “But look at you. You’re so tanned and it suits you.”

 

“Hi, everyone. I’m feeling a bit left out here,” Elliot announced with a faux pout.”

 

“Hi, Elliot,” Ana said laughing as she took a couple of steps towards him and found herself gathered into his arms. “You’re looking good, too. I guess the Caribbean was great.”

 

“It was! I told you to come and bring the old misery-guts.” He grinned over Ana’s head at his brother, but tightened his clasp around her.

 

“You’ll find out just how much of a misery-guts I can be if you don’t leave my girlfriend alone. Go hug your own girl, Elliot,” Christian growled, but his smirk was broad.

 

“Spoilsport,” Elliot complained, however he set Ana free and Christian took his place beside her, pulling her back against his chest and resting his arms around her waist. Elliot grinned. “Hey, bro, this must be serious since you brought Ana up here. You’ve never done that before.”

 

“He never had anyone to bring before!” Mia quipped, joining the group in the hallway. “But that doesn’t mean a thing now because he struck gold when he met Ana.” She winked at the girl in Christian’s arms. “Now, please go and cuddle elsewhere and let me say hello to my crazy brother.”

 

As Christian led Ana back into the family room, Kate called out to her, “Girlfriend, we need to talk. I believe you’ve a lot to tell me.”

 

“Sure, Kate. Perhaps after lunch.” Yet Ana couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive. Just how much could she tell Kate, since she’d signed that NDA?

 

And once again, Christian displayed his uncanny knack of knowing exactly what Ana was thinking. He whispered in her ear as they sat on one of the leather sofas, worn soft and pliable by the years. “Forget about the NDA. Kate is your friend and friends confide in one another.” He planted a kiss behind her ear, but couldn’t refrain from reminding her. “I trust you to know how much you can tell her, but remember she’s a journalist. It runs in her family.”

 

Ana’s head swivelled towards him as she answered just as quietly, though emphatically. “Kate would never divulge anything I told her in confidence. She’s like a sister to me and we look out for each other.”

 

He raised his hand in surrender. “OK. Don’t get angry,” he said with one of his rare shy smiles. “I bow to your judgement on Miss Kavanagh’s discretion.”

 

“Good!” Only now that Christian had given her the choice, Ana wasn’t certain how much she wanted Kate to know. It would be nice to have someone to confide in, but Ana wasn’t sure Kate would approve of their Dom/sub liaison. “Actually, Christian, you don’t have to worry. There’s no way I’d risk telling her anything, not yet. And I wouldn’t risk anything spoiling your birthday, or your family’s opinion of you.”

 

Christian gave her a long glance. “So you’re not sure how Kate would react to finding out about our needs? I wouldn’t have thought she’d be narrow-minded.”

 

“I didn’t say she was,” Ana hissed, giving a quick look around the room to see if anyone could overhear, but the others were still in the hall saying hi to the two travellers. “Kate’s had lots of boyfriends, but she tends to be a bit protective of me. She knows I don’t have a lot of experience. If I ever do tell her anything, it will be when we’re alone and after she’s sure you’re not leading me astray.”

 

“And am I leading you astray?” Christian asked with a grin which lit up his eyes.

 

Ana surprised him with a happy giggle and leaned into his shoulder. “Well, of course you are, but I like it!”

 

Christian’s smile grew wider. “You’ve no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Without a thought for who might be watching, he pulled Ana into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

 

“Hey, bro! Get a room, will you?” Elliot stood in the doorway, laughing, but Christian ignored him and took the kiss deeper until Ana was almost gasping for air. “Mia, are they always like this?”

 

“Oh, I hope so,” Mia answered, bumping her hip against her older brother and grinning. “I think it’s lovely Christian has found someone at last.”

 

“It took him long enough,” Elliot remarked as Kate came to his other side and he slipped his arm around her.

 

At last, Christian raised his head from Ana, smirking at his brother. “Elliot, you might have had to date half of Seattle before you found someone who’d put up with you, but I guess I got lucky the first time around.” He stretched his arm along the back of the couch, while his other hand anchored Ana to his side. “Actually, Kate, I should warn you that Elliot is an inveterate ladies’ man.”

 

“Christian!” Ana dug her elbow into Christian’s exposed ribs.

 

“Yes, Christian, behave yourself.” Grace spoke from behind the trio in the doorway. “Ana, Kate, please ignore my boys, they’re always taunting each other, but it’s all in fun. Underneath it all, they do care. Now, come on through to the kitchen. Lunch is ready.”

 

The conversation over the meal certainly proved Grace’s statement as both brothers were interested to find out how their respective businesses and lives in general were going. Elliot’s and Kate’s holiday was discussed, then Carrick turned the conversation to the local baseball team which Elliot and his grandfather were into big time, though Christian a little less so and Mia not at all.

 

She changed the subject, asking after her grandparents’ health. They assured her they were doing well and from there the chat flowed into a discussion about the outlying farm and the man who was now leasing it from the elder Trevelyans. The lease had changed about a year ago as the original manager had retired through ill health and it appeared Theodore was not completely satisfied with the new man’s competence.

 

“Grandfather, why didn’t you tell me?” Christian demanded, but with a softness that underscored all his dealings with his grandparents. “If you’re not happy, I can have a word with him, or we can let him go and hire someone else.”

 

“I wanted to give the guy a chance to settle in. Besides, Christian, it’s not your responsibility. You’ve enough on your plate with running your empire and taking care of that lovely young lady there. If you don’t mind me saying, I suspect you’ve got a tiger by the tail in Anastasia.” The old man winked at Ana.

 

“Tell me about it!” Christian grinned and took hold of Ana’s hand as she sat next to him at the table. “She might look like a kitten, but she’s an Amazon at heart.”

 

“That’s why you love me!” Ana joked in return.

 

“Right, as ever, Miss Steele.” His thumb caressed the back of Ana’s hand while his grey gaze softened with love.

 

And, looking straight into Christian’s eyes, Ana didn’t notice the indulgent smiles shared between the others around the table. In this moment, she felt totally content and her only worry now was whether Christian would like his birthday present, or not. She was fairly sure all his family’s gifts would be expensive, yet she was also sure that Christian wouldn’t place much importance on the price of his presents. He might enjoy being rich, but he didn’t judge other people by size of their bank balances.

 

During the rest of the lunch the conversation touched on a range of subjects but never anything personal and after the meal finished, Theodore suggested a walk through the orchards and into the woods beyond. Since the weather was fine, the younger group jumped at the chance, however, Beth announced she was too old and her bones too fragile to go traipsing over ground which she’d known since she was a child. Grace chose to stay with her mother, as she wanted to oversee the preparations for the birthday cook-out on the following day. Carrick, also, stayed back at the house to do some work on an important trial which was starting the following week.

 

As the adventurers walked out into the sunshine, the group stayed together with Theodore slightly in the lead. Christian held fast to Ana’s hand and she was happy to walk along at his side, eager to explore one of the places where he had found peace as a child. Elliot, Kate and Mia brought up the rear with Mia reminiscing on their childhood.

 

“Elliot, do you remember when Christian used to gather the apples at harvest time and then have Mom and Dad deliver them to the local orphanages?” Although she laughed, there was a hint of pride in her voice and Ana too was warmed, hearing about Christian’s philanthropy even at a young age.

 

“That’s not all he did! You’re too young to remember, Mia, but when he first came here, he used to pick the apples off the ground and hide them away. Mom would find the worm-eaten fruit stuffed in his pockets. She even found one hidden in his shoe...”

 

“Elliot!” Christian growled a warning.

 

“And then there was the one under his pillow that had started to rot. Christ, it stank to high heaven! Isn’t that true, Granddad?”

 

“Yes, it is,” Theodore nodded kindly. “But you have to remember that Christian had gone hungry for most of his life. You know that’s why he did it, Elliot. Though it seems funny now, it was perfectly understandable for a little boy to store food just in case.” The old gentleman smiled at both his grandsons. “And, Elliot, I remember he gave you a pretty good hiding for laughing at him at the time and I’m sure he’s still capable of repeating that, so I’d keep quiet if I were you.”

 

“He could try,” Elliot stated, though his face flushed when Christian smirked.

 

“You seriously want to take me on?” Christian flexed his free hand, but the slight turning up of the corners of his mouth belied the seriousness of his tone.

 

Theodore looked between the two young men and addressed them fairly sternly. “Would you two stop acting like belligerent boys. Do you really want to go head to head in front of your girlfriends?” Then he barked in laughter. “Seems to me you’d both be in more trouble from them if you did. And, Elliot, I know quite a lot of silly kid stories about you!”

 

“And not just when he was a kid, Granddad,” Mia added with a wide cheeky grin.

 

“OK, OK! I surrender.” Elliot grinned back. Clearly, the Grey siblings often verbally sparred with each other, though there was no malice intended. In fact, Ana had learned the three were very close.

 

By the time they reached the second, smaller orchard the order of the march had morphed somehow. Elliot had fallen back to talk to Mia, wanting to hear more of her experiences in Paris and whether she’d made up her mind to pursue a career in cooking.

 

Christian, too, had excused himself from Ana’s side to discover how bad the state of the farm was under the current manager and what to do about fixing the problem. He and Theodore quickened their pace to keep their animated conversation about work from spoiling everyone’s day.

 

That left Ana and Kate walking together, which meant Ana would probably have to face some probing questions about her romance with Christian and she wasn’t sure she could lie to her best friend.

 

“I hear you’ve moved into Escala.” Kate wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter. “Don’t you think that might be jumping in at the deep end a bit too soon? You’ve only been going out with the guy for a month or so.”

 

“Kate, I haven’t exactly moved in. I might have been living with him since last weekend, but nothing’s been decided.” Ana tried to keep her voice calm while her stomach tightened nervously.

 

_Just how much do I want Kate to know? About Hyde? About Christian?_

 

Ana chose to prevaricate. “If you’ve been home, you’ll notice that a lot of my stuff is still in the apartment.”

 

“I did drop my bags off and picked up clothes for the weekend, but it was a flying visit, so I didn’t really notice,” Kate conceded, though she still looked worried. “But Elliot mentioned you’d been with Mr. Mogul all week.”

 

“That’s true. I have. But nothing’s been decided and, please, don’t call him that.”

 

Kate ignored Ana’s last request. “If he did ask, you would, though?”

 

“I might. Yes,” Ana answered slowly as if just reaching that conclusion. “He’s been taking really good care of me...”

 

“But why do you need taking care of? You’ve never needed a man for that before. Unless he’s been manipulating you, or worse.”

 

“No! That’s not it.” The denial exploded loudly from Ana’s lips and she noticed Christian look around to see if anything was wrong. She sent him a reassuring smile, and he must have decided she was up to the task of handling Kate Kavanagh. He smiled back before turning his attention to his grandfather again. “You’ve got it wrong, Kate. It’s not Christian who harmed me.”

 

“But someone did?” Kate put her hand on Ana’s arm, stopping her from walking. “Who, Ana? Who hurt you?”

 

Breathing deeply, Ana decided to throw Jack Hyde to the wolves, she just hoped she could control Kate’s reaction.

 

“Who?” Kate prompted again, allowing Ana no more time for thought.

 

“It was Jack Hyde.” Freeing herself from Kate’s grip, Ana started following the track into the woods, trying to put some space between Elliot and Mia who were fast catching up.

 

“Jack Hyde? Your boss?”

 

“Yes, Kate. Hyde sexually assaulted me. But keep your voice down, I don’t want everyone to know.”

 

“But you’ve contacted the police?”

 

“No.” Ana glanced over and wasn’t surprised to see a look of shock and incomprehension on her friend’s face. “I know you’re wondering why, but it’s complicated...”

 

“Ana, there’s nothing complicated about rape!” Kate stated, quick to jump to conclusions as anger and disbelief warred in her words. Then she glanced up at the pair of men ahead of them on the track. “Did Christian ask you to keep quiet?”

 

“Of course not. But he did respect my decision... for the moment.”

 

Kate shook her head, not understanding. “You can’t let Hyde get away with rape, Ana.”

 

“He didn’t actually rape me.” And as Kate was lagging behind, she linked arms with her and forced her to walk a little quicker. “I’m not making excuses for him, Kate. He intended to rape me, but Christian got to us in time and Jack ran.”

 

“Christian saved you?” At Ana’s nod, Kate continued, still looking perplexed, but a little less annoyed at Christian. “Perhaps you better explain what happened.”

 

“I will, but I’ll keep this short as I’m not comfortable talking about it. First of all, it happened in New York at the annual Book Expo. Christian didn’t want me to go, not with Hyde. He didn’t trust him. So he flew to New York and I was staying with him in his apartment.” Ana glanced at Kate to make sure she was following the story. She’d no intention of repeating herself. “Jack slipped me a drug and took me back to his hotel room. Thankfully, Christian got suspicious when I was late meeting up with him. He and Taylor came looking and they rescued me before anything serious could happen.”

 

“But, Ana, that’s abduction and sexual harassment. Even if nothing happened, Hyde could still be prosecuted.”

 

“I know. Only someone warned him Christian was on his way and he escaped. He’s disappeared and no one knows where he is.” Kate’s eyebrows arched. “I know, you think I should have gone to the police and you’re right. But I’m fairly sure Hyde didn’t spike my drink in person and, as far as I know, no one actually saw him in the hotel room with me...”

 

“Cameras! Hotels have CCTV.” Kate squealed.

 

“Kate! Shush!” Ana warned, a look of fright on her face. “None of the family but Grace know about this and I’d rather keep it that way.”

 

“Sorry,” Kate said, lowering her voice, though she was determined not to drop the subject. “But surely the hotel had security cameras.”

 

“Only in the public areas downstairs. Not in the elevators, nor the corridors. It seems the guests like their privacy too much,” Ana whispered, holding on tight to Kate’s arm. “And since I don’t show up on any of the footage, I guess Jack didn’t bring me in through the main lobby. When Christian got there, I was alone and so out of it, I didn’t know what had happened to me. Maybe you don’t approve, Kate, but I couldn’t face the interrogation. And the thought of a trial.” A shudder coursed through her body. “I just wanted to come home and get on with my life. Please try to understand.”

 

“And Hyde gets off, scot-free!”

 

“I doubt it. For one thing, he wouldn’t dare show his face back at SIP, and you don’t know Christian if you think he won’t pay Hyde back for what he’s done.”

 

“Not legally, I’m guessing,” Kate mused, her lips pouting. “Mind you, I can’t say I blame him. I’d like to get my hands on the bastard.”

 

“Kate, I’ve made Christian promise he won’t touch Hyde, physically. Not for Hyde’s sake, but I don’t want Christian to go to jail.”

 

“Girlfriend, I’d say you’ve got it bad for Mr. Mogul. Sorry! Your own local billionaire,” Kate conceded with a hint of a smile. “And I’m pretty sure Christian has enough ingenuity and power to punish Hyde without getting his hands bloody.”

 

“He wants to, Kate, but I can’t lose him.” Ana gazed up at the trees above her before turning back to her friend. “I love him, Kate. Even if I’ve only known him for a short time, my feelings aren’t going to change.”

 

“You don’t have to explain, Ana. I do know where you’re coming from. I’ve fallen pretty hard for Elliot, though I know he has a reputation as a womanizer. At least, Christian hasn’t dated around.”

 

_Oh, Kate, if only you knew! Yet I doubt you’r_ _e_ _ready to hear that confession._

 

“I guess we’ve just got to take our chances on the Grey men.” Ana once more squeezed Kate’s arm. “I know I’m ready to risk my heart.”

 

Kate’s smile widened as she pulled Ana closer. “Me too, Ana! And we’ll always have each other. Jesus! We might even be sisters one day.”

 

*****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read some comments as I have no way of knowing whether you're appreciating my story, or if I should keep on posting.


	17. My Dream Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is a bit surprised and that leads to the other members of the family being pleasantly shocked by what they discover. Everyone settles in to enjoy Christian's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the more relaxed atmosphere with the family at the farm. Unfortunately, it might be the calm before the storm.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics, as always.
> 
> I want to thank those who left kudos and I'd especially like to say a big thank you to the reader who gave such lovely comments. You have no idea what a difference you make to me!

Chapter Seventeen

 

 

My Dream Catcher

 

 

The sleeping arrangements that night were a bit of a surprise to Ana. While Kate was sharing Elliot’s room, she and Christian had been assigned separate bedrooms with Grace and Carrick directly across the hall. Ana had been tempted to protest but when Christian accepted the setup without cavil, she kept quiet. Only later when they were saying goodnight, did she ask questions.

 

“Why are Elliot and Kate sleeping together when we’ve been put in adjoining rooms?” she whispered, since his parents were just beyond their door.

 

“Kate isn’t the first girl Elliot’s brought up here and it’s generally known that he sleeps around, so I guess my grandparents have become accustomed.”

 

“But I’m your first girl… well, known girlfriend.”

 

Christian lowered his voice more and pushed her back inside her doorway. “Ana, none of these other women were girlfriends. You really are my first and definitely the first I’ve ever brought home. Besides, they all know about the other reason I sleep alone.”

 

“Your Mom knows I sleep with you at Escala.” Ana tightened her grip around his waist, as if she didn’t want him to escape.

 

“She does!” Christian nodded, his mouth resting next to her ear. “But that doesn’t mean she isn’t worried...”

 

Ana leaned back to ask, her tone a little sharper. “Has she said anything?”

 

“No. She wouldn’t. But I can read my mother pretty well and she’s scared for you. She’s afraid I might hurt you.”

 

“Haven’t you told her you don’t have nightmares when I’m with you?”

 

A tiny grin tilted Christian’s lips. “Contrary to what you might believe, Miss Steele, I don’t have explicit conversations with my mother about my sex life.”

 

“Well it looks like you won’t be having a sex life tonight.” Ana pouted. They were just getting back to normal and now it looked like they were sleeping apart again.

 

“I can always stay for a bit, if you’d like?” His eyes sparkled carnally in the dark.

 

An answering gleam lit Ana’s blue gaze. “You want vanilla?”

 

“Ana, I thought you’d noticed. It’s become my favourite flavour. But you will have to keep quiet. Can you do that?”

 

“I can do anything, if it means having you.” Yet she quickly disproved her assertion as she squealed when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

 

Christian chuckled, but his voice was grave. “Behave, Anastasia, or I might have to punish you when we get back home.”

 

Ana’s heart lifted at those words.

 

_He actually mentioned punishing me! Oh, I do hope he means it. God! I mean it!_

 

Sometime later, Christian tucked Ana in and said goodnight. A sleepy, contented sigh was his only answer. As he quietly shut the door, his own groan was just as genuine when he made his way back to his lonely room to settle in for the rest of the night.

 

_When did I_ _become so reliant on Ana’s presence?_

 

The idea should scare him, but it didn’t.

 

_I have to talk Ana into moving in with me permanently. I don’t want to sleep alone!_

 

_*****_

 

 

In the darkness before the dawn, Christian’s nightmare struck, the worst he’d had in a very long time. His loud, anguished groans woke Ana and his parents.

 

Ana was up and running, grabbing the T-shirt he’d left behind and pulling it on, to make sure she was decent in case anyone else woke up. In moments, she was kneeling by his bedside, reaching out a hand towards him.

 

“Careful, Ana,” Carrick warned her from where he stood in the doorway. “He could hit out without knowing.”

 

“I know. He told me. But Christian won’t harm me,” Ana stated quietly, yet kept all her focus on the man in the bed. “Christian, it’s me. Ana,” she said to him, her voice hushed and filled with love. “I’m right here. You’re safe, my love. It’s just a bad dream.”

 

Once more she reached out her hand and heard Grace’s warning gasp coming from close beside her. Ana didn’t take heed, acting purely on instinct. Instead, she threaded her fingers gently through his sweat-dampened hair. Christian’s head thrashed on his pillow, but Ana wasn’t deterred.

 

“Christian, it’s Ana. Can you hear me? I’m right here with you. You’re safe now. No one can hurt you anymore,” she crooned softly, continuing to smooth his hair from his forehead. “Come back to me, sweetheart.”

 

The older couple watched with bated breath, ready to step in if their son got violent, but, to their surprise, Christian stopped tossing and his moans decreased in volume. Slowly and with the utmost care, Ana climbed onto the mattress and Christian turned into her waiting arms, his eyelids flickered, but barely opened.

 

“Ana?” His voice was a mere whisper. “I thought you’d left me. Baby, never leave me.” The last was a tender command.

 

“I won’t. I promise,” Ana replied, pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. “Sleep now.”

 

“Alright. I love you, Ana.”

 

Grace felt her husband start in shock. Although she’d known of Christian’s feelings for Ana, Carrick had never heard his son say the word love before and they were both entranced by the tangible bond of trust between the couple.

 

Ana whispered over her shoulder. “He’ll be fine now, but I’ll stay here, just in case. If you don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not,” Grace whispered, her heart warmed by the picture of her son comforted in the arms of this amazing young woman. “We’ll just go back to bed. Sleep well, my dear.”

 

And she ushered a silent Carrick out of the room, yet she couldn’t resist one last look at her sleeping son. No one had ever had that calming effect on Christian. If she’d ever had doubts that he and Ana should be together, they disappeared completely. Anastasia and Christian were made for each other.

 

*****

 

The anniversary of Christian’s birth dawned fine and sunny, the soft blue sky swept clean by a few feather-like clouds from horizon to horizon and the forecast was for more of the same. There would be no obstructions to the planned barbecue.

 

The two older couples, the Trevelyans and the Greys sat at the kitchen table, chatting over breakfast when they were joined by Mia, who waltzed into the room, dressed in a skimpy pair of denim shorts with a sparkly red top. She stopped to look around, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

 

“What, no Christian? Has he already gone out for a run? I was hoping to join him. Well part of the way. I’ve decided to take up an exercise routine, though he’s far too energetic for me.” Mia went to pour herself a coffee, adding a large dose of sugar and cream, immediately spoiling her get fit campaign.

 

Mia’s parents and grandparents smiled indulgently, they were used to the youngest member of the family’s enthusiastic fads, which often faded after a month or two.

 

“Actually, Christian and Ana are still asleep, as far as we know,” Grace answered, making the others’ smile widen into a grin.

 

“What? But he never sleeps late.” Mia brought her drink to the table and perched on a chair, digesting the news. “And they’re together; in the same bed?” At her mother’s nod, her eyes widened in shock. “But Christian doesn’t sleep with anyone.”

 

“Not until Ana.” Again Grace spoke up. “After visiting them in Escala, I guessed they might be.”

 

“But what about his bad dreams?” Mia asked, her face pale as she remembered a younger Christian wrapped in his night terrors.

 

“He had one last night, a terrifying one, by the sounds of it,” Carrick replied, his gaze mirroring Mia’s anxiety.

 

“Because I inadvertently put Ana and Christian in adjoining rooms,” Beth Trevelyan said sadly. “I didn’t know she helps him.”

 

“How does she help him?” Mia’s eyebrows arched with interest. She’d realised from the beginning that Ana would be good for Christian, yet she couldn’t ignore her scepticism. After all, various psychiatrists throughout the years had tried to fix her brother with little success.

 

“It was amazing,” her father said, shaking his head in wonder. “Ana must have heard him first and by the time we got to his room, she was by his bed. I’ve got to tell you, we were scared for her.”

 

“But we didn’t have to be,” Grace cut in eagerly. “Ana knew exactly what to do. She spoke to him quietly before stroking his hair...”

 

“And before we knew it, Christian had calmed down. When Ana got into bed with him, he turned into her arms with hardly a murmur, before falling asleep again.” Carrick shook his head once more. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. He came out of his nightmare as meek as a kitten.”

 

“But that’s what Ana’s love can do for our son, Carrick.” Grace took his hand, looking rather tearful. “And I’m just glad she’s here. For so long, I thought he’d never find anyone. We must make Ana feel part of our family because that’s what I’m sure she’ll become in the not too distant future.”

 

“Who’ll be part of our family?” Elliot asked on a gaping yawn as he walked in the door, his hair mussed, his chest bare and wrinkled pants hanging on his hips.

 

“Elliot, don’t show up in your grandparents’ kitchen barely dressed. You were raised better than that. Honestly, I don’t know where your manners have gone,” Grace scolded him. “We were talking about Ana.”

 

“Oh, Ana! Well, of course, my little bro has fallen for her big time. I knew that the minute he rescued her from that bar in Portland.” Elliot ignored his mother’s warning to cross to the fridge and pour himself a large glass of orange juice. “I just hope he tells her before she loses patience and leaves him.”

 

“He already has,” Carrick said with a happy grin. “I heard him admit it last night, right after he’d had a nightmare.”

 

“He had another nightmare?” Elliot almost choked on his juice. “I didn’t hear anything, but then I slept like a log. Jet-lag and all, I suppose.”

 

Mia threw her eldest brother a vexed glance. “You’re always behind the times, Elliott, but you’ve been away, so I suppose you have an excuse this time. I’ll give you the abridged version.” She grinned cheekily at him then recounted the whole tale, finishing on a flourish. “And now they’re still asleep… together.”

 

Mia took a breath, still regarding Elliot to see how shocked he was by the news, so she didn’t notice her parents and grandparents trying not to laugh at her so called ‘shortened’ version.

 

“Wow! So Christian and Ana really are living together,” Elliot repeated then his eyes started to sparkle. “That’s great! It means Kate and I have more privacy.”

 

“Is that all it means to you?” Mia said, slapping him lightly on his bare shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s fantastic that Ana can stop Christian having bad dreams?”

 

Her brother considered this for a moment before answering, “Yeah! If it’s true and it wasn’t just a coincidence.”

 

“It isn’t!” Christian’s voice was convincing as he stood in the doorway with his arm lightly laid across Ana’s shoulder, and every gaze turned towards them. “Don’t ask me why. Flynn could probably give you a list of psychological reasons, but I’m just enjoying the Ana effect and I’m grateful I’ve found her.” He turned and dropped a tender kiss on Ana’s forehead as she smiled up into his eyes.

 

“We all are, my dear,” Grace said, crossing to her son and leaning up to kiss his cheek. “We couldn’t be more pleased. Happy birthday, Christian.”

 

“Thanks, Mom!”

 

Grace was surprised to feel herself being pulled closer to her son in one of the most spontaneous gestures she’d ever experienced from him. If this was the ‘Ana’ effect, she could only pray the young woman would never leave. She found herself kissing Ana’s cheek, too.

 

“Thank you, my dearest girl, for bringing me closer to my son.” Tears sprang to Grace’s eyes and she wished she could say more, but a lump swelled in her throat. However, she tried again. “Thank you for loving him and making him happy.”

 

And when Grace saw a sliver of doubt still linger in Ana’s gaze, she whispered low. “I never imagined he could be so content and it’s all down to you.”

 

Christian, too, bent nearer. “Listen to my mom. She always knows best.”

 

Surrounded by love, Ana found tears sparkling on her lashes. She couldn’t remember when she’d felt so accepted, so at peace. Yet she appreciated Elliot’s bark of laughter. At least it took the attention away from her.

 

“Christ, I thought birthdays were meant to be happy affairs and yet you’re all about to burst into tears.” He came and shook his brother’s hand. “Happy bloody birthday, Christian.”

 

His light-hearted remark released the rest of the family from their frozen tableau and they came forward to salute the birthday boy. No one commented, though everyone noticed that Christian’s reaction to their best wishes was warmer and his hugs for Mia and his grandparents were more substantial. Anastasia was definitely a good influence on Christian.

 

“Now, Grandma, where are my birthday pancakes?” Christian asked teasingly. “I’m starving. Ana, you have to taste my grandmother’s blueberry pancakes. They’re the best!”

 

Suddenly, the day seemed brighter and everyone laughed some more while Grace went to help her mother prepare Christian’s special treat.

 

*****

 

The tone was set for the rest of the day and even Ana’s uncertainty over her present couldn’t daunt her spirit for long. Christian, meanwhile, was amazingly courteous over each of his gifts.

 

The high-tech sports watch his parents had given him pleased him immensely. Christian loved gadgets. “Thanks, Mom and Dad. That’ll be excellent when I go sailing, or soaring.”

 

He was especially gracious with his grandparents when they presented him with a painting of their farmhouse. “To remind you of all the happy moments we’ve spent together here,” Theodore said, smiling at the boy he’d taken under his wing so many years ago. “It will be something to keep when we’re gone.”

 

“Don’t say that, Granddad,” Christian objected quickly, a bleak look marring his handsome face. He hated to think of a time when he would be without his mentor. Carrick had been the best of fathers, but Theodore had always understood him, even when he wouldn’t… couldn’t talk.

 

“Oh, don’t listen to that old man. We’re not about to cash in our chips just yet. But we won’t be around forever, Christian,” Beth said gently. “That’s the way of life, my dear, and not all your money nor power can change that.”

 

“Then I’ll have to find somewhere very special to hang this.”

 

Thankfully, again Elliot saved the day from becoming too maudlin when he handed his brother a bottle of 12 year old single malt whisky.

 

“Hey, Elliot, my favourite! Macallan! You remembered. Thanks for this.”

 

“You’re welcome, and don’t forget to share it around later. You’re not the only one who enjoys a good Scotch.” Elliot levelled his finger at Christian with a severe look, though his eyes twinkled.

 

“What? I wouldn’t share this with a Philistine who spends most of his money on cheap beer!”

 

“I hope you’re not including your grandfather and me in that exclusion,” Carrick said, looking forward to sampling one of his son’s favourite tipples.

 

“Of course not. Neither you nor Granddad spoil your palates with that piss poor beer Elliot drinks.”

 

Before the brothers could continue to exchange insults, Mia stepped in. “Happy birthday, Christian,” she said brightly, though she shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited. There was a stunned silence as Christian took three psychedelic patterned ties from the gift box, holding them aloft, before everyone started to grin. “I just thought your closet needed some brightening up. I mean, I know your name is Grey, but that doesn’t mean you have to wear it all the time.”

 

“Well, they’re certainly bright,” Christian remarked, glimpsing over at his young sister. He hated to disappoint her. “I like the pattern, though.”

 

“You’re not just saying that. And you will wear them?”

 

There was a pause while Christian considered how his staff would most likely be shocked by his new look, if he wore these to work. But Mia was more important than his colleagues’ opinions. “I promise. I’ll wear each one.”

 

_At least once. I’ll suffer them for Mia’s sake._

 

“And you’ll make sure he does, Ana? I’ll be sure to check in with you.”

 

“Mia, I wouldn’t tell Christian what to wear...”

 

“But he does listen to you, so I rely on your influence.”

 

“Mia, I’ve already promised. Don’t put Ana on the spot like that!” Christian was quick to protect his girlfriend. “Now if that’s the gift giving over, shouldn’t we be getting the barbecue underway?”

 

Ana spoke out, tugging at Christian’s hand. “I have a gift for you.” She smiled shyly as she picked up a box from the small table by her side. But she couldn’t repress a small twinge of anxiety as she handed it over.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, Ana.” Christian said, giving her hand a squeeze.

 

“I wanted to. I couldn’t ignore your birthday.” She gave a self-conscious shrug. “But it’s not very much.”

 

Christian bumped her shoulder gently, when really he would have preferred to take her into his arms and kiss her uncertainties away. Somehow, though, in front of his family, he felt that would make her more embarrassed.

 

_Perhaps it would have been better for Ana if she’d given me this in private._

 

Actually, Ana was feeling exactly the same thing and now she started biting her bottom lip as Christian pulled the wrapping apart.

 

_God, Ana, don’t bite your lip! You know what that does to me._

 

He turned his attention back to his gift. “Anastasia! A model of Charlie Tango. This is fantastic. It will go well with my glider that you gave me.” Forgetting his reservations of a moment ago, Christian pressed a noisy, consuming kiss on Ana’s lips before focussing on the small wooden model. “I love this.”

 

He proceeded to snap the wooden pieces together, thankful it was a lot less complicated to build than his glider. “Would you look at that. It’s solar powered,” he informed everyone and took it over to the window, watching in amazement as the tiny rotors started to spin. “Ana, I love it, and it will take pride of place alongside the glider on my desk.” He walked back to her and, picking her up, he kissed her again… and again.

 

“OK! That’s enough,” Elliot called over. “Either you two go back upstairs, or we get this barbecue started.”

 

Reluctantly, Christian put Ana down, though he did hold onto his helicopter. He was eager to see how it worked out in full sunlight. “Laters, baby,” he whispered against her cheek as he turned back to his brother. “Come on, Elliot, Dad, let’s get out there and start cooking.”

 

Ana smiled as she watched them file out through the patio doors. It seemed the men in the family did the outdoor cooking, though somehow she couldn’t see Christian in a chef’s role and, in fact, she knew her man. He kept everyone’s drinks topped up while Carrick and Elliot did the hard work, with Theodore directing the show. As she relaxed with the women in the sunshine, Ana felt totally content.

 

_Christian think_ _s_ _he’s a solitary being,_ _but_ _he’s wrong. He is so loved! And I could get used to being a part of this family._

 

Unfortunately, Ana’s happiness was about to be destroyed by the arrival of an unexpected party guest!

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to end on a bit of a cliff-hanger, though I'm pretty certain you know what's coming next. Have patience, Mrs. Robinson's days are numbered.


	18. Party-crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana's worst nightmare comes true, but Christian doesn't seem very pleased either. Is he beginning to see the truth...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrations are interrupted and no one seems happy. I hope you'll forgive me for destroying the happy time, but all is not lost.
> 
> As always, characters' thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Again, thank you so very much for commenting. I really miss hearing readers' opinions. Also, thanks to those who have left kudos. That does help too.

Chapter Eighteen

 

Party-crashers

 

The food had been consumed and the conversation, the champagne and beer was flowing happily when a red BMW turned into the drive up to the farmhouse. Elliot was the first to spot it.

 

“Hey, Grandma, have you invited anyone else to Christian’s party? They’re going to be disappointed they missed out on the food!”

 

Everyone’s gaze looked to the car which was arrowing straight towards them. “No, Elliot. We decided to keep it just between the close family,” Beth said, shielding her pale blue eyes from the sun and straining to make out who was inside the vehicle.

 

“Actually, that’s Lily! I invited her to join us,” Mia answered, looking a little sheepish as Christian’s narrowed stare was turned on his sister. “Is that a problem? We’ve been hanging out together since she got back from Princeton.”

 

“Perhaps you should have asked Christian first,” Grace chided gently when she noticed her younger son appeared irritated. “It is his birthday, after all.”

 

“But we’ve known Lily forever. I didn’t think anyone would object!”

 

Elliot reached over and tousled Mia’s hair. “Don’t sweat, baby sis. I’m sure one extra won’t make much difference.”

 

Anastasia watched Christian closely. It wouldn’t have mattered so much if it had been anyone else, but he disliked Lily intensely.

 

_She makes him uncomfortable._ _She makes me feel uncomfortable!_

 

Ana covered Christian’s hand with her own and squeezed it gently.

 

_We’re in this together, Christian. We can survive a visit from Ms. Annoying-Ford!_

 

She was rewarded with one of his shy, heart-melting smiles.

 

But at that, Kate, who’d been concentrating on the approaching car, announced, “There are two people in that car. Lily’s brought a friend.”

 

Immediately, Ana’s heart sank. She just knew who had accompanied Lily, even though she had no idea if the two women knew each other and, looking at Christian, he’d had the same thought.

 

_So much for Mrs. Robinson not being welcome at the farm! The witch is so thick-skinned she doesn’t give a damn._

 

But, surprisingly, Christian’s hand tightened in Ana’s until it almost hurt and he pushed himself up from the wicker sofa beside her. “Fuck! What the hell is she doing here?” he growled as the car drew to a halt and Elena Lincoln exited the passenger seat, elegantly dressed in a black pant suit with a white silk wrap thrown over her shoulder. “Did you invite her, too, Mia?”

 

His family looked shocked at his outburst. It was very unusual for him to address his sister so sharply and they all thought that he and Elena were friends. He’d helped her start up her beauty salons.

 

“Christian, watch your language!” Grace said, wondering where her sons had picked up their ability to curse. Well, she supposed working on a building site had influenced Elliot, but Christian?

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Christian replied, semi-automatically, but he retained his angry frown.

 

“Don’t apologise, dear boy,” his grandmother cut in. “I feel like cursing myself. That woman knows she’s not welcome here and, Grace, I do sometimes doubt your choice in friends. Mrs. Lincoln has bitch stamped all the way through her and I have no idea why you can’t see that.”

 

“Mother! Stop it. What has Elena Lincoln ever done to you that you would bad mouth her like that?”

 

“Actually, Grace, your mother’s right. I’m not sure I’d trust her an inch either,” the patriarch of the family spoke out, throwing a speculative glance at his grandson.

 

Was Christian finally beginning to see through the gracious facade which Elena Lincoln showed to the world? As far as Theodore was concerned, Christian had been under her spell for much too long. It was Christian’s biggest failing, one of only a few, in Theodore’s estimation. Now, watching Ana pale and Christian bite his lip as he threw her a worried glance, the old man thought he might have stumbled on the reason.

 

Anastasia did not like Mrs. Lincoln and, judging by the fleeting look of ire Elena gave the young girl as she came towards the group, the feeling seemed mutual. Though why a middle-aged woman should be jealous of the connection between her best friend’s son and his girlfriend, Theodore didn’t like to contemplate. Unless his Beth was right. She’d always thought there was something unhealthy about the way Elena could monopolise Christian.

 

Yet, as he watched her approach, Elena’s predatory expression vanished and she called out in her warmest tones, “Hello, everyone. I hope you don’t mind me arriving unannounced, but when Lily told me she’d been invited to Christian’s birthday party, I couldn’t resist coming with her.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Aunt Elena!” Lily had come up behind the woman she called aunt, though there was no blood connection. Elena was her godmother. “Why would the Greys object to you being here? Aren’t we all the best of friends?” Lily gazed around the group with the friendliest smile Ana had ever seen on the petulant girl.

 

“Of course you’re welcome, Elena. Both of you.” While Grace uttered the words, she was certain they weren’t true for some members of her family. Her parents had never liked Elena, though she’d never really understood why, yet she was surprised by Christian’s reception. “Please come and join us. I’m afraid you’ve missed the food, but do have a glass of wine. Carrie, would you do the honours?”

 

While Carrick poured their drinks, Elena walked straight to Christian and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. “I knew you wouldn’t object, Christian. I always attend your birthday celebrations whenever I can.” She smiled up at him as she spoke, before glancing at the girl by his side. “And you’re here, too, Anastasia. You’re becoming quite a fixture in Christian’s life.”

 

In point of fact, Christian was also shocked by his reaction to Elena’s presence. Normally, he would welcome her, only today he felt a surge of annoyance.

 

_Why does she always show up when I haven’t invited her? Is she trying purposely to undermine Ana? Under normal circumstances, I’d meet up with Elena once a month for dinner, or bump into her at Bellevue. But since my relationship with Ana became public, she keeps turning up. She came to Escala which she rarely visits, and she attended the charity ball when she’d told me she was otherwise engaged. Then she was at the restaurant the other day alone. Granted, Isaac was supposed to be meeting her and he had to cancel. But was that the truth? Why am I suddenly doubting my oldest friend? Yet I am!_

 

Aloud, Christian addressed Elena and his voice was lacking in warmth. “I don’t see why Ana’s being here should concern you, Elena. I’ve told you a number of times that Ana and I are a couple.”

 

“My only concern is your happiness, Christian,” Elena said, smiling benignly. “And if Ana makes you happy, then I’m very glad for you… for both of you,” she added as an afterthought.

 

“Well, of course, Ana makes Christian happy,” Grandma Trevelyan put in again. “Even a fool could see that, and I don’t believe you’re a fool, Mrs. Lincoln. Now why don’t you have a drink and we can all sit down for a nice chat. Mia, perhaps you can get something for your friend.”

 

On the surface, Beth Trevelyan was the polite, friendly hostess, but she was seething within. That woman was clearly jealous of Ana when she was old enough to know better and there was something proprietary about the way she spoke to Christian. Beth wondered why her daughter and son-in-law had never noticed. Perhaps it was time to make them aware.

 

Yet, despite Beth’s unease about Elena, it was Lily who insinuated herself next to Christian, causing him to move himself and Ana further along the small sofa, an action prompted, in part, by his politeness, but more by his dislike of being touched and his abhorrence for this particular young woman.

 

Elena seated herself in the one remaining lounge chair s and sipped at her drink before raising her glass.  “Here’s to another one of your birthdays, Christian and I hope you have a very happy and prosperous year.” She gazed around at the group, expecting them to raise their glasses at her toast, and, of course, they did. “Especially in our successful partnership,” she almost cooed the final words.

 

“Thank you, Elena,” Christian replied, but his voice was still remote, though there was nothing impassive about his arm tightening around Ana’s waist to comfort her after Elena’s last remark. “I’m sure if we all work hard enough, we’ll have a good year.” Christian emphasised the word ‘work.’

 

_ What the hell is Elena playing at? She knows I don’t dance to her tune any longer. _

 

Yet, once more, it seemed Elena was impervious to the undercurrents she’d stirred up and she continued in her languorous tones. “Oh, how cute!” And she stretched her hand out to lift the little helicopter from the table where Christian had set his gift. “I didn’t know you had a child, Anastasia.”

 

Ana’s eyebrows rose in shock. “I don’t! Why would you think so?”

 

“But, surely, this is a kid’s toy.” She studied it closely before holding it up for the others’ inspection. “Since I know no-one else here is connected to a child, I just assumed...”

 

“I bought that for Christian,” Ana explained quickly.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. How embarrassing. Of course, you wouldn’t have the wherewith-all to buy a proper gift...”

 

“Elena!” Christian’s voice cracked like a bull-whip, while everyone else startled in shock at Elena’s unkind comment. “That happens to be my favourite present. Ana knows how much I love piloting Charlie Tango and how interested I am in gadgets. She shares my passion for flying, too.”

 

Immediately, Elena caught Christian’s meaning and her mouth dropped open and no-one, not even Elena herself, knew whether  the model helicopter fell to the ground by accident or her design. “You’ve taken Ana up in your helicopter?” She’d often asked for that privilege but had never been granted it. 

 

“Of course, Elena. Why shouldn’t I?”

 

Christian quickly bent down and picked up his Charlie Tango, examining the little model with a delicate touch. “It’s OK, Ana. It’s only a small strut that’s broken. I’m sure there are some spares in the box. I can fix it easily. It’ll look as good as new.”

 

But as he glanced up at his girlfriend he noticed she’d turned very pale. Not that he blamed her, his own stomach was roiling and he directed a hard stare at Elena. “I think you owe Ana an apology. Now!”

 

There was a moment of silence as the older woman looked around the group, measuring their reaction, but clearly no-one was going to come to her aid.

 

“Well, of course, I’m sorry. It was an accident. You surprised me and the little thing just slid out of my fingers. It must have been very... flimsy to break so easily.” Elena left the suggestion ‘cheap rubbish’ unsaid.

 

At once, Christian rose, towering over Elena, his expression menacing. “Apologise to Ana...”

 

“Very well. I am sorry, I broke your gift, Ana. Perhaps I could replace it, if you tell me where you bought it.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll sort it,” Christian said, as he laid the wooden model back on the table and held out his hand to Ana, who took it gratefully. “But for your information, Elena, I’ve even taken Ana soaring. She is my girlfriend and we enjoy doing outdoor pursuits together.” He stressed the outdoors. In all the years he and Elena were together, they’d scarcely made it out of her basement. “And talking of outdoor pursuits, I think I’d like to take my special girl for a walk… alone.”

 

“Good idea, Christian,” his grandmother cut in quickly, pleased to relieve the strained atmosphere between this predatory woman and her grandson.

 

Truth to tell, Beth doubted the accidental theory and she’d liked to have given Elena a slap, but exacerbating the situation wouldn’t help Anastasia. Being with Christian would. “Why don’t you take Ana down by the stream. I’m sure you’ll find some rainbow trout in there, but they’re not for the table.”

 

Christian smiled. He remembered how his grandfather had taught both he and Elliot to fish there when they were kids, but his grandmother had objected to them catching  the fish she regarded as pets, since she’d known them all the years she was growing up. 

 

As he took Ana’s hand to lead her away, he noticed Elena and Lily’s faces. Neither one was happy, but where Lily simply appeared disappointed, his ex-Domme looked furious, though seconds later she hid her anger with one of her false smiles.

 

_What the fuck is wrong with Elena?_ _And when the fuck did she care about being Lily’s godmother?_ _Is she jealous of my love for Ana?_ _Is that why she’s here, sticking her nose in where she’s not welcome?_ _But she must know what we had was over long ago… and I never loved her, no_ _r_ _did she love me_ _. Elena doesn’t know how to love! I didn’t either_ _until Anastasia._ _Ana has taught me how_ _to feel_ _and I’m never going to let her go_ _._

 

_*****_

 

The couple walked side-by-side, Christian’s arm draped lightly over Ana’s shoulder, while Ana had slipped her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts, as they negotiated the well-trodden path, but as they approached the narrow gurgling river, Ana spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry Charlie Tango is ruined.” She turned her head to look up into his troubled face. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

Christian stopped dead. “No, Ana!” He twisted her body towards him, resting his hands on her waist. “You shouldn’t be saying sorry. And as I didn’t accept another one from Elena, I certainly don’t think it’s up to you to replace CT. I want the birthday gift you bought me. It was the loveliest idea and I can mend it. Trust me!”

 

Tears welled up in Ana’s eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. Instead she let her anger partially off the leash. “Christian, you told me she wouldn’t show up, yet here she is! Like a bad penny, she always manages to find us. Is she stalking us?”

 

“Ana, I hope you don’t think I invited her, or that any of my family did.” Ana rolled her eyes, but Christian decided to ignore it for now. He was in enough trouble. “I didn’t even know Mia had invited Lily and I’d forgotten there was a connection between Lily and Elena. In fact, Elena’s never shown much interest in that annoying girl before now, which makes me think you’re probably right about Elena stalking us. I just don’t know why she’d do such a thing.”

 

“Christian, she does it because she hates me and she wants to split us apart.”

 

“Then she’s going to be disappointed.” Christian’s thumb wiped away a tear which had escaped from Ana’s right eye. “If she makes this a contest between you and her, she’s going to lose out. I love you, Ana. Any feelings I ever had for Elena pale into nothing compared to my love for you.”

 

His words prompted Ana’s tears to flow. “Oh, baby, don’t cry. I know a lot has happened since then, but that first night in New York I gave you my collar and, in my world, that means you’re mine, but I’d never force you to stay if living with me became too much.”

 

“But these are happy tears.” Ana leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I love that you love me and I accepted your collar knowing what it meant. I’m just so sorry I lost it...”

 

_Christ_ _! Ana still thinks her collar_ _disappeared_ _. I think it’s time I returned it to her. Maybe tonight at home… in the Playroom..._

 

Ana continued talking, interrupting Christian’s thoughts. “But I’m yours… Sir, for as long as you want me.”

 

At that, Christian wasted no more time on talking but pulled Ana tightly against his body and kissed her soundly his tongue stroking hers, lost in the feelings of the moment. It hardly even registered when Ana’s hands slid up his shirt and, as she went to move them up to his neck, he pressed one of her hands to his chest. Ana didn’t protest. Instead she gloried in the feel of his heart beating against her fingers.

 

_Jesus! This is becoming easier. Ana’s touch isn’t freaking me out!_

 

“That’s good ‘cause I think that might be forever,” Christian mumbled hardly lifting his lips from hers.

 

Ana felt her legs give way underneath her and might have fallen but for Christian’s strong embrace. When, finally, they did break away both were breathing heavily. They smiled into each other’s eyes before moving off towards the water hand-in-hand.

 

“Christian, I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, but I doubt Elena’s going to stop harassing me.”

 

“Harassing us! When she upsets you she upsets me. I didn’t want to face up to it at first because I really believed she had my best interests at heart, only she has to accept that we’re together and be happy for us. If she can’t do that then she’s gone!”

 

“Gone?”

 

“Gone, gone! She’ll lose my friendship and my financial backing. Now let’s forget about her and explore the river. Grandma banned all fishing here. It used to annoy the hell out of Elliot and me, but now I’m glad. I always felt safe here. I enjoyed the solitude, but now I want to share it with you.”

 

*****

 

They continued along the bank for quite some way before following the treeline which led to the orchards and back to the farmhouse. By the time they approached the yard, the sun had begun its slow path towards the far horizon and a fresh breeze had started to whisper through the grass. It lent a chill to the evening, so much so that only the younger members of the group were still outside. Mia and Lily had gone to feed the horses while a jet-lagged Kate dozed on Elliot’s shoulder. Elliot was catching up on the local sports news on his i-Pad but he hadn’t been totally idle. A repaired Charlie Tango sat proudly on the middle of the table. Ana left Christian’s side and ran the last few steps to the decking.

 

“Elliot, you fixed CT! Thank you so much.” Ana lifted the little toy and displayed it to her boyfriend. “Look, Christian, he’s as good as new!”

 

“It was nothing,” Elliot hummed, looking rather bashful at such praise. “Granddad has a load of spare wood in the shed outback. I found a piece that matched and it didn’t take long to fashion a spare strut. I glued all the joints too, so it should be stronger than before.”

 

“Thanks, Elliot.” Christian said, sincerely and rather relieved. He would have tried to mend the model and no doubt could, but Elliot was an ace with anything manual. “Where is everybody?”

 

“Mia and Lily went off somewhere and the oldies felt cold and went inside. Mom and Grandma are making coffee before we head back to Seattle, though I think Kate and I might stay tonight and drive back tomorrow. I might not be snoozing, but I’m still pretty wiped out.” Elliot smoothed Kate’s blonde curls, but she didn’t stir. “Hey, bro, what’s Elena doing here? She must know she’s not welcome. Grandma might be hiding it, but she’s not amused. She dislikes Elena and I can’t say I’m a big fan either. I never understood your attraction to her, though I was hoping it had waned. Why the fuck did you invite her?”

 

Elliot’s words drew an almost growl from Christian and he felt Ana stiffen beside him. “I didn’t invite her and I was as shocked as anyone when she turned up with Lily. I take it she’s inside?”

 

“With the parents… yes.”

 

Christian led Ana to the back door but he turned her around before they went inside and spoke quietly. “I have to talk to her, make her see I’ve moved on, but if you’d rather stay with Elliot and Kate, I’d completely understand.”

 

While Ana was tempted, there was no way she was going to let Christian talk to his one-time abuser alone, particularly since she’d learned about Elena’s motives from Leila.

 

“Actually, Christian, I’d like to hear what she has to say for herself.”

 

Christian’s hands landed lightly on either side of Ana’s neck and began to massage the tension he felt there. A smirk that was part grimace spread across his face. “Then come and see me face a woman scorned.” Then he sighed and walked inside, ushering Ana ahead of him with a hand at the small of her back.

 

She halted a few paces from the door to the room, swinging back to face Christian. “What changed your mind? About Elena, I mean. You’ve always stuck up for her before.”

 

There was a long silence before Christian straightened his shoulders. “Ana, I keep harping on about how our lifestyle relies on care and communication and trust. I’ve expected that from you from the beginning.” He raised a finger and stroked her cheek. “But that works both ways. I should trust your feelings. God, I’m always telling you to trust your instincts and yet I haven’t done that. I’ve let you down by not listening to how you feel about Elena and I’m very, very sorry. I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

His lips came down on hers in a soft almost reverent kiss and Ana felt her heart soar. This was definitely her more!

 

*****

 

“Where’s Elena?” Christian asked as he and Ana stood in the doorway of the family room.

 

Four gazes shot to the couple. “It seems she had a private call to make, so I lent her my study,” Theodore replied, his voice edged with irritation. “Whoever she’s calling, it must be important if the length of the conversation is anything to go by.”

 

“Thanks. I’ve something to say to her which won’t wait, so she’ll have to put up with an interruption.” His voice was clipped, leaving his parents and grandparents wondering whether Elena would welcome what Christian had to say.

 

As the two turned to go, Grace stood up. “Christian, I didn’t invite her, you know. This is a family party, and Elena isn’t family.”

 

“I never suspected you did, Mom.” He smiled over his shoulder, easing his mother’s worries. “But, unfortunately, Elena has a way of insinuating herself where she’s not welcome. Now, if you’ll excuse us, Ana and I have an issue with Elena which needs resolving.”

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you've read the chapter, I know you're probably growling at Elena's actions, but I hope that you're more pleased with Christian's reaction... and there's more of that in the next chapter. If you have the time, I'd love to hear your input.


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Robinson tries to assert her claim on Christian, but things don't go quite how she planned. Unfortunately, there are other shocks in store for Ana and Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of readers have been waiting for Elena's downfall. I do hope you approve how I've chosen to portray it.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to those readers who've left kudos for my story and I particularly appreciate the comments.

Chapter Nineteen

 

Confrontation

 

 

Mrs. Lincoln was perched uncomfortably on the edge of Theodore’s desk, her cell clutched in her hand and one of her legs grounded while the other swung back and forth impatiently. She stood immediately when the door opened.

 

“Oh, thank God, Christian. I was hoping you’d come,” she said as Christian walked into his grandfather’s study first, masking Ana behind his well-toned body, but quickly pulling her to his side. Elena’s look turned grim. “Oh, it’s you! Really, Christian! I’d rather talk to you alone.”

 

“Anything you have to say you can say in front of Anastasia,” Christian answered unequivocally.

 

Elena pasted an accommodating smile on her face. “Very well, but she might hear something that will upset her.”

 

Ana didn’t want to talk to this woman, but she didn’t want Christian to speak to her alone either. “I’ll take my chances.”

 

There was a silence as Elena appeared to be regaining her control, so Christian filled the breach. “Why did you come here, Elena, and don’t say because it’s my birthday! You’ve missed a number of my birthday parties over the years. What do you want?”

 

“I’ve been worried about you.” The witch took a couple of steps closer to the young man she considered her prodigy, but she halted when she saw the warning glare in his eyes. “Your mother mentioned that Ana has moved in with you. You’ve never done that before.”

 

“Well, like I’ve told you; there’s a first time for everything.” He smiled down at Ana as he spoke.

 

“But she’s just your sub!” Elena’s expression showed incomprehension. “And not a very good one, if I read her properly.”

 

“You’re wrong, Elena. Anastasia is not just my sub and she suits me in every way.” He lifted Ana’s hand to brush his lips across each of her knuckles, causing Elena to groan and visibly shudder. Christian paused for a brief moment before continuing. “Which brings me to another subject. Did you drop my Charlie Tango on purpose?”

 

“Charlie Tango?” Elena did seem to be confused for a second. “Oh, you mean that silly child’s toy. Why would you be so bothered about that? It’s not like it was valuable...”

 

“You’re wrong, Elena!” The words were shot back at her like a bullet. “It’s very valuable to me because it was a gift from Ana.”

 

“Fucking Christ!” Elena’s sophisticated front began to crack. “Will you listen to yourself? You sound like a lovesick fool!”

 

Christian grinned, giving Ana a quick wink. “Probably because I am. Well, I am in love, though neither sick, nor a fool.”

 

“But people in our lifestyle don’t do love.” The older woman tried to regain her composure.

 

“You might not think so, but I can assure you there are many couples in the BDSM world who have a loving and enduring relationship. You made sure I never believed that, but Ana taught me differently. If anyone is sick, it’s you, Elena.”

 

Anger was breaking through Mrs. Lincoln’s facade. “You’re acting like a naive teenager and you’ll regret it.” She pointed a finger at Ana. “She’s nothing but a gold-digger and you’ll be sorry you ever met her. You’ll come running back, pleading with me to help you.”

 

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Elena,” Christian almost spat at her. “That will never happen and you might not have noticed, but I haven’t begged you for anything in a very long time. I’ve decided I want more for myself than contractual soulless arrangements...”

 

“Bah! Sentimental rubbish! I thought I taught you better than that...”

 

“The only thing you taught me to do was fuck, though I’ll be honest and admit I like the lifestyle you introduced me to, but I don’t need you anymore. You’ve managed to keep me living in a vacuum for years and I’ve let you, but no longer, Mrs. Robinson.” He used Ana’s name for his erstwhile Domme, but there was no humour in his tone or his stare. “I hope Lily is ready to take you home, or the call you made was to Uber. You’re not welcome here, nor anywhere that Ana and I are.”

 

Elena blanched. “You can’t be serious, Christian! Think how long we’ve been together...” she said with desperation.

 

“Looking back, I’m not sure if you could describe what we had as together and I did warn you not to make this a competition between you and Anastasia. You never stood a chance of winning.”

 

“But you can’t throw me out. Your mother would...”

 

There was a strangled noise from behind Ana and Christian before Grace walked into the room, looking like a mother lioness. She closed in on the woman she once saw as a close friend, but who she now learned had seduced her son. Grace’s hand darted out and connected with a loud slap against Elena’s painted cheek.

 

“Get out of this house! Get away for my son and my family. And if I ever hear of you trying to spoil Christian and Ana’s lives again. I. Will. Ruin. You. Now get out!”

 

Grace never raised her voice, but no one listening could doubt her resolve, certainly not Elena. She hurried around Grace and squeezed past the couple still standing near the door, hissing at Christian as she left. “I hope she breaks your heart!”

 

“According to you, Elena, I don’t have a heart!”

 

With a further growl at Christian and a dirty look at Ana, she marched out the front door to find her lift back to the city.

 

Ana leaned even closer to Christian and whispered, “You do know that’s never going to happen. I love you and always will.”

 

For a long moment, Christian and Ana were lost in each other’s gazes until Grace cleared her throat.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt, but there are a few questions I’d like answered.” It was clear Grace was finding it difficult to speak, but she forced her words past the stone-like lump in her throat. “I’d prefer to talk to Christian alone, but I don’t want to emulate that bitch and somehow I feel that Ana already knows everything I want to ask.”

 

Speech didn’t come easily to Christian either. He loved Grace and he wanted to shield her. “Mom, please, don’t...” But he recognised the determination in his mother’s eyes. He knew that look. She wasn’t about to give up. “Elena and I had a thing once, but it was over a long time ago and that’s all you need to know.”

 

“No! No it’s not. You say this... ‘thing’ finished a long time ago, but you were only twenty-eight today; in my estimation that’s still pretty young. And Elena still seems to believe she has some hold on you, so I need to know!”

 

“Mom, please, just drop it.” Ana’s arm tightened around Christian’s waist in silent support.

 

“I can’t! When did this happen Christian?”

 

He knew he had to give her something… but not all. He’d protect her from that. “I was a teenager...”

 

“How old?”

 

There was a barely imperceptible pause before Christian answered. “Sixteen… almost seventeen.”

 

He felt Ana start against his body, but she didn’t contradict him. She knew the age of consent in Seattle was sixteen and she understood why he’d chosen it.

 

”She seduced you? A boy? She’s old enough to be your mother!” Grace fought to hold back her tears and her anger. _This_ _vile_ _woman ha_ _s_ _pretended to be_ _my_ _friend._

 

“I’m not sure I needed seducing. Elena might have been older, but she was hot and I was a testosterone driven young guy who didn’t know how to interact with girls. At the time, maybe I felt flattered an older woman would even look at me.”

 

Now Ana drew in a quick breath. She knew he was trying to shelter Grace from knowing the whole truth; the knowledge he’d been seduced as a mixed up child and initiated into the practices of BDSM, which he was still following.

 

“Mom, I’m sorry. I’ve let you and Dad down in so many ways, but no longer. I’ll admit that what happened between Elena and me messed with my head. God, she still wants to mess with my head!”

 

_Christ, am I just now seeing that? Me! The successful entrepreneur handing control of a big part of my life to a has-been Domme!_

 

Christian stood taller and gave Ana another squeeze. “But I’m through with her. Completely! I’m with Ana now and you don’t have to worry about me. My life is good. All those years ago, you and Dad gave me a chance for a better life and now I’m living it. That means everything to me.” His voice seemed to dry up in his throat as he watched tears start to track down Grace’s cheeks.

 

“Go!” Ana said softly.

 

Christian glanced quickly at Ana before crossing to his mother to take her into his arms. “Shush, Mom. I’m fine and I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Grace hiccuped into his shoulder and she was content to stay still for several moments before she drew back her hand and swiped him hard on the arm. “But I’m also mad at you.” She leaned back and looked up at him. “How could you have let yourself be ensnared by her?”

 

Grace turned pale. _Oh, My God! What if the rumours I’ve heard about Elena are true?_

 

She took a step backwards and narrowed her eyes at him. “Christian, what did you allow that woman to do to you?” She watched his beautiful grey gaze grow blank as he attempted to withdraw into his shell.

 

“We had an affair… sort of. It was difficult to do when I went away to college, so it petered out. Afterwards, we stayed friends. She was a friend of the family...”

 

“Not now, she isn’t! And I still don’t think you’ve told me the truth. I’ve heard things about Elena’s sexual preferences… Did she...?” But as she watched him squirm and Ana came to stand by his side, also looking a little flushed, Grace decided to finish the interrogation.

 

_By Christian’s and Ana’s expressions, I don’t think I need an answer. But I’ll make sure that woman pays for what she did to my tormented boy, because even at sixteen he was still a boy._

 

“Mom, I’ve heard these rumours too, but you don’t have to go imagining me being hurt. It’s all in the past and I’m happier now than I ever thought possible. Elena can’t harm me anymore, so can we forget this conversation?”

 

Grace studied the young couple for a long moment and she felt Ana willing her to accept Christian’s request.

 

“OK! I will because it’s clearly what you both want and I don’t want to spoil your birthday party, or your future together.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. It’s for your own peace of mind, too.” Christian’s smile was genuine and warm, shrugging off all the bad feelings his confrontation with Elena had stirred up. “Now, did I hear something about you making us all coffee before we left for the drive back to Seattle?”

 

And this time, Grace was happy to oblige. “You heard right. It’s been such a lovely birthday, well apart from that woman’s… intrusion, but we’ll say no more about that.” She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat to concentrate on her son. “Could I ask for another hug before I go help your grandma play hostess?”

 

“Mom, you can have as many hugs as you want.” And his arms surrounded both Grace and Ana, the most important women in his life.

 

When they broke apart they were all smiling, though both Ana and Grace were wiping the remnants of tears from their eyes and Christian was surprised to discover that tears weren’t very far away from him either.

 

*****

 

Christian and Ana were the first to leave, followed by their security detail, while Grace chose to spend a little more time with her parents and Carrick was happy to oblige as he had reached a crucial point in his deliberations and wanted to finish them while they were fresh in his mind. Lily was returning with the family since Elena had commandeered her car and Elliot and Kate were staying the night.

 

Back on the road, Ana watched Christian closely, trying to gauge his mood, feeling apprehensive as he floored the Audi R8. It was obvious to Ana he was taking his frustrations out on his driving, but she didn’t know how to respond.

 

He’d finally broken with the witch, and she was grateful for that, yet she was dreadfully sorry that Grace had overheard the conversation. A mother should never have to listen to such a confession and Ana only hoped that Grace would now drop the whole sordid subject, for her own sake and Christian’s.

 

Ideally, Ana would have liked to see Elena prosecuted for child abuse, but she realised Christian would never go along with that. He was too private a man. Besides such a public denunciation might destroy all he’d strived so hard to build. Instead, she could only pray that Mrs. Robinson would go quietly and they’d never have to see her again, but she doubted they’d be that lucky.

 

Ana watched the countryside fly by, her fingers clutching the leather seat as the speed of the car increased. “Christian, slow down! There’s no need for you to drive like a maniac. No one is chasing us.”

 

She peered through the back window and glanced in the side view mirror just to be sure and was perturbed to notice they’d left the security detail behind, the SUV being unable to match the R8’s speed.

 

Turning back to Christian, Ana was dismayed to see his lips tighten and a frown mar his brow. Something was troubling him, was causing him to drive like he was being pursued by the hounds of hell and she just hoped that he wasn’t regretting throwing Elena out.

 

“You know, if you apologise, I’m sure she’ll come around.” The words almost choked her and she felt her hands clench into fists.

 

“Who?”

 

“Elena,” she forced the name past her lips. _What the hell am I doing? I’ve wanted rid of the_ _evil_ _troll since I first met Christian._

 

“Jesus Christ, Ana! Why the fuck would I want to apologise to her?” Christian glanced over at her, his eyes narrowing in shock. “I was sure you’d be overjoyed that I kicked her out.”

 

“I am! But you just seem really upset…”

 

“That’s because I am,” Christian interrupted. “But for my mother. Not Elena. My Mom heard stuff tonight that no mother should have to learn about her son. Right now, she’s seething, but once the shock wears off, she’ll be hurt and disappointed. I’ll have disappointed her all over again.”

 

“No, Christian!” Ana swivelled in her seat till she was facing him. “She won’t blame you. Even though you lied about your age, she still believes that Elena took advantage of a troubled teenager. Your mother loves you and she’s proud of all you’ve achieved. The man you’ve become.”

 

“She doesn’t know the man I’ve become, nor do you.” There was a long pause as Ana waited to hear his dark confession. “Neither of you know that I punish brown haired young women...”

 

“Because they look like your mother. I do know, Christian. I saw the photograph of your birth mother in your room and it wasn’t hard to figure it out. It’s why you want to punish me...”

 

“No! Anastasia, you’re wrong. From the moment you fell through my office door, I’ve wanted you, but only for you, for everything you are. Your kindness and your selflessness. Your ability to see the good in everything… even me. You’re beautiful, both inside and out. Ana, you don’t realise how amazing you are. You’re smart and independent and brave and I doubt you’re anything like my mother was. And I’m completely in love with you...”

 

A persistent buzzing noise from Christian’s cell cut in and when he pressed the button on the steering wheel, Luke’s disembodied voice spoke sharply. “Mr. Grey, I believe we have a problem. You’re being tailed.”

 

Christian checked his rear-view mirror while Ana turned to crane out the back window, but the road behind them was empty.

 

“What makes you think that? We don’t see anything.”

 

“No, wait, Christian.” Ana strained her eyes. “There is a vehicle. Just rounding that bend back there.”

 

“Is it Elena?” Christian’s voice was terse.

 

“No, Sir.” Luke spoke again. “Elena was driving a red coupé. The car tailing you is a black SUV, probably a Dodge. It passed us not long after we pulled out of your grandparents’ drive, going like a bat out of hell. At first, we thought he was just a local in a hurry to get to Everett, but he didn’t pull off.”

 

“Can you catch him?”

 

“We’re trying, Sir, but we didn’t suspect at first, so there’s more chance he’ll reach you before we can get there.”

 

“I don’t intend for that to happen. I doubt a Dodge can outrun my Spyder.” And Christian pushed down on the accelerator, the Audi responding with another smooth burst of speed.

 

“Christian!” Ana cried out, grabbing onto her seat as the car banked round another tree-bordered bend. “It won’t help if you run us into a tree!”

 

“Don’t worry, baby. This car corners like a dream.”

 

The road curled back in a sweeping curve before opening into a long straight and, again, Christian floored the Audi as they surged down the highway. Ana began to relax when she heard Christian curse.

 

“What the fuck? He’s not far behind.”

 

She looked backwards and was horrified to find the SUV looming larger.

 

“If that’s a Dodge it has to be modified to be gaining on us,” Christian spat out. “Hold tight, baby, I’m going to try to lose him.”

 

For minutes, Christian concentrated on his driving on the straight and it seemed they were putting some distance between themselves and their tail, but up ahead was another dark forest where the road zigzagged repeatedly through the glade. Christian had no choice but to reduce speed.

 

“He’s getting closer, Christian.” Ana couldn’t hold back the shiver in her voice. The dark-tinted windows of the following car looked sinister. “What does he want?”

 

“I have no idea. But he has to slow on these corners too, baby. We’ll be fine. Hey, maybe he’s just one of those boy racers who like to take on any chance opposition.”

 

“You really believe that?”

 

Suddenly, there were a couple of loud cracks reverberating in the air and dust flew up from the side of the road. Not a boy racer!

 

“Jesus! They’re fucking shooting at us,” Christian shouted. “Get down, Ana! On the floor. Stay safe.”

 

“Christian?” Ana whimpered. “How will you stay safe?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, but started weaving about the road, his gaze narrowing as he searched for some way out of their precarious situation. He swung the car around a tight bend, gaining some respite from attack as they were now out of sight of the SUV.

 

Up ahead, Christian spotted a logging track leading into the closely packed forest, its entrance almost concealed by stacks of timber. Instinctively, he manoeuvred the Audi down the earthen track, increasing his speed till he reached a small clearing and drove between two even larger piles of harvested trees and cut the engine.

 

Silence reigned with only the occasional tweet of a bird. In the depth of the woods even the slight breeze was quiet.

 

Christian opened the car door and beckoned Ana to follow him, pressing a single finger to his lips to demand she be silent, but Ana was too nervous to obey.

 

“Shouldn’t we stay with the car.”

 

He shook his head. “I need to see what’s happening.”

 

Within a few minutes, they’d reached the woodpile closest to the road just in time to see the Dodge come roaring around the corner and taking off down the highway in hot pursuit.

 

“Good!” Christian ducked back down and uttered a sigh of relief.

 

“But what if he comes back?” Ana whispered, though she doubted anyone was around to hear.

 

Leaning his shoulders against the stack, Christian shook his head. “The road twists and turns for about another three miles and the forest grows thicker. By the time he realises we’re not ahead of him and checks out the rest of these tracks, our backup should have arrived.”

 

“There’s more of these forest tracks?”

 

“Quite a few, on either side of the road.”

 

“And you knew they were here?”

 

“Yeah! I try to visit my grandparents on a fairly regular basis, so I’ve been driving back and forwards for years.” Christian leaned over and took hold of Ana’s hand. “At first, I was hoping to outrun him, but once he started shooting, I just prayed we could reach here in time, and that whoever is in that car doesn’t know the area.” He leaned in and chastely kissed Ana’s soft lips. “We should be safe now.”

 

“Was that really gun shots?” Now that Ana was calming down, she found the episode surreal. “Christian, who would hate you enough to try to shoot you?”

 

“I guess I’ve made some enemies along the way while I was making my fortune, though I never believed anyone would go quite that far.”

 

The moment he spoke the words, his steely composure broke a little. For himself, he didn’t care so much, but Ana? His Ana might’ve been harmed, even killed. Christian dragged her into his arms, burying his face in her hair, pulling her to his chest and, for the moment, his panic remained at bay.

 

“Don’t be scared, Ana. I’ll keep you safe.” His lips found hers, caressing her, cherishing her. “I’ll always keep you safe. Now, let’s go flag down Sawyer before they go speeding past.”

 

They didn’t have long to wait until their protection detail found them and they were all soon on the road back to Escala. Neither Ana nor Christian had noticed the red BMW parked in another track on the opposite side of the road, nor the blonde woman who’d watched all the action with interest.

 

Elena had been seething with anger when Christian had thrown her out and she became aware she’d lost her influence on him, totally. That silly little girl had stolen Christian from her and even her friendship with Grace was irrevocably broken. She’d spent the drive from the farm fuming over Christian’s defection and imagining taking her revenge.

 

Her mind had certainly not been on her driving and, after almost skidding off the road into the forest, she’d decided to park to regain her composure. This stretch of the highway was dangerous and killing herself was not part of her plans.

 

She’d lit up a cigarette and taken a swig of gin and tonic from her silver flask, as she planned her next move. There was no way she was letting Christian go without a fight. She would make sure Anastasia Steele would regret ever meeting up with Christian Grey.

 

Wrapped in her contemplation of what she planned would happen to Miss Steele, she blew smoke through the window and watched it curl into the cooling air. Why, she’d even sub for Christian again, if that’s what it took to get him back. She’d prove to him that being older was no hindrance to a skilled submissive and Christian would soon be eating out of her hand once more.

 

Her satisfying thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two loud cracks. Gunfire! Elena had no difficulty identifying the source. Hadn’t she been married to a gun freak for years. _God! I even joined the local rifle club for him._

 

She looked up the road towards the sound and, minutes later, saw Christian’s Audi come hurtling around the corner. Elena watched open-mouthed as his car dived into a side turning, disappearing in amongst the shadows of the forest. Her initial thought was to discover if either he or Ana were injured, but he wouldn’t want her in his present mood and she really had no wish to aid Anastasia.

 

However, as she pondered what to do, a black SUV appeared, racing down the road past her, the driver clearly intent on catching up with Christian who they, clearly, believed was still in front.

 

Elena started up her car and eased into the road to follow, hoping Christian was too busy comforting Ana to notice her leave. The side windows of the Dodge had been down and, though Elena didn’t know the woman behind the wheel, she did recognise the man with the gun. Jack Hyde!

 

It was too soon to decide what she intended to do with that information, but she did feel an overwhelming desire to talk to the man who had tried to rape Anastasia and who’d just shot at her and at Christian, who Elena considered to be her own.

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit afraid that some readers might have expected the confrontation between Elena and Christian to be more violent and might be disappointed. However, I always thought Chrisian was more intelligent and more sophisticated to deal with her subtly but coldly. After all, he is a genius empire builder and I'm sure he knows how to take people down with words.
> 
> I'd love to know your opinion on this chapter, so please leave a comment and put me out of my misery, even though you don't agree with my choice.


	20. Allied, Broken and Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Elena shows how evil and manipulative she is as she joins forces with Christian's enemy. Meanwhile, Ana and Christian forge a much closer bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank those who are sticking with my story, but I'm very sorry to tell you that this will be the last post for a number of weeks. My life has been very stressful lately and I haven't had the time or the energy to write. Also, I'm going on holiday/vacation for over two weeks so won't be spending much time at the computer. 
> 
> I thought, since I'm leaving Ana and Christian in a very settled place in their relationship, this might be as good a place as any to take a break from posting. As soon as I have enough written I will be back to posting. I can only apologise for leaving you all hanging, but I did want to warn you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and will look forward to the return of my story.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics, as always.

Chapter Twenty

 

Allied, Broken and Renewed

 

 

Mrs. Lincoln cursed as Hyde’s car disappeared down an alley behind a large boarded-up warehouse. She’d followed him all the way back to the city to South Park, an area she wasn’t comfortable in, occasionally losing sight of the SUV and sometimes getting too close she was afraid he’d spot her. Though she wanted to talk to him, she’d rather do it on her terms and not be confronted by an angry man with a gun.

 

With that thought in mind, Elena slowly turned into the alley and was just in time to see the SUV enter a large loading bay that looked like it hadn’t been used for its original purpose in decades. She parked her car behind a row of ancient skips and walked to the entrance, shuddering as she tried to avoid stepping on the trash and other unmentionable debris which was strewn over the ground. As she reached the dark opening, she flattened herself against the wall, listening for a moment before craning her head around the corner to search.

 

“Don’t be shy, lady!” The sound of the man’s harsh voice made her jump. “Come on in. You must want to meet me real bad since you’ve been following me almost all the way from Everett.”

 

Elena swallowed before pushing her shoulders back and sauntering into the shadowy warehouse. She’d been handling difficult men for most of her adult life, yet she paused for a second or two as she spotted the gun pointed in her direction.

 

“Mr Hyde, I believe,” she said, ignoring her slight shiver of fear and searching the cavernous space. “Where’s your friend?”

 

“Gone! She didn’t hang around to meet you.”

 

“Fair enough. I prefer to speak to the man in charge anyway,” Elena admitted, shrugging. “You might not know me...”

 

“Actually, I do. You’re a friend of Christian Grey and his family. I happen to know a whole lot about that arrogant asshole.”

 

“Is that why you tried to run him off the road?”

 

Hyde let out a mirthless bark of laughter. “You saw that and you still came here? Have you got a death wish, lady? I should kill you for that.”

 

“But I don’t think you will. Obviously, you have a score to settle with Christian and I believe I could help you with that, though I’m not sure I want to see him dead. Anastasia on the other hand…?”

 

“You want rid of that skinny cock-tease? Are you jealous of her, Mrs. Lincoln?”

 

_He really does know who I am! Mr Hyde does his homework._

 

Yet Elena forced herself to laugh dismissively. “Now why would I be jealous of a mousey little gold-digger like her?” She walked over to a pile of broken pallets and rested her hip against them, folding her arms. “However, I do admit she’s a complication I’d happily see out of the way. Perhaps we can help each other.”

 

Hyde shrugged. “I don’t usually work with people I hardly know and I’m not exactly sure how you could help.”

 

“Let’s say that I know Christian well. His habits, his haunts… and I also have a way of finding out his movements. Can you say the same, Jack?”

 

“I tracked him to his grandfather’s farm.”

 

Elena gave another knowing grin. “By following him there? I doubt you’ll get that chance again, now that his security detail are on your case.”

 

Laying the gun on the hood of his car, Hyde relaxed slightly. This woman wasn’t about to go running to Grey to shoot her mouth off. “So, you might be right. What could you do?”

 

“A lot. But I’ll do nothing,” Elena said sharply, as she straightened up. “Not if you’re intent on harming Christian. I want him back under my influence, but for that to happen, I need Anastasia Steele out of the way.”

 

“You want me to kill her but not Grey?”

 

“Don’t be so bloodthirsty, Jack!” Elena admonished with another sly smirk. “There are other ways to make people disappear. Just bring the girl to me and I’ll dispose of her.”

 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “How? What do you have planned? It better be something extreme, or I’m not interested.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of people trafficking,” she said, pausing to let him acknowledge her statement. “Well, I happen to have contacts in the business. If Anastasia’s lucky, she’ll end up as a slave in some rich sheik's harem, but if not, she’ll be working in a brothel. In both cases, far away from the US and for as long as she lives. Does that suit you?”

 

“The slut deserves nothing less. She bloody turned me down and stole my job! But Christian Grey has to suffer, too. I need him to know how it feels to lose everything. What it’s like to have your future snatched away from you and left with a shit life.” Hyde’s gaze seemed to be focused on something far away, but his mind snapped back to the present a few seconds later. “I want him to lose his girlfriend, his family and his empire. But maybe he doesn’t have to die. Living without all the things that make him happy will suit me just fine.”

 

Elena didn’t miss the look of obsession that crossed Hyde’s face.

 

_God! This guy is borderline insane. But I can live with that for now. I need muscle to snatch Ana. Yet, if he thinks I’ll let him destroy Christian’s fortune, he’s_ _crazier_ _than I_ _thought_ _. I need Christian’s money. OK, his family I can take or leave alone. Though, after today, if Grace discovers_ _that_ _Christian’_ _s willing to_ _come back to me, she’ll disown him._

 

“Good. Then our plans are similar,” Elena lied, smiling to placate the growing frown that wrinkled Hyde’s brow. “You can take care of Ana for me until I can make arrangements to have her smuggled out of the country. It shouldn’t take too long, but I’ll allow you to have fun while you babysit.”

 

Hyde’s scowl deepened into something evil. “You’ll allow me?” he growled at her. “Lady, I make my own mind up about what I want...”

 

“Of course. Definitely.” Elena quickly back-pedalled. It was best not to poke the hornet’s nest. “Excuse me, I tend to take the lead. Force of habit. I was married to a weakling for too many years.” She’d almost blurted out her secret about her life as a Domme, but it was best not to let this unstable man know too much too soon. In fact, it was probably for the best if he was never aware about the true relationship between herself and Christian.

 

“Fine! I understand some men don’t know shit, but I’m not one of them. Just don’t underestimate me and we’ll get along fine.”

 

_This woman doesn’t know about my eidetic memory. She’s no idea how smart I am. Too many people have undervalued me over the years and yet I’ve made it on my own. Not like Grey who had a rich family to back him. I’d like to see where he would have ended up if he’d been left in that bat-shit foster home!_

 

Jack pretended to contemplate his options, but eventually spoke up, feeling a little frustrated under Mrs. Lincoln’s stare. “So you have a plan? ‘Cause I have one of my own I can be getting on with if you don’t.”

 

She smiled, all self-satisfaction. “I always have a plan, Mr Hyde. But I think it’s best we wait to carry it out until Christian isn’t around and, since you’ve alerted him to danger, he’s probably doubled his protection team, on Ana more than himself. I think we need to wait until they relax a bit and until Christian is out of Seattle. She’ll be more vulnerable then.”

 

“But we are going to snatch her?”

 

“Oh, yes, though she’s hardly going to come to either of us of her own free will. We’re going to have to provide her with an incentive and I know the very person who can do that.”

 

Hyde kicked at a lump of concrete at his feet and it went skittering across the floor to thump into the pallets near Elena. It gave him some satisfaction when she startled at the unexpected thump. He didn’t want this bossy female getting too overconfident.

 

“Fine! I’ll go along with you for now, but I don’t intend to wait too long.”

 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Hyde? Running short of funds?” Elena asked sneeringly.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

She shrugged. “Just a guess. I mean, I know you lost your job and your pay-packet.” She pushed away from the pallets and looked around. “Mind you, your digs don’t look like they’re costing you a fortune, but the revved-up Dodge probably cost you a fair amount of money...”

 

“Only the parts. I did the work myself.”

 

“Impressive,” she said, inclining her head. “Perhaps you’ll be more useful than I first thought. I could bankroll you for now. So, do we have a deal, Mr Hyde?”

 

“I don’t need your cash!” Jack snapped without thinking. He’d had Chuck lend him money, but it wouldn’t last forever and he couldn’t access his own bank account without giving away his whereabouts. He was prepared to compromise. “Actually, sure! Why not? I could do with a little help monetary wise for now. As long as we want the same thing, I’m in. How are we going to keep in touch?”

 

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow evening at 7.00. I’ll buy us a set of burner cells. If we don’t use them too often we can keep a step ahead of Christian’s people. But don’t be late. I dislike to be kept waiting.” With those final words, Elena turned on her heel and marched out of the building.

 

As he watched her go, Jack called out. “Goodnight, Mrs. Lincoln. Nice doing business with you.”

 

_Cocky bitch thinks she can boss me around._

 

Inside Jack fumed, but he was willing to put up with a lot if it meant the destruction of Christian Grey and his prissy girlfriend.

 

*****

 

Elena sipped at her cocktail, lounging in her favourite tantra chair while contemplating the deal she’d made with her latest ally. If it was possible, the guy was more obsessed in his hatred for Christian than she was for Anastasia, that scheming little bitch! But Hyde was also enthusiastic about getting at Christian through Ana, which was just fine with her.

 

Of course, she wasn’t about to let Hyde hurt Christian. She’d put a stop to that before her boy was physically harmed, though she wasn’t too concerned if he was emotionally scarred by the loss of his little pet. All the more reason that he’d turn to one of her girls for solace, or perhaps even herself. He’d once yearned for what she’d given him, and though she might be a few years older, she could still show these younger women a thing or two, especially Anastasia Steele.

 

There was a strident knock at her door and she thought about pretending to be out, but it came again, insistently. Who the hell was calling her at this time of night? She hadn’t long returned home from her trip to The Trevelyan’s and her subsequent meeting with Jack Hyde. But whoever it was, they weren’t about to give up, so she reluctantly dragged herself to the door and was shocked to find who was standing outside.

 

“Grace, what the hell are you doing here? Have you come to apologise?” It was one of Elena’s virtues or vices that she never believed she was in the wrong.

 

“Don’t think for a moment that I want to be here, but I need to speak with you,” Grace said frigidly, as she swept past Elena and into her front lounge. “Actually, it’s more of a warning.”

 

Elena shut the outside door and followed her visitor. “Does Carrick know you’re here?” Was the first thing that came to Elena’s mind.

 

“No! Not yet. He’s been preparing for an important trial and he was exhausted with that and the drive home. He fell asleep almost immediately, but I’m afraid I couldn’t copy him. I can’t get what you did to Christian out of my mind.”

 

“He told you?” Elena asked, stopping mid-swig of her drink.

 

“A little. The rest I put together from the gossip I’ve occasionally heard about your sexual preferences. Mostly, I was horrified by your penchant for very young men.” Grace faced off against this evil woman. “I find it very hard to accept you ensnared my son when he was in such a bad place in his life. You pretended to be our friend when all you wanted was access to Christian. You manipulated us!”

 

“You should be glad I took an interest in him. He was on the road to perdition and I taught him how to control his impulses. I helped him!”

 

Grace’s hands clenched into fists, tempted to hit this deluded female again. “Don’t pretend you were his fairy-godmother. You seduced my son for your own perverted desires.”

 

Elena laughed, though there was a hint of hysteria in the sound. “Christian isn’t an innocent, Grace...”

 

“I doubt any boy who escaped your clutches would be innocent...”

 

“He liked what I did! So much so, that he’s still in the lifestyle. You should ask him to show you his playroom in Escala. It’s a masterpiece.”

 

“Elena, I didn’t come here to debate the rights or wrongs of BDSM, I believe that’s what we’re talking about here. What my son does in the privacy of his home is his business. However, I’m certain he doesn’t entrap teenage girls and that everything he does is consensual. And knowing my son, I’m sure he has all that in writing. Can you say the same?”

 

The smirk which had been dawning on Elena’s face died. Instead she said on a snarl. “What do you want, Grace? If you threaten to bring me down, I will ruin Christian.”

 

Internally, Grace was cringing, but she held her ground. “As far as I know, BDSM isn’t illegal, if it’s not abused. Yet I know Christian values his privacy, so I’ll make a deal with you, Elena. Leave my son and his girlfriend alone. Don’t meddle in their relationship. He’s finally broken free of you. Let him be and you can continue with your life, though I will be watching and if you trap another young boy in your web, I will expose you.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare! Christian wouldn’t thank you when his dirty secrets came out.”

 

“I thought you didn’t consider your lifestyle dirty,” Grace jumped in, eager to finish what she’d come here to say and leave. “It’s true there would probably be a scandal at the time, but [I](mailto:I@m)’m sure Christian is strong enough now to weather it, especially with Ana at his side. You, however, would be spending a very long time in jail. It’s up to you, Elena, which you prefer. Do we have a deal?”

 

Grace had to wait for the answer, but finally Elena nodded, knowing she couldn’t allow an investigation into her affairs. “OK, I’ll keep out of Christian’s way. I’m really disappointed in him since he took up with that mousey fortune-hunter. I thought he had more sense.”

 

“Keep your lying tongue off Anastasia. She is included in this deal.”

 

Elena shrugged nonchalantly. “Fine. From this moment on, I’ll give Christian and Ana a wide-berth. Does that satisfy you?”

 

Relief, mitigated by anger, swept through Grace. “It will have to do. Don’t forget, I’ll be watching you.” With that final warning, she turned on her heel and marched out, slamming the door behind her with as much force as she could muster.

 

_I wish with all my heart I could report Elena Lincoln to the police for child abuse. I’m fairly sure Christian didn’t tell me the whole truth to protect me, but I also know he wouldn’t appreciate his life being picked apart by the media. This is the best I could do under the circumstances. So why do I feel unclean?_

 

Inside the house, Elena watched Grace drive off, then she started to laugh again. Fortunately, she wouldn’t have to be involved in Miss Steele’s downfall. Jack Hyde would carry out the dirty w ork and she need never be implicated. Christian would soon be back under her influence. Life was good.

 

*****

 

Ana was grateful when they finally arrived back in Escala. She was tired, but her nerves were stretched so taut she doubted she’d sleep. Perhaps a trip to The Playroom would take her mind of her worries, yet she didn’t think Christian would agree. Besides, she wanted answers, though she wasn’t sure she’d get those either.

 

Christian by-passed her and strode to the kitchen. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink. Wine OK?”

 

“Sure, but I have to use the bathroom first...” She’d been feeling slightly nauseous since she realised someone had tried to shoot them.

 

“White or red?” Christian asked her retreating back.

 

“Red, please,” she called over her shoulder. When she returned some minutes later, Christian was already sitting in the corner of his horseshoe shaped couch, his cell in front of him like it had just been used. Ana sank down next to him and he handed her a glass. She sipped, sparingly, her stomach beginning to settle. “I’m glad to be home. There was a time back there when I wasn’t sure we’d get here.”

 

Christian shrugged non-committally and took a drink. “I’m not sure we were in that much danger...”

 

“Christian! That… person, whoever it was, was shooting at us. My dad taught me all about guns and I know the sound they make.” She moved closer to him, until her leg was touching his. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to pretend it was no big deal to protect me, but I’m not a child, nor a bird with a broken wing. I’m an adult. Don’t shut me out. Please.”

 

Turning his face towards her, Christian gave her a long, considering look before taking a deep breath. “Fine, Ana. I’ll tell you what we’ve managed to find out, but some of this info is new to me, too.” He took another drink, then placed both his glass and hers on the end table by his side. “The person in that Dodge could be Jack Hyde. We don’t know for sure but, from what David told us, we believe Hyde is back in Seattle.”

 

“David? As in David Belmont? How would he know?”

 

Christian slipped his arm around her shoulders, his hand slipping into her hair, smoothing it out. “Do you remembe r I told you I’d asked him to look into Chuck Semmens?” At Ana’s nod, he went on. “Well,  it turns out Chuck isn’t a nice person, but we knew that already. David’s fellow club owners  informed him Semmens ha s quite a history of sexual harassment. Not at his work. He was careful there. But he prowled the clubs  at night looking for young women who were drunk  just enough not to notice he was doctoring their drinks.  Nothing  could be prove d because m ost of  the  girls were too embarrassed, or too confused to report him,  but a lot of the owners ha ve barred him from their premises. ”

 

Ana bolted upright. “That’s disgusting!” Her cheeks flushed. “Christian, maybe I should have gone to the police. Someone needs to stop him...”

 

“Don’t worry! David has been able to find a number of the women and actually persuaded a few to come forward.”

 

“Then he’ll be arrested...”

 

“Soon. Yes. After David and his colleagues have questioned him, he’ll pass Semmens and the signed affidavits over to the authorities.” Knowing what Ana was about to ask, Christian looked a little uncomfortable under her glare.

 

“What will they do to him?”

 

“Not as much as I’d like! But don’t worry, Ana, he’ll still be in one piece. Remember, baby, BDSM is all about consent and Semmens broke that rule. I think he deserves some punishment and most of my fellow Dominants agree with me. Besides, I particularly asked David to question him about Hyde. That won’t be on the police’s radar. Unless you change your mind?”

 

“I won’t!” Ana shook her head sadly. “I know I’m being a coward, but I don’t want to draw more media attention to our relationship. I’ll be satisfied if he’s sent to jail for those other offences.”

 

“I don’t think you’re a coward at all. But whether you testify or not, the more time you spend with me the more media interest you’ll attract. I’m sorry, Ana.”

 

Ana giggled, breaking the seriousness of the conversation for a moment. “You do seem to attract attention, Mr. Grey.”

 

“I don’t see why,” Christian replied dismissively. “It’s not like I’m a celebrity...”

 

“Christian, you’re rich, you’re young and you’re not exactly difficult to look at...”

 

“Genetics! An accident of birth, that’s all!”

 

“I could say the same about the way I look, but you seem to appreciate me.”

 

“I do! But that’s because you’re as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside, whereas I’m fifty shades of fucked up.”

 

“Christian!” Ana swatted his arm. “I thought we’d agreed that we wouldn’t belittle ourselves.”

 

“Watch it, Miss Steele. You don’t whack your Dom!” He tried to sound stern, though his mouth curled into a lopsided grin. “But you do have a point and I’ll try to remember. Now, be serious while I finish...”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Ana’s eyes sparkled with laughter and something more suggestive. “I’ll be good.”

 

His smirk broadening, Christian took hold of the offending hand and sucked Ana’s thumb into his mouth before biting down gently. At her throaty moan, he let go and said, “I think I’ve created an insatiable siren. But if you want to hear about Semmens and Hyde, I suggest you stop tempting me.”

 

“And how would I tempt you?” Ana’s asked in a deliberately husky voice, her pale cheeks tinged pink, her pupils dilating.

 

“By staring at me exactly… like… this.” Christian sighed and put one tiny little kiss on the inside of her palm.

 

Reluctantly, Ana took back her hand, though she did nestle closer to Christian. “Sorry. I can’t resist when you look so… hot, but I really do want to know. It’s important.”

 

“Yes, it is, specifically since it seems Hyde is here. But laters, baby,” Christian promised before settling back on the cushions and pulling Ana with him. “Right, where did I get to before I was sidetracked? After a little persuasion, Semmens decided to talk and he said the last time he saw Hyde was last Sunday when he loaned him quite a bit of money and bought him a bus ticket to Chicago...”

 

“Why Chicago?”

 

“At first, we weren’t sure, but we do know that Hyde made a cash withdrawal at an ATM machine near the bus station late Monday afternoon.”

 

“Did he catch another bus?”

 

“No, we doubt that.” Unconsciously, his fingers combed through Ana’s hair. “Barney and Welch managed to acquire CCTV feeds from various bus stations along the route to Seattle and he didn’t show up anywhere. They also checked rail stations and airports and drew a blank.”

 

“Then, if you’re sure he’s back, he must have driven.”

 

Christian grinned his approval. “Smart as always, Miss Steele.” He stood up and offered her his hand. “Come with me. I’d rather show you.”

 

They walked to Christian’s office where he sat down in his desk chair and pulled Ana onto his lap, before opening his MacBook Pro.

 

“We came to the same conclusion as you, so we started checking cameras and toll points along the I-94 and I-90 and this is what we found...”

 

Christian typed for a few seconds and a window opened up showing a number of still pictures. Ana leaned over, studying them closely. Christian zoomed in. She saw a male driver wearing a base-ball cap, but she recognised him immediately.

 

“That’s Jack Hyde!”

 

“It is” he agreed, zooming back out.

 

“And isn’t that the Dodge that chased us tonight?”

 

“Exactly! Only, according to Sawyer, the registration plates have been changed, but I just found that out a few minutes ago.”

 

_So he had been talking to the team. I’m just thankful he chose to share the news._

 

“Why would he do that?” Ana turned slightly, leaning her head against his chest and fingering his buttons. “I mean, would he guess you could track him across country? I’m assuming that’s not public information and Barney had to use his genius hacking skills.”

 

Christian chuckled, the noise rumbling softly against her cheek. “Right again, baby, but that’s why I pay Barney so much.”

 

Ana sighed heavily. “Why do you think Hyde hates us?”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m not sure he actually hates you.” Christian placed his hand beneath her chin, lifting her head till he could watch her expression. “He disrespects women, all women, and I doubt he would have treated you differently than any of his previous victims, but it wasn’t personal. At least, not in the beginning.” His gaze held a mixture of apology and regret. “I’m fairly sure you were just a lucky coincidence for him.”

 

“What makes you say that?” she asked with a hint of doubt.

 

“Because, Barney’s been checking through Hyde’s work’s computer and found a number of files about me and my family. Mostly a history of my business dealings and how I made my money, but he does cover my days at Harvard. He’s even researched my childhood, though that information is fairly sketchy. The recent stuff is more extensive, like he was trying to build up a picture of my daily life and that of my parents and siblings. The file on you seems to start only when it became public that we were dating.” Christian rubbed the back of her neck soothingly. “Anastasia, I’m so sorry I made you prey for a pervert like Hyde. I promised I’d protect you and instead I’ve painted a target on your back!”

 

Quickly, Ana placed her fingers on his lips. “No, Christian, that’s not true. What about those other women Jack’s gone after? They had nothing to do with you. As you said, Jack probably would have assaulted me anyway and, if I’d never met you, I wouldn’t have had anyone come to save me.”

 

A loving smile spread across Christian’s features. “You are so wise, Ana, and so lovely.” He tightened an arm around her waist while his hand cupped her face. “I thank God you fell into my office that day.” Then he kissed her, worshipping her with his mouth and tongue. Long moments later, when they broke apart, both were breathless. “I love you, Ana, more than I ever believed possible.”

 

“And I love you, more than anyone and anything else in the world.” Ana ran her tongue along her slightly swollen lips, her skin flushing at the words she was about to utter. “And I would like to prove that to you in The Playroom. Please, Christian?”

 

A flame of desire flared brightly in Christian’s grey eyes, but he held his need back. “Ana, are you sure you’re ready for that? I don’t want you offering because it’s something you think I need.”

 

“No, Sir. It’s what I want… what I need.” Ana’s eyes glowed and her pulse beat faster beneath the delicate skin of her neck. “In New York, when I accepted your collar, I accepted your lifestyle, willingly. Christian, I’m only sorry I lost it. My lovely collar. I’m so sorry that Hyde stole it...”

 

“But he didn’t, baby.” Now Christian beamed with delight as he slid open the top drawer of his desk. “I found it and I kept it safe for you.” With great care he drew out Ana’s collar, holding it up so the diamonds glinted in the soft lighting of his office.

 

Yet Ana’s loving smile rivalled the sparkle of the collar. She slid off his lap and kneeled at his feet. “Will you collar me again, Sir? Will you be my Dom?”

 

She’d bowed her head, but Christian tilted up her face till he could see her eyes. His hands moved her hair aside before he tenderly clasped the collar around her delicate neck. “Yes, Anastasia. You are mine, as I am yours. I accept you as my submissive and my dearest love, with all my heart, my body and my soul.”

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I can only apologise for having to take a break. I've had family health problems to deal with which have taken up all my attention and prevented me from writing. Things seem to be improving now and I'm looking forward to my trip away. Hopefully, when I get back, I'll feel inspired and ready to continue with Ana and Christian's love story and how they deal with those who wish them ill.
> 
> I hope you all understand and will pick up on my story later.


	21. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana and Christian try to get on with their lives without any interference from their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will be happy to see I've updated a new chapter. However, I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to return to my old weekly schedule. I planned on building up a few chapters before I started posting again, but felt you might be happy with getting one chapter, at least. Even after my break, I'm still finding it difficult to write, so I want to warn you all that I will just be posting when I have something available. I do promise to try not to leave too many breaks in between and I will certainly be finishing this story. I hope you will be patient with me. 
> 
> I'd like to thank those of you who have left kudos and those who have commented. You've made me feel appreciated and that has helped me to keep writing, albeit slowly. Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Just a quick reminder that characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-one

 

Love and Hate

 

 

Over a week had passed and neither Christian nor Ana had had any further clashes with Jack Hyde. Even Mrs. Robinson had kept her distance, neither calling nor texting Christian to ask him out for lunch, or worm her way back into his good graces.

 

The couple’s sex life, both in The Playroom and in the bedroom, had been phenomenal. During their first truly sub’s weekend since New York, Christian had introduced Ana to butt plugs and, though she’d been wary, it had been one amazing night.

 

On Monday morning, as Ana sat at her desk, drinking tea, her thoughts returned to that Saturday night in The Playroom. Christian had been determined, though not unsympathetic to her apprehensions.

 

“Baby, you do trust me, don’t you?” he asked, lifting her chin to catch her gaze.

 

“Yes… Sir” The words were scarcely audible.

 

“And you do know I’d never push you into something I didn’t think you were ready for?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” The same two word answer, but with more certainty.

 

“Come then!” He held out his hand to her and led her to the bed, which surprised her as she thought she’d be spending another session on the green velvet bench thing. It was there he’d used his finger in her ass the last time. “Climb onto the bed, but nearer to the foot and I want you on all fours, facing the headboard.”

 

As she hesitated, Christian smacked her butt, but quickly rubbed the sting away, so she understood that it wasn’t a punishment, just a reminder of who was in charge.

 

Ana clambered up onto the bed and kneeled in position, expecting Christian to tether her hand and foot. Instead, he pushed her head and shoulders down to the red mattress with gentle pressure, leaving her behind in the air.

 

“Ana, normally, I’d restrain you, but since this is the first time you’ll experience a plug, I don’t want you to stress. But keep still, baby. Otherwise it might hurt more.”

 

“It’ll hurt anyway… Sir,” Ana stated sulkily, but quickly added the sir, hoping to escape another smack. It didn’t save her and Christian swatted both her cheeks, though not too hard. In fact, the slight pain radiated down to her pussy and she felt herself grow wetter.

 

“It won’t be so bad if you relax, and I’ll help you do that.” Christian leaned over her, cradling her body with his own as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder, nipping her sensitive skin before moving down her spine. “We’ll take this slowly. Do you remember your safewords, Ana?”

 

“Yellow and Red, Sir.”

 

“Good! Use them if you need to and I’ll stop. But, baby, I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I thought you couldn’t handle it.”

 

With a final kiss on her butt, Christian vanished from her side and she heard his footsteps pad across the wooden floor. He returned and laid stuff beside her on the bed. Ana gulped when she saw the shiny plug with the jewelled flange and the tube of lubricant. Yet she had to admit the plug wasn’t quite as big as she’d imagined it would be, but large enough. She had researched them, once Christian had explained what they were, but seeing the toy close up was a little scarier. _Can that actually fit inside me?_ _There?_ _More importantly, w_ _ill I_ _enjoy it?_

 

Christian had never guided her wrong, apart from that one incident with the belt and he’d been the one to call a halt, but that episode had taught her one thing about herself and her limits. She could stand some pain. She even admitted it turned her on… but she was no masochist, which made her all the more unsure of this next experience.

 

“Baby, relax. You’re so tense.” Christian’s long fingers started to massage her shoulders, following the path his lips had taken earlier, and she felt the tightness in her muscles loosen. “I promise to go at a pace that will suit you and you can use your safewords.”

 

But she could hear the yearning in his voice. He would stop, but he hoped he wouldn’t need to. _And when_ _I_ _did_ _my_ _research, there were lots of subs_ _of both sexes_ _who not only enjoyed butt plugs, but desired them, recommended them. Not all those people c_ _an_ _be wrong._ _I should give control to Christian._

 

“I do trust you. Please, go on, Sir,” she added quickly before she changed her mind.

 

“Good girl.” His breath whispered against her neck as he turned her face and pressed a kiss against her lips. “I love you, baby. I promise to make you scream, but only with pleasure.”

 

He fetched the bolsters from the head of the bed, before lifting Ana’s hips and sliding the red silk beneath her to raise her bottom higher. “Relax, baby,” he instructed, pressing gently down on the small of her back so she sank into the plump pillows. “That’s right, sweetheart.”

 

Ana felt his skilful hands on her butt moving in slow rhythmic circles, massaging her round globes, alternating between firm and light strokes. Warmth radiated through her body and when Christian bent over to tongue the dimples on her back, she shivered and moaned quietly.

 

Carefully and methodically, Christian worked his way up her body, pressing sweet kisses along her spine while his fingertips teased at her sides, tickled and stroked as goose bumps erupted over her ivory skin like fireworks on the 4th of July. Ana pressed her face into the bed with a deep sigh of contentment, vaguely hearing Christian chuckle.

 

“That’s the way, baby,” he murmured into her ear, the vibration of the sound sending another wave of electricity rushing through every inch of Ana’s body.

 

“So good, Sir,” she mumbled, the pillow swallowing her increasingly desperate whimpers. Yet she yelped when Christian reached her nipples, tweaking them, running them between his fingers, pinching and pulling, pushing Ana towards the edge.

 

“Sir,” Ana forced out breathlessly. “Please…”

 

“What … please?” Christian asked, his voice dark and aroused and full of promise.

 

“More …” Ana moaned. “More of you, Sir.”

 

Christian’s quiet laugh sounded so pleased, so happy that Ana shivered again. But not just from sheer sexual pleasure, but from the knowledge that this man would do anything for her.

 

“Touch me… Sir,” Ana managed between another attack of Christian’s mouth and teeth on her sensitised skin, her voice thick with passion, her body burning with expectation.

 

He moved between her open thighs and one hand sought out her swollen clit. “What do you want, Ana? Tell me!” Christian finally ordered in a stern voice, all her Dom.

 

“Fuck me, Sir… please.”

 

“And I will, greedy girl, but not yet. Not for a while yet.” Christian whispered hoarsely before he slapped each cheek once more. “But I need you to be still, Ana. It’s important. Do I need to restrain your legs?”

 

The thought of bondage flamed straight to her core. A strangled whimper escaped her. “Please. What... you think best, Sir.”

 

Christian moved across the room, returning with lengths of silken rope which he quickly looped around Ana’s ankles, tying them to the rings attached to the bedposts. Then, almost lazily, he teased his tongue from her ankles to her spread thighs, plying and nibbling the sensitive skin behind her knees. Ana had no idea why this felt so incredible, but it did.

 

At last, his warm breath on her sensitive clit set her heart pounding even more, and she cried out when he drew the little bundle of nerves into his mouth to suck and circle it with his tongue. As she slipped closer and closer to completion, he suddenly drew back.

 

Bereft at the loss of his closeness, Ana almost sobbed in frustration. “No,… Sir…!” But she had no time to finish her plea as Christian turned her head to claim her mouth in a blistering kiss.

 

Ana’s senses were spinning from the sheer overload of sensation, and she jerked in surprise when Christian’s lube-slicked finger circled the entrance to her virgin ass. Instinctively, her muscles clenched.

 

“Hey, trust me baby. I’ve got you,” Christian murmured, all his attention focussed on the one place where Ana had hardly been touched before.

 

She nodded, scarcely aware whether Christian could see her gesture or not. She did trust Christian, particularly with her body, but sometimes her mind was slower to follow.

 

“Tell me, Ana. Do you want to use your safeword?” Christian asked while he massaged her opening gently, sending spikes of unadulterated pleasure straight through to Ana’s soaked pussy.

 

She could only groan,  shaking her head  wordlessly from side to side on the mattress,  and  squealing in shock when Christian suddenly  but  firmly bit her right buttock.

 

“Ohh, Christian…” Ana felt arousal coursing through her like an oncoming tide, only to realize that Christian had used the sexy distraction to ease a finger into her tight channel.

 

“Ana, I want you to talk to me. How are you, sweetheart?” Christian’s tone was somewhat concerned when Ana didn’t answer. _She’s done this before. What have I done wrong? Have I hurt her?_

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, “Ana gasped, using all her willpower to form full sentences. “I shouldn’t have used your name, and I’m fine now.” 

 

Fine didn’t come anywhere near to what she was feeling. Christian’s fingers inside her had felt odd to start with, but now that her muscles were relaxing into his every movement, her body eagerly accepted the foreign intrusion.

 

Again Christian chuckled. “I’ll let the infringement pass this time, but you have to tell me if it’s too much.”

 

“I will, Sir. But I promise you I’m good. Please, Sir, I want… more.”

 

With Ana’s encouragement, Christian slid another finger into her narrow opening, scissoring them to ease the path the plug would soon take. And

when his other hand dipped deeply into her wet folds, she couldn’t resist pushing her body closer to his, the source of all her pleasure.

 

“Oh, baby, I think your pussy likes me playing with your ass.”

 

Ana`s only answer was a strung out cry, a slight sheen of sweat coating her skin. He withdrew his fingers and  her moan changed into a w ail of displeasure. “Please, Sir...”

 

Christian stroked Ana’s butt cheeks. “Patience, Ana. You need extra lube. I want to make this easy for you.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Ana said, forcing her voice past her bitten lips, and yet she couldn’t help tensing when she felt the narrow head of the plug probe her puckered entrance.

 

“Open up, sweetheart, and push back.” Christian’s free hand smoothed over her skin before finding its way back to her pussy. “Don’t think, Ana, just feel,” he commanded as his fingers probed inside her core, instinctively finding her g-spot which sent her soaring.

 

He applied pressure to the plug while his thumb returned to her swollen clit, now craving his attention. When the plug finally entered her, Ana gasped at the intrusion… but only for a second. As Christian started to gently push and pull, an intense tingle consumed her centre. Instinctively, she clenched her inner muscles, drawing the plug further inside.

 

“That’s right, baby. You’re doing so well. I love to see you swallow the plug. And you’re soaking my fingers with your delectable juices. You’re so responsive, Ana. So beautiful.”

 

As Christian edged the plug ever deeper, Ana’s moans increased and there was no doubt they were sounds of pleasure. Without thought, she moved her right hand back towards his forearm, wanting to feel his warm skin stretched over his toned muscles.

 

“Hands by your head, Anastasia! Unless you’re telling me to stop?”

 

“Oh, God. No, Sir.” Her voice squeaked as she bit down on her bottom lip.

 

“Are you biting your lip again, Ana?”

 

_How the hell does he know? He knows my body better than I do._

 

“Sorry, Sir,” she whispered, bringing her hand back. “I just wanted to touch you.” She felt a final push and heard a small sucking noise. Delicious heat spread outward from her ass. “Oh… Oh... Sir.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be touching each other soon.” He told her with a satisfied smile. “The plug is all the way in, Ana.” He tapped the crystal tipped flange and Ana jerked upwards, though she couldn’t move far since her legs were tied. “How does it feel?”

 

Ana had to focus to answer, as virgin nerve endings slowly awakened, assaulting her mind with endless sensations. Especially since Christian’s busy fingers were stroking her pussy and teasing her clitoris. She felt her orgasm building deep within her.

 

“Ana? Speak to me, sweetheart?”

 

“A… amazing.” She managed to articulate, though a haze was threatening to overcome her mind. “Please, Sir... I need to come.”

 

“Not yet, baby. Hold it back. We’re going to come together.”

 

“Oh, yesssss!” Christian drew her pussy into his mouth. She could feel his tongue and teeth and it was… wonderful. “Please… please.” _What comes next? What do I want? My brain is jello._

 

Ana was all burning feelings. “Please fuck me, Sir. I… need… you.”

 

Sensing she was close to her climax, Christian waited no longer. He thrust his cock deep inside her, then stilled, his hand moving back to her sensitised clit. “Is this what you want, Ana?”

 

“Yes! Oh, dear god, yes!” Bliss overtook her.

 

Then he was moving. Slowly drawing out before plunging back inside her, hitting her G-spot every time, while his hand mirrored the motion with the plug. He laid over her till it seemed as if their bodies were fused together, his lips placing open mouthed kisses along her shoulder and neck.

 

Ana lifted her head and turned towards him. “Christian! I. Want. You!”

 

“You have me, baby. All of me!”

 

They  cried out in unison ,  their voices echoing the harmony of their bodies, Ana almost black ing out and Christian virtually seeing stars as they reached completion together.  His hot seed fill ed her, making her his own and strengthening the bond between them. For a long moment, they were lost in each other until both collapsed on  the bed ,  breathing slowly ,  spent by passion .

 

Christian was the first to recover. Lifting himself off Ana, he lay down by her side, removing the now uncomfortable bolster. He snuggled her against his chest, stroking her body tenderly.

 

“I love you, my brave, sweet Ana.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before tucking it under his chin. “How do you feel?”

 

Ana considered for a long drawn out moment while a strange sense of serenity spread through every bone and sinew of her body. A smile graced her lips. “Blissfully and wonderfully exhausted.”

 

“Me, too, baby. Me too.” Christian carefully removed the plug before he rose from the bed. Within seconds, he slipped his arms beneath Ana’s shoulders and knees and lifted her easily. “Then come along, Ms Steele. Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

 

*****

 

 

Her cell buzzed, interrupting her reminiscences and Christian’s face appeared on the screen. She smiled as she answered. “Hello, sweetheart, is this just to say hi, or to ask me out on a date? You owe me two nights, since we had to go to LA on business last week. I know we went out for dinner, but it was with the CEO of your latest acquisition.”

 

“I’m afraid not, baby, though it does concern Steven Janik.” Janik, who Ana had met last week, was the owner of a private marina and boat yard in Long Beach that Christian was eager to obtain. “It appears he’s having second thoughts about retiring and I need to fly down there to persuade him his life’s work will be safe in my hands.”

 

“Today?” Ana couldn’t keep her disappointment from leaking into her voice.

 

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll meet up with him in the afternoon, wine and dine him again and fly back later in the evening, though if he’s being very stubborn, I might need to stay a bit longer. I don’t suppose you could take more time off?” Christian asked, though he wasn’t too hopeful her answer would be in the affirmative.

 

“Christian, I managed to wangle a couple of days last week. I can’t ask again, especially since I really want to do well in this job. I’m still just the temporary fiction editor and my boss’s boss’s boss is a hard task master.”

 

“Actually, you can drop one of those ‘boss’s’ now. And, you know, he might make allowances...”

 

“You can’t! Some of the staff here already think I got this promotion because I’m sleeping with the boss.”

 

“You shouldn’t worry about what other people think, Anastasia.” Christian morphed for a moment into his Dom persona.

 

“Christian, I have to work and I happen to like my colleagues. I love this job.” Ana might be prepared to submit to him in the bedroom, but she needed some independence and Christian would have to understand. “I would like to be happy here, so I can’t just swan off whenever you want me to.”

 

“I know, baby.” Christian sighed, but he accepted Ana wanting to succeed. His phone conversation was interrupted by a knock on his door and it opened tentatively. “Come in,” he called and Andrea’s new assistant almost crept into the room.

 

“The coffee you asked for, Mr. Grey,” she stammered. “Andrea is busy right now, organising the plane for tomorrow. You asked for your coffee black?”

 

Christian waved the young woman in and gestured for her to leave it on his desk. “Yes. Thank you…?” _I can never remember her name._

 

“Joan, Sir.” She placed the small tray on the corner of his desk, almost bowing before she scurried from the room.

 

“Who was that?” Ana asked, interested in all aspects of Christian’s life. She’d never heard him speak of a Joan.

 

“Joan Davidson, I believe she’s called, Andrea’s new assistant… at least for the moment. She started here a few weeks ago, but I might suggest she move to some other department. She’s a bit of a mouse of a girl.”

 

“She’s probably just intimidated by you. Give her a chance. Besides, I thought you liked submissive women.”

 

“I certainly don’t like working with timid little souls. Times change, Miss Steele, and it appears my tastes do also. Now I prefer young women with more spirit. A particular lady has changed my point of view.”

 

“Oh, do I know her?” Ana’s eyebrows arched as she asked coyly.

 

“I believe you do, Miss Steele, but behave or you’ll discover my inner Dom is still alive and well.” They both smiled as they recalled the weekend. “But back to our plans. If I can’t persuade you to accompany me, Elliot suggested he’d bring over the rest of your things from Kate’s apartment while I’m away. If you’re still planning on moving in with me, that is?” There was a hint of pleading in his question.

 

“I am, Mr. Grey, if you still want me?”

 

“Ana, I will always want you. I’ll pick you up from SIP around 5.30 and we can go for dinner and we have all night before I have to leave for the airport.”

 

“I look forward to it, Christian. Now I have work to do. I can’t sit around chatting all day like Masters of the Universe do.”

 

Christian laughed again. “OK. Laters, baby.”

 

*****

 

Thirty minutes later, in the reception area of Christian’s office, Joan Davidson was asking Andrea if she could go for an early lunch.

 

“Actually, Joan, that fits in well with my schedule,” Andrea replied, glancing at the artwork clock, all marble and gold, on the wall behind her. “But as Mr. Grey is leaving for LA tomorrow, I have to collate all the relevant information for his meetings, so I’ll need you to man the reception. Please make sure you’re back here within the hour.”

 

As always, the ultra competent PA was nothing but polite while issuing her instructions, but Joan couldn’t help the surge of annoyance which coursed through her veins. An irritation born of insecurity and envy and, lately, of a certain smugness. Andrea had worked for Mr. Grey for over three years and was totally loyal to the cold-hearted billionaire who treated Joan almost with contempt. He might always be mannerly, but it was clear he hardly saw her.

 

Of course, Joan felt decidedly out of place in an office which was manned mainly by beautiful people. Woman who looked like they stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine. At five foot two, Joan was considerably smaller than the average member of staff and definitely plumper.

 

_Did Mr. Grey employ his female staff on looks alone? He must have been disappointed when he saw me! He certainly doesn’t hide his disapproval. Sexist pig! He’s going to regret he ever shunned me._

 

Joan exited the elevator and hurried across the main foyer and out into the late morning rain, a fine summer drizzle which thankfully wasn’t chill. Within minutes, she was settling herself in a corner booth of the nearest coffee house, a full-fat latte and a cream cheese bagel in front of her. She scanned the still quiet cafe, it was too early for the lunch time brigade, before pulling out her cell.

 

“Good morning!” The cultured voice of her idol answered her. “I hope you have news for me, Joan.”

 

Excitement heightened Joan’s voice. “I do, Mistress Elena...”

 

“Quiet girl! Where are you?”

 

“In the coffee shop across the way from GEH and I’ve got exactly...”

 

“Joan!” Elena interrupted again. “If you’re in public what do you call me?”

 

At last, the girl hesitated, answering slowly, “Mrs. Lincoln. I’m sorry.”

 

“And so you should be. Anyone could overhear, especially since both Anastasia and Christian have CPOs. Their security will be tight.”

 

“I did… didn’t think.” There was dejection in her voice for a few moments. “But [I](mailto:I@m)’m sure I wasn’t followed. They never notice me.”

 

Elena would never admit to the girl she’d chosen her for that very reason; Joan was unattractive and unremarkable. She wanted an informer, someone who would never be suspected of having the initiative to be a spy.

 

“Good! But you must always be careful. I’ll address your misdemeanour later.” Having dealt with Joan in the manner the submissive expected, she moved onto the important matter. “Now what news do you have for me?”

 

“Mr. Grey is leaving for LA early tomorrow and won’t be back till late at night, or even the next day.”

 

“Is he taking Anastasia with him?”

 

“No, Ma’am.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yes! I overheard their conversation. Miss Steele won’t take time off her work.”

 

“And she’ll be at Escala?”

 

“She will. According to the office grapevine, she’s moved in permanently.”

 

“That agrees with what I was told.” Elena tucked her dyed-blond hair behind her ear, deep in thought, while she said nothing.

 

“Mrs. Lincoln?” Joan asked tentatively. “Was this what you wanted? Did I do well?”

 

The older woman struggled to hide her aggravation. The girl was so clingy. Yet, while Christian’s departure might give her enough time to put a plan in motion to kidnap Ana, if Hyde failed, she would need Joan’s assistance again. She buried her annoyance. “Of course, you did good. Your information is just what I required, but you don’t need to know what I do with it...”

 

“But you will punish me for my earlier mistake?” Joan’s voice had taken on a desperate note.

 

“I will, but later. We’ll talk of this later. I’ll call you. But hadn’t you best return to your work. It wouldn’t help me if you lost your position on Mr. Grey’s team.”

 

“As you say, Mrs. Lincoln. I’d better get back, but I look forward to your call.”

 

The moment she hung up, Elena removed the burner phone from her purse and speed-dialled the only number programmed. Her fingers drummed a tattoo on her desk as she waited for an answer. _Goddammit! If Hyde’s left his phone behi_ _nd_ _I’ll personally horse-whip him._

 

Before her blood-pressure mounted too high, he answered, “Mrs. Lincoln, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten our arrangement. What can I do for you?”

 

“The chance we’ve been waiting for has finally come through. Christian will be out of town for the next couple of days and Ana will be alone in Escala.”

 

“What about security? I’ve been watching her and she has a guard with her 24/7. Not to mention, the code to the penthouse probably gets changed frequently.”

 

“I assumed a man of your talents could find a way inside and cope with security, but fortunately for you, I have a plan to get Anastasia to come to us… and get rid of her CPO.”

 

There was a long silence before Hyde spoke again. “OK. I’ll bite. What?”

 

“Ana is a kind, compassionate girl and it’s those qualities that we can use against her.”

 

“What do you have in mind? And it sounds like a complicated plot so maybe we should discuss this face-to-face.”

 

“I agree, but we don’t have much time, so meet me in the usual place in an hour. I’ll have a friend with me as she’s part of the plan.”

 

Hyde seemed to mull that over. “I didn’t agree to bringing anyone else on board.”

 

“Well, unless you have a way of getting into Escala, we need to use my colleague. But don’t worry about her. She’s completely under my control.”

 

“If I had time to scout out the building, l could come up with another idea,” Hyde huffed. “But I’ll go along with your scheme, though if it doesn’t come off, our arrangement is ended.”

 

“Fair enough Mr. Hyde, but my methods usually work. See you in an hour.”

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so that's the next part in Ana and Christian's love story. Please let me know what you think as knowing you're reading and enjoying keeps me going. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	22. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of Christian's trip, Elena and Hyde try to capture Anastasia again, but all does not go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to be able to post the next chapter. It's been almost three weeks since my last update and, hopefully, I'll be able to continue with a similar timescale. Thank you for sticking with my story. It means such a lot that you are willing to put up with my slower writing schedule. Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos.
> 
> A reminder that characters' thoughts as in italics.

Chapter Twenty-two

Bait

Christian had departed soon after dawn, assuming that the earlier he left the sooner he’d return. At first, he’d decided to leave without waking Ana, yet he’d been unable to resist the temptation to see her beautiful eyes and smile one more time before he left.

Their love-making of the previous night had proved just how far Christian had moved from his frozen emotional state since meeting Ana. His passion had been touched with infinite tenderness and Ana had basked in the depth of his love.

Now, as he smoothed her hair back from her face, he said softly, “Ana, it’s time for me to go.” He bent and kissed her forehead gently as she awoke, smiling at her when her sleepy eyes opened.

“Is it morning already?” she asked, barely suppressing a yawn.

“Not yet, but I’ve to be at the airport by six if I want to reach Long Beach first thing. I’d like to surprise Janik. Not give him too much time to organise his objections to the buyout.”

“Will you be back this evening?”

“I’d like to think so, but knowing how fussy and stubborn he’s being, I doubt it.” Christian sat on the edge of the bed and linked his fingers with hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. “I want to get this deal done so I don’t have to fly down there again, even if that means being away from you a little longer.”

Ana gave a tiny grin. “I understand. You have to do your job, too, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lifting her hand, he kissed each of her fingers. “Remember that.” His lips moved to the inside of her wrist. “Be safe and stay close to Sawyer. Don’t pull a Mia!”

Christian’s warm breath on her skin almost made her melt, but she couldn’t give in to her longing. He was leaving. Instead, she allowed herself to be distracted by Mia’s actions. “OK, I’ll buy it. What’s Mia been up to?”

“She keeps ditching her security! And she’s much too good at it.”

“Mia has CPO?” Ana’s head lifted off the pillow.

“Yes. All my family does.” With his free hand, he helped her to sit up, plumping the pillows behind her head. “After we found the files about my parents and siblings on Hyde’s computer, I felt it was better to be safe than sorry.”

Ana suppressed a giggle. _My boyfriend_ _the control freak_ _, but I mean that in the nicest possible way!_ “Of course, you did. You need to take care of everyone, but I’m guessing Mia thinks you’re being paranoid.”

“Exactly!” Christian frowned, though Ana could see the anxiety deep in his eyes. He loved his little sister, as he did all of his family. “She doesn’t seem to realise the danger she’s in.”

“Would it help if I talked to Mia?” Ana slipped her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, easing away his tension.

“Would you? That would be great!”

“Christian, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. Besides, I like Mia.”

“And she likes you. There’s a chance she might listen to you and you know exactly how evil Hyde can be.” Christian bent down and pressed a kiss on her open lips, his tongue dancing with hers. After a few moments, he reluctantly broke away. “Give her a call. Perhaps you could do lunch together. Thank you, Anastasia. You do know I love you.”

“I do,” Ana replied with a beaming smile.

They shared another kiss which both found too fleeing before Christian lifted his head and sighed. “Now I really must go. Go back to sleep, baby. You don’t have to get up this early.” He tucked the silk sheet around her before standing up. “I’ll call you later when I land. Be good!”

Ana burrowed drowsily back into her bed, pulling Christian’s pillow under her cheek. “Be good yourself, Mr. Grey.”

A chuckle drifted back to Ana. “Since I met you, I always am, Miss Steele. Laters, baby!”

*****

Mia swanned into the Cafe Campagne only ten minutes late, which according to Christian was no time at all. Ana had called to tell him his sister had agreed to meet her for lunch and he’d set her mind at rest about the French bistro, which she’d assumed would be both posh and pricey.

Not that this should trouble Ana, as Christian had told her to charge the meal to him. She wasn’t totally happy with that arrangement but she was beginning to realise that nothing pleased him more than to take care of her, including financially and she decided, this time, to accept gracefully. After all, Mia was his sister.

Thinking of Christian, Ana’s mind drifted to the one way he enjoyed taking care of her on a very regular basis. She did, too... but she wouldn’t go there as he told her not to expect him back for another two nights… two very long nights. Their bed was just too big without him in it!

Ana rose when Mia arrived at the table and accepted a sisterly kiss on the cheek. The young woman’s smile was wide as she slid into the booth.

“Isn’t this nice,” Mia announced, smoothing her short skirt over her thighs. “I was so happy when you called. Now you’re with Christian we should try to do this more often.”

“I agree and, since Christian’s away, it’s great of you to keep me company.”

“Christian’s away again?” Mia’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “He didn’t say anything to Mom and Dad, though I’m not sure he’s talking to them at the moment.”

“He’ll only be gone for a couple of nights, Mia, and I’m sure that’s not true about your parents.”

“But he was so angry about Elena turning up at Gran and Grandad’s… and if anyone was to blame, it was me. I do feel bad. I invited Lily, but I’d no idea she’d bring Elena, and even if I had known, I wouldn’t have thought anything about it. Neither did Lily ‘cause we both thought Christian and Elena were friends.” The confession spilled from Mia in a rush. “Lily is very sorry she spoiled Christian’s birthday...”

“Mia! Christian’s birthday wasn’t spoiled,” Ana interrupted, placing her hand on Mia’s arm to reassure her. “Elena isn’t that important to Christian anymore, so you don’t have to feel guilty.”

The waiter approached the table and Ana was thankful to change the subject. “Now, what do you recommend we order? I’ve never been here before, though I get the impression this is one of your favourite restaurants.”

“It is! It reminds me of a little bistro I used to go to in Paris and the food is almost as good.” Mia was relieved to put aside the birthday weekend and enthused about the menu instead. “The crab quiche is to die for, or the tuna, unless you fancy something vegetarian?”

“The quiche sounds great.”

The two women decided on the crab and a glass of white wine before settling into getting to know each other better. Ana wanted to broach the topic of security, but she guessed she’d have to tread carefully. Clearly, Mia was a strong-willed young woman who wouldn’t appreciate a lecture from someone she’d only known for a few weeks, though she appeared to have a fondness for Christian’s first ever girlfriend.

Fortunately, Mia made Ana’s task easier. “How come you get the younger, hot bodyguard and I get stuck with Mr. Muscles?”

Glancing in the direction Mia was looking, Ana appraised the slightly older guy with the buzz-cut who’d followed Mia into the bistro and was now sitting with Sawyer at the bar. “Mr. Muscles? Doesn’t he have a name?” Ana asked before conceding, “Mind you, I can see where you’re coming from. He’s built like the side of a house!”

“A name? Let me see. This one’s O’Reilly, I believe.”

The waiter brought their orders and Ana held back on her next question till he was gone.

“You’ve had more than one?”

“Uh-huh!” Mia laid her napkin on her lap then took a sip of her wine. “Every time I ditch one, Christian brings in another. Now if he’d only assign your hottie to me, I might not feel the need to skip out.”

Ana took the first bite. “Mm-mmm! This is so good!” She took a moment to savour her food before shaking her head. “But you’re not getting Sawyer. And not because of his looks. I’ve just gotten used to having him hanging around. We suit each other and I don’t want to break in another one.”

Mia shrugged complacently. “A girl can only try. To be honest, I don’t want any type of CPO. I’ve told Christian till I’m tired of repeating myself. I don’t need a shadow, but you know my brother. Once he gets an idea into his head, he won’t change it. He’s the most stubborn person I know.”

“Oh, I don’t know. His younger sister seems to be just as determined.” Ana smiled to mitigate what she had to say next. “Mia, you shouldn’t keep giving your security the slip.”

“Why not? I hate being checked up on,” Mia replied flippantly, her lips thinning defiantly. “Did Christian put you up to this?”

Ana paused. Lying was not an option if she wanted to gain the younger girl’s trust. “Actually, I suggested it to Christian, but he did approve. Mia, I know your brother can be controlling… and on occasion a little paranoid, but in this instance, he has just cause. Jack Hyde is not a good person.”

Mia had the grace to blush. “I know what he tried to do to you, Ana. Well, some of what happened in New York. That must have been horrible for you and I’m truly sorry. I can understand why Christian wants to protect you, but why would Hyde come after any of the rest of the family?”

“That’s what we don’t know, but when the GEH security team checked Hyde’s computer they found files on all of Christian’s family. It could mean something or nothing, but Christian’s not prepared to take the risk, which is why he’s organised CPOs for all of you...”

“Not Elliot!” Mia huffed. “And, Ana, I’m not the only one who’s exasperated.”

“But you’re the only one who keeps dumping their bodyguard. As for Elliot, Christian probably believes he can handle himself, but he has warned him to be careful.”

“I can be careful!”

“Would it hurt to go along with Christian until Hyde is caught? He worries about you because he cares so much,” Ana tried to reason with Mia, but from the mulish look that settled on the young woman’s face, she didn’t think she was getting through. “And he feels responsible for putting all of you in danger. He’s the reason Hyde is targetting you.”

“That’s wrong! Christian can’t be blamed for all the crazies in this world.”

“You and I know that, but you’ve lived with Christian all your life. He tends to feel culpable for anything bad that happens to the people he loves and maybe this time he has cause.” Ana watched Mia closely and saw her eyes mist with the hint of tears. _Oh! At least she loves Christian as much as he does her._ She decided to press home her advantage. “I’m not thrilled with being followed either, but if it gives Christian a little peace of mind, then I’ll put up with it for now. Can’t you give him the same?”

Mia shrugged again. “I suppose if you put it that way.” Then she giggled and her face lit up like sunshine. “My guess is Christian is paying for our food, so we shouldn’t let it go to waste… and we should stop talking about my brother. How’s your job going? I heard you got a promotion.”

The rest of lunch was spent talking about Ana’s current work and Mia’s prospects for the future. She still wasn’t sure she wanted to continue in the cookery business, though she did like the idea of catering society parties and Ana had to admit she’d be good at it. They finished lunch and parted on BFF terms though Ana still wasn’t sure Mia would stick with O’Reilly.

*****

If Ana had thought the bed was too big without Christian, that night she wandered the apartment, feeling somewhat lost and lonely. Some people might think that Escala was too perfect, too grand and even too impersonal, but Ana could see Christian in every square inch of the blank spaces. His contemporary paintings, his vaguely erotic sculptures and his minimalistic furnishings all spoke to her of his intense, yet sensual and complex character.

As she crossed to his grand piano, she picked out a few notes of a Beatles’ tune she almost knew… She wondered whether her few belongings would corrupt the austere ambience, or would they balance it out just as their differing personalities had melded together to form a compelling whole.

She would soon know as Elliot was delivering her boxes later, which caused her to think again. _Should I presume and unpack, or do I wait for Christian to return?_ The latter course of action would probably be polite, but Christian had told her to treat the penthouse as her home from now onwards.

_But for how long would onwards last? I know he wants me here, but he’s never lived with a woman before, never had a girlfriend. He says he’s in love with me, he’s collared me… twice... and his family thinks it’s just a matter of time till he asks me to marry him. But are they right? Do I have enough to offer him to keep him happy?_

When Ana was with Christian, she didn’t doubt the strength of their connection, but alone in his luxury apartment, doubts were creeping in. Thankfully, her cell phone dinged, pulling her from her troubled thoughts.

“Hi, baby. You’re home?” The warmth of Christian’s voice caressed Ana.

“Yes, I am, but you’re not and I miss you. Escala is too empty without you.”

Suddenly, there was tension in his tone. “But you’re not alone? Sawyer is with you… and Gail?”

Ana was tempted to giggle at Christian’s fears but decided that would only make him mad. “Of course. I did as you asked. Sawyer brought me straight home and he’s somewhere in the apartment, probably in the security office. And I believe Gail is making dinner.”

“Miss Steele, you wouldn’t be laughing at my fussing over your safety?”

_How does he always know?_

Aloud, she answered. “As if I would, Sir.” But laughter still bubbled under her tone. “You might decide to punish me.”

Christian chuckled. “Ana, we both know you would dare anything and you’re not afraid of a spanking. I think I need to get more creative when I punish you.”

Ana bit her lip…

“And stop biting your lip, baby, you know what that does to me…”

_He always knows!_

“So stop doing it ‘cause you know I’ve no opportunity to take this further right now, though I am tempted,” Christian growled in frustration before changing the subject. “How was your lunch with Mia?”

“Good! I told her how dangerous Hyde is and she ought not to be shedding her security. I told her you were only taking care of her. She said she’d think about it, but I’m not sure she appreciates that Hyde might be interested in her. I’m sorry, Christian...”

“Ana, you don’t need to apologise. I know how stubborn my little sister can be, but thank you for trying.”

“Maybe you could swap Sawyer with O’Reilly. She seemed to take a fancy to Sawyer.”

“No way!” Christian quickly cut in. “Not because Mia’s taken a liking to Sawyer, but because he’s one of my best operatives and I want my best taking care of you.” There was a second of silence while Christian checked his watch. “Baby, I’m sorry but I have to go. I’ve been invited for dinner at Janik’s and I’m hoping he’ll be more malleable in his own home, but I’m not counting on it. He wants to sell up, but now the time is actually here, he’s having difficulty letting go. I have to persuade him that his company is safe in my hands.”

“I’m sure you’ll succeed, Christian.”

“Me, too,” he said confidently, without a trace of boasting. “Though it might take longer than I expected. Hopefully, I can be back tomorrow night. Did you hear from Elliot?”

“Yes. He texted me this afternoon. He’s checking out a job near your parents’ house, so he’ll be over later.”

“Great. If you want to unpack your things, put them wherever you think best.”

“Christian, I couldn’t,” Ana said quickly. “I thought I’d wait till you got back. It’s your place...”

“Anastasia, it’s our place. You’re not a lodger. I asked you to make your home with me and that’s exactly what I meant.” Christian sought to reassure her. “In fact, we should do some shopping once I get back. I want you to feel Escala belongs to you, too.”

Ana had doubts. _It’s not like I’m sharing the costs! There’s no way I could ever afford to, but there’s no way I’m arguing with him_ _over the_ _phone._

“Sure, Christian. We can think about that when you get home.”

Fortunately for Ana, Taylor had arrived to drive Christian to Janik’s house.

“I have to go, baby. Taylor’s here. Stay safe and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Ana. You do know that?”

“Yes, Christian. I do... and I miss you. The bed is too empty without you here.”

He chuckled again. “Just think about what we can do in that bed once I’m home. Goodnight, Ana.”

“Goodnight, Christian.” A lump formed in Ana’s throat. _When had my happiness become so reliant on his presence? Yet I wouldn’t change things for the world._

“Ana, dinner’s ready,” Gail called, rescuing Ana from becoming too maudlin.

Turning towards the breakfast bar, Ana made a decision she wasn’t sure Christian would like, yet he’d told her Escala was her home. “Gail, since we’re both alone tonight, why don’t you keep me company while we eat?”

Gail looked startled. “Ana, I’m not sure Mr. Grey would approve.”

“Mr. Grey isn’t here… and I really don’t want to be alone.”

The housekeeper smiled. She missed Taylor too. “Thank you. I’d like that.” And she quickly set up another place.

*****

Gail had insisted on clearing up the kitchen alone and Ana had taken a new manuscript into the library to read. It was there Elliot found her, her head bowed over the pages, hair cascading around her shoulders, her bottom lip caught in her teeth in concentration.

For a moment, Elliot stood transfixed. Although Ana wasn’t his type he could appreciate she had a special innocent grace. _And she is lovely. No wonder my little brother fell so hard and fast!_

He cleared his throat to gain her attention. “Ana, I’m sorry to arrive this late, but I looked in on my parents after the job. Mom’s worried about Dad. He’s been stressing about this big case he’s on and he’s working all the hours of the day and night. She keeps telling him he’s not getting any younger, but he won’t listen.”

“I hope he’s OK.” Ana looked up, feeling a sliver of anxiety. She liked the Greys; they’d made her so welcome and she knew Christian would be devastated if his father fell ill.

“I’m sure Mom will beat him into submission. She’s not one of Seattle’s best paediatricians for nothing… and she says he’s acting like a stubborn child!” Elliot laughed at his own joke and didn’t notice Ana blushing at his first statement. “Now, I’ve parked your boxes in the main room for now. Where would you like them?”

“Elliot, you don’t have to do anymore,” Ana said, placing the manuscript carefully on the side table and marking her place. The author had certainly hit on a decent plot line, yet her writing could do with some polish, but that was for later. “There’s no rush. I’ve the next couple of days to decide what I want to do with all my worldly goods. To tell the truth, my things are going to look completely out of place in here.”

“I wouldn’t worry. Christian won’t give a damn! I’m pretty sure most of the art work was chosen by the interior designer. Christian just gave her a general idea about what he wanted.” Together they wandered back into the great room. “Apart from the piano, of course! That’s his baby. Don’t ever suggest that should go.”

“God no! As if I would. I love the piano.”

“But anything else, you just got to mention you don’t like it and it’ll be gone. Believe me.”

“He did suggest we go shopping when he got back,” Ana admitted. _W_ _ill_ _I ever have the nerve to change Christian’s home?_ She crossed to her boxes piled on the floor by the table, picking at the edge of the sealing tape. “Which is all the more reason why I should only unpack my clothes for now. Thanks for bringing these over, but go home, Elliot. I’m sure Kate is waiting for you.”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong. Her brother Ethan’s back in town and the whole family have gone out to dinner.”

_Ethan! I’d always liked Ethan. I think Kate hoped we might get together, but I never felt that way about him… I never felt that way about anyone before Christian._

“Kate will be pleased he’s home. But why are you here?”

“There’s no way I could’ve got out of the meeting with my client. He’s unhappy with some of the work we did on his pool house and he’s paid us a lot of money. I needed to smooth things over in person. Kate understands I have to take care of business, so I’m quite happy to keep you company.”

“Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat,” Ana suggested, heading towards the kitchen.

“Nah, you’re OK, Ana. Mom fed me, but if there’s any coffee going, I wouldn’t say no.”

Ana smiled, happy to not be alone. “Coffee coming right up. Cream and sugar?”

Once they had their drinks and were sitting comfortably on the couch, Elliot spoke up again. “Ana, you do know that you’re very special to Christian, don’t you? None of the family ever thought he’d settle down with a girl… with anyone. To be honest, I never really bought into the gay theory, though Mom and Mia thought it might be true.”

Ana couldn’t repress a giggle. _Christian is definitely not gay! But does that mean Elliot suspects?_

“What did you believe, Elliot?”

Christian’s brother shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe that his shitty childhood had ruined his chance of feeling anything too deeply. Don’t get me wrong. I know he cares about us, especially Mom and Mia, but I suppose I thought he was too damaged inside.” Elliot took a long sip of his coffee. “You do know that for the first two years he was with us, he never spoke… never cried. It was only when Mom and Dad brought Mia home that he came out of his shell. If I remember, Mia was the first word he ever spoke.”

“He doesn’t really talk much about his childhood, though he did tell me about his mother and how she died.”

“That just proves how much he loves you. He never tells anyone about that time, except maybe his shrink. Ana, you’ve changed him. He’s more relaxed... happier than I’ve ever known him.”

“I’m glad, though he’s made me just as happy. Christian means the world to me and I just hope whatever we have never ends!” Ana blushed when the words left her mouth, her hands clasping nervously around her mug.

Elliot was tempted to grin, yet his habitual chirpy quip died on his lips. Instead, he drank his coffee then set it down, placing a brotherly arm around Ana’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t worry about that. I might like to jerk my brother around, but he’s no fool. He knows what he’s found in you and he’s not about to let you go. If I’m honest, I admire him. Once he decides what he wants, he works hard until he gets it. I’m in awe of what he’s done with his life given where he started. And now that I’ve embarrassed myself by being a complete sap, I better let you get on with that work you were so engrossed in when I arrived.”

“Thank you for that, Elliot, and you don’t have to go,” Ana replied with a shy smile, though to be honest, she’d like some time to herself to think about what he’d said about Christian.

“Actually, if you don’t need a hand unpacking those boxes, I’d rather get home before Kate. She’s heard a little too much about my past reputation and it’s made her a bit skittish. I don’t want to give her any reason to doubt me.”

Ana giggled happily. “Sounds like you know what you’ve got in Kate, too, Elliot.”

He dug his hands in his pockets and shrugged. In his own way, Elliot was just as uncomfortable discussing his feelings as was his younger brother.

“It’s early days, Ana. Early days, but I don’t think I’ve ever liked a girl quite as much. Now I really am going before I embarrass myself even more. Night, night, Ana. No doubt you’ll be getting a call from lover boy soon, anyway.” And with that, he was striding off to the elevator.

Ana picked up her phone and checked the time before strolling back to the library. She probably could finish another chapter before Christian called her to say goodnight. Yet she was scarcely immersed in her reading when her cell dinged stridently and she was even more surprised to see that it wasn’t who she expected. She answered and heard a distressed sniffle…

“Mia?” Ana checked the screen, making sure the call was from Mia. Normally, Christian’s sister was a bubbling force of nature. “Mia, is that you?”

“Ana.” The answer came with a sob and Mia’s voice sounded small. “Is Christian there?”

“No, I’m sorry, Mia. He’s still in Long Beach and might be for a couple of days.”

“Oh, thank God.” Another sniff echoed down the line and the sound of Mia swallowing hard. “Ana, can you help me? Please help me… and don’t tell anyone.”

“Mia, what’s wrong? Are you in trouble?”

“Yes! A lot. I need your help, Ana,” Mia whispered. “Quickly. Very quickly.”

“Can’t O’Reilly help you?” _I already know the answer to that, but I had to ask._

Mia gulped. “I ditched him. But I thought it would be OK. I wasn’t as if I was alone. I trusted her.”

Dread settled in Ana’s chest. “Who, Mia?”

“Lily! She’d heard about this new club out in Skyway. We thought it would be fun.”

“What happened, Mia?” _I always knew that female was trouble._

“It was fine… at first. Just a normal dance club. But then we met these guys. Lily knew them and we had a few drinks… well, I suppose I had more than a few… I felt like I might pass out and Gary offered to drive me home.” Mia suddenly dropped her voice again. “Ana, please come fast.”

In the background, Ana heard a faint shout. “Mia! Mia! Don’t be a tease… Come on out! I only want to have some fun.”

Ana didn’t recognise the voice, but the tone and the words scared her. She could ask questions later.

“Mia, stay hidden. Stay away from that guy. I’m coming to get you.”

“But how will you know how to find me?”

_Thanks to Christian’s new frankness, I know exactly how._ “Your cell phone has a tracker. They all do! Switch it onto silent, but keep it on.”

“Oh. OK.” Mia didn’t object, but she did have one request. “Ana, please come alone. Don’t let anyone know. Christian will be so mad at me.”

Ana wasn’t sure she should do that.  The situation could be more dangerous than Mia realise d .  _But surely, I could get out there, pick her up and be back within no time at all? Especially if I take the Spyder!_

“Ana, promise?” Mia’s strained whisper came again.

“OK. But if things go bad, I’m calling Sawyer… and you’re calling O’Reilly! Stay safe and I’m on my way.”

Ana fetched the keys while hopping from foot to foot to pull on her converse. Thank goodness she’d already changed into jogging pants and T-shirt the minute she got home. She grabbed a hoodie and was on the elevator, heading for Christian’s parking lot. She didn’t have much time. Within minutes, the Audi was roaring out of the underground garage into the city.

“Was that Ana?” Elliot asked Sawyer, his head craning around the hood of an SUV.

When Elliot had left the penthouse to return to his truck, he’d found Luke Sawyer in the garage. The CPO had been turning over the engine of the SUV, trying to discover why the car was periodically misfiring and Elliot, fancying himself an amateur mechanic, was happy to lend a hand. But they’d been interrupted by the sight of Anastasia tearing off in the Spyder.

“Yes, and she’s taken Christian’s latest toy,” Luke grumbled, slamming the hood down. “And without telling me where she’s going! That can’t be good.”

“Then what the fuck are we standing here for?” Elliot shouted, heading towards his truck again.

“No, Elliot! If we’ve got any chance of catching her, we’d better take one of the R8s.” He pulled another set of keys from his pocket. “Thankfully, the boss likes us to keep a check on his vehicles when he’s away. Over here!”

They dived into the grey Audi and took off after their prey, hardly stopping before Luke swung the sleek car into the brightly lit street.

“Luke, she’s long gone. We’ll never find her.”

The CPO’s face showed something between a grin and a grimace. “We don’t have to. We can track the car… and her cell.”

Both men switched their iPhone screens to tracking mode, relieved to see her bleeping on the map not too far ahead.

“She’s heading south, though I haven’t clue where she’s going,” Sawyer growled, risking getting a speeding ticket as he tried to catch up.

There was silence in the car while both men concentrated on their quarry, who seemed to be heading out of the city, but eventually, Elliot spoke up. “Luke, buddy, I’m guessing Christian has security tracking all of us Greys?”

“Yeah,” Sawyer admitted, glancing across at the friendlier Grey brother. “Since Hyde attacked Ana and Barney decoded some interesting files on his computer.”

“He did mention something about that… but that’s not the priority now. I might be way off base here. Damn, I hope I am.” Elliot ran his hand through his blonde-tipped hair. “Can you check where Mia is right now?”

“Sure. I can even get in touch with O’Reilly.”

“If I know Mia, your colleague doesn’t know where she is either. You might not have heard, but my sister has a habit of escaping.”

Sawyer gave a bark of laughter before he quickly turned serious. “I might admire her free spirit, but this really isn’t the time for her to break the rules. Keep an eye on Ana while I contact Welch.”

After a quick conversation with Christian’s Head of Security, Sawyer turned back to Elliot with a grim scowl. “It appears O’Reilly was taken out. Someone knocked him out and stole his phone...”

“Mia?” Elliot’s jaw dropped.

“I doubt it. He was following Mia and that friend of hers out of a bar when someone hit him from behind. When he woke up, they’d gone and so was his cell. He had to find a pay phone to call in. This whole situation just got a lot worse.”

“Which friend?”

Sawyer had to think for a second. Mia wasn’t his responsibility. “The one that showed up at your grandparents’ place. Lily.”

“Fuck!” Elliot hit his fist on the dashboard. “It seems Lily isn’t as innocent as she pretended when she told us she’d no idea what Elena was doing.”

“You think Elena is behind this? We figured Jack Hyde. We know he’s back in Seattle.”

“Jack Hyde? The fucker who tried to rape Ana in New York?”

“Yes. He drove back to Seattle in the same car that chased Mr. Grey and Ana on the way back from Everett. Only the license plate was changed. Mr. Grey also said they were shot at.”

“Fucking Christian! Why the hell doesn’t he tell us these things?”

“I’d say he doesn’t want to worry you or put you in harm’s way. He does hire top security to keep you all safe.”

“Maybe! But that still doesn’t excuse him. I’m old enough and able enough to look after myself and I’m having a long talk with my baby brother when he gets back to Seattle. But right now, I’d say we focus on getting Ana and my stupid sister back home safe.” Elliot stared back at his cell. The lights of Seattle were fading behind them. “Where the hell is she going?”

A disembodied voice came over Sawyer’s cell. Clearly, he hadn’t cut the connection to Welch. “It appears Miss Grey is somewhere on the outskirts of Skyway and Miss Steele is heading in her direction. I suggest you follow Miss Steele’s tracker and you’ll find them both with any luck. You’re not far behind her, but I’d floor the car. Someone attacked O’Reilly, so this has to have been premeditated.”

“Hyde’s after Ana again,” Sawyer growled, hitting the gas.

“And I’d put my money on Elena being involved too. Never did like that bitch!” Elliot said, his eyes focused on the moving blip on his cell. They were catching up, but not quick enough for his liking.

*****

Up ahead, in an area of scrubland, Ana noticed the dot that was Mia was completely still. There was a car at the side of the road which appeared abandoned. She pulled in behind it and raked around in the glove box where she found a flashlight. _Thank goodness Christian is prepared for anything!_ _There’s always my cell, but I_ _need to keep an eye on Mia_ _… and I might need a weapon._ She hefted the flashlight in her hand, wishing it was a little heavier.

Wasting no time and giving little thought to her own safety, she stepped out of the Spyder and climbed the bushy bank, still using her cell to lead her to Mia. She walked on almost blindly, hoping her feet wouldn’t catch on a stray root or branch while keeping a wary eye open for the guy who was stalking her friend. _Was it too risky to switch on the flash?_ The air was still and silent. Nothing was moving in the dark.

Ana risked a muted call. “Mia? Are you there? It’s Ana!”

There was a strangled squeak from somewhere to her left. Had Mia already been found by her stalker? Suddenly, there were sounds of a scuffle, an angry male groaned and Mia shouted her name. Stumbled footsteps were coming towards her.

“Ana, run!”

She hesitated, but a moment later she saw Mia heading her way, a large shadow limping in her wake.

“Hurry, Mia!” Ana waited until the frightened girl was close enough to grab her hand before turning them both towards the road and the safety of the car.

But their troubles weren’t over. They’d only gone a few yards when another even bigger figure rose up from the thorn bushes.

“Now, ladies, not so fast. Mia, it’s rude to leave without introducing us to your friend!” A sneering voice came at them from the darkness.

Both women halted. _So it was a trap! Christian will kill me! I’ll kill me! How could I have been so stupid to come alone?_

The two men closed in on them from both front and behind.

“Mia, we’re going to have to fight our way out,” Ana whispered, preparing herself for the moves her father had taught her long ago. Mia’s only answer was a wavering gulp. _Perhaps Carrick hadn’t taught his daughter how to defend herself… and yet she escaped stalker guy. Unless she was allowed to go._

Once the unknown male was near enough, Ana suddenly shone the flash directly into his eyes. But the light had glinted off the dark metal of a gun.

_Definitely a trap!_

Without thinking, Ana launched herself towards the male, tangling her arms with his and trying to knock the gun aside, using all her weight to push the weapon downwards. She heard Mia hurry to assist her. They only had a few seconds before the other man would reach them. While Mia clawed at the man’s face, Ana pulled back to give herself space then rammed her knee up between his legs.

The bulky stranger uttered a painful groan but remained standing. Ana pushed at his chest and Mia employed the move she’d used on thug number one. She crashed her five-inch heels down on his foot. A louder moan split the night air and for a few seconds both girls were free.

“Come on, Mia, run!”

A gunshot cracked out loud and Ana felt the air move sharply inches from her arm. She stopped abruptly as she heard the command behind her.

“Stay still, or the next bullet will hit you!”

The two women glanced at each other. The gunman didn’t sound like he was messing about and they could hear the second guy lumber towards them. They’d come so close to escaping, the road was just over that bank, but neither felt they should argue with a gun.

In an instant, they heard the throaty growl of a powerful engine as a sleek vehicle attempted to mount the scrubby bank and blinding lights pierced the gloom. Sawyer slipped out of the driver’s seat, slinking off into the shadows, his gun held ready.

“Ana, Mia, down!” Elliot’s voice commanded. Both girls fell flat.

Thankfully, because the gunman discharged his clip straight ahead… but the only casualty was Christian’s R8 as the left-hand headlight died with a crackle of glass. A few seconds later, another muffled bark came from off to the left and the attacker screamed then went silent, a victim of Sawyer’s sharp aim.

Ana’s bodyguard edged carefully forward to where the man had collapsed, gazing down on his opponent, kicking him with his toe. There was another pain-filled moan from the man on the ground as he curled around his bloodied arm, his gun forgotten in the scrub. Sawyer retrieved it, using his handkerchief.

“Elliot, this bastard is out of commission for the moment. Look after the ladies. I’ll go look for the other one.”

But the other guy had fled, seemingly not as courageous as his accomplice and perhaps not caring to be arrested. Sirens could be heard streaming towards them. Welch had sent in the cavalry.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you feel that this chapter was worth the wait. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so don't be shy to comment.


	23. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana contemplates her fate when Christian returns but there are surprises ahead and not just from Christian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready to post again and I do hope you will feel this chapter was worth the wait. It was lovely to receive your kudos and your comments asking me to keep going with this story. Please believe I do intend to finish this story, even though I'm not posting regularly anymore. I would never abandon my readers. Thank you for your support. It means such a lot to me.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-three

 

Busted

 

Ana scarcely slept that night, if at all. Her troubled mind kept repeating the happenings of earlier, picturing a subdued Mia being taken home to Bellevue by her brother after being questioned by the cops. She too had been interviewed by a not-so sympathetic officer, who clearly thought her first call should have been to the SPD. Then she’d been brought to Escala by a silent and grim-faced Sawyer. Now she had to worry about what Christian would think of her exploits. There was no way either Elliot or Sawyer would keep quiet, or the police for that matter.

 

_How did I ever think I could rescue Mia and get back home without anyone being any the wiser? I’m a fool… a naive fool. And thank God they did follow me!_

 

Her mind quailed when she thought of both herself and Mia ending up in the hands of Hyde again… or Elena! Since she’d discovered Lily was the one who suggested going to the new night club and pairing up with those guys, she was sure Mrs. Robinson had to be involved.

 

_But guns? Isn’t that more in Hyde’s territory than Elena’s? She’s just a jealous bitch who wants me out of the way so she can get back control of Christian. Surely, the woman isn’t deluded enough to believe Christian would have anything to do with her if she abducts me, or Mia._

 

The questions spun round and around in her brain, keeping her from a much needed sleep. Perhaps they’d get some answers from the thug who’d been arrested. He was currently in the Emergency Room in the custody of the cops. Sawyer had put a bullet into his wrist, shattering the bones and the nerves so he had been unable to use his gun again. Thank God for Luke and Elliot!

 

_Fate was_ _taking care of_ _me_ _when they’d stopped to fix the SUV and saw_ _me_ _run out of Escala._ _But what can I say to Christian, apart from I’m so very sorry for placing myself and Mia in danger…?_ _He’ll go ballistic._ _Will he want to punish me?_ _That’s probably a given._ _At least, I’ve a_ _couple of_ _days to work o_ _ut_ _how to say I’m sorry_ _._

 

With that final thought, Ana fell into an agitated sleep.

 

*****

 

The early morning sun was a witness to just how wrong Ana’s comforting supposition had been. As her heavy eyelids blinked open, she caught sight of a familiar figure sitting in a chair, watching her, an enigmatic expression on his face.

 

Her eyes closed again, momentarily, almost in silent prayer, before she pushed herself up on one elbow. “Christian! What are you doing here?” And when he forbore to answer her, she stifled the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and forced a smile. “I didn’t expect you back till tomorrow. This is a lovely surprise.”

 

“Surprise? Really, Anastasia?” Christian stood, somehow looking even bigger than his six foot frame. “You expected me to stay in LA when I heard you almost got yourself and my sister kidnapped?”

 

“Christian!” Ana objected, struggling to sit upright, a hint of a headache pressing behind her eyes. “To be fair, Mia almost got herself kidnapped. She asked me for help… and I went. I realise now, I shouldn’t have...”

 

“Damn right you shouldn’t have. You should have gone straight to Sawyer. He’s your CPO!” He came to the side of the bed, towering over her. “I assigned him to you for a reason. What part of Close Protection Officer don’t you understand?”

 

“I do understand!” Ana’s cheeks flushed, diffidence mixing with anger inside her brain, yet she held her head high. “OK. I messed up! At first, I thought maybe Mia met some asshole who didn’t understand the word no and I wanted to help her. But once I was on my way, I began to suspect it might be a trap. I couldn’t turn back and leave her in danger, but I’m glad Elliot and Luke came after me. You really need to speak to Mia. She’ll probably be more ready to listen now.”

 

“I intend to. But Mia is my sister. You are my sub… and my girlfriend.”

 

At last, her glance skittered away from Christian. “I expect you’ll want to punish me...”

 

There was a long moment of silence before Christian placed his hand under Ana’s chin and raised her face, the stern glint fading from his grey eyes. “I should, but no. I don’t.” Another second or two passed then Christian smiled while Ana looked slightly stunned. “That confused me too, at first.” The bed dipped as he sat next to her, his hands running up and down her arms. “When Sawyer called me, I was angry as hell and a number of different punishments went through my mind. But it’s wrong to punish in anger, or revenge and, to tell the truth, I was much more relieved that you were safe.”

 

“Thanks to Luke and Elliot.” Ana took hold of his hand. “I’m so sorry, Christian. I made the wrong choice and I put myself in danger...”

 

“But it was your choice to make. OK, perhaps it wasn’t a very wise one, but we don’t have a TPE arrangement. We don’t even have a strictly Dom/sub arrangement. You’re my girlfriend. I love you and that means I trust you to learn from your mistakes. I’m pretty sure I don’t have to teach you that lesson.”

 

“No! Oh, no. I promise I’ll never pull a stupid stunt like that again.” Ana threw herself into his arms. “I love you, too, and I’m so glad you’re back home.”

 

“It’s good to be home.” At last, he let himself kiss her. Until he’d watched Ana wake up and recognised she was dreading his reaction, Christian hadn’t known that his relief far outmatched his annoyance. He drew her closer, revelling in the feel of her against his chest and when he finally broke the kiss, he pulled her from the bed. “Come on, bathe with me, Ana. I feel the need to take care of you.”

 

She smiled as she allowed herself to follow him, happy to be under his dominion for the present. The real world would intrude soon and they would have to talk about what happened last night.

 

*****

 

Nearer to midday, they sat together at the breakfast counter, wrapped comfortably in bathrobes and enjoying a brunch of fluffy omelettes that Gail had prepared for them. Christian’s ministrations had led to a long session of reaffirming but tender lovemaking, which had forced them back into the shower. Afterwards, they’d walked through to the great room, Christian’s arm around Ana’s waist while she cuddled close to his body.

 

Neither felt the need to talk as they ate yet Christian’s cell ringing interrupted their companionable silence. Checking it out, he whispered the name “Janik” to Ana, then slipped off the stool and wandered into the main room. The conversation was short and he was soon back by her side.

 

“Steven Janik was just making sure everything at home was alright. I was supposed to meet with him again this morning so I called him before I left and told him I had a family emergency to sort out.”

 

“That was nice of him to be concerned,” Ana said, running her fingers through Christian’s still damp hair, but she couldn’t hide her disappointed as she asked, “Do you have to go back there?”

 

“Actually, no. We managed to come to an agreement over dinner. I’ve offered him a job as a consultant for the next six months before he finally retires.”

 

Ana smiled. “That was kind of you.”

 

“Not really. He might be getting old, but he’s pretty savvy about the local community and he knows a whole lot about building boats, so having him onboard during the transition is good business.”

 

“But you also like him.”

 

“Yeah. There is that, but I wouldn’t have let personal feelings sway me if I didn’t think it would work well for GEH…”

 

Ana smiled indulgently. Even now, Christian wouldn’t admit to having a softer heart than the media decreed.

 

“And talking of work.” Christian checked his watch. “I have to go into the office this afternoon.”

 

A look of dismay crossed Ana’s face as she grabbed hold of Christian’s wrist. “Oh, God! It’s almost noon.” She jumped off her perch. “I have to get to work. I didn’t let them know I wouldn’t be in.”

 

“I did, Ana,” Christian called to her retreating back, chuckling at her burst of nervous energy. “I told them you’d be in after lunch.”

 

She halted in her dash to the bedroom. “You did?” She’d no idea when he’d fitted that into their morning activities. “Thank you. Could you call Sawyer and let him know I’ll be ready to leave in twenty minutes?”

 

“Isn’t that cutting it a bit fine?” Christian followed her to their respective dressing rooms, his hand snaking up her back as she stripped off her robe and whispering in her ear. “We haven’t had lunch yet.”

 

Ana broke away. “Oh, no! We’ve had brunch and you’ve already taken care of all my other appetites this morning, deliciously well, as always.” She glanced up at him like a mischievous kitten. “But now I have a job to do and my boss’s boss is a pain in the ass.”

 

“Now there’s an idea!” A chuckle rumbled deep in Christian’s chest.

 

“Christian! Behave yourself,” she giggled, batting at his questing hands, though suppressing a surge of disappointment. “There’s not time, but we’ve got all of tonight.”

 

“Actually, we don’t. I’ve asked the family over for dinner. We have to talk about what happened last night.”

 

Both their moods changed in an instant and Ana’s shoulders sagged. “I know.”

 

“Ana, baby, I’m not going to be playing the blame game. We’ve already settled things between us, but you and I both know there was more to what happened than Mia just meeting up with some douchebag!”

 

“I know,” she mumbled again, causing Christian to wrap his arm around her and give her a gentle squeeze.

 

“Honey.” He tried the new endearment, pleased with how it sounded on his tongue and even happier when she lifted her eyes to his. “I’ve already spoken with Gail, but would you check in with my mom. Dad says she’s working the early shift and should be finished by five, but it’s not unusual for her to hang around the hospital, especially if she’s worrying about a patient.”

 

“Of course,” she smiled shyly, finally accepting that Christian truly wasn’t angry at her. When he said something is in the past, he meant it. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

 

He thought for a moment, staring into her luminescent eyes. “No. Just be there for me, baby, and be yourself. Mia is probably feeling a lot worse than you. She could probably use a friend.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good! The security team will be joining us later, too. See if they have any more information for us.” For a moment or two, he stared at her, a gleam of admiration burning deep in his eyes and his mouth lifting in a sexy smirk, till he gave himself a mental shake. “Now let’s get ready before I forget I promised Ros I’d be in the office. It seems there’s a problem with the grants to WSU.”

 

“No rest for the wicked, Mr. Grey.”

 

Christian smacked Ana’s delectable rear as she disappeared into her closet, before going to get dressed himself. Ana was just too damn tempting and after the close call last night he didn’t want to let her out of his sight, but they didn’t have a TPE relationship. Neither of them wanted that. She was too independent. Yet he wouldn’t change her for the world. Christian smiled.

 

_She’s perfect for me just the way she is._

 

******

 

Perfectly groomed, except for a sexy five o’clock shadow, Christian stepped from the elevator onto his floor of Grey House, the hub of his business empire. The attractive blonde behind the reception desk looked up and smiled.

 

“Good afternoon, Andrea,” he said pleasantly, surprising his PA yet again.

 

“Afternoon, Sir. I trust your negotiations in Long Beach went well.” She returned his smile, still a little shocked at the change that had taken place in Mr. Grey over the last few weeks. Not that she minded. Though he was still very much the man in charge, she liked this more relaxed version of her boss.

 

“They did. Andrea, get on to legal and have them finalise the contract to bring Mr. Janik on as a consultant. I floated the idea to them before I left, so it should be straightforward.” He walked towards his own office, but paused for a moment. “Oh, and ask them where they are on the process of disentangling ourselves from Esclava. I want that wound up as quickly as possible.”

 

“They’ve already concluded the paperwork. Joan’s just depositing the final file on your desk as we speak. It only needs your signature.”

 

Christian nodded, suppressing a sigh of relief. After Elena’s machinations of last night, he wasn’t sure if gifting his shares to her was the right thing to do. He just wanted to sever all ties with her as quickly and cleanly as possible without alerting her to the fact he and his security team meant to take her down. Mrs. Lincoln would be facing criminal charges the instant they could tie her to the kidnapping attempt.

 

With another nod to Andrea, he continued into his office and was taken aback by the sight of Joan standing over his desk. He’d been warned she was there, but a feeling of distaste assailed him as he saw her run her fingers over his models of Charlie Tango and the Savannah glider, sitting proudly on their glass stand.

 

“Miss Davidson, Andrea tells me you have a legal file for me!”

 

The girl jumped and swung to face him. “Yes… Mr. Grey.” Christian wondered if there was a note of unease in her tone. Well, the feeling was mutual. “It’s here, on your desk.” She pointed to the blue folder, bowing her head as she spoke and her hands fell flat against her thighs.

 

_What the fuck? Was the woman a sub and was she actually trying to hit on me? News flash, Miss Davidson. I’m off the market and you never would have been my type._

 

Swallowing his antipathy towards his employee, Christian moved to his desk. “Thank you, that will be all... and can you ask Andrea to come in, please.”

 

As Joan sidled out, he sat down in his chair, reaching for the file while trying to figure out if anything else on his desk had moved. He was very particular about the placements of his office stationary, another symptom of his obsessive need for control.

 

He couldn’t be certain, but his gut instinct told him the woman hadn’t only handled his ornaments. He shook himself. He was allowing his dislike of gutless people to colour his thoughts, but he didn’t want her around him. Sacking was out of the question, but Miss Davidson could be moved to another department where he wouldn’t have daily contact with her.

 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Andrea asked from the doorway.

 

“I did.” Christian waved her in. “Close the door and take a seat.” Once Andrea had complied with his instructions, he continued. “How long has Miss Davidson been employed by us?”

 

“Fifteen months, I believe, though she was down on the main reception to begin with. She only transferred up here after you asked for Liv to be moved.”

 

_Oh, yes… Olivia! The girl who couldn’t keep her eyes off me… and who made coffee that tasted toxic._ _Is it bordering on neurotic to keep changing my staff around just because I don’t like them?_

 

He leaned his elbows on the desk. “Are you satisfied with her work?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Grey. I don’t have any complaints. She follows instructions and she applies herself well. Granted, she might not have much of a personality, but she’s not spending the day making calf-eyes at you... and her coffee isn’t bad either.”

 

“True, but when I came in here, I got the impression she’d been looking through my desk. I can’t prove it, but I don’t want to take the chance with all the other nasty stuff we have going on.” Christian ran a hand through his hair. “Still, if she’s as good a worker as you say, I don’t want her to think she’s being downgraded. I’m sorry to do this to you again, but is there any other department where she might be a better fit?”

 

Andrea couldn’t believe that Mr. Grey was apologising for adding to her duties a second time over something which might be considered trivial. Although, personally, she’d never found him to be a difficult boss, he’d never said sorry before. To cover her surprise, she gave his request some thought.

 

“According to her resume, Joan graduated in computer sciences, which made me wonder why she joined us as a receptionist. Mind you, getting a job in IT is getting more difficult. Most companies look for top graduates.”

 

“Then we could move her to the IT department?” Christian opened the blue file. “Call Barney and ask if he has a place for a support worker. I don’t want her dealing with any of the sensitive stuff. And you’d better look for another assistant, but recruit someone yourself this time. You know exactly what type of person will fit here.”

 

Andrea gave a tiny smile. That meant someone who wouldn’t irritate the man behind the desk. “Very well, Mr. Grey. I’ll see if Joan can be transferred by the end of the week, though I might take a little longer to look for a replacement. I’d rather take time and find someone suitable.”

 

She was again surprised when Christian returned her grin. He knew exactly what was on her mind. “Sounds like a good plan, Andrea. I rely on your expertise. Now I guess I better take a look at this legal pack. Give me thirty minutes, then you can let Ros know I’ll be free. I’m assuming the situation at WSU will require a personal visit, so have Charlie Tango put on standby for Friday. I’d prefer not to go out of town already, but I can fly up in the morning and be back by late afternoon, at least.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Andrea stood up, amazed again that Mr. Grey should be so forthcoming with his thoughts. She left quickly, not relishing having to tell Joan she was being transferred. However, since she’d trained in IT, she might possibly be pleased. It wasn’t as if Joan was happy in her present position.

 

Christian, meanwhile, was perusing the document which would end his working relationship with Elena. His legal team had everything in hand, which wasn’t surprising since he employed only the best. He only wished he could cut his personal connection with his ex-domme as easily.

 

He pushed up from his chair and went to look out the window, but the view of the city hardly registered in his brain. How could he have been so wrong about Elena? With Ana’s prompting, he’d come to realise she’d seduced a troubled boy for her own gratification and that perhaps her intervention hadn’t helped him as much as he’d believed.

 

Yet he couldn’t deny she’d given him what he needed at the time, a way to control his anger and a lifestyle which satisfied his burgeoning sexual cravings. When he’d outgrown her, she hadn’t made a fuss but had backed him financially when no-one else was willing to take a chance on a brash young entrepreneur, not even his own family. And she’d paid a high price for that decision; a severe beating from her husband and the breakup of her marriage.

 

Since then, she’d been one of his closest friends, listened to him, advised him and introduced him to submissives she thought would suit him. For almost a decade, he’d accepted her support on face value, but now he knew she’d merely been trying to retain control over him.

 

The moment Ana’s influence threatened her place in his life, she’d revealed her true motives. And she wasn’t above breaking the law to get her way. Christian had always thought his success came from his understanding of people, yet his judgement had been totally wrong when it came to Elena Lincoln.

 

Well, no longer. Elena would regret setting up Mia in the hope of getting her hands on Ana… and what she had planned to do to Ana, Christian didn’t like to consider. He doubted it was anything good and that made his blood boil. His break with Elena would be irrevocable and he’d see her in jail before she could harm a hair on Anastasia’s head.

 

*****

 

Not far from GEH, Ana sat in her office, reviewing the contract with Boyce Fox to publish his novel. She’d been excited when the editorial board had decided to back her instincts about the young author. His manuscript was in the copy-editing and proofreading stage and hopefully would be ready for publication within a few months. They’d already assigned the design team to work on the cover.

 

Ana couldn’t help but smile, finding Boyce Fox had been the one positive outcome of her trip to New York, though Hyde’s actions and defection had left her in her current position of temporary fiction editor. Hopefully, if this novel was a success, they might be impressed enough to consolidate her in the post. It was her dream job, even if the process leading up to it had been traumatic.

 

A knock on her open door heralded the entrance of Mr. Roach, still SIP’s leader though his company was now a subsidiary of GEH.

 

Looking up, Ana gave a tentative smile and made to stand, unsure what Jerry Roach thought of her. “Hello, Mr. Roach, is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“Please, please, no need to stand and it’s Jerry… just Jerry.” The older man returned her smile, shut the door and took the seat on the opposite side of the desk. “And, yes, I hope you can help me with something, not quite work related.”

 

A tiny frown creased Ana’s brow and she bit down on her bottom lip; a sign Christian would recognise as Ana being anxious. “Of course, I’ll help in any way I can.”

 

If it were possible, Jerry Roach looked just as perturbed. He cleared his throat with a cough. “Firstly, I should say that Mr. Grey told me about what Hyde did in New York and I completely agree with his actions in terminating the man’s contract. I would have done it sooner had I known of Hyde’s immoral habits.”

 

He cleared his throat again. If he were honest, he couldn’t understand why Ana hadn’t reported Hyde to the police, though in some way he was thankful. SIP was his baby, he’d started the company back in the 80s, and he didn’t want the scandal of sexual harassment and attempted rape to mar its reputation, particularly since it had happened and been happening under his watch.

 

“I can only apologise, Ana... wholeheartedly. I’d no idea the man was such a lowlife and I’m very sorry you fell victim to his heinous plans. Thank goodness Mr. Grey was on hand to rescue you.”

 

Ana flushed bright red. She hated to be reminded of that incident and especially by her boss. She could see by his expression that he was mortified. “Thank you, Mr. Roach… Jerry, but, as you say, Christian saved me before anything too dreadful could occur. Please, you don’t have to feel bad. I’m sure Jack was very good at hiding his true personality. From everyone at SIP.” Jerry nodded as she spoke, appearing satisfied to have gotten that off his chest, however, he didn’t seem ready to leave. “Is there something else you need?”

 

“Actually, yes.” Again he looked uncomfortable. “I don’t indulge in social media much, but I would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to realise you have a close relationship with Mr. Grey… not that I’m inferring you were promoted because of that,” he added quickly. “You’re a very talented young lady and I’ve great hopes of you, Ana.” He almost squirmed in his chair, but then decided to proceed. “The thing is, I’ve been contacted by the manager of The Hyatt Centric in New York. He’s been trying to get in touch with Hyde to find out what he wants done with the belongings he left behind, including a laptop Jack had deposited in the hotel safe. The man’s tried calling, texting and emailing Hyde but without success.”

 

Ana cocked her head slightly and waited, her mouth gone suddenly dry.

 

“The thing is, the manager wants rid of those things and the two options he has left are SIP, because Jack’s expenses were charged to us, or the police.”

 

“No!” Ana said sharply when the latter was mentioned. “Not the police.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d want the police involved and, to be honest, neither does the manager. It wouldn’t be in the best interests of the hotel. I told him to send them to me and I would forward them on. Not that I’ve any idea where to forward them to, but I suspect Mr. Grey might be interested in the laptop, at least.”

 

There was a second of silence while she composed herself, though her pulse was racing. Was there incriminating evidence on the laptop that Hyde chose to keep it locked away? “Thank you, Jerry. You did the right thing. And if you could pass Hyde’s possessions to GEH security when they arrive, I’m sure Mr. Grey will be grateful.”

 

At last, Jerry pushed himself to his feet. “I don’t need gratitude. I just want to see this mess cleared up and Hyde put in jail where he belongs and I’m sure Mr. Grey is more able to bring that about than anyone else.”

 

Ana nodded, standing also.

 

“Oh, and returning to work, Ana, I read Purgatory and I agree with your opinion.” Now that he was back to discussing publishing, Jerry visibly relaxed. “Fox is good and I’ve a feeling we have a bestselling novel on our hands.”

 

“Thank you, Jerry. I hope you’re right.” A broad grin brightened Ana’s face.

 

“I’d bet a year’s salary on it! You’re an asset to the organization, Ana, and I’ll be suggesting to the board that we offer you the permanent position as fiction editor.” Jerry gave her a thumbs up, then turned and walked away, leaving Ana wide-eyed, excited and proud.

 

A couple of months ago, she would have immediately assumed that the latter statement was because of Christian. Other people might believe that, but Christian would say, “Who cares what others think. You got this through merit and hard work.” Now she was more self-assured, she did believe she’d earned the promotion… and that, too, might be down to Christian.

 

_How the hell did becoming a submissive make me more confident? Surely that was a contradiction in terms, but somehow it was true. He makes me believe in myself!_

 

*****

 

Outwith the business section of Seattle, in a much less salubrious district, another meeting was taking place between two partners, though judging by the scowls on both their faces neither one was happy. Even in the approaching twilight, the broken-down warehouse looked no better to Elena than it had the other times she’d visited. She was fairly sure Hyde wasn’t living here. She didn’t know where he was hiding out. In fact, the less contact she had with him the better. The man’s behaviour was bordering on demented, but she did feel it would be beneficial to know where she could lay her hands on him.

 

She picked her way over to his SUV and faced him across the hood of the vehicle, her eyebrows arched in question. But he only returned her look with a frustrated growl.

 

“Well? What do you want?” Elena finally broke the silence.

 

“I thought you said you had a full proof plan,” Hyde said accusingly, running his hand through his greasy, untidy hair. “You promised me you could deliver Anastasia Steele.”

 

“My plan was a good one,” Elena asserted, though she appeared less confident than usual. She needed to keep him concentrated on the conversation if she wanted to attach the tracker she was hiding in her hand onto his vehicle, so perhaps a more conciliatory tone was in order. Though not too much. There was only one man she would bow to and it wasn’t this upstart. “It’s not my fault those asses couldn’t follow orders and how was I to know that Anastasia’s bodyguard would track her down?”

 

“If you hire incompetent underlings, you are to blame.” Hyde sneered, looking her up and down. “And now we have nothing… no Ana, nor Mia Grey.” He threw his hands in the air and marched towards the warehouse entrance, staring out at the overgrown landscape, the lights of the city beginning to twinkle in the distance as night approached.

 

Elena took her chance and quickly bent to the wheel arch of the SUV, pressing the tracker hard against the metal and felt relieved as it took hold.

 

A moment later, Hyde swung back towards her. In silhouette, it was difficult to read his expression but she thought his face was bleak and his eyes red-rimmed. “You promised me I’d have Anastasia Steele in my hands and I have nothing!” He didn’t shout but his tone was menacing.

 

She stood quickly and shrugged, hoping he hadn’t noticed what she’d done. He seemed oblivious, though she watched his hands clench and unclench. Elena was sure he wanted to strangle her and attempted not to bristle. It had been a long time since she’d let a man belittle her. “Perhaps you should have tried to break into the penthouse after all, if you think you can do any better. In fact, you could try your luck sooner rather than later. My informant tells me Christian is flying his helicopter up to Portland on Friday.”

 

“Oh, I’m quite sure I can finish the business, Mrs. Lincoln. I warned you that our alliance would only last as long as you could deliver the goods and it seems you can’t. Now it’s my turn. I have my own plans for getting revenge.” He gave her a final scornful glance, before walking towards his car and Elena backed away as if she were afraid.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

He turned on her threateningly. “That’s for me to know and you to find out. We’re no longer partners. I have my own lackeys who know not to disappoint me.”

 

Elena didn’t like the wild look in his eyes, so she persisted. “Tell me! I’m not about to give up on Anastasia Steele and it would be better if we didn’t get in each other’s way.”

 

Hyde grinned, but there was nothing pleasant in his expression. “I doubt you’ll get in my way, Elena. In fact, I’d advised you not to. As to my plans, I’m afraid you’re just going to have to wait and see how things pan out. But I promise you, I won’t fail.”

 

He slipped into the driver’s seat and without a backward glance, he gunned his car out of the building, leaving Elena Lincoln in the cavernous shadows. She narrowed her eyes as she watched his vehicle weave its way over the rough ground, the tail-lights playing hide-and-seek behind the larger bushes. Inwardly she was seething and more than a little worried about Hyde’s intentions.

 

Yet she allowed herself a small smirk of triumph as she switched on her phone and saw the tracker had registered on the screen. At least she’d discover where he was holed up, if he didn’t find the device, or it didn’t fall off. Elena stayed completely still until the Dodge disappeared completely, then she turned and made her way back to her coupé.

 

_Jack Hyde, you had better tread carefully. I don’t enjoy being crossed!_

 

_*****_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered if I should actually mention in my notes at the beginning about Christian's choice not to punish Ana, but I felt that would give too much away. I guess that some of you might be disappointed with my choice, but I did take advice and my instincts, as well as Christian, told me this was the right way to go. I'm a writer who always listens to her characters! 
> 
> Now, I just have to wait to see if you agree, so, please leave a comment to let me know your opinion. I'll worry until I know if you're happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian holds a family conference, but no one understands that their enemies are preparing to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been able to post for a few weeks, but RL went a bit mental again. I do hope you'll continue to read despite me keeping you waiting. I'm very grateful for the kudos and for the comments I've received. Your encouragement is very much appreciated.
> 
> As always, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-four

 

Discoveries

 

 

Dinner in Escala had been a slightly uneasy affair, but the Greys were a family who genuinely cared for each other. No matter whether a daughter, a son or a sibling erred, they would always be loved. So, until the meal was over, everyone unconsciously agreed to act as normally as possible.

 

Ana had watched the family closely but she could see no censure in their treatment of Mia. Yet it was clear that the actions of the previous night would have to be addressed. It was why Christian had arranged this get together. Perhaps even her part in what had happened would be called into question. Being a newcomer to the family, Ana almost dreaded the pending discussion, so she was relieved when, at the end of dinner, Christian placed his hand over hers as he rose from the table.

 

“Perhaps we should take our wine into the sitting room,” Christian prompted and led the way with Ana. When the others followed and seated themselves, he continued. “If anyone wants coffee or tea, tell Gail and she’ll provide whatever you wish.” He took his own seat in the centre of the horseshoe the group had formed around him, pulling Ana close to him and never letting go of her hand. “I would suggest we all keep clear heads for the rest of the evening. I’ve asked Barney and Welch to join us and, of course, Taylor and Sawyer since we’re dealing with a protection issue.”

 

Practically on cue, the elevator arrived and Christian’s two employees stepped into the room, while Taylor and Sawyer, followed by Prescott, joined them from the security office.

 

“Gentlemen,” Christian acknowledged their arrival. “And lady,” he added, indicating he wasn’t averse to Prescott’s presence. “Since this could be a long night, please take a seat. There’s also refreshments on offer should you need them.”

 

There was a small silence as the five complied with their boss’s instructions, widening the circle in the room. The late summer sun glinted through the penthouse’s large windows, casting a rosy glow across the polished floor and reflecting on the many faces that regarded Christian with various degrees of speculation.

 

“Since you’ve invited us here, son,” Carrick was the first to speak up, finishing off his drink and placing his glass carefully on a side table. “Perhaps you should be the one to start the proceedings.”

 

Christian acknowledged his father’s statement with a slight nod of his head. “Contrary to what you all might be thinking, no one here is being judged.” He turned an encouraging smile on his sister. “Mia, I know we’ve already had this conversation...”

 

Ana shot a look at Christian. _When had he had time to talk to Mia?_ _He didn’t tell me… but then I haven’t had a chance to tell him about Jerry and the laptop either. I should have made time, but he didn’t get home till just before dinner..._

 

Christian’s assertive voice continued, breaking into her racing thoughts, forcing her to focus.

 

“And I know you’re extremely sorry for placing yourself in danger and for involving Ana in a situation which could have gone disastrously wrong.”

 

“Oh, I am, Christian. I so am! I acted like a complete fool when I ditched my bodyguard. It was totally thoughtless act and I never realised the consequences but I’ve learned my lesson. I want you all to know that.” Mia wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans, looking around at her family before turning her gaze to the young woman who’d thought nothing of the risk when she’d come to her rescue. “But mostly I want to apologise to Ana. I didn’t get the chance last night to thank you properly for trying to help me. You were amazing!”

 

Ana dipped her head and blushed. “I wouldn’t say that. I didn’t think either, when I left here and the ones who deserve the accolades are Elliot and Sawyer. I dread to think what might have happened to us if they hadn’t come after me.”

 

“All the more reason why I should never have dragged you into my mess...”

 

“Mia,” Christian interrupted. “On top of our discussion, I’m quite sure Elliot and Mom and Dad have read you the riot act and I’m certain you won’t dump your CPO again.” Christian looked from Mia to Ana but there was no condemnation in his eyes and his voice was kind. “There’s no doubt neither you nor Ana acted sensibly, but you are not the bad guys here and that’s who we’re here to investigate.”

 

With another look around the assembled group, Christian said with complete certainty. “Lily Ford is definitely not a friend of this family.”

 

“But we’ve known her for years, Christian,” Grace said, though her objection sounded more hopeful than positive. “Good grief, she’s been hanging out with Mia since they were in grade school. Her father works with your Dad and I’ve known her mother for years, perhaps not closely, but we mix in the same circles.” Her words died in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. “Yet I thought that about Elena and I was so wrong...” Carrick slipped his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

 

“That’s the connection, Mom. I can’t prove it, but Lily is working for Elena. I’d stake my life on it.” Christian smiled sadly at his mother. “But please don’t feel bad. I hid that part of my life with Elena from you. So did she and we got pretty good at it. You and Dad have nothing to reproach yourselves for. It was all down to Elena and me.”

 

“No, Christian,” Carrick stated, no doubt in his mind. “It was all Elena. You might have tried to cover the nasty truth, but I’m pretty sure you were an under-aged boy.”

 

“Dad...”

 

Carrick lifted his hand to stop Christian interrupting. “I know you’re going to say your arrangement continued after you reached the age of consent, but by then it was too late. You were already caught in that bitch’s web. But that’s the past and we can’t change what happened. Thank God you’re free of her now, though she’s not going to go quietly. We have to make her, so what have you got we can use against her in a court of law?”

 

Christian nodded and turned back to Mia again. “Mia, we’ve already had this conversation, but tell the rest of us about Lily.”

 

There was a moment when Mia looked like she wanted to shrink into the sofa, but she straightened her shoulders very quickly and started to talk. “Lily called me yesterday afternoon and told me about this new dance club she’d heard about. She said that the tickets were like gold, but she’d actually acquired two. She wanted to treat me to say sorry for bringing Elena to Grandma’s without an invitation. I never doubted her and, at first, everything was fine. The club was great and we were having fun, dancing, drinking. Lily made sure the Kamikazes kept coming...”

 

Mia paused and suddenly shuddered, yet when Kate leaned over and took her hand, she managed to go on. “Then we met these guys. They were visiting from New York and Lily said she’d known them at Princeton. In the club, Sam and Martin were really nice. God knows, that probably wasn’t their real names, was it?” She directed her question at Christian, but it was Taylor who answered.

 

“The guy they arrested is called Gary Martinez and, according to my contact in the SPD, he’s never been near Princeton in his life. He has a criminal record for minor offences, but nothing like the trouble he’s in now. In possession of an illegal weapon; sexual harassment; attempted abduction...”

 

“But he wasn’t the one who assaulted me. Martin went off with Lily. He seemed to like her and she certainly fancied him. Anyway, Sam offered to drive me home, but he parked up and you all know what happened next. Did they find Sam? I mean the other guy?”

 

“I’m afraid not.” This time Christian answered. “The police are trying to identify him from your e-fit and they found fingerprints on the car, but he doesn’t appear to be on record anywhere. I also asked Welch to request CCTV footage from the club.” He turned to his head of security. “How did that go?”

 

“I spoke to the owner, but he wasn’t very happy to oblige. He says he doesn’t want to put his clientele off by turning over their identities, particularly when nothing illegal happened on the premises. The guy is new in town and he doesn’t seem to appreciate your importance, Mr. Grey. Should I pursue it?”

 

Christian thought for a second or two then shook his head. “No! Much as though I’d like to teach him a lesson, if he is an innocent party in this, I doubt he’d be able to tell us a lot more. This Martinez guy is the one with the gun and Taylor’s cop buddy says he’s willing to co-operate with the DA for a plea bargain.”

 

“Perhaps I should have one of my team pay him a visit,” Carrick suggested. “Since Mia is my daughter, I couldn’t represent him, but I could recommend someone I trust.”

 

“What about Lily? Has anyone thought of talking to that conniving little minx?” Grace asked, changing her opinion of her daughter’s so-called friend. “It’s not like she’s done anything that could get her arrested, exactly, but I’d be very happy to let her know what I think of her. She might also let something slip about Elena.”

 

“Actually, Mom, I’d rather you kept away from Lily for the present. Until Martinez’s testimony incriminates Elena, I’d prefer her to think she’s in the clear; both she and Lily.”

 

Welch spoke up again, his manner perfectly calm and composed and everyone could see what an asset he was to Christian and GEH. “Actually, Christian, it might be beneficial to take a look at Lily’s cell phone’s call record. Although that might be difficult without alerting her to the fact we’re onto her.”

 

“No, it wouldn’t. Not if I could get to her phone,” Mia said, her eyes narrowing with the beginnings of an idea. “I’m sure Lily’s heard all about last night from Sam and Elena, but she doesn’t know that I blame her. I could ask her to meet me and tell her how Sam accosted me and then how Martin showed up. I could pretend I was worried about her. Ask if he hurt her. I’m sure I could make her believe me, even if she thinks I’m some simpleton.”

 

“But how would you get to her cell?” Ana decided to join the conversation.

 

“Oh, that would be the easy part. We could go to the powder room… I’m sure I’ll think of something so I could get a look at her iPhone.”

 

“That would be excellent, Miss Grey,” Barney piped up. “If you could take photos of the list, and perhaps any texts she’s made to Mrs. Lincoln.”

 

“Barney, Mia might not have enough time for that and I doubt neither Lily nor Elena would incriminate themselves in that way.” Christian turned back to his sister and his concern was written clear on his face. “Mia, if you’re going to do this, you don’t ditch O’Reilly. In fact, on second thought, perhaps we’ll change your CPO. Lily would probably recognise him...”

 

“All the more reason for it to be O’Reilly,” Ana mused, squeezing Christian’s hand that still rested in hers. “Changing bodyguards might arouse Lily’s suspicion.”

 

“Exactly, Ana,” Mia almost squealed, her enthusiasm flourishing. “I can even make a point of how Christian berated me for escaping and how I’ve realised I need protection as long as this Hyde person is out there. Make her think that we all believe Hyde is responsible for mine and Ana’s

attempted abduction.”

 

Though Christian looked a little sceptical, he could see the benefit of Mia’s suggestion. “Do you think you could pull it off, Mia?”

 

“Of course. I was always good at drama at school. Wasn’t I, Mom?”

 

Grace nodded and smiled a little overwhelmed, but Christian spoke. “Fine, Mia, if you think you can succeed, go for it. It’s probably a good idea if we can fool Elena into thinking she’s in the clear for as long as possible. But don’t take any risks.” Christian ran his hands across his chin. “In fact, I’ll assign Prescott to you for the meeting as well. If you’re talking about ladies’ rooms, it’s probably best you have a female officer and I’m pretty sure Lily won’t recognise her.”

 

“Christian,” Ana gave a quick snort. “Anyone would recognise that Prescott’s in some form of law-enforcement.” Prescott had been assigned to Ana on occasion when Luke was elsewhere and the woman dressed like an FBI agent, yet she, immediately, felt bad having probably insulted the woman to her face. Ana blushed and said, “Sorry, Prescott. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

 

“Don’t worry, Miss Steele. You have a fair point and I don’t always dress this way. Just when I’m on duty. I can blend in when the need arises.”

 

“Good. That’s settled.” Christian looked around his family and team. “Onto the next point. Barney, Welch, have you anything new to offer? Oh, wait!” Christian held up his hand, palm outward. “Before you answer, Barney, I want another sweep done of my office at Grey House. Make sure it’s clean.”

 

“Another? We did one three days ago.”

 

“Look, I might be being paranoid here. I really have nothing concrete to go on, but Andrea’s assistant was in my office when I arrived this afternoon, and she was hovering around my desk. Granted, she was delivering a file I’d asked legal for but she just looked… suspicious.”

 

“Or uncomfortable,” Grace joined in. “Christian, you have a way of making people you don’t like feel intimidated and that poor girl, if it’s the one I’m thinking of, is definitely insecure.”

 

“And not just people he doesn’t like, Grace.” Ana smirked and bumped Christian’s arm with her shoulder.

 

He turned and gave her a half stern half teasing look. _You’ll_ _pay for that smart quip later_ _s, baby_ _. My twitching palm was_ _deprived of its goal earlier…_

 

For a second or two his grey eyes smouldered as he held Ana’s gaze, then he cleared his throat, attempting to shrug off his erotic thoughts. Now was not the time!

 

“OK, maybe I’m letting my imagination run away with me. Joan seems a mousey little creature, but I’d rather be safe than sorry, so get it done, Barney. Oh, and you can expect her on your staff from Monday, but only on the admin side. Keep her away from all sensitive data for the moment. I have an idea… but that’s for the future. Meanwhile, I want you to keep a close eye on her just in case I’m right.”

 

Christian’s lips thinned and his eyes seemed to stare into the distance as he recalled the submissive stance Joan had assumed in his office when he’d surprised her. After years of experience in the lifestyle, he’d recognise that demeanour anywhere… and Elena had known he was out of town.

 

“Welch, I know Joan Davidson will have been checked out before we employed her, but do a full background check. I want to know everything about her, mostly what she does for entertainment outside the office.”

 

“I’ll put a team on it and it should be done by tomorrow night. Friday at the latest.”

 

“As quickly as you can. Now let’s get down to other business. You have something for us.” It was a statement not a question.

 

“I do! About Hyde.” Welch settled into his explanation knowing he was the centre of attention. “We knew the plates on the Dodge were false, so I decided to take a closer look at those images we have of him on his drive back to Seattle and, surprise, surprise, the plates were different… authentic.”

 

“And?” Christian prompted his head of security, as the man paused dramatically. Welch might be cool as a cucumber, but he wasn’t above relishing his moment.

 

“We found out the vehicle was originally registered to a Thomas Collier of Detroit.”

 

“I was born in Detroit.” Christian’s statement covered Grace’s gasp and Carrick clearing his throat.

 

“Collier? You said Collier?” But without waiting for an answer, Carrick turned to Christian, his mind dragging up information from the past. “Son, while we were being checked out as your adoptive parents, you lived in a foster home in Detroit. The Colliers were your foster parents for about four months. If I remember correctly, they had two kids of their own and there was another foster child… a boy, a few years older than you. We were never told the children’s names though and we never thought to ask. We just wanted you.”

 

“And the sooner the better,” Grace added, the memories bringing tears to her eyes again. “You were so small and undernourished. Don’t get me wrong, Mrs. Collier did her best to feed you up… but you were such a lost little boy who wouldn’t let anyone in.”

 

“I remember… I think.” There was awe in Christian’s voice. “She was a great cook and she used to read to me at night, so I would go to sleep. She’d even read to me when I woke up...” His words died and there was a long silence as everyone waited for Christian to come back from his thoughts. After a few moments, he shook his head. “I can’t remember anymore though.”

 

“You were young and traumatised. I wouldn’t expect you to have much recall,” Carrick said with a sad smile, before a quick flash of inspiration sharpened his gaze. “Could the other boy have been this Hyde?”

 

“I’m looking into that,” Barney answered, rather sheepishly. “But if the records are sealed, I’ll have to do some hacking, unless there are other lines I can look into… school photos, that sort of thing. Social media wouldn’t have been a big thing when Hyde was a kid.”

 

“Get onto it, Barney. I rely on you to come up with the facts. There has to be a reason Hyde knows Tom Collier and why he’s coming after me.”

 

“If Hyde was the other foster child, could he be jealous that we adopted Christian and gave him a more privileged life?” Grace asked, her hand toying anxiously with her necklace.

 

“I’m not sure why, Mrs. Grey,” Welch answered before explaining. “We’ve been able to discover quite a lot about the adult Hyde. He went to Princeton and graduated summa cum laude. He’s had decent jobs with a couple of publishing houses in New York, then he moved to Boston then onto Seattle as fiction editor with SIP. They might not be as prestigious as being CEO of GEH, but they’re not jobs to be sneered at. I’d say he’s had a pretty good life for a kid with a foster care background.”

 

“And we had nothing to do with Christian forging his business empire,” Carrick objected. “In fact, we didn’t agree with him leaving Harvard and we refused to back him, much to our regret. Christian got where he is today with a touch of genius, determination and a lot of hard work.”

 

“Nevertheless, I believe Jack does envy Christian’s success,” Ana declared, reliving her interactions with her one-time boss. “When he spoke about Christian he always got this dark, sharp look in his eyes. I put it down to him being a pretty disgruntled character, but it was more than that. I should have told you.”

 

“No, Ana. It’s easy to say that with hindsight, but you couldn’t have guessed this, any of this. And, hey, God knows where I might have ended up had I been left in the system...”

 

There was a chorus of disagreement at Christian’s statement, but they all decided to let Ana answer that one.

 

“Don’t, Christian! Like your dad said, you got where you are today on your own merit and look how much you do for the disadvantaged, in this country and overseas. You care about people, especially the people you love, and you’re never mean-spirited. Hyde doesn’t think about anyone but himself. He could never measure up to the man you are today, no matter what background he came from. Take a look around you, Christian. See how proud we all are of you.”

 

Christian blushed heavily. He didn’t receive praise well and no-one was surprised when he changed the subject back to work.

 

“OK,” he coughed to clear his throat, or his embarrassment. “We’ve a good idea why Hyde is targeting us. Barney, you continue to look into his past, just for confirmation, but Welch, I’d rather you concentrate on his present and where he is now...”

 

“Oh, God! I forgot, again!” Ana said sharply. “I haven’t had a chance to speak to you, Christian, but Jerry has been contacted by the manager of the Hyatt Centric. He’s forwarding Hyde’s belongings, including a laptop, to SIP. Jerry is going to pass the package on to you when it arrives.”

 

“A laptop?” Christian’s brows drew down and Ana was worried she’d annoyed him. Yet his quick glance, so full of love soothed her soul. The past twenty-four hours had been crazy. “I had a good look around that room and I never saw any laptop. I would have brought it away...”

 

“But you couldn’t have. It was in the hotel safe.”

 

“Right! Barney, you can check the laptop when you get your hands on it. Who knows, maybe we’ll get lucky and find an address where we can find Hyde.”

 

“And Elena?” Grace asked, her voice steely. _I’ll kill that bitch when I get my hands on her. How dare she try to abduct my daughter and Anastasia. Was abusing my son not enough?_

 

“Mom, for the moment, I’d like you to steer clear of her. If Mia’s plan works and Elena’s henchman doesn’t cave too soon, then I’m hoping she’ll feel confident enough to try another one of her tricks and we’ll be ready for her. Taylor, Sawyer and I have a plan. Have you heard the fable ‘The Spider and The Fly’? Well, let’s hope that Elena makes an eager, inquisitive fly.”

 

*****

 

It was late when everyone had left and Christian had sent a weary Ana to bed, explaining he had to have a quick talk with Taylor before he’d join her. True to his word, it wasn’t long before he entered their bedroom to find her standing by the window, her shoulders slumped as she stared out into the brightly lit skyline of the city. Yet Christian wondered if Ana was seeing anything at all.

 

It had been a long day which might account for her distraction, but he was anxious about Ana. For the latter part of the conference, she’d been unusually quiet, though she had admitted, shyly, that Jerry Roach had told her he was recommending her fiction editor post became permanent. Christian had no quarrel with that and he and his family were thrilled for her. They’d made that very clear, but Christian couldn’t help worrying that Ana was feeling insecure about her new job. Well, he had ways of making her forget about that.

 

He came up behind her and slipped his hands under her long chestnut hair, his fingers soothing the skin along her shoulders. “Baby, what’s wrong, your muscles are so tight. Are you anxious about your post at SIP?” He moved her to the edge of the bed where he gently pushed her down, then climbed on the mattress to kneel at her back. “You do know I had nothing to do with Roach’s offer, though I completely agree with his decision? You, Miss Steele are one very talented young woman and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

 

Ana let her head drop forward as Christian’s clever hands massaged away the knots in her neck and shoulders, the ends of her silken hair fanning out across her breasts. “Actually, Christian, it’s not SIP I’m worried about.” She gave a low moan as he began to work his magic on her body but he stopped, clearly puzzled by what else could have her so uptight. “Please, Christian, don’t stop. You’re making me feel much better.”

 

A soft chuckle sounded close to her ear as his lips caressed her lobe. However, as requested, his long fingers continued his ministrations. “But something is bothering you and I intend to find out what.”

 

She drew up her legs and turned on the bed to face him, effectively ending his massage. As his hands slid down her arms, she took them within her own, holding tightly. “Christian, what do you have planned for Elena?” Yet she didn’t wait for his answer as he seemed a little reluctant to talk. “From what you said, you’re going to entice her here… to Escala? Aren’t you? And don’t say it doesn’t concern me because it does!”

 

Though Ana’s voice was soft it was determined. Gone were the days when she would allow her questions to be ignored. Christian sighed. This was why he’d hated relationships. Why he’d kept personal contact with his subs purely physical… emotionally detached. But he no longer felt that way. He wanted to share his thoughts with Ana; his pleasure and his problems. He wanted her fully involved in his plans.

 

“You’re right, that’s basically the idea, once we’ve found more proof. But don’t worry, Ana, you won’t be here. Sawyer will take you away before Elena ever gets near the penthouse. I promised I’d keep you safe and I will!”

 

Ana hit Christian’s arm. “I know that and I’m not worried about myself. But what about you? Who’ll look after you?”

 

He rubbed his arm and mockingly grimaced. “Miss Steele, you pack a punch. I’m not sure you need any lessons in self-defence from Claude Bastille.”

 

Ana rolled her eyes which didn’t have the usual reaction. Instead, Christian

took her face between his hands and tenderly kissed her. “Thank you for being concerned for me, but Elena isn’t going to hurt me. She can’t wait to get her claws back into me and when she thinks she has a chance, she’ll swallow the bait.”

 

Staring into his hypnotic grey eyes, Ana traced the contours of his face and lips. “I wish I could be sure of that. I worry about you, too. I can’t lose you, Christian, not now. I’m just so afraid that Mrs. Robinson is the spider and you’re the fly.”

 

And without warning, tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Christian bent and kissed them away, while he laid her down on the bed. “Hush, sweetheart, I’m not afraid of Elena. I’ve let her manipulate me for far too long. Now you’re my main priority and as soon as this mess is fixed, I’m going to take you away for a vacation.”

 

Ana let herself be soothed, smiling up at him. “Mr. Grey, I do believe you owe me a free weekend in Aspen.”

 

“I do indeed,” he said, beginning to undress her. “But I was thinking of somewhere further afield. You told me you’ve always wanted to visit Europe.”

 

“Oh, yes. London, Paris, Rome. I’d love to visit them all and I’ve never even been out of the USA.” Ana was reciprocating Christian’s actions and they were both soon stripped down to their underwear.

 

“Then your wish will be my command, Anastasia. I want to show you the world and I will.”

 

They were both soon naked, but instead of making love, Christian drew Ana close against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. He drew the silk sheets over their bodies.

 

“We’ve had a busy few days and we’re both tired. Tonight I just want to snuggle and sleep. Goodnight, Ana. We’re together now and no-one can split us apart. We’ll take care of each other.”

 

Christian could hardly believe his feelings as they both drifted away into a much needed sleep. At this moment, he didn’t need his playroom. He didn’t even need vanilla sex. He just needed Anastasia.

 

Yet as they rested peacefully in each other’s arms, their enemies were plotting. No longer together, but both as deadly as the other.

 

*****

 

Hyde sat at the rickety table with various manuals and plans spread out in front of him. He knew his way around most car engines, so it shouldn’t be completely impossible to move on up to this. Especially for someone with a photographic memory and an IQ way above average. He didn’t have much time but thankfully he already knew how to construct an incendiary device.

 

The wind blew in through the cracked window pane, the pages of the book he was studying lifting in the draft. He shivered and looked around at the rundown bedsit, the broken furniture and the damp patches. He hated this dump but it was the best Liz could do on short notice. At least, he doubted anyone would look for him in this neighbourhood.

 

In Bellevue, a few blocks away from the Grey house, Elena paced back and forward across her living room floor, a large glass of scotch gripped in her hand.

 

She couldn’t deny she was worried. Martinez had been arrested and if he was foolish enough to talk, he could incriminate her. But he’d be crazy to talk to the police. The men he worked for would see to it that he’d keep silent. After all, Mistress Elena was a valued ally who often supplied their business with young girls and boys. She was sure they would protect her. They’d certainly spirited that other idiot away. To where, she didn’t know nor care. Yet she couldn’t suppress a sliver of fear that they would make her take the fall. Dear God! These were dangerous people she’d been associating with over the last few years. Had she gone a step too far?

 

Yet she might need their services again. Judging by the phone call she’d received from Joan, Christian really was going ahead with his plans to sever all contact with her. He was withdrawing his support from Esclava and, though the beauty salons were successful, without being able to skim a little off the top of Christian’s financial input, she would hardly be able to maintain her current lifestyle.

 

Anastasia Steele had to go and soon! She was also beginning to favour Hyde’s plans for that interfering girl. Right at this moment, she didn’t care whether Miss Steele lived or died.

 

On a positive note, she did now know where to find Jack. His apartment wasn’t much of an improvement on the warehouse, but she supposed beggars couldn’t be choosers.

 

He needed watching if she was to keep Christian safe. Christian Grey belonged to her. He had done since he was fifteen years old and the only person who was allowed to hurt him would be her!

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you've read this chapter, I do hope you approve and please let me know your thoughts. I promise to post the next chapter as soon as it's ready, but I'm still not finding a lot of time to write. I will do my best and please don't doubt that I will finish this story. I wouldn't let you or myself down like that.


	25. Charlie Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst happens to Christian and Ana fears she'll lose him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little happier that I managed to write this chapter fairly easily and that I'm posting within two weeks of the last update. Perhaps because I've used some of the plot lines from the original trilogy in this part. Thank you, E L James. I have added my own twist and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'd like to thank those who left kudos and who commented. I'm so glad you took the time to do so.
> 
> Again, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-five

 

Charlie Tango

 

Christian was impatient. The WSU funding problem had been easily fixed and he was certain the whole thing could have been dealt with in a Skype conference call. However, they had discussed some new initiatives on biodegradable plastics and on ridding the oceans of the indestructible stuff already floating around in there. It was an issue which, in Christian’s opinion, was sure to loom large in the near future. But regardless of the importance of these subjects, he’d spent longer than anticipated at the university.

 

Now he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Ana was meeting up with Kate and Elliot and Kate’s brother who’d just arrived back in town. He trusted Ana implicitly, but he didn’t know this Ethan Kavanagh from shit. By all accounts he was a handsome bastard and a bit of a player and he wasn’t comfortable with Anastasia being in his company, particularly since she seemed to have quite a soft spot for her friend’s brother. Plus, the photographer was part of the gathering and that was just too many guys fancying Anastasia for Christian’s equilibrium.

 

He wouldn’t make it back in time to accompany Ana but he’d texted Elliot and been told where to meet up with them.

 

“Taylor,” Christian growled at his CPO, who was actually more of a friend than Christian cared to admit, “Slight change of flight plan. We’ll fly closer to Mount St Helens. It’s a quicker route home.”

 

Jason Taylor gave what could be described as a brief chuckle as he glanced at his boss. He probably worked more closely with Christian than anyone else on the planet and the younger man’s behaviour had been changing lately. “I didn’t realise we were in such a hurry to get back,” he said, his expression dead pan.

 

“We spent more time than I’d planned at WSU and Ana’s going out tonight with her friends… and I thought I’d surprise her and show up,” Christian said, casually. There was a slightly louder laugh from the man sitting next to him. “You have a problem with that, Taylor?”

 

“Not at all, Sir.” Taylor thought he’d throw in the ‘sir’ to pacify Christian. He really didn’t mind flying and he had absolute trust in his boss’s abilities, but choppers weren’t his favourite mode of transport. Perhaps it went back to his time in Afghanistan when helicopters often meant that one of his friends was being medevacked back to base. He didn’t want to distract Christian too much, but he wasn’t above teasing him now and then. “I just didn’t think that sort of social gathering was your thing.”

 

Christian remained stony-faced for a second or two, before he had the grace to grin. “You know it’s not! But it seems with Ana I’m venturing down paths I’ve never taken before and being with her friends is important to her.”

 

“And can I say I prefer this new version of Christian Grey...”

 

Thankfully for Taylor, Mount St Helens came into view and he could avert his boss’s reply. “Is that the volcano out there?” he asked as innocently as a hard ass could.

 

“It is. Very observant of you,” Christian quipped sarcastically, his eyebrows arched. “But don’t be scared, Taylor.” he joked, knowing full well his CPO was practically unflappable. “It’s not due to go up again for another decade, at least.”

 

Yet just as Christian uttered his reassurance, there was a loud explosion and Charlie Tango bucked beneath his hands.

 

“What the fuck?” he shouted above the continued grinding and thumping. He desperately tried to get back control of his helicopter as emergency lights started flashing evilly red on the console.

 

“What’s happening?” Taylor asked, this time real worry etching his voice.

 

“Shit! The engine’s on fire!” The words weren’t really necessary as a trail of black vapour drifted behind them. Christian cut off the engine before it exploded again. “Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!” he called over his radio but only static echoed in his headphones as smoke started filling the cabin.

 

“We’ve still got the second engine… just, but start looking for a place to land,” he instructed, taking his own advice.

 

With the helicopter jerking and weaving, Christian struggled to keep it in the air. They’d dropped to just above tree level as he wrestled with the controls, searching for a clearing that could offer them a safe place to put down.

 

There was a river beneath and he followed it as it wound through the forest. There were often cleared spaces by the waterside, they only had to find one.

 

“Jason!” he ground out. “Try using your cell. The radio’s fucked.”

 

But Taylor was already trying. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No bloody signal!” He gazed around them as the river and the rocky ground rose up to meet them.

 

Another judder shook the aircraft and the smoke around them thickened. “Jesus Christ! We’ve lost the other engine!” Christian shouted, more afraid than he’d ever been before. Just as he’d found a reason to live, it looked like he might not have time to enjoy a life with Ana.

 

A kaleidoscope of memories chased through Christian’s mind. Ana laughing and happy when he took her soaring, or sailing on the Sound; dancing with him in Escala or at the charity ball. He remembered the way her mouth curled at the corners when she teased him and how she bit on her lip when she was anxious or confused… or in the throes of passion. His sweet, feisty, wonderful Ana!

 

He wanted that life. So he fought on, forcing the bird to stay in the air almost by the force of his will. He wouldn’t give in.

 

“Over there!” Taylor screamed, pointing to a narrow rectangular of grass amongst the woods, strewn with bushes and boulders.

 

Christian nudged the cyclic stick and Charlie Tango lurched to the right, leaving the wildly flowing water, banking, rattling through the branches of the trees. They were going down… but how hard?

 

“Brace yourself, Jason!” Christian roared while in his head he whispered a farewell to Ana.

 

*****

 

The sun was setting, the street lamps lighting up the encroaching dusk as Ana made her way to Elliot’s favourite sports bar. She was looking forward to catching up with José and welcoming Ethan back to Seattle. She was happy; the only downside was that Christian wasn’t with her. But he’d be waiting back at Escala when she got home. _Listen to me! We sound quite the domesticated couple._

 

Ana chuckled aloud as she pushed through the door. The words Christian Grey and domesticated should never be spoken in the same sentence!

 

The blonde hair of Kate Kavanagh shone like a beacon in the crowded bar as she hurried towards Ana. “How are you?” Kate asked, all solicitude.

 

They hadn’t spoken since Wednesday evening which had turned into quite a harrowing night of revelations. Kate was just grateful she’d been included. She wanted to be part of the Grey family, regardless of Mr. Mogul’s place in the hierarchy. She wanted to be there for her closest friend. Right from the beginning, she’d had reservations about Christian Grey, though, even she had to admit, that he seemed totally blown away by Anastasia and she with him.

 

“I’m fine, Kate.” Ana walked into Kate’s hug. “This week was hard, but I’m fine. Christian takes good care of me.”

 

Leaning back to engage Ana’s innocent gaze, Kate nodded. “I know he does.” She hugged Ana again. “Have you heard from Mia?”

 

“Yes. She came by Escala last night to let us know she’d met Lily that afternoon. Everything went to plan and she managed to get a look at Lily’s cell, though she didn’t have time to take pics. But she did memorise some of the records and guess who most of Lily’s recent calls were to.”

 

“Elena Lincoln?”

 

“Exactly. And two particular calls on Tuesday. One from the club and the other about the time Mia was trying to hide from Sam. It’s not proof, of course, but it certainly looks like Lily is directly involved with Elena.” A shudder coursed through Ana’s body and Kate gave her shoulders a friendly squeeze.

 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I never took to either of them,” Kate admitted with a grimace. “I’m sure Christian’s team are on the ball and they’ll get the proof they need to bring them down. But no more depressing talk. Tonight is for relaxing and enjoying ourselves.” Kate looked over Ana’s shoulder but saw only the hunky CPO. “Where’s Mia? I thought she might be with you. She certainly deserves to let her hair down.”

 

“That’s what I told her, but I think she still feels a bit embarrassed about the other night,” Ana said with a touch of disappointment. “She has nothing to blame herself for and I told her we’d love to see her, so I’m hoping she’ll show up.”

 

“If she doesn’t, we can text her. Tell her we’re missing her already. Now come and say hello to Ethan. He’s looking forward to meeting up with you again.” Kate slipped her arm through Ana’s but called over her shoulder as the two girls walked towards a booth at the back of the bar. “Sawyer, you might as well come, too. There’s enough room for everyone.”

 

Ana was soon enveloped in another Kavanagh hug, only this one was larger and definitely more masculine. Ethan held her for a moment longer than Ana was comfortable with before he stepped back to look at her. “Hey, Ana, it’s great to see you and you look... different. As beautiful as always, but more grown up. Yes, much more grown up!” His eyes twinkled in appreciation.

 

“Thanks, Ethan. You look good too.” And he did. Almost as fair as Kate but with a golden tan and he’d certainly filled out in all the right places. She let her hands slip down his arms. “You must be working out to get those muscles. I can’t remember you being quite as toned. Australia must have been good for you. I can tell you’re going to break a few female hearts.”

 

“Australia was great. All sand and surf and barbecues. I had a ball on my gap year, but I’m glad to be back. I start at Stamford in the fall which isn’t so far from home. And as for hearts, maybe there’s only one heart I’m interested in.”

 

Ethan stared into Ana’s eyes and she found herself blushing. She stepped back and slid into the booth beside José. Yet it wasn’t that long ago that José had made a pass at her. She wished Christian were here, but she was ambivalent about that scenario, too. He certainly wouldn’t look kindly on Ethan’s, or José's interest.

 

Help came from an unexpected corner. “Where’s Christian, Ana?” Elliot asked casually. “He called me to ask where we were meeting up. I think he was hoping to be here.”

 

“Who’s Christian?” Ethan asked, somewhat territorially.

 

“Elliot’s brother and Ana’s boyfriend.” Kate jumped in quickly, rather abashed that she hadn’t clued in her brother to Ana’s ‘off the table’ status. She’d forgotten that once Ethan had a huge crush on her friend.

 

“Christian Grey? Seattle’s most eligible billionaire? That Grey?”

 

“Yes, that Grey,” Elliot stated. “Ana’s been dating my brother for more than a couple of months now. Exclusively.”

 

Ethan was reluctant to take the hint. “Is that true, Ana? Are you… taken?”

 

Ana’s pale skin flushed pink at Ethan’s choice of word but her answer was sure. “Yes, I am. I’ve moved in with Christian.”

 

“Wow! That was fast, but I guess he’s a bit of a catch.” Ethan tried for jokey, but his eyes were cold while José cringed. He’d used that line with Ana only to be shot down in flames.

 

“If you’re implying I’m with Christian for his money, then you don’t know me at all, Ethan.” Anastasia’s voice was as steely as her name.

 

Quickly realising he’d made a big mistake, Ethan backtracked. “No! Of course, I know you wouldn’t be attracted by his bank balance. I’m just surprised, that’s all. I mean, how did you even meet him?”

 

“She stood in for me,” Kate said quickly, trying to smooth things over. “I had an interview with Christian for the student newspaper and I got the flu. Ana went in my stead.”

 

“And the rest, they say, is history.” Elliot laughed, before issuing a quiet warning. “You couldn’t get a closer couple than Ana and Christian. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, what do you want to drink, Ana? We have a beer, but I can get you something else.”

 

“No, beer will be fine.” She watched as Elliot poured her a glass then turned to the rest of the table. “Cheers, everyone.”

 

Thankfully, the conversation became more general with Ethan telling of his adventures in Australia and Jose filling them in on his exhibition. Soon the atmosphere became more relaxed as the friends laughed and joked, discussing similar interests, particularly a variety of sports.

 

Sawyer hovered on the edge of the group, though he neither drank alcohol nor joined in the chat. Unlike the others, he was still on the clock. So it was he who first spotted Mia, pale and tearful, as she squeezed her way through the busy bar.

 

“Wait! Quiet!”

 

Sawyer’s voice wasn’t necessarily loud but it was commanding, yet it took a few seconds before the friends got the message and turned to see what had attracted his attention. Mia took the last few steps to reach them.

 

“I’ve just had a phone call from Dad,” she said, dashing the tears from her cheeks with the base of her hand. “Christian’s helicopter is missing.” She swallowed a sob. “It went down on the way back from Portland.”

 

All those around the table stilled, falling silent.

 

“Shit!” Elliot was the first one to speak. “Do they know anymore, Mia?”

 

She shook her head. “They’re searching for them. But that’s all I know. Dad asked you all to meet up with Mom and him at Escala.”

 

“Of course. Come on, let’s get out of here,” Elliot told everyone as he took hold of Kate’s arm urging her to hurry, but Kate could only stare at Ana. “Jesus, Ana.”

 

Anastasia remained sitting, frozen. Her brain had shut down. This couldn’t be true. Christian was an excellent pilot. He was accomplished at so many things. “No. There must be some mistake,” she whispered, fighting back the darkness which was threatening to engulf her.

 

No one answered her, at first, until Elliot replied. “Yes, Ana. I’m sure you’re right. There’s bound to be some explanation. Maybe his radio crashed.”

 

Ana’s eyes flew to his face at his final word. “He can’t have crashed. He can’t.” But the reality was seeping into her mind and her eyes began to fill with tears.

 

Then Sawyer was taking her arm and helping her to stand, but as she wobbled, Kate grabbed her from the other side.

 

Again, Elliot took charge. “We should get back to Escala. That’s where we’ll get more information. But, I’m with you, Ana. My arsehole of a brother is far too stubborn to get himself killed.”

 

*****

 

Christian regained consciousness slowly and was surprised by the silence around him. Though perhaps that might be in comparison to their thunderous crash through the trees and the screeching of metal bending and twisting along the ground, the last sounds he was aware off.

 

Perhaps he’d been out of it for hours, though it wasn’t completely dark yet. Or perhaps he was just deaf. He certainly had a monumental headache! But there was smoke billowing through the cabin of Charlie Tango that was at least whole, thank goodness. The floor was torn apart in places and the glass and console had a huge rock lodged in the centre, but he was still strapped in…

 

And fuck! His leg hurt like hell. He tried to move his arms and was relieved when they obeyed his will. His neck might ache but he had movement. He was still in one piece and in the land of the living.

 

_God! Taylor?_ _H_ _ow_ _is_ _Jason?_

 

Christian twisted around to look at the passenger seat.

 

_Jesus! No fucking Taylor. And the door is missing. Had he been thrown out?_

 

Christian panicked. His stomach clenched as he tried to unlock his belt. He had to go in search of his bodyguard… his friend. Thankfully for his peace of mind, he noticed that the passenger seat belt was loose and it hadn’t been ripped open. Jason had obviously exited the helicopter by his own efforts. Now if only he could do the same. The smell of burning was growing stronger and he could hear the crackle of flames. He had to get out of here and not just to go in search of Taylor. He clawed at the belt’s locking mechanism.

 

_Why is this fucking thing jammed and why is it wet and sticky?_

 

He tried to wrestle himself free, but he couldn’t get any purchase from his feet on the floor and the more he twisted the more liquid soaked into the belt. Pain lanced through his body. In a daze, Christian lifted his hands to his face. Fuck! His fingers were covered in blood. He was bleeding from his side somewhere, his legs didn’t seem to work, he was stuck in a burning helicopter and the only man who could help was missing.

 

_Anastasia, forgive me. Sweetheart, I might not make it back to you._

 

But Christian hadn’t survived his traumatic childhood and his messed-up puberty, or become a self-made billionaire by giving up at the first hurdle. With an almost superhuman effort, he pounded on the buckle which trapped him and, suddenly, it came apart. For long seconds, he was too exhausted to move but just as he attempted to open his door, the twisted metal was wrenched from his hands.

 

“Get down, Christian,” Taylor ordered as he directed the fire extinguisher at the back of the cab, not stopping until he was satisfied the fire was out. “I think that will do for now, but we have to get out of here in case the fire’s still smouldering somewhere I can’t see. This thing could still blow.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for.” Christian moved as best he could toward the exit but his body didn’t want to co-operate with his brain.

 

“Can you walk?” Taylor asked, his gaze scanning his boss’s body.

 

“Not without help. I think I might have broken my leg… or legs.”

 

“But you can move your legs? Feel them?”

 

“Yes! I can move one but the other… not so much... and it fucking hurts.”

 

Still Taylor hesitated. “Do you have pain in your back?”

 

“No. My back isn’t the problem. Taylor, there’s no time for a medical. Just get us out of here.”

 

As satisfied as he could be in the middle of nowhere that his boss didn’t have any spinal injuries, Taylor gave in.

 

“OK, Christian. Try to stay as still as you can and let me do the work.”

 

The CPO was now the one in charge and Christian wasn’t about to argue. He allowed Taylor to slide an arm around his shoulder and the other arm beneath his butt. He even gripped his own hands in Taylor’s shirt.

 

“We have to do this fast, Christian. I’m going to lift you. It’s gonna hurt, so are you ready?”

 

“Yea….h!”

 

Christian’s answer morphed into a strangled scream as Taylor didn’t wait for him to prepare but pulled him as best he could clear of the wreck. The tough bodyguard stumbled some distance from the helicopter before laying him gently down on the rough ground, his back propped up against a large rock.

 

“As crash landings go, it wasn’t ideal,” Taylor said ruefully. “Though it could have been a whole lot worse.”

 

“Yeah. Not one of my best, though it is my first outside a simulator and there’s just no comparison.” He turned and looked more carefully at his CPO. No, that wasn’t right. They were just two guys who had survived a near-fatal crash. It was time he admitted that Taylor was closer to a friend than an employee. A friend who had one hell of a lump on his forehead, one which was turning dark blue and purple before his eyes. “Jason, how are you?”

 

“Apart from a headache from hell and feeling dizzy?”

 

“A concussion?” Christian asked, his voice full of concern.

 

“Probably, but I’m in better shape than you. From the looks of it, you’ve broken your left tibia and you’ve a deep gash in your side which is still bleeding a lot. In fact, you might have a piece of metal lodged in there. I have to check and stop that bleeding.” Taylor rose and looked sternly at Christian. “Stay here and try not to move!”

 

“I doubt I could.” A bark of humourless laughter broke from Christian’s throat which turned into a moan of pain. “But where are you going?”

 

“Back to CT. We need the first aid kit if I’m to patch you up until help gets here.”

 

“Jason, don’t! You said she could blow.”

 

Taylor seemed to consider this only for a second before shaking his head. “Maybe, but I don’t want you bleeding out on me. I think I put the fires out but I’ll be quick. Though I’ll try the radio, too. Did your Mayday get out?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Christian shook his head, looking puzzled. “I’m pretty sure the radio blanked out right about the same time as the main engine. And that’s unusual...”

 

Jason gave a doubtful shrug of his shoulders but started to walk off towards the now silent ruin. “We’ll talk about it when I get you fixed up,” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the back of the broken cabin.

 

He had to steady himself as he bent to crawl inside the hazy interior, feeling his way towards the rear to where the large first aid box was clamped to the wall. Thank goodness it was intact. He’d learned advanced first aid in the military and he’d prided himself on keeping his knowledge up-to-date.

 

Taylor took his responsibility for taking care of Seattle’s youngest billionaire very seriously. Besides, he liked the bastard, regardless of what he knew of Christian’s private, more exotic lifestyle. Neither he nor Gail was judgemental people and both knew their boss’s sexual affairs were completely consensual and safe. They couldn’t have worked for him otherwise.

 

When his boss had first met Anastasia and shown an interest in the innocent young student, he and Gail had been slightly on edge, yet they needn’t have worried. Ana had proved to be an able partner for Christian, handling his control issues with an aplomb far beyond her years and they’d been delighted to watch the couple’s relationship deepen into a lasting love.

 

Now he just had to get Christian home to the people who cared for him and he didn’t fool himself that would be an easy task. He wasn’t exactly in great condition himself, and he wasn’t yet sure how serious his boss’s injuries were.

 

His attempt to switch on the electronics to use the radio was quickly abandoned as sparks sizzled from behind the console. Jason shut everything down and retreated from Charlie Tango before the situation grew worse, struggling to carry the first aid kit over the uneven ground.

 

By the time he returned to his boss’s side, Christian’s eyes were closed and his skin had taken on a sickly pallor. Jason scanned the prone body, assessing which injury he should tackle first. Christian’s left leg lay at a strange angle; definitely broken, but there didn’t seem to be any flesh wound. However, the hand Christian had pressed to his side was covered in viscous blood and the bright red stain on his white shirt was spreading wider. His boss was losing blood at a steady rate, though, thankfully, it wasn’t an arterial bleed.

 

Kneeling down, Jason pressed his fingers to the pulse point on Christian’s neck. The pulse was slow and fainter than normal, but not thready. His first priority was to try to stop the loss of blood and with that in mind, he opened up the kit, grateful that Grey was a picky bastard who would own nothing but the best. Inside, there were bandages and splints, both items he could use and even an assortment of painkillers alongside bottled water and survival rations.

 

“What’s the verdict? Will I live?” Christian croaked, not wanting to waste his energy on his voice.

 

Jason extracted a pair of surgical scissors from the kit and speedily slit Christian’s jeans, confirming his theory that the bone hadn’t burst through the skin. “You’ve broken your leg, but from what I can tell, it’s a fairly clean break. I’m more worried about the injury to your side.”

 

Very quickly, Taylor cut away Christian’s shirt to expose a short but ragged cut just below his rib cage. “It’s bleeding and there could be a piece of metal still in the wound.” Jason wiped the sweat that was beading his forehead before dousing his hands with the anti-bacterial wash. He gently probed around Christian’s open wound.

 

“Jesus, bloody, Christ!” Christian swore on a quick intake of breath.

 

“Sorry! I can’t feel anything, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have internal injuries. We need to stop the bleeding and I’m going to have to apply pressure.”

 

“And that’s going to hurt?” It wasn’t really a question. Christian swallowed hard, steeling himself mentally for the pain. _Christ! I endured Elena’s inventive_ _punishments_ _for years._ _This should be a walk in the park._ “Go on, Jason. I’m sure I’ve experienced worse.”

 

Jason nodded, scrubbing his hands again before he folded and covered the injury with a gauze dressing. When he was satisfied, he taped it in place then took a thicker bandage and held it on top, pressing steadily down, hoping not to see it turn red.

 

“We really need to get you out of here, but you’re right about the radio. It’s toast.”

 

“And the cell’s no use.” Christian grimaced in pain as his free hand opened, showing his phone. “There’s no signal. Not even an emergency contact.”

 

Seconds later, Taylor confirmed that statement with his own phone.

 

“Jason, you’ve got to go. Get he… help,” Christian stuttered as another stab of pain coursed through him. His whole left side was on fire… but he could handle the pain. “There’s no time to waste. Go!”

 

“I’m not sure I should leave you.” Taylor wrapped a survival blanket around Christian’s shoulders. “And I need to splint that leg.”

 

As Taylor worked on his leg, Christian felt something hot trickle down his forehead, not sure if it was sweat or blood. Yet Taylor hadn’t mentioned that he’d cut his head.

 

_But why would I be sweating when I feel cold? Focus, Grey!_

 

“You’ve no choice.” He halted to draw in a breath and clear his throat. His mouth was dry. “Is there water?”

 

Jason flipped open the flask and held it to Christian’s lips. “Just sip,” he commanded, inviting an imperious look from his boss. “I’ll leave this here,” he said, setting the water down by Christian’s good side.

 

“Thanks! I’m aware of the drill.” Christian offered, a smile ghosting across his lips. “Look, Jason, there’s only you and me and I’m not going any… anywhere. You need to climb. Find a place where you can get a signal.”

 

Jason nodded and lifted Christian’s hand onto the now slightly pink bandage. “And you need to keep the pressure on that wound. The bleeding is slowing down, but it hasn’t stopped.” When he saw his boss wince, he added with some concern. “I’d offer you painkillers, but you have to stay conscious.”

 

“I know,” Christian whispered but his voice was determined. “I’ll be fine, as long as you get help. Now leave.” He was still in control.

 

There was a slight moment of hesitation before Jason stood, but he immediately staggered, dizziness threatening to knock him over.

 

“Jason, are you OK? You’re injured, too. Can you do this?”

 

“Yes!” The CPO took a deep breath and steadied his swimming senses. He was as resolute a guy as Christian Grey. “I have to! I’ll be back as soon as I’ve called in the cavalry.”

 

“Good!”

 

Christian watched Jason weave towards the treeline and soon disappear from sight. He had no idea how long he’d be here alone, or even if Jason would make it. But he did have faith in his tough bodyguard. The man had survived two combat zones with barely a scratch. He’d succeed.

 

Left alone in this wilderness, Christian felt useless… no longer in control of his destiny and that wasn’t a feeling he’d had in a very long time. He pulled the blanket tighter and glanced down at the dressing over his wound. Was it pinker? He pressed harder and ignored the wave of pain. Pain helped him focus.

 

Why had Charlie Tango come down? The helicopter had the best safety record possible. But as he gazed towards the wreckage, he knew there were no answers to be had right now. In the meantime, he would think good thoughts. Think of Ana.

 

_Oh, shit_ _! Ana! She must be sick with worry._ _Don’t be scared, baby. I’m coming home._ _I promise._

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is chapter 25 and I do hope you found it worth the wait. I'm busily trying to write the next one, but I'm still stressing about my real life. I will post as soon as possible. If you have the time or think my efforts are worth your opinions, please do comment.


	26. In The Dark of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian is lost and, in the dark of the night, Ana is afraid they will never find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't quite make my 2-week schedule, but right at the moment, I'm just happy I have something to post when my RL continues to stress me out. I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story and who commented or left kudos. Your support keeps me writing even when times are difficult.
> 
> Again I've used part of a scene from the original trilogy and I thank EL James for her story which hooked so many of us.
> 
> Again, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter twenty-six

 

In The Dark of The Night

 

 

Without the self-possessed presence of its owner, the great room of Escala was an echoing, hollow place. Apart from the blaring of the flatscreen TV on the wall which was tuned into a Seattle news channel, there was little conversation. The family and their friends were scattered around the room, some seated and others standing in clusters and, when they did discuss the tragic situation, they did so in whispers.

 

Night had fallen, the inky black cloudless sky spotted with glittering stars while a bright full moon, cool faced and unconcerned, gazed down on the anxious people in the penthouse beneath.

 

Anastasia didn’t realise she was shivering. She felt chilled to the bone, a great emptiness hollowing out her heart and threatening to swallow her whole. What if Christian never came home?

 

And she wasn’t the only one suffering. Gail was just as bereft. Taylor was lost along with his boss. Ana glanced over at Christian’s housekeeper who was hovering on the edge of the group. The two women exchanged a sad smile. No words were spoken, none were needed, but Ana patted the couch beside her. Gail shook her head.

 

“Thank you, Anastasia, but I’d prefer to keep busy. Can I get anyone tea or coffee?”

 

“Tea would be fine, Gail,” Ana answered, her voice raw. “Please… and thank you.”

 

“And I’d love a coffee,” Grace said. To be honest, she wasn’t sure she could swallow anything, but she did understand Gail’s need to fill her time with mundane tasks. Meanwhile, Grace’s task was to comfort the young woman at her side.

 

“Try not to worry too much, Ana. They’ll find him. You’ll see.” She took hold of Ana’s hand and found she was shaking. “Are you cold, my dear?”

 

“Just nerves...” In fact it felt like an Arctic chill was spreading throughout Ana, icy fingers wrapping round her heart and her mind, paralysing her feelings, conjuring up images of Christian. Terrifying thoughts flickered through her mind...

 

_Where is he? It’s night! Out there in the forests it will be getting colder, even if it is summer. What if he is hurt and in pain? What if my Christian is helpless and freezing and… dying?_

 

Panic grabbed her. One thing she was sure about; if Christian didn’t return, she’d never be warm again.

 

_Don’t go there! I have to believe he’ll come home._

 

Ana shivered again.

 

“I’ll get you a sweater.” Mia hurried off to her brother’s bedroom, grateful to be doing something useful.

 

On the TV, the anchorman droned on, giving a biopic of Christian’s public life and reporting on what they knew of the search, which wasn’t exactly a lot.

 

“Turn that damned thing off,” Elliot demanded from where he was standing next to his father.

 

“No, please don’t,” Ana said, her voice quivering. She wasn’t paying too much attention but she needed to know if there were any updates.

 

“Leave it on, but turn it down,” Grace instructed whoever was holding the remote. The sound died to background noise. “Ana, Christian will be home...”

 

“How can you be so sure, Grace? If they crashed in the mountains or the forest, they might not find them.” A judder shook Ana’s slender body. “We need more time. There’s so much we want to do...”

 

“Because I know my son, sweetheart. When he told Carrick and me he was learning to fly, we were concerned, but we needn’t have been. When he sets his mind to something, he excels. If anyone could set that helicopter down safely, it would be Christian.” Grace patted Ana’s hand, smiling gently into her tear-filled eyes. “And you’ll have plenty of time together because Christian has set his heart on you. Nothing will stop him from coming back to you.”

 

“I love him, Grace. I need him to come home.” Ana almost mouthed the words, afraid to speak them out loud in front of everyone, in case she jinxed their future.

 

“Of course you do and he loves you.”

 

In the background, though the TV was low, the newsreader’s demeanour suddenly changed, became more animated.

 

“Turn that up!” Elliot, who’d been keeping an eye on the quiet screen, changed his mind.

 

“News just in...” the anchor announced. “Christian Grey….”

 

Anastasia’s hand tightened in Grace’s as everyone in the room held their breath.

 

“Billionaire, Christian Grey and his bodyguard, Jason Taylor have been found. They are being taken by air-ambulance to the UW Medical Centre where their condition will be assessed. We’ll bring you further news as soon as we know more.”

 

There was a collective sigh of relief, which quickly turned to anxiety. According to the report, both Christian and Taylor needed to be hospitalized.

 

A cell phone rang and for a fleeting second no one moved, then Carrick quickly answered his phone and again everyone waited, listening to a very one-sided monosyllabic conversation.

 

Finally, Carrick spoke loudly enough for the others to hear. “Yes, thank you for letting us know. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” With a mixture of reassurance and a residual anxiety, he smiled tentatively as he addressed everyone. “They’re both alive, but they are hurt. Christian more than Taylor, though none of his injuries appear life-threatening. They’re already at the hospital and Christian has been taken in for surgery.”

 

There was a pause as the information sank in before Grace and Anastasia rose together, but it was the mother who spoke, Ana’s mind still adjusting to the fact that her life and her world would remain whole.

 

“Then what are we waiting for. We have to get to UW Med. Christian needs us… and Gail, you must come, too. Taylor will want to see you.”

 

These words seemed to break an emotional logjam as everyone rushed to get ready to go. Ana’s heart was soaring. Christian might be hurt but she wasn’t going to lose him. She was going to see him again, touch him and hold him. She was going to kiss him again, drown in his grey eyes and watch them darken with passion as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his precious body. Christian was still hers to cherish as she was his… 

 

*****

 

What made hospital waiting rooms unwelcome places? Even in the prestigious University of Washington Medical Centre the area was stark. The walls might be painted a neutral cream with a number of paintings of pastoral scenes dotted here and there, supposedly to create a feeling of peace, yet most occupants of the room only felt anxious. Perhaps it was the unhappy experiences of earlier families who had waited for news of their loved ones that haunted the place.

 

Ana couldn’t really say. She only knew the sparse news from a junior doctor that Christian’s surgery was almost over did nothing to ease her troubled soul and the Grey family were feeling no better than she did. Once more, they could only wait and hope...

 

Sometime after Ana and the Greys reached the hospital, Christian was wheeled from the recovery room and settled into his own private room on the top floor. The doctors had set his broken leg, repaired the tear in his side which, thankfully, hadn’t damaged any of his internal organs and replaced the blood he’d lost. At least, he wasn’t in ICU, though clearly the staff would be keeping an eye on him over the next twenty-four hours to insure there were no hidden injuries.

 

Taylor was being kept in overnight with a concussion, though he would be allowed home the following day if there were no complications. Gail had given her best wishes to Ana and Christian’s family for his recovery then quietly slipped away to be with the man she loved.

 

With both Christian and Taylor out of commission for the moment, Sawyer had taken charge of the Close Protection detail and had arranged for Ryan and Reynolds to protect their boss while he was in the hospital. After having spoken to the police and emergency services, Carrick requested that the in-house security would provide backup.

 

The investigations into the crash were just beginning, but Carrick couldn’t help but feel that something was definitely strange about the reasons for the accident. His son was an excellent flyer and Charlie Tango was serviced on a very regular basis. The control freak in Christian made sure of that.

 

Of course, they would learn a lot more when they could talk to Christian but that would have to wait till tomorrow. However, Grace had spoken to Christian’s doctors and gained permission for herself, Carrick and Anastasia to visit. In fact, before he’d been taken into theatre, Christian had insisted that Miss Anastasia Steele should be allowed to see him the minute she arrived whether he was conscious or not. He’d been adamant and the surgeons had agreed, either to placate an extremely forceful patient or because Mr. Grey was a huge benefactor of the hospital.

 

In a quiet, dimly lit room, Christian came to. The room smelled of antiseptic… a hospital room. His bed was raised slightly and he lifted his head to look around and wished he hadn’t. He had a killer headache. Damn, his whole body ached. He had a cannula in the back of one hand and an oxygen tube up his nose. He felt claustrophobic… tied down. The only sound was the constant beeping of the machine which measured his vitals, the screen casting an eerie glow in the darkness.

 

And he was alone! Where the hell was his family? Where the hell was Ana?

 

A strange tingling crept along the nerves of his spine and panic welled in his chest. Was there someone else in the room, standing in the shadows?

 

He uttered a strangled groan. “Who’s there?”

 

No one answered, yet there was a slight movement, a change in the air. His groggy mind started tumbling, no longer in his control... like Charlie Tango.

 

_Is it the bastard pimp? My crack-whore mother? Get a grip! She’s dead. The pimp is most likely dead, too. Who then? Hyde?_

 

But there was a smell in the air. A scent he recognised. Elena!

 

_How the hell did she get in here? Where is Taylor?_

 

Then he remembered. Taylor was injured, too. But surely Sawyer… no Sawyer is with Ana, and if he’s not, I’ll fire his ass! But there’s Ryan…

 

His unwanted visitor stepped forward from the shadows, dressed, as always, in elegant black. Black as her heart, he now realised. Her dyed blonde hair was dull with the lack of light. There was no light in Elena’s soul. There never had been.

 

She came closer and he could do nothing to escape her. Elena reached out to touch him, her hand on his forehead, her fingers with their polished nails running through his sweat drenched hair. He moved his head on the pillow. He didn’t want her here. He scrambled to throw himself aside but he was held fast by his injuries... or his horror. But when she ran her fingertips across his chest, he screamed.

 

“NO!” _Help me, Ana._

 

At his anguished cry, his angel manifested herself by his bed, her chestnut hair falling around her shoulders and her tender blue gaze healing his troubled soul. “Christian, try not to move. You’re in the hospital. You’re safe now.” Her hands, so welcome, smoothed across his chest where his heart beat like a train. “Please don’t struggle, sweetheart. It’s another nightmare.”

 

Christian reached for Anastasia, thankful to find her body warm and substantial beneath his hands. She chased away the ghostly apparition of his abuser. As his breathing calmed he whispered to her, longing coursing through every fibre of his being. He didn’t want Ana’s presence to be a dream.

 

“You’re really here?”

 

“Where else would I be when you’re hurt, my love?” Her smile was full of compassion, of tender love. “Oh, Christian, I was so afraid I was going to lose you.”

 

“Never! You won’t get rid of me so easily, Anastasia.” He took hold of her hand and squeezed, his confidence returning as his mind cleared of the anaesthetic and the distress of another nightmare. “I was always going to come back to you.”

 

Tears started to leak from Ana’s eyes and Christian was quick to wipe them away with his fingers. “Baby, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Ever. I promise.” A yawn distracted from his romantic vow and caused Ana to giggle.

 

“Except maybe to sleep?” Ana suggested, her mood lightening.

 

“Only if you sleep here with me.” He shuffled over to make space on the bed a little.

 

“Christian, I’m not sure the doctors would allow that. You’re injured.”

 

“But it’s for my health,” Christian protested with a weak laugh. “You keep my nightmares at bay.”

 

And that was only the truth. He slept better when Ana was beside him. However, that wasn’t about to happen at this moment as his mother entered with two doctors, the first who had repaired the wound in his side and the other, the orthopaedic surgeon who had set his broken tibia.

 

“Christian, darling,” Grace came to his other side and as she bent to kiss his cheek, she let her hand linger on his shoulder. A mother reassuring herself that her son was still in the land of the living. “It’s so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I said I was fine?”

 

“Hardly.” She smiled indulgently.

 

“Then I admit I’m feeling a bit ropey,” Christian returned her smile. “Actually, I’d love to go to sleep but I’d rather get rid of all this paraphernalia first.” He held up his hand the IV was connected to.

 

“We might be able to help you there, young man.” The older doctor came forward, regarding his patient with a friendly grin, before glancing at the monitor. “But we’ll have a nurse check your stats first, though I have to say everything looks to be settling back to normal.”

 

“Christian, you remember Dr. Chambers?” Grace asked, also checking her son’s readings surreptitiously. “You’ve met him at one or two of our fundraisers. And this is Dr. Mayer, the man who fixed your leg.”

 

Christian nodded to the older man who did look somewhat familiar, but then his mother had a lot of medical friends. He forced himself to smile patiently at both his doctors, suspecting they’d be more willing to leave him alone and give into his request if he, at least, appeared polite. “Nice to meet you and thanks for taking good care of me but I’d like to know the extent of the damage.”

 

“You were very lucky with the wound in your side,” Dr. Chambers announced. “We found a few small fragments of metal from the helicopter which, thankfully, did no internal damage and that we managed to remove. We stitched you up and you should heal fairly quickly, provided there’s no infection. But you’ll have to be careful for the next week or so. No strenuous movements or exercises in case you burst the stitches.”

 

“And my leg?” Christian looked towards Dr. Mayer.

 

“Again, you got lucky. It was a clean break. We’ve set the bone and it should be fine but you’ll be in plaster for the next six weeks. I believe you must be suffering some pain right about now, so I’ll proscribe painkillers to help you sleep and we’ll both check up on you in the morning.”

 

“Talking of sleeping, I’d like Anastasia to stay in my room while I’m here.” Christian’s demands had two intentions; the first was simply he wanted Ana near him and the second was that if he acted unconventionally, they’d be happy to discharge him as quickly as possible.

 

“I’m not sure that would be possible,” the younger orthopaedic surgeon replied, his mouth thinning into a firm line. “We do make allowances for family under certain circumstances, but girlfriends are probably breaking hospital protocol.”

 

“Anastasia is much more than my girlfriend. We live together. She’s my partner.”

 

Yet neither doctor gave in, though Dr. Chambers tried to reason with the patient whose irritation was obviously building and that wasn’t good for his health. “That might be so, Christian, but this is a hospital and not a hotel...”

 

“You could have fooled me with the prices you’re charging over and above your medical services.”

 

“Christian,” Ana admonished, surprised he’d already discovered the cost of his stay, but then she guessed he kept an eye on local economics in general. “It really doesn’t matter. I don’t need to stay.”

 

“But I want you here, Ana. By my side. And given how much this hospital has benefited from my donations in the past, I’m sure the surgical team and the board will reconsider their objections.” Christian’s stare left the doctors little room for manoeuvre. He was once again the complete CEO.

 

Yet, he did relent a little. “You might not know my history, but I’ve suffered from night time terrors since I was a child, and Anastasia is the only one who can talk me down.”

 

Grace, who’d been standing on the periphery of the group, drew in a breath.  Normally, h er son wouldn’t admit to his  Oneirophobia to  anyone who w as not involved in his psychotherapy. To Grace, it was a measure of the depth of feeling Christian  had for this young woman… or was he afraid for her? Did he know something he wasn’t telling? 

 

Y et, eager to smooth the way of her son’s relationship with Ana, Grace corroborated his words. “Dr. Chambers, Michael.” Grace dropped the man’s title, after all, they had known each other for a very long time. “What my son says is true, though with Ana’s help his nightmares are less frequent. However, given the trauma of the crash, it’s likely they could return  for the short term and Ana can help him without resorting to medication...”

 

“Which I refuse to take. If Flynn can’t persuade me, I doubt either of you can.”

 

“John Flynn is your therapist?” Chambers asked. “I know him well. Would you like me to arrange a visit if you’re feeling traumatised?”

 

Christian was about to snap that he was more angry than traumatised, but he bit back his words, believing that sympathy might get better results than rage. “Thank you. Actually, I have an appointment with Flynn the day after tomorrow. If you could let him know I might still be in here, I’d be grateful.”

 

Dr. Chambers nodded. “Good! Good. Nurse Winston  will be in to check your stats . Don’t hesitate to ask for painkillers as you’re probably going to need them tonight. As for Anastasia.” He smiled at the pretty girl. “We’ll have a  rollaway bed delivered to the room.”

 

Dr. Mayer frowned and was about to speak, but Chambers cut in. “Come on, Mayer, don’t be a stick-in-the-mud. Don’t you recognise young love when you see it and I doubt they could get up to anything with Christian in the state he’s in.”

 

Ana almost giggled.  _I wouldn’t count on it!_

 

“Besides, like the man says, he’s paying handsomely for this suite, so what he does in it, if it doesn’t interfere with his treatment and it’s not breaking the law, is his business.”

 

“Very well, I bow to your superiority.” Mayer didn’t look very happy, but he knew he wasn’t very high on the pecking order at UW Med, so he gave in. “Mr. Grey, as long as you listen to our medical advice, I doubt your stay here will be overlong. Like Dr. Chambers, I’d advise you to take the meds and I’ll look in tomorrow to see how you’re doing and to arrange physio for that leg. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight.”

 

Ma yer stalked off, but before he did he sent an appreciative glance in Ana’s direction. Christian’s side might feel  like  it was on fire and his leg  was aching; his mind might  be full of mush but he recognised the look. 

 

_The bastard’s jealous. He_ _wants_ _Ana!_ _That’s why he didn’t like her staying here with me. Well she’s mine. He can’t have her._

 

Sensing Christian’s disapproval of his colleague, it wasn’t long before Chambers followed, leaving Christian with his mother and Ana. Just as he was about to suggest that Carrick join them, the nurse arrived, asking for some privacy to do her job. The two women excused themselves to go in search of refreshments. Now they knew Christian was safe, they’d discovered they were hungry. 

 

Yet as they went to leave, Christian caught Ana’s hand. “Wait. Baby, can you do something for me? Please. I don’t know how Jason is? I asked before they took me into surgery, but they would only tell me the doctor was with him.” His voice sounded strained. Almost as if he was close to tears.

 

“Mr. Grey, please don’t upset yourself. You’ve been through a severe trauma and you need to rest.” Nurse Winston spoke as if she was addressing a troublesome boy. “I won’t take long to finish up here and then I want you to swallow these meds and try to get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

Christian bridled, yet he couldn’t summon up the energy to put the annoying woman in her place. He gave the nurse a perfunctory glance, then concentrated on his girl, instead.

 

“Anastasia, I really need to know. I’m sure he was more hurt than he let on. But he fixed me up and then climbed that hill. He got us out of there. Without Jason, I’d still be lying in that gully. Will you find out for me? He saved me. He saved both of us.”

 

The tight grip on Ana’s hand alerted her to the fact that Christian was near panic mode and she stayed a moment to comfort him. “Try not to worry, Christian. I do think Jason is fine. Gail went to see him, but I’ll find out for sure.” Her fingers trembled as they traced the contours of his beloved face. She’d almost lost him.

 

_Thank you, Jason Taylor! Thank you for bringing him back to me._

 

“I promise I won’t be long. Laters, baby!” Ana smiled, borrowing his phrase and kissed him sweetly before disappearing out of the door.

 

Some twenty minutes later, when Ana returned, she found Christian looking a little haggard and extremely tired. Thankfully, his breathing tube was gone as was his IV, though they’d left the cannula in case of emergencies.

 

“So you’ve got rid of Nurse Ratched,” she teased, smiling at him.

 

“Huh-huh. Thank God. She might be great at her job, but her bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired,” Christian grumbled.

 

“Mr. Grey, I didn’t think you were looking for a pinup girl for your nurse!” Ana teased.

 

“I’m not! But I’d prefer someone a bit sympathetic to look after me, since I’m tied to this bed until tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t need to call on her.” Ana had noticed the folding bed had been brought into the room and made up. “I’ll be here to help you with whatever you need.”

 

Strangely, Christian blushed. They might share a very intimate relationship, but he didn’t want Ana seeing to his toilet needs. “I’m sorry, baby, I want you here, but bathroom control was never one of my fetishes. Especially not my own.”

 

Ana giggled.

 

_After all we’ve done together in the Red Room, why_ _is_ _Christian embarrassed?_

 

Then she realised it was losing his control, his feeling of helplessness, if only for a day, which bothered him. She muffled her laughter.

 

_My dear fifty shades of control freak!_

 

“Now get over here and tell me about Jason.” Christian patted the bed next to him and Ana quickly did has he bade her.

 

She was still adjusting to the fact that she didn’t have to face living without him and she needed to touch him for reassurance. Ana curled up by his side. “Jason is doing fine. He does have concussion, but they’ve completed his scans and that’s his only injury. I went to visit him for a few minutes and he’s more worried about you. He was happier when I told him you were doing good, too.”

 

“We were lucky. If we hadn’t found a place to set Charlie Tango down, I dread to think what might have happened.”

 

“Taylor said you did a great job of flying. That you’d lost both engines.”

 

“We did!” There was a pause as Christian considered his options. He really wanted to cuddle Ana and go to sleep, but he needed to organise the helicopter’s retrieval and investigation and the quicker the better. “Ana, are my parents still outside?”

 

“They are. Do you feel up to seeing them? I know your Mom and Dad would like a quick visit but perhaps it could wait till morning.”

 

“I’m not at my best, but I need to speak to my dad. Can you fetch them?”

 

Ana nodded. “If you’re sure.”

 

Moments later Grace and Carrick followed Ana quietly into the room. “Christian, how are you?” Grace asked, lifting one of Christian’s hands to her cheek. “We only wanted to say goodnight. We can come back tomorrow.”

 

“I’m doing OK, Mom.” Christian managed a smile which turned into a grimace as he tried to sit up in the bed. “I am tired and sore and I promise I’ll rest up just as soon as I’ve had a word with Dad.”

 

“What is it, Christian, that can’t wait till morning?”

 

“Dad, I want you to arrange for CT to be uplifted and taken to the Boeing Field. The FAA will have to be notified and the NTSB. Probably Airbus, too. I want to expedite the investigation. Something’s very wrong.” Christian swallowed back a groan. “There was a fire in the main engine and I lost the radio seconds later.”

 

“What about the back-up engine?”

 

“It blew, too, when we were trying to find somewhere to land.”

 

“That’s… unusual,” Carrick said quietly, though his brain was racing at the thought of someone wanting to harm his child.

 

“Dad, I hate to ask you. Normally, Taylor would take charge...”

 

“Son, don’t worry about it. I’m only too happy to help. But it’s late now and you should be resting up. And don’t worry about protection either. I’ll take care of everything… tighten up on security.”

 

Christian gave him a weak smile but his eyelids had begun to droop. Now he’d passed over responsibility to his father, his body and brain were giving way to exhaustion. He felt his mother press a kiss on his hand.

 

“Goodnight, Christian,” Grace whispered. “Sleep well… but don’t be too proud to take those painkillers. You’re going to need them.”

 

There was a whispered conversation between Anastasia and his parents before Christian vaguely heard them leave. Seconds later, she was back by his side.

 

“Christian, do you want these pills?”

 

“Not now. I’m woozy enough without them. Come to bed, Ana,” he said, his voice beginning to slur slightly.

 

“Your Mom brought me pyjamas. I’ll just be a moment in the bathroom, then I’ll pull the bed up to your side.”

 

“No, Ana. I want you to come to bed with me...”

 

“Christian, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

 

“I only want to cuddle, baby. Please. You keep the nightmares at bay...”

 

*****

 

At the end of the corridor just inside the stairwell door, a woman watched and waited. She was elegantly dressed in a black pant suit and wore a matching stole over her blonde hair.

 

“Damn! Damn! Damn!” She swore underneath her breath as the family left, leaving that foolish girl behind… and a guard outside Christian’s door.

 

Elena was sure she could win Christian back if she could only speak to him. Of course, she’d have to lie. Pretend she understood he was in love with Anastasia and that she was happy for him. But to speak to him, she’d have to get past Anastasia Steele, his family and his protection officers. But that wasn’t an insurmountable problem, though this might not be the time and place to do it. She just had to watch and listen and choose her moment.

 

Meanwhile, she had another issue which needed taking care of. And fast!

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter and thought it was worth the wait. I mentioned a 2-week schedule but that is only a guideline for me these days as I really don't think I will always be able to stick to that, but I will get Ana and Christian through to their HEA.
> 
> If you have the time, please comment.


	27. I Will Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is light and dark in this chapter and, though it starts with the dark, I hope you enjoy the romantic scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to post. I'm keeping my fingers crossed you will continue to read. A really big thank you goes to those who have added kudos and comments. It's knowing you're out there that keeps me writing.
> 
> I don't own these characters but I thank EL James for writing such a great trilogy that has inspired so many fanfics. I know the books inspired me to write.
> 
> As always characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-seven

 

I Will Love You

 

 

If possible, the area where Hyde was living was more rundown than the warehouse where Elena had first met him. With a perfumed handkerchief held against her nose, she sat in her car a little way down the street and watched. She’d seen him leave his apartment to go to the corner store and return some ten minutes later with some provisions.

 

The district was a complete mess with overflowing dumpsters sitting outside the entrances to a few of the apartment blocks and where there were no trash cans, the residents had simply thrown their rubbish on the pavement in huge piles, adding to the sickly smell of decay permeating the air. Clearly, trash wasn’t picked up on a regular basis, if at all.

 

On the corner was a street gang of about a dozen teenagers who were dicing or practising their knife skills on an old plastic mannequin. Two prostitutes were lolling on a stoop, advertising their ample wares. Elena couldn’t imagine they’d do much lucrative business in this neck of the woods, though by the looks of them, they definitely weren’t suited for the upmarket trade either.

 

Elena visibly shuddered. There was no way she could visit Hyde here. She’d be afraid for her safety out there and she certainly wouldn’t leave her car parked here. When she returned, she’d no doubt find it gone, or stripped down to its bare bones.

 

Hyde would have to be lured out and, once again, Anastasia was the perfect bait. Only, Elena doubted she would be able to lay hands on the stupid girl. Probably both Ana and Mia had learned their lesson and kidnapping wouldn’t work a second time. Also, knowing Christian as well as she did, Elena was certain he would have doubled the security on Anastasia and all his family since the crash.

 

However, Elena was good at lying and manipulating men. She’d been doing it for most of her adult life. She was fairly sure she could use Ana to entice Hyde to meet with her... somewhere she wouldn’t have an audience. She needed to give her plan some thought, but she couldn’t wait too long. Hyde couldn’t have the chance to harm her Christian again.

 

There was a threatening shout from the thugs on the corner and, realising she was beginning to attract attention from the unsavoury locals, Elena quickly started up the car and drove off down the street.

 

******

 

Taylor was allowed home after twenty-four hours since he wasn’t showing signs of any major trauma. However he was told to rest and that someone should be with him for forty-eight hours, at least, and that he should return to the ER if any of his symptoms worsened. Needless to say, Gail would be making sure he stuck to the rules.

 

On the other hand, Christian was warned his stay in the hospital would probably last for a number of days, a situation he wasn’t at all happy about. He insisted he felt fine, his wound was healing and he could be cared for just as well at home. Besides, he intended hiring the best physiotherapist in the district to help him back to mobility as quickly as possible. Even now, he was refusing to stay in bed but was using a wheelchair to get around and spending short periods walking with crutches. All of which he suggested he could do from his penthouse.

 

Fortunately, Ana and Grace between them had persuaded him to stay until a private physiotherapist could be arranged and Ana could organise her workload at SIP so she could work from home. Christian wasn’t best pleased, but he’d given in, partly due to the fact that he was still taking pain-killers... plus he seemed to be planning something. Why else would Sawyer have been replaced by Prescott for the best part of the day and Sawyer sent to run errands?

 

Christian hadn’t even objected when Ana had insisted on going into SIP for a few hours, only demanding that she stayed close to her CPO and checked in with him on a regular basis.

 

Spending more time with both Christian and Anastasia, Grace was surprised to see how much influence the young woman had over her son. Of course, Christian would always be a person who needed to retain ultimate control, but he listened to Ana’s opinions and he was willing to put her happiness before his own. It also pleased Grace no end to see her normally solitary and reserved son becoming more at ease in strangers’ company. But what made her happiest of all was the warmth in her son’s smile which she’d despaired of ever seeing. And she loved Ana for making it happen.

 

Having finished her shift, Grace stepped off the elevator on the top floor of the hospital, shocked to see a troupe of women disappearing into Christian’s room carrying vases of flowers while Sawyer followed with a dark-suited man carrying a briefcase which was padlocked to the visitor’s wrist.

 

_What on earth is my son up to?_

 

Whatever this was, Grace hurried towards her son’s room. Christian’s standoffish attitude might be thawing but she was fairly certain he wouldn’t enjoy his space being invaded by so many people. She’d have to smooth some ruffled feathers, no doubt.

 

Yet, surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. When she entered the room, she found her son sitting on the edge of his bed directing the placement of the crystal vases with their colourful bouquets on various pieces of furniture, changing his mind a couple of times till he was satisfied that every bloom was shown to advantage.

 

_Oh, my God! Where has my son gone? Has he had a bump on the head that no-one picked up on?_

 

Christian looked over at the door and smiled. “Hi, Mom. Come on in and lend me your expert eye. You’re much better with flowers than I am. At first, I wanted just roses, but thought that might be too much of a cliché, so I requested a mixture. Do you think Anastasia will like them?”

 

Grace looked around at the transformed room before returning his smile. Her son had chosen a blue theme, the same colour of Ana’s eyes, mixed with white and pastel shades. “Christian, they’re lovely. I think she’ll be thrilled.”

 

“I hope so,” Christian said with less than his usual confidence. He stared through the large glass window at the parkland beyond the hospital, yet Grace would swear he wasn’t seeing the view. She waited quietly until he came back to her. “Mom, it’s really great to see you, but I have some business with Mr. De Vries that can’t wait. Could you give us some time alone?”

 

Her son’s request didn’t shock Grace. He’d often excused himself from family visits due to work, though she somehow got the idea that this particular business wasn’t related to GEH.

 

“Of course, Christian. To tell the truth, I came directly from work, so I could use a coffee and something to eat to keep me going till dinner. I might call your father, too. Ask him to meet up with me here after he finishes.” Grace leaned over and quickly kissed her son’s cheek. “It’s good to see you getting back to normal, but don’t be overdoing it. Just remember that a couple of days ago you were in a helicopter crash.”

 

“Yes, Mother, I will, but don’t go all mother-hen on me. You know how I hate being fussed over.”

 

Grace smiled benignly. Mother-hen was her default mode when it came to her children, especially with her middle child on whom she’d never been able to lavish physical care. Over the years, she’d found her way around his boundaries and they’d managed to establish a mutually enduring relationship, if not a tactile one.

 

“I know.” But she kissed him again anyway before heading out the door. “And good luck, sweetheart,” she called over her shoulder, leaving him wondering if she knew exactly what he had planned.

 

*****

 

When Ana returned just after five, she found Christian alone, trying to relax in a lounge chair, but seemingly failing miserably as his fingers tapped in a staccato rhythm on his uninjured leg and his hair looked less well-groomed than normal, a sure sign he’d been running his hands through his coppery curls. His grey eyes looked warily up at her when she walked into the room.

 

“Christian, what’s wrong?” She immediately knelt on the floor by his side, her hand covering his restless fingers. “Is it your side, or your leg? Are you in pain?”

 

“No, I’m fine. I just expected you back earlier...” he said a little sulkily. He’d been second guessing himself ever since Mr De Vries had left and had even thought about calling his mother up and asking her to return so he could ask her for advice.

 

_What if Ana thinks I’m crazy?_

 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to make sure Hannah was up to speed with the work for the next few days so I can devote all my time to you.” Ana smiled softly into his eyes, her glowing look of love soothing his anxious thoughts. “I didn’t realise you’d be on your own, or I would have finished sooner.”

 

“That’s OK. I don’t need a baby-sitter and it hasn’t been that long anyway,” Christian reassured her, returning her smile before waving his hands around the room. “What do you think, Ana. Do you like them?”

 

Ana stood, taking in the room. Her mouth gaped at the indoor garden that surrounded her. “Christian, they’re beautiful! All my favourite flowers. Did you do this?”

 

“You did say you wanted hearts and flowers, Miss Steele. It appears your wish is my command.”

 

She turned around slowly, appreciating every bloom in their sparkling crystal vases, her eyes settling on a particular glass pitcher next to his chair. Floating above its white roses was a silver heart-shaped balloon but it was the inscription that had tears welling in her eyes.

 

‘ **You own my heart.’**

 

“Christian, this is amazing. I never expected… any of this. You’re so thoughtful.” She sank down onto her knees again by his side. “I love you so much.”

 

Ana gently stroked an unruly lock of hair out of Christian’s face, her fingers lingering on his cheek. Instinctively she raised her head to him, while Christian softly wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her close. It felt perfectly in sync and perfectly right. When their lips finally met, there was no sound in the room as they paid homage to each other with mouths and tongues, their passion deep, but somehow pure…and honest.

 

Christian broke the kiss only because they needed to breathe. He grinned and patted his one good thigh, but Ana objected.

 

“No, Christian. I might hurt you.”

 

“You could never hurt me, Ana.” He only hoped that was true. Anastasia had the power to hurt him emotionally more than anyone ever had. “I want you close, but I don’t want you kneeling for what I’m about to do.” He pointed to his lap. “Please, Ana?” It was a question, a polite request, but there was a hint of dominance in his voice and eyes and Ana readily obeyed.

 

“Yes, Sir,” she said with a small giggle.

 

“No, Ana. No Sirs here.” His tone softened and he gazed at her with reverence. “Right now we’re just two people who love each other.”

 

As she bent to kiss him again, she didn’t notice him pull a small box from his dressing-robe pocket.

 

“Anastasia, I wanted to be on my knee for this, but I’m sorry that’s kinda impossible right now.”

 

Ana heard the slight tremor in his voice and she leaned back to look into his face.

 

“I love you, Ana. I never thought love was for me… never believed anyone could love me, or I could fall in love. I was an empty shell. But all that changed when I met you. I know I fought against those feelings. For a long time, I tried to keep you at a distance, tried to control you. None of my coping methods were any good and you broached every wall I threw up. You own my heart, the heart I never thought I had. You own my body and my soul and I never want to let you go. Will you marry me, Ana?”

 

He popped the lid of the black box and nestled inside was a solitaire diamond ring sparkling with an ethereal light in the sun’s rays spilling through the window. He held it up to her face.

 

“Will you be mine? Will you spend your life with me, Ana?”

 

“Oh, my God!” Ana exclaimed, breathlessly, staring at the ring. “I don’t know what to say. I mean... don’t you think this is too soon?”

 

Christian’s insides froze at her words. This was not what he had expected. Ana was questioning him? About this? How was that even possible? Perhaps… perhaps he had got it all horribly wrong and her feelings didn’t equal his. Perhaps she had enough of all the drama that came with being Christian Grey’s girlfriend? Perhaps she…

 

“Christian!” Ana grabbed his free hand and squeezed it hard, hoping to stop his troubled thoughts from spinning out of control.

 

She’d seen the hurt etched behind the doors that he’d metaphorically slammed shut to protect his damaged soul andit was clear that she needed to explain her hesitance.

 

“Are you sure, Christian?” she asked warmly and reassuringly. “You know I love you, too, more than I ever thought possible, but we haven’t known each other very long.”

 

Inwardly, Ana trembled at her own words, her own thoughts tumbling around in a wild wave of shock and delirious happiness.

 

_He asked me… oh, my God. He asked me. Am I crazy to point out the obvious? But… I love him. I’ve loved him since I fell into his office all those months ago, but I want him to be sure._ _Totally and utterly_ _sure!_

 

Christian took a deep breath. He knew she was young and he was her first love. He hoped he’d be her only love... as she was his.

 

“That’s true, Ana. But what difference will time make? My feelings are forever.” He understood that now, without a shadow of doubt. He just had to convince Ana. “When the helicopter crashed, I was scared. Not of dying, but at the thought I’d never see you again… never get the chance to explore the rest of our lives together. I was terrified and more desolate than I’ve ever been in my life. I didn’t want to leave you alone and I made up my mind to survive… for you, Ana. For us.”

 

A small frown appeared between his brows. The last thing he wanted to do was spook her. With his fifty shades, he was a lot to take on. “Ana, I understand this has been a bit sudden for you, so perhaps you need more time to think before you give me your answer. Of course, I’ll wait, but I just want to tell the world we’re together.”

 

Christian’s hand traced Anastasia’s face as his grey eyes filled with the anxious love that consumed him, but it freed her soul. The glimpse of his vulnerability melted Ana’s heart and strengthened her resolve.

 

“Christian, I don’t need more time.” She shook her head as she laughed with joy. “You have my heart, Christian Grey. And… Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

 

A shy grin spread across Christian’s face. “Ana, I promise you’ll never regret giving your heart to me.” He quickly slid the ring from the box and slipped it onto Ana’s finger. She wasn’t surprised that it fit. This man knew every inch of her body better than she did.

 

Then they were kissing and laughing… and crying, too. Ana’s tears spilled down her cheeks and Christian wiped them away with gentle fingers. “Don’t cry, Ana. I don’t ever want to make you cry.”

 

“Just happy tears, Christian, the happiest tears ever!”

 

Running a finger down the creamy warm skin of her cheek, he gazed into her eyes. “Then I wish you’ll only ever shed happy tears, Anastasia.”

 

Ana rested against the circle of his arms, her hands smoothing his tangled hair. “That’s sweet, Christian, but that’s an impossible wish. I know how much you want to protect me, but life isn’t that simple. Who knows what the future will bring.”

 

Ana was right. His past was a minefield and he’d let it shape him into a cold-hearted tyrant, but this lovely young woman had given him a second chance. A chance at a future he’d never contemplated for himself. “As always, you make a fair point, Miss Steele. But I will always try to keep you safe. You’ve changed me in ways I never thought possible and, as long as I have you by my side, Ana, I can face anything.”

 

 

*****

 

Nursing another cup of coffee, Elena Lincoln’s painted red nails drummed on her breakfast counter. She frowned down at the morning’s papers, hoping against hope that the announcement she was reading couldn’t be true. Yet there in black and white for all to see was a PR statement of fact…

 

~~~~~

**GEH is happy to announce the engagement of its CEO, Mr. Christian Grey to Miss Anastasia Steele, Fiction Editor of Seattle Independent Publishing. Both their families are delighted with the news and their friends and colleagues wish them well. Details of their up-and-coming wedding will be released in the near future.**

 

~~~~~

 

And if that wasn’t enough, The Grey family had also released an official announcement to the press. Almost immediately, social media and the society papers were full of talk about the  couple’s whirlwind courtship  and future marriage.

 

“Damn it, Christian. What the hell are you thinking?” Elena ground out, her hands fisting so tightly she almost cut herself with her talons. “You young fool! She can never make you happy.”

 

She slid from the stool and began marching back and forwards across the kitchen, her jealousy and rage driving her on. Now she had to save him from himself as well as Miss Steele and Jack Hyde.

 

There had been other men over the years, other adolescents she’d trained, but Christian Grey was different… special. From a very young age, she’d watched him grow. As he’d hit puberty, she’d been intrigued by his pent-up anger and lack of control, but most of all she’d recognised his determination to survive… to conquer.

 

She was the only one who’d taken the time and effort to give him the tools to realise his potential. She deserved his loyalty. No other woman would take her place in his life. She’d make sure of that.

 

A sneer turned up the corner of her lips as she imagined how she would punish him for causing her all these worries and problems. Elena had conveniently forgotten that Christian was no longer her submissive and had not been for many years.

 

Images of Christian as a boy filled her mind. Even then he was a handsome youngster. She’d wanted him under her domination and she’d been over the moon when his parents had sent him to work for her as a punishment for getting into yet another drunken brawl.

 

They’d spent many hours in her dungeon with him tethered to her spanking bench, or suspended from her ceiling while she chastised him with either crop or whip, depending on the level of his transgression… and there had been so many in the beginning.

 

Poor boy, he’d been so determined not to cry, but Elena was a manipulative Domme and in the end he’d always used his safeword. But then she would reward him. Pain morphing into pleasure... and he fucked so well, even at a young age. He’d loved their years together. After all, he was still in the lifestyle. Of all the boys she’d trained, Christian was her best and most successful student.

 

The trill ringing of her cell interrupted her reminiscences. Who the hell?

 

Yet she wasn’t displeased when she saw the caller ID. The fish had swallowed the bait voluntarily. She composed herself to answer.

 

“Yes, Mr. Hyde. What can I do for you?”

 

“Mrs. Lincoln,” he replied, his tone gravelly but straight to the point. “I’m assuming you aren’t happy with this morning’s news. Little Ana Steele has managed to hook your man. The question is… just what are you prepared to do about it?”

 

“I could ask you that same question, Jack.”

 

There was a moment of silence before he came back. “Let’s just say that Anastasia should enjoy the moment because she doesn’t have many left. Not with her rich lover boy anyway.”

 

His words were like music to Elena’s ears. She agreed totally, but Hyde wouldn’t be the one getting rid of Ana. He’d crossed her and in a way she wasn’t prepared to forgive.

 

“I’m glad we’re in agreement,” Elena answered with false affability. “I have an idea of how you can help me do that, but we need to talk. Can you meet me at the warehouse in… say an hour?”

 

“An hour is cutting it fine for me.” Actually, Jack had no reason to put the meeting off, he just didn’t want Mrs. Lincoln to think she was in charge. “Give it a couple of hours and I’ll be there.”

 

“Alone, Jack?” Elena had to make it sound like a request. She really wanted to issue an order, but knew Jack was the kind of male chauvinist who would baulk. “I’d really prefer no-one else was aware of our plans.”

 

Again Jack paused. He didn’t want Liz involved in this kidnapping… or worse. The woman still retained a smidgeon of decency. “Alone, Mrs. Lincoln, and don’t be late otherwise I’ll carry out the deed by myself.”

 

Both disconnected. There were no goodbyes. They weren’t friends. They didn’t even like each other. They just hated the same person.

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy to be able to update a new chapter before Christmas, but I doubt I'll be able to post the next chapter until after the New Year. I will try not to keep you waiting too long.
> 
> I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but I thought this was a good please to cut for now. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you.


	28. Retribution and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One problem is resolved but another is still to be dealt with before Ana and Christian can relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I have a new chapter to post. I’m sorry I’ve kept you all waiting and I thank you for having patience. I do hope you think it was worth the wait.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has left kudos or has commented. I do appreciate you staying with this story as I've not stuck to my schedule. However, both my husband and I have had a few health problems this January, so I hope you'll understand.
> 
> I don't own these characters but I borrowed them from EL James for my pleasure in writing.
> 
> As always, characters' thoughts are in italics.

Chapter Twenty-eight

 

Retribution and Recovery

 

Mrs. Lincoln had made sure to arrive at the meeting place before Jack Hyde, though she was fairly sure Hyde would keep her waiting. She could read men like a book. Not that she admired the male of the species. There was only one who had ever won her approval… and it wasn’t her husband.

 

Once she’d believed she could love Linc. But that was in the beginning before she’d learned he saw her as a trophy wife, a beautiful commodity he could show off to his friends. Her main worth to him had been in charming his business acquaintances. He didn’t even mind how far she or his cronies were prepared to take their fleeting dalliances as long as he and his company prospered.

 

Well, two could play at that game and she’d made sure Linc paid for her services and that he gave her the freedom to explore her less mainstream sexual predilections. There was only one young man he’d ever been jealous of and that was, no doubt, because she’d committed the cardinal sin of using part of Linc’s fortune to bankroll Christian Grey. Linc had turned nasty and Elena had ended up in the ER, but even that one and only assault had served to bond Christian closer to her side. The poor boy had felt responsible for her plight and she’d encouraged his guilt to tighten her grip on him.

 

Linc’s treatment of her had reinforced her belief that no man could be trusted and prompted her to file for a divorce. Finally, Elena had been free to pursue her own goals, take the time to hone her skills into bending men to obey her dominance and she had the perfect submissive to practice on.

 

In time, when Christian had escaped her sphere, she’d turned her organizational skills into the business of training young submissive women and supplying them to her clientele. It had become quite a lucrative business, if one she’d kept under wraps and certainly had managed to withhold from Christian. She’d convinced him that her introductions to the long list of submissives he’d contracted with had been out of a deep and abiding friendship.

 

Just as she’d thought, Hyde kept her waiting for over twenty minutes and, had she not been desperate to carry out her plan, she would have left the meeting place. Yet patience was a virtue… not that she had many of those left, except for taking care of the one person she cared about.

 

At last, she spotted Jack driving up the overgrown track and she stepped back into the shadows. Only not too far. She didn’t want him thinking he had anything to fear from her presence. Time to play the eager partner in their plotting against Anastasia Steele… even Christian, for the moment.

 

From her stance just inside the loading bay, she watched him alight from his car and saunter towards her, his gaze roaming leisurely around as if he hadn’t a care in the world. This guy was either as good at acting as she was, or he was a confident bastard. Whatever he was, it was now her time to call the shots.

 

“Mr. Hyde, I’d almost given up on you,” Elena called out before he reached her. “I was beginning to think you didn’t have the balls to go through with our game against Anastasia and Christian.”

 

Jack dug his hands deeper into his pockets and quickly covered the rest of the ground till he was confronting her. “Don’t you worry about my balls, Mrs. Lincoln. They’re doing just fine… and this isn’t really a game for me. I’m deadly serious.” Jack stared directly into Elena’s eyes. “Thought you might have realised that when I took down Grey’s helicopter.”

 

Elena’s plucked eyebrows rose while she slid her hands behind her back, unwilling to show them clench with her growing anger. “So that was down to you. I did wonder, but forgive me, if I’m unimpressed. If you wanted to get rid of Christian, you didn’t do a very good job.”

 

Hyde shrugged. “Fine! He got lucky and managed to land the thing, but he did end up in the hospital, which is more than you achieved when you had your goons try to snatch Ana. I’d say we’re even and I promise you I won’t fail again. Next time I’ll make sure the sonofabitch dies.”

 

“You want him dead? Tell me, Jack, why do you hate Christian Grey so much?” Elena barely managed to keep her voice calm.

 

“Because he stole my life,” Jack ground out, his face a mask of repressed rage and envy. “That should have been me… living his life… his fucking privileged life. I was the one who was meant to be adopted. Not that snivelling little cry-baby!”

 

Elena almost bit her lip, but she forced herself to ask disinterestedly, “You knew Christian as a child? Before the Greys adopted him?”

 

“We were in the same foster home. I was told I was next on the adoption list, but he stole my place. I deserved that place. I deserved that chance. I’m as smart… and as gutsy as he is.” Hyde thumped his hand on his chest. “That should be me sitting in his ivory tower with all his billions. Instead I had to fight for everything I got. I didn’t get everything handed to me on a silver platter...” He swung away from her and paced across the littered floor, kicking things out of his path.

 

Elena only watched. This guy was delusional if he thought Christian Grey was gifted his fortune. Christian had clawed his way to the top using his razor-sharp brain, his gut instinct and a determination never to give up. And, of course, a little help from herself. She’d be damned if she allowed this maniac to take Christian from her.

 

“Mr. Hyde, if you take my advice, I’d suggest you leave Christian alone for the moment. Believe me, his security detail will never let you get near enough to harm him. Anastasia, on the other hand, is more vulnerable and I have certain clients who are interested in procuring her...”

 

“Then go ahead and snatch her, if you can. I won’t stop you.” Hyde walked back, standing directly in Elena’s space, jabbing a finger into her face. “But let me give you a piece of advice, Mrs. Lincoln, I will take out that fucking billionaire. Christian Grey is my target and if you don’t want to help me, then I’ll do it alone.”

 

A red haze descended over Elena’s brain. _No one hurts my Christian!_

 

It only took a moment for Elena to slip the gun from her waistband at her back, her hands were already hovering over the solid metal butt. She smiled icily.

 

Hyde hardly had time to register the gun’s presence close to his body before she blew a hole in his chest. Time seemed to freeze. He lurched forward, his hands trying to grab Elena, but she simply stepped back out of reach, watching as he fell to his knees. Jack stared up at her in shock.

 

_Jesus! The fucking witch just shot me!_

 

Elena glared at him with a twisted smile. “You won’t do it at all, Mr. Hyde. I asked you nicely not to harm my Christian, but you didn’t listen. Big mistake.”

 

He fought to breathe, but it seemed his lungs wouldn’t cooperate, though he managed to stutter out a curse. “You stupid old bitch.” Jack heaved another breath. “He’s not y… your Christian. You… are… crazy!” He stopped, dragging the air noisily through his mouth. There was a strange metallic taste on his tongue. “Even with Aaa… na... gone, he’ll… ne… never be yours.” He saw her flinch before his eyes started to glaze over. His head felt too heavy to hold up. Jack heard her words from somewhere far away…

 

“Oh, you’re wrong, Mr. Hyde. Christian just needs to be reminded of what we mean to each other.” She bent over him as he scrabbled in the dirt on the ground, the air rattling in his throat. She plucked his cell from his pockets. Elena couldn’t risk anyone finding a record of their calls to each other. “Goodbye, Jack. I can’t say it’s been nice knowing you.”

 

As she walked away, she was calling her associates. They were adept at making people disappear… alive or dead and they owed her a few favours.

 

*****

 

Christian wasn’t sure who was more delighted to see him discharged from the hospital, the staff, or himself. He’d done his best to be patient, but he didn’t suffer fools gladly and, though he admired and was grateful to most of the medical personnel, there were a few whose sycophantic personalities grated on his nerves. Not to mention the supercilious one. Dr. Mayer had remained a pain in Christian’s side with his overt appreciation of Anastasia. Yet Ana hadn’t even noticed. She just didn’t realise how beautiful she was, or how appealing she was to the opposite sex.

 

And, on top of all that, was Christian’s frustration with his lack of mobility. He couldn’t wait to return to Escala where he would be in charge of his own rehabilitation, if Ana and his mother would let him. But these two women, at least, had his best interests at heart. Besides, he had an element of control over both… emotionally. _At least,_ _I like to pretend I do_.

 

Christian Grey, billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprises, left the hospital four days after the crash in a wheelchair since it was hospital policy, and nothing he said would persuade the staff otherwise, but he did exit the elevator in his own domain on crutches.

 

“Sawyer, lose the wheelchair, I doubt I’ll use it again. Perhaps you can find a more suitable home for it at one of those social centres...” _Why did I buy the bloody thing? I’ve hardly used it!_ _But I had to have top-of-the-range..._

 

“Christian, do you think that’s wise?” Ana interrupted his thoughts, worry wrinkling the soft skin of her brow. “I know you don’t want to use it and I know you prefer the crutches, but you might need the chair if you’re tired or in pain...”

 

“Ana, if I’m tired or hurting, I’ll sit down. I own plenty of comfortable chairs in this penthouse which I’m perfectly capable of reaching under my own steam, at least with the help of these god-awful sticks.” A hint of annoyance shadowed his eyes as he lifted one of the offending objects aloft. “Believe me, I will **not** need the wheelchair.”

 

Ana might not be convinced, but she recognised the mulish look on her fiancé’s face and knew when to argue and when to keep quiet. Besides, she could have a word with Sawyer who was much more likely to be persuaded. The said wheelchair could be hidden in the staffs’ quarters for the time being until Christian really had no further need of it.

 

“Welcome home, Mr. Grey.” Mrs. Jones’s friendly voice came from the direction of the kitchen. “It’s good to see you back… and walking, might I add.”

 

“Thank you, Gail. It’s good to be home.” Christian hobbled into the great room, his crutches and plaster-cast robbing him of his usual athleticism. He quickly found himself somewhere to sit. Though he hated to admit it, Ana was probably right about the wheelchair. However, he’d be damned if he gave into his temporary disability. “How is... Jason?”

 

Christian stumbled over Taylor’s given name. At the crash site, they’d been equals trying to survive an almost life-threatening situation, but he hadn’t seen Jason since then and, now they were back in the normal setting of Escala, the old ingrained formality was creeping back in. But was that really what he wanted now?

 

Christian hurriedly continued. “I’m sure you’ve been looking after him well.”

 

“He’s fine, Sir, and he wanted to visit you yesterday. However, since he was trying to ignore a particularly bad headache, I insisted he rest.”

 

“Quite right, too, Gail. I know the doctors warned him to take it easy due to his concussion. I don’t want him to be incapacitated any longer than necessary.” Realising his statement didn’t sound exactly altruistic, Christian added, “For his own sake and yours, Gail… but we do have a number of security issues to deal with. Perhaps we could all sit down to lunch while we discuss the best way to handle them. If you have prepared lunch, that is, Gail?”

 

_Fuck! Way to go,_ _Grey_ _! I need to take lessons on th_ _is_ _empathy_ _stuff. Perhaps Ana could_ _teach_ _me._ _She’s a natural._

 

“Lunch will be served directly, Mr. Grey. Jason told me you were expected home this morning, so I prepared one of your favourites, roast chicken with dauphinoise potatoes and green vegetables.”

 

“With your exceptional gravy, I hope, Gail?” His housekeeper nodded, pleased at the compliment. “Excellent! You’re indispensable. The meals they served in the hospital couldn’t compare to yours.” Christian sent her a slightly awkward smile before pushing himself erect. He manoeuvred the crutches under his arms and headed for the dining table. “Call Jason and set the table for five, please. I know you’ve probably made enough to feed an army, so Sawyer might as well join us. It would save having to repeat ourselves later.”

 

“Gail, would you like some help?” Ana threw Christian a warning look as she hurried after the rather stunned housekeeper. Mrs. Jones had never been asked to eat with her boss before and the poor woman was feeling a little like Alice after she fell down the rabbit hole.

 

“Thank you, Ana, that would be lovely,” Gail replied with a smile before turning back to Christian. “Taylor is in the security office. He had to take an important phone call.”

 

“In that case, perhaps Sawyer could fetch him while you and Ana...”

 

“Good idea, Christian,” Ana called, her tone tinged with sarcasm. “Why don’t you sit down and Gail and I will be happy to serve you.”

 

Christian mouthed the word sorry, sending her a rueful glance. He was trying to be nice… friendly even, but it was difficult. He had spent the last few years of his life keeping his staff at arms’ length. Thankfully, Gail and Sawyer understood because they did his bidding without thinking, causing Ana to shake her head, though her lips turned up at the corners indulgently.

 

By the time the meal was on the table, Sawyer had returned with Taylor who, it had to be said, wore an anxious frown. More bad news? At least, Christian could do something about that, for the moment. He lifted his cutlery.

 

“This meal looks terrific, Gail, as always.” Christian’s voice had a warmth in it which his employees seldom heard. In fact, hardly anyone ever heard. “And it’s much too good to spoil. Why don’t we finish our food before we have to discuss the problems? It’s not like they’re going to go away, and I’d rather tackle bad news on a full stomach.” He looked pointedly at his CPO and was happy to see the tension ease out of Taylor for the time being. “So, Jason, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m good! I’m still getting the odd headache, but the pain is milder than it was in the first two days. How about you, Sir?”

 

“Pretty much like yourself, I guess. I’m still having to take pain meds now and again. But Jason, you saved my life, so perhaps you could do as I’ve asked and drop the sir.” Christian smiled encouragingly. He was definitely getting better at showing a more congenial attitude, wasn’t he! And, no doubt, that pleased Anastasia. Since he’d met her, she’d been nagging him about how reserved he was with his staff.

 

Taylor grinned back. “I wouldn’t say I saved you exactly, but I think I could manage that... Christian.”

 

“Good! Now, everyone, eat up. Don’t let Gail’s hard work go to waste.”

 

As Christian started to eat, everyone at the table joined him and for a spell there was little noise but the tapping of cutlery on china and the sporadic, idle chatter between the diners. Yet the elephants in the room couldn’t be disregarded for long and Christian finally sat back and addressed Taylor.

 

“OK, Jason, much as I’d like to have a trouble-free day relaxing with my fiancée, I realise that’s a forlorn hope.” Almost unwittingly Christian lifted Ana’s hand, his thumb stroking back and forward over her smooth skin. He wanted to take her to bed and make slow, passionate love to her, but that would have to wait... “What was in that phone call that has you so worried?”

 

“Sorry?” Jason answered, perplexed for a second or two. Boy, Grey’s brain was razor-sharp and he overlooked nothing.

 

“Gail told me you had a phone call earlier and you looked less than happy when you walked in here. I’m assuming it wasn’t good news.”

 

“Depends on your opinion of Jack Hyde, I suppose.”

 

Christian sat erect in his chair, his grey gaze darkening. “The police have found him? I want him arrested. We might not be pressing charges for his assault on Ana, but the bastard shot at us on the way back from Everett.”

 

“That won’t be possible… Sir.” Taylor thought it prudent to return to Christian’s official title for the time being. Clearly, Mr. Mercurial was back.

 

“Why the fuck not? Surely they can tie his Dodge to the one which followed us.” Christian glanced over at Sawyer. “Don’t we have it on CCTV?”

 

“We do, Mr. Grey.”

 

Christian swung back to Taylor. “Didn’t the police find his car?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, the detective didn’t mention his car. Just his body.” Taylor forbore to pause for effect, though he was tempted.

 

“Jack is dead?” Ana couldn’t stop the question that burst from her mouth, nor the shiver that coursed through her from head to toe.

 

“He is, Anastasia. My contact down at the precinct told me someone shot him.”

 

“Do they know who?” Christian demanded, pulling Ana closer to his side, his hand gliding up and down her spine soothingly.

 

“The investigation is ongoing. He was found in an abandoned warehouse in the South Park area by some local kids who were looking for a place to hang out. We have to wait for the post mortem results, but Joe believes he’d been dead for over twenty-four hours.” Taylor glanced around the table. “Thankfully, we’ve all got solid alibis for that time frame.”

 

“But why would they suspect any of us?” Ana asked, her teeth biting her bottom lip again. “They don’t know about New York, do they?”

 

“No, baby. You didn’t want that, and I’d never go against your wishes. No one here would.” Christian pressed a kiss against Ana’s temple, letting his lips linger for a moment. “But we did report Hyde for trying to run us off the road and they’re already aware he worked for SIP and was let go. Once they start looking into his background, they’re bound to find out more and discover the connection. Not to you, Ana.” He turned in his chair when she blanched and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll always protect you.”

 

After a few seconds of allowing herself to be comforted by Christian’s strong arms, Ana disentangled herself from his warm embrace. “No, Christian. I love that you want to keep me safe, but perhaps it’s time for me to speak to the police.” She looked directly into his eyes. “Tell them what kind of man Hyde really was.”

 

They shared a sad smile before Christian spoke again. “I’m not sure that will be necessary. Barney got in touch when I was in the hospital; the laptop arrived from New York and he took a look at it. The files were encrypted, but not well enough to beat Barney’s genius.” His eyes filled with tenderness as he gazed at the young woman beside him. “I’m sorry, baby, you’re not the first woman Hyde’s targetted. He’s drugged a number of women, abused them and filmed every move, then he blackmailed them into keeping quiet. There were victims here in Seattle as well as New York and other cities.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Jack was a serial abuser and I’m glad he’s been stopped, though I wouldn’t wish anyone dead.”

 

“That’s sweet, baby! I’m not as magnanimous as you. I’m glad he’s dead. Though it does raise the question of who shot him.”

 

“Someone else who holds a grudge,” Sawyer suggested. “One of those other women, or a close relative.”

 

“But why now? Why wait?” Christian shrugged. “It seems too coincidental. According to Barney, the time stamp on the laptop show those recordings were taken some time ago. Of course, I’ve asked Welch to check with the victims, but it doesn’t appear they’ve had any contact with Hyde recently. Except one. Liz Morgan.”

 

“Liz? But she’s head of HR at SIP.” Ana was completely shocked. “I admit I didn’t really take to her, but she seemed a decent enough person.”

 

“She probably was,” Christian explained, solemnly. “She wasn’t one of Hyde’s normal pickups. He didn’t drug her, but he did have an on and off again affair with her.”

 

“She’s on the laptop?” Taylor asked, reading the situation quickly.

 

“Oh, yes. Their sexual scenes appear… adventuress but definitely consensual.” Ana ducked her head, blushing at his words. The same could be said for her and Christian’s interactions in the playroom. “At least, the earlier ones were. I’d say Hyde’s nastier side started to show latterly and Ms. Morgan wasn’t happy, but by that time she was in too deep.”

 

Ana bit her lip again. “I think she was in love with him. She came to his office a number of times for no reason I could see. And she’d watch him with this sad, hungry look in her eyes. But what do I know? Perhaps I just imagined it.”

 

Christian hated when she lacked confidence. “Anastasia, you’re doubting yourself again and you have no need.” Christian warned quietly. His staff was aware of the room upstairs and what he and Ana did inside it, but he wouldn’t top her in front of others. “I trust your instincts implicitly.”

 

“Could this Liz have had enough and decided to get rid of Hyde once and for all?” Taylor asked, playing devil’s advocate.

 

“I have no idea, but you know her best, Ana. What do you think?” Christian sat back, arching an eyebrow at his fiancée.

 

With a growing sense of worth, Ana smiled at Christian before saying, “I don’t think she would. She always seemed grateful for any attention he paid her. Besides, I don’t think Liz is the killing type. Only, she might know more about Jack than anyone else… except perhaps his friend in New York.”

 

“Semmens is still in police custody. I’ve had a surveillance team keeping an eye on him and they tell me there’s a lot of women lining up to press charges against him. I doubt he’d know anything about what’s happening in Seattle.” Christian reached out to Ana again and she slipped her hand into his. “I agree with you, Ana, on both counts. I doubt Liz killed Hyde. However, she might be able to shed some light on what he’s been doing since he’s been hiding out. I’ll ask Welch to do a background check on Ms. Morgan. In the meantime, Jason, perhaps you could have a word with her. Oh, and keep liaising with your contact in the SPD. I want to know who killed Hyde the minute they do. I’ve got a nasty feeling it has something to do with his interest in me.”

 

Anastasia’s fingers tightened around Christian’s hand, gripping hard as her blue eyes turned questioningly to his. Her small teeth worried her bottom lip again. Normally, Christian would feel the need to bite that lip, yet, right now, he was more concerned with her welfare.

 

_Is_ _she imagining more enemies lining up to take a shot at_ _us_ _?_

 

“Don’t be afraid, Ana. I’ve promised to protect you and I will.”

 

She gave her head a tiny shake of annoyance. “Christian, I know you take my safety seriously and I’m truly grateful. I am.”

 

Christian’s brow furrowed. He still doubted he was worthy of anyone’s love.

 

_Oh my God! Ha_ _s_ _she reached her limit? Ha_ _s_ _she finally decided that being with me_ _is_ _just too intense… too much_ _trouble?_

 

Yet, even as that thought assaulted him for a split second, a new sense of security banished his fears. Ana loved him unconditionally. She’d proved that over and over again and her next words only confirmed his belief.

 

“But what about you, Christian? Who is taking care of you? No, offense, Taylor.” Ana turned on Jason with narrowed eyes. “I have a lot of faith in you, but is one man enough if someone wants Christian dead?”

 

Taylor squared his shoulders, not looking at all upset but it was Christian who answered.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m big enough and bad enough to look after myself, but I’m also not stupid. Taylor won’t be alone. Until we get to the bottom of this mystery, Ryan and Reynolds will be joining my team.” He gave her a teasing smile. “Does that satisfy my fiery fiancée?”

 

She grinned shyly back. “It does. But I won’t relax till we know this whole mess is cleared up.” Ana studied his face for a moment before adding, “Now if this round table is over, perhaps I could take you to your bedroom for a rest. You’ve only been out of the hospital for a few hours.”

 

Christian waited till the others had taken Ana’s cue and filtered out of the room, Gail taking some of the empty plates with her and heading towards the kitchen.

 

“Bed sounds like a great idea but I’m not sure I want to sleep right now. I want to make love to my beautiful girlfriend without having to worry about disturbing the other patients, or have nurses walking in.”

 

Ana blushed again but smiled her acquiescence. “You go through, Christian. I want to help Gail clear up. I’ll be with you in a bit.”

 

Christian’s first instinct was to object to her helping the staff, yet he quickly squashed the words, knowing Ana wouldn’t approve. Besides, there was rather a lot for his housekeeper to do on her own and Ana liked to feel useful. _I can make her feel useful in other ways._

 

He grinned at his thought. “OK, but don’t be long.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this. You’re not too tired?”

 

“I’m never too tired, Ana. Though with this leg of mine, you might have to take the lead.”

 

She leaned closer to his ear, her voice quiet but bubbly. “I kinda like being on top, Mr. Grey. It’s a bit of a novelty for me,” she said mischievously before she ran off.

 

Christian grinned as he limped through to his bedroom, though the thought that entered his head quickly dampened his happiness for a fleeting second. It probably wasn’t a good idea to voice his latest piece of information. Ana just wasn’t ready to hear it. He’d have to speak to Taylor alone afterwards.

 

The FAA had been in touch this morning with news that the helicopter crash probably wasn’t accidental. The preliminary report pointed towards sabotage!

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the latest chapter. I'd love to hear from you if you have the time or the inclination to comment. I hope not to keep you waiting as long for chapter twenty-nine, but it might be two or three weeks before I have something ready.


	29. The Spider and The Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Ana enjoy quality time at home and Ana makes an admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. My schedule seems to be updating monthly instead of weekly as it was when I started this story. However, I promise I won't abandon this story. I'm very grateful to all those who are still reading and leaving kudos. Thanks especially to readers who have left comments.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics. Also, thanks to EL James for creating such great characters that we want to write and read more about them.

Chapter Twenty-nine

 

The Spider and The Fly

 

At one time, spending the afternoon in bed would have been thought by Christian to be the height of laziness. Even when he’d had subs spend the weekend with him, the interaction had always taken place in the playroom and very seldom in the four-poster bed. He’d always preferred the other apparatus. Only with Ana had he discovered the various attractions of a bed… and his own bed in particular.

 

He looked around his bedroom… No, that was wrong. He looked around their bedroom and, though the pain in his broken leg was gnawing at his senses, he felt content… even happy. And it wasn’t the fact that he’d lived here in comfort for the past five years. It was Ana. She had transformed his home, his life. Escala was their home!

 

They’d already rechristened their bed since his return, making love gently and slowly, though with Ana having to make most of the moves given his lack of mobility. This situation would, normally, have horrified Christian. He’d always needed to take control. Even with Ana as his girlfriend, he’d still been the one to direct the actions and the pace of their sexual encounters in and out of the playroom. Yet, this time he’d been pleased to let Ana top from the bottom. He knew this attitude wouldn’t last, but he could live with Anastasia occasionally having her way. In fact, he would probably be ready for round two when Ana returned.

 

_When did I become so incurably insatiable?_

 

But he knew the answer to his question. Since Ana had come into his life. He just wished she hadn’t been distracted by a call from SIP. There had been some problem with a print run of Ana’s latest production and the deadline was tonight at midnight. Christian had been a little irritated that she’d chosen to go, but he understood her drive to be the best editor she could be. He couldn’t fault her for making the same decision he would have made. Besides, Ana had promised to clear her schedule so she could devote her time to Christian for the rest of the week.

 

_If only I didn’t miss her quite so much._

 

Perhaps the scare of almost being killed had taught him what was the most important thing in his life… and it wasn’t work. Of course, he could never turn his back on Grey Enterprises. Too many people relied on his company for their livelihood, not to mention the many research projects which he backed that would benefit the starving millions in third world countries. But perhaps he could stop being such a workaholic.

 

Christian fell asleep thinking of all the pleasurable things he could do with Ana when she came home and the heated images followed him into his dreams. In the late afternoon when she returned, Ana undressed quickly and, slipping under the luxurious sheets, she was happy to find Christian’s cock semi-erect and waiting for her. Snuggling into his side, she gently peppered his stubbly jaw with open-mouthed kisses.

 

With a husky groan, Christian leaned closer to her mouth. “Oh, baby, I love waking up to you.”

 

“And I love coming to bed with you, Sir.” Her pale skin flushed pink as she addressed him.

 

Christian’s eyes flew open and he raised himself on his elbow to stare down into her sparkling eyes. “No, Ana. In this bed, I’m Christian.” Gently, he eased her bottom lip from between her teeth before leaning down and nibbling it. _God, I almost lost this_ _forever_ _!_

 

Moments drifted by till Christian pulled back slightly. Bereft of the warmth he kindled, Ana sighed sadly. “But maybe I want to play, and you can’t take me to the red room right now, so we could... improvise… here,” she finished, blushing rosily.

 

“Ana, you don’t have to sub to keep me happy. I love vanilla with you...”

 

“Huh-huh. Vanilla is good… very good,” she admitted, trying to reclaim his lips, yet Christian held himself a little out of her range. “But, now and again, I like to sample a different flavour… rocky-road, perhaps?” Ana lowered her head and looked up at him through her impossibly thick lashes. “Wouldn’t you like to try something a little more... daring?”

 

Christian turned in the bed with difficulty, but he did manage to cup his hands on either side of her head, holding her steady to stare into her clear blue eyes, her pupils dilated with her budding desire. He said, slowly and quietly, “Right now I don’t need my sub, I just need to be inside you.”

 

Ana’s answer was just as hushed, though determined. “But I think I might need my Dom, Sir.” And she was biting her lip again, clearly unsure of how he might react to her words. “When I thought I’d lost you, a part of me closed down, but when I heard you were safe, I was ecstatic that **you** were back. I love you, Christian, for everything you are and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what. But I learned something about myself, too. I want both my lover and my Dominant.”

 

For a moment, Christian was silent, his eyes suddenly glistening with emotion.

 

_Ana accepts me as I am. Even my dark side. She enjoys our play sessions. Not just for me. For herself. My precious girl trusts me enough to offer her submission. Oh, Ana, I’ll never squander your gift._

 

But the fragile moment passed in the fraction of a second, overwhelmed by sheer, smouldering desire and determination. Christian’s back straightened.

 

“Ana, you’re topping from the bottom and, as your Dom, I should punish you.” A low growl rumbled in his chest, as he gently scolded her.

 

Earlier, Christian hadn’t minded Ana assuming control, but twice in the one afternoon wasn’t acceptable. He stared into her face as his thumbs brushed back and forward across her smooth cheeks. After a second of contemplation, he announced, “Your punishment is to wait for what you need, Ana, and you will wait until I’m ready to give it to you. Understand?”

 

Ana nodded with a tiny sigh and whispered obediently “As you wish, Sir. Whatever pleases you.”

 

Christian couldn’t repress a fond smile as he watched her lying languid and compliant by his side. His in every way. “I just want to make love to you, slow and tender, until you’re begging me to be inside you, until all you know is the feel of me.” 

 

Sensuously,  his lips  closed  over hers,  his tongue demanding access  to her bruised mouth as he  drown ed in her trembling  and delight ed in the shudder of her body.  He tangled his fingers  in her brown locks,  holding her head in place while he  devoured her. Ana responded sweetly and greedily as she  g ave herself up to his  demanding lips, his pulling on her hair, the slight pain which confirmed his  subtle  dominance. She gasped into his mouth as she clung to him,  her arms wrapped tightly around his neck ,  rubbing  herself against him, her  desire matching his  all the way . 

 

When, at last, they had to break for air, Christian smiled down at her. “And if you’re a very good girl, Anastasia, perhaps you and I will play later… much later.”

 

Christian pushed her down onto the fluffy pillows, his sculpted torso pressing against her pliant softness, caging her and holding her captive. As one, their passion flared unhindered. A low, long moan escaped from the back of Ana’s throat as she delighted in his body touching hers, skin to heated skin. Without haste, one of his hands squeezed between them to encircle her waist before his fingers trailed a wandering path up her body to her sensitive breasts. Almost lazily, he rolled a pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She arched towards him as damp heat pooled between her legs.

 

“Christian!” Ana squealed, feeling his hardened cock nudge hard into her hip.

 

“We’ll play later, baby,” he whispered against her slender neck. “Right now, I just want to lose myself in you...”

 

*****

 

Incandescent rage burned in Elena’s throat, threatening to choke her. Who did they think they were? Who did they think she was? Hadn’t she done their bidding without question in the past? Grudgingly, Elena would admit that she’d also benefited from her association with the shadowy people traffickers. But they owed her!

 

Elena had felt a sliver of apprehensive when she’d put a call through to her contact as it had been answered by someone she’d never dealt with before. When she’d insisted on speaking only to Edward, she’d been informed that he was unavailable for the foreseeable future but, if she cared to relay her request, Chuck, the guy she was talking to, would see her needs were met.

 

She hadn’t appreciated his manner, talking down to her as if she were some silly melodramatic woman, but she hadn’t felt in a position to put him straight. She’d make her feelings known, in no uncertain terms, to Edward when he returned.

 

And she’d been right to worry judging by the news report on the discovery of a body of a Caucasian male found in a derelict warehouse in South Park. It had to be Hyde. It would be too much of a coincidence to expect there would be two murders in the same place on the same day.

 

_Bloody Chuck! He ignored my request and now the police have Jack’s corpse._ _I am screwed_ _!_ _If they can connect me to Hyde,_ _the bullet_ _could be traced_ _to my gun._ _I need to get rid of it, just not yet._ _Fuck!_

 

Pouring herself another drink, Elena forced herself to remain calm. After all, there wasn’t much chance the SPD would link Hyde to her immediately. It’s not as if they moved in the same circles. None of her acquaintances were aware they actually knew each other, and their few meetings had been conducted in secret. She was pretty sure she hadn’t left any traces behind in that warehouse. Thank goodness she’d had the foresight to remove Hyde’s cell phone.

 

After giving herself a strict talking to, Elena decided she had to go on with her plans. Though she’d have to act on them sooner rather than later. Her time might be running out. But if things worked out the way she wished, then Christian probably had the wherewithal to make her problems go away.

 

With that in mind, Elena picked up her cell and found the number of the one person who could help her. Moments later, a quiet female voice answered.

 

“Hello, Madame Elena...”

 

“Shut up!” Elena hissed, exasperated once more. “How many times have I told you not to speak that name aloud?” It was more important now than ever that Elena not be connected to this timid girl. She should really make arrangements for Joan to leave GEH, but not before she obtained the information Elena needed.

 

At the sound of a whimper on the other end of the connection, Elena was prompted to switch tack. It wouldn’t do to make Joan too nervous to work. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap, but Christian is way over his head with that money grabbing slut. And he was almost killed!” Elena let the silence linger for a second or two. “You know, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was Anastasia Steele that was behind that helicopter accident.”

 

“Oh, no! Do you think so?” Clearly Joan was taken aback, but Elena needed her to believe that she was acting in Christian’s best interests.

 

“Actually, to tell the truth, I’m not sure. I mean, the girl obviously wants his money, but I doubt she has the means or the brains to sabotage a helicopter. However, I’d rather see Christian settle with one of my ladies than be fooled by Miss Steele. I need to intervene.”

 

If Joan was honest, she didn’t really care what happened to that arrogant sod Christian Grey, but she did want to please Madame Elena. And if Madame wanted inside Escala to talk to Mr. Grey, then Joan would do her best to aid her.

 

“But to rescue Christian, I need to talk to him. I thought I might get a chance at the hospital, but there were too many of his security team and medical staff around to make that possible. Now he’s back in Escala, it should be easier… and, once he sees how upset I am about him getting hurt, I’m sure he’ll listen to reason.”

 

“You want the entry codes for Escala?” Joan asked smiling. She could do this and maybe Madame would be so happy with her that she’d actually realise Joan’s true worth.

 

“Yes, my dear, I do!” Elena forced herself to sound pleasant. She’d no idea why Joan’s mousey nature grated on her nerves so much, but, at least, the girl was quick on the uptake. “Can you get hold of them?”

 

“I already have them here,” Joan answered, satisfaction colouring her words. From the moment Mrs. Lincoln had spoken to her outside Christian Grey’s office, Joan had worshipped the elegant lady and had striven to impress her. Now she’d anticipated Elena’s needs. Surely, Madame would appreciate her resourcefulness and deign to notice her for more than just a spy. “We’re in luck with that. Normally, the codes are changed every few days, but because of Mr. Grey’s accident, things have been a bit chaotic at Grey House and the numbers have stayed the same.”

 

A tiny shiver of unease spread through Elena. It was unlike Christian to be sloppy enough to allow his entry codes to remain unchanged. Yet, perhaps Joan was correct, and he’d had other things to worry him lately, or he’d allowed himself to become distracted by his ridiculous infatuation for Miss Steele. Whatever the reason, Elena was about to put a stop to Christian’s foolish behaviour for his own sake... and the sooner the better!

 

In truth, she firmly believed Christian would start to tire of Ana’s naive submissive streak and, surely, the girl would run screaming when Christian unleashed his more extreme dominant tendencies. Christian wasn’t exactly hard core, but he could be unbelievably stern when crossed. Elena convinced herself that both parties would be grateful for her intervention.

 

She chose to forget the one fact which had prompted her to visit Christian at all costs… the announcement of the couple’s engagement.

 

She’d been unable to get any updates on Christian’s condition while he was in the hospital, but it had been reported that he’d been discharged this morning. Thank God he was OK and she’d made sure he wouldn’t fall fowl of that madman again.

 

_Maybe I should tell Christian. He might look more kindly on me if he knows what I did to save him. On the other hand, Christian never liked guns. Best to keep quiet about that for now…_

 

And it seemed fate was playing into Elena’s hands since she could take advantage of the lapse in security. Within a very short time, Elena had touched up her make-up, swept her blonde hair into a chignon and dressed in a habitual black sheath dress. Checking herself in her full-length mirror, she decided she didn’t look at all bad for a woman approaching middle-age. Yet Elena was delusional in all things, she was well past her fiftieth-fourth birthday and her years of burning the candle at both ends were beginning to show.

 

*****

 

Mrs. Jones had prepared Italian meatballs and spaghetti for Ana and Christian, the perfect comfort food for his first night at home. The couple often ate at the breakfast bar but, due to Christian’s disability, for the present they’d decided to eat at the dining table. To go with the meal, Christian had chosen a Sicilian red wine which gave Ana a warm contented glow after a couple of glasses. Though, perhaps the glow was due to the fact she had her man back home and the promise he would indulge her later with some of his delicious kinky fuckery. Ana couldn’t believe how addicted she’d grown to his sexual play. Not the belts and canes, so much, but she wouldn’t mind exploring some of his other toys and she’d learned there could be pleasure in pain.

 

_Ana, behave! Christian is still recovering. I have to be patient._

 

“So, how was work?” Christian asked with genuine interest. From their first meeting in Grey House, Ana was the only woman who had piqued his curiosity. With his previous subs he’d only required they be open with anything that impacted on his time with them. Anastasia was different. She was his everything. He wanted to hear more about her thoughts and opinions and, especially, her dreams for the future. More than anything, he hoped to make those dreams come true.

 

“It’s good. We fixed the fault fairly easily and the print run will go ahead. I’m still settling into my new job, but I love it. Problems and all! Of course, it’ll take time till I’m completely up to speed.” Ana placed her fork down and moved to the edge of her seat. She leaned closer to Christian in her eagerness. “But I enjoy learning about my new responsibilities and being able to take the fiction department in the direction I think will benefit SIP, the authors and our readers. Thank you for giving me that chance!”

 

Christian reached out and took her hand. “Ana, I’ve told you before. I didn’t do anything. Roach made his own decision. Have more faith in yourself and your talents. I’ve told you before. I do!”

 

“I know you do. And I believe I can do this job. Better than Hyde ever did, even if that’s not setting the bar very high,” she added with just the hint of a sneer, before her mood quickly changed to one of enthusiasm. “I have lots of ideas, Christian, especially in digital publishing. Traditionalists still like real books… and I understand where they’re coming from. There’s nothing like curling up in a comfy chair to read a great novel in actual print. But the younger generation want digital, to load as many stories as they can onto their e-readers or tablets. They don’t want to cart around heavy, cumbersome books. And, you have to admit, they’re great for travelling...”

 

“You don’t have to convince me, Ana. I agree.”

 

“Good! I just hope I can win over Roach and the other editors, some of whom seem to be stuck in the dark ages.”

 

“Just talk to them the way you’ve talked to me. Your energy is contagious. Besides, if SIP doesn’t join the digital age, it’ll crash and burn within a few years.” Christian set his cutlery down carefully on his empty plate. “That’s the reason I first became interested in SIP, before I ever knew you were going to work there. It’s a failing business and that’s what I do. Buy these struggling dinosaurs over and fix them… only in this case, you’ll fix SIP for me.”

 

Ana’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Christian, I’m not sure what you mean...”

 

“No?” Christian smirked. Ana was usually much quicker on the uptake. “Jerry Roach is looking to retire in a couple of years, and I plan on you taking over as Editor-in-Chief of the rebranded Grey Publishing.”

 

“Oh, my God!” Ana looked shocked and just a little horrified. “Christian, I can’t… I mean, I think I can be a good editor, but the rest. I couldn’t fill Jerry’s shoes. My major was English Lit, not business studies. I know nothing about running a company, even a publishing one.”

 

“Well, you’re very smart and you do have two years to learn. If you weren’t ready, I could probably persuade Jerry to stay on for a bit, particularly if we offered him part-time work.”

 

“No, Christian, you don’t understand. I don’t have any desire to learn the business side.” Ana’s face paled, upset that she was spoiling Christian’s ideas for her future. She loved him and his dominant ways, but in the bedroom not running her whole life. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t want that.”

 

A frown appeared on Christian’s face and Ana’s heart fell, but she wouldn’t give in. Not in this. She hurried to explain. “I know you only want what’s best for me, Christian, but I’m not you. The thought of dealing with financial spread sheets and contracts and advertising leaves me cold. I just want to find new writing talent and encourage them… I doubt I’ll ever be good at the stuff you excel at.” Her voice stuttered to a halt and her head fell forward. She couldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

 

Christian chuckled, causing Ana’s head to snap back up. “Baby, don’t be sorry. We can’t all thrive on the same things. That doesn’t mean I don’t value what you bring to the table.” He reached out and pulled her chair closer to him, then snaked his hand around her shoulder. “Do you remember I once told you that the key to my success was in finding talented individuals and encouraging them to work well for me?” Ana nodded wide-eyed. It had been one of the first things she’d learned about him. “So we do that at Grey Publishing. You take care of the artistic side of the business and we find trusted employees to look after all the rest. And if you need any advice, I’ll always be there for you.”

 

A small smile turned up the corner of Ana’s mouth. “You always have an answer for everything.” But it was said kindly.

 

“That’s what I do. Problem solve.”

 

“But wouldn’t it be better to just find someone like Jerry who’s responsible for the whole thing. I’m quite contented being fiction editor.”

 

“Ana, you’re forgetting that I intend to change SIP to Grey Publishing and when I do that, you’ll already be my wife, Mrs. Anastasia Grey. Who better to be in charge than a Grey.” Christian buried his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck and gently massaged her tension away. “Trust me, baby. It will work out fine.”

 

There was the sound of a throat being cleared as Taylor marched into the room from the direction of the staff office. “Excuse me, Sir. I don’t like to interrupt your dinner, but I’ve just had word from the concierge that Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up. It appears that she used the security codes.”

 

Christian pushed back from the table. “Fuck! I’d forgotten we gave Joan the opportunity to pass on the codes. I guess that proves we were right about her.”

 

“Christian, if you’re not ready for this, I can show her out,” Taylor suggested, realising that his boss might not be in the right mood for a confrontation with the bitch troll.

 

Ana was by Christian’s side in a second, her hand on his arm. She’d never liked the ‘Spider and the Fly’ plan and it was harder to accept now that Christian wasn’t fully fit. “Maybe that would be best, Christian. You just got back from the hospital this morning.” Anxiety churned in her gut and, involuntarily, her teeth worried her bottom lip again.

 

Finding his crutches, Christian manoeuvred himself into a standing position, his gaze softening as he smiled down at Ana. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. The timing’s not ideal, but there’s no point in putting it off, since she’s here.” He leaned down to whisper in Ana’s ear, his voice a caress. “You’re biting your lip, sweetheart, and you know what that does to me.” His eyes twinkled. “Laters, baby. I promise.” With a final smouldering glance at Ana, Christian turned back to Taylor. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

*****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now readers. I hope you enjoyed a little bit of domestic bliss with Christian and Ana. I will update again as soon as I can.


	30. Scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena comes to talk, but she soon shows her true colours. I hope you approve of her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've kept you waiting again, though I've managed to update in the same month. I hope I can keep up the two/three-week posting schedule.
> 
> Thanks to all those who are still reading and have left kudos and to those who have commented. Your support keeps me writing this story even though I've been very busy. I reiterate my promise that I will finish this story and, to tell the truth, there will probably be only a few more chapters.
> 
> Characters' thoughts are in italics and once again, I'd like to thank EL James for writing her story which has inspired me to write. I simply love her characters and don't want to abandon them.

Chapter Thirty

 

Scorned

 

Ana held her breath as they waited for the elevator doors to open when she felt Christian’s soft breath on her neck and his voice hummed quietly in her ear. “Breathe, baby. Slowly. In and out. Good girl!” he said as she tuned her breathing in with his. “This will be over soon, Ana. Then you’ll never have to see her again.”

 

Stepping forward to protect Ana, Christian barely heard her whisper… “I hope so.”

 

He faced the entrance to his home with his bodyguard to his right and a little closer to the doors. Christian trusted Jason with his life. This man was his employee, but he was also a friend. Out of nowhere, it occurred to Christian that he’d come so far from that uptight, lonely man he’d been not so long ago... and all because of Anastasia.

 

For the first time in his life, Christian was happy and there was no way he was going to let Mrs. Robinson drag him back to those impersonal relationships he’d had with the subs she’d brought him. Yet he had no doubt she was going to try. The elevator doors slid open and Elena stepped out, elegantly dressed as always, her face lightening up when she saw him. She was focused only on him.

 

“Christian, my dear, how wonderful it is to see you back home.” She smiled brightly, though her smile never quite reached her eyes.

 

_There’s something calculating about her gaze. Was she always like that and why have I never noticed before?_ Christian  braced himself for a fight.

 

A frown lined Elena’s brow and she was full of concern. “But you’re looking tired, Christian. Are you in pain?”

 

“I think that’s a fairly safe assumption, Elena, since I crash-landed my helicopter a few days ago and broke my leg. But I’ve endured worse.”

 

“Of course you have.” Another knowing smile turned up the corners of her crimson lips. “I was always amazed by the height of your pain threshold. I found it exciting to test you.”

 

“No! Stop right there,” Christian snapped, his command drowning out Ana’s horrified gasp. “I won’t listen to your trip down memory lane. If that’s all you came here to say, then leave… now.”

 

“Don’t be so upset,” Elena remonstrated, tutting as only she could. “I only came to see how you were and to make sure you were being taken care of properly.” Her arch glance riled Ana and made Christian’s blood boil.

 

“Less of the innuendos, Elena.” Christian levelled his cold grey stare at his erstwhile Domme in warning. “As you can see, I have my staff and Ana is with me.”

 

“Oh, yes. She seems a permanent fixture these days.” A fleeting scowl marred Elena’s face before she hid it with another smile. She crossed the great room to the couch and sat, smoothing down her pencil skirt and crossing her ankles. “Which reminds me I came to congratulate you and Ana on your engagement. I was quite taken aback by the news. I never imagined you would ever settle down with one woman… but, if you’re happy, who am I to complain? I did think you would talk to me first about it, though.”

 

“Now why the fuck would I do that, Mrs. Lincoln?”

 

Elena stretched her neck, her double string of pearls hiding her wrinkles. “Language, Christian. You know how Grace hates you to curse.” She fingered her necklace. “As your oldest friend, I believed you might come to me for advice before asking Ana to marry you. After all, marriage is a long-term commitment. It’s hardly a contract that can be broken when you get bored.”

 

Christian was getting tired of standing, but he wouldn’t cave into his weakness in front of this witch. “I thought we’d already had this out, Mrs. Lincoln. But just in case you didn’t understand, I will say this slowly and concisely, I no longer consider you a friend. In fact, I’ve completely reversed my opinion of our… involvement when I was a boy.”

 

“Don’t be a fool, Christian. You loved what we did. What I did to you. You needed it. You’d be rotting away in some jail, or you’d have OD’d like your birth mother,” Elena said derisively. “Don’t let that money-grubbing little slut convince you otherwise…”

 

“Enough!” Christian propelled himself across the room on his crutches. “How dare you come in here and insult Ana like that.” He stood over her, his knuckles white where he gripped the sticks. “Get the fuck out of here. Now!” His eyes blazed fire yet his voice was ice cold.

 

Elena had the good sense to lean back as she replied, deliberately tempering her annoyance, “There’s no need to be so angry, Christian. I’m sorry if I upset you. But you have to admit this thing between you and Anastasia is all rather sudden. I’m concerned you’re both rushing into things… and Ana is very young.”

 

In an instant, Ana was by Christian’s elbow, her hand covering one of his clenched fists. “Then let me put your mind at rest, Mrs. Lincoln. I love Christian very much and my love won’t disappear in a month, or a year. Ever! I know my own mind, even though I’m young, and I’m much closer to Christian’s age than you are!” Ana’s finishing words were biting…

 

“My God, Christian! Are you going to let her talk to me like that? Any of your other submissives wouldn’t dare.”

 

This time, Christian’s warning was quiet, steel wrapped in silk. “But Anastasia isn’t my submissive. As you know, she’s my fiancée. And you are no longer welcome in **our** house.”

 

Elena stood up, a little less languidly than normal. “My dear Christian, there’s no need to be so nasty. I now understand how you feel about Ana and I accept that. I only want to see you happy.” She forced another smile. “But there’s no need to cut me out of your life. Surely, there’s room for both of us. I can help you instruct her into the lifestyle...”

 

“Definitely not!” Again, Christian raised his voice as he felt Anastasia stiffen beside him. He loosened his grip on one crutch and took hold of Ana instead. “Let me try to make this clear, Mrs. Lincoln. There is no fucking way I would let you teach my fiancée any of your immoral ways.”

 

A shocked laugh trilled out of Elena’s mouth. “Oh my goodness, Christian. Don’t be so melodramatic. You know there’s nothing immoral about BDSM. It’s just different.”

 

“I’m aware of that… but there is a lot immoral about your methods and, as far as I remember, paedophilia is illegal.”

 

The older woman blanched and stepped back, her legs hitting the sofa. “I never practised that. You’re acting as if I seduced you against your will. If I remember correctly, you couldn’t get enough of my attentions. Your greedy ass was always eager for my cane, or my whip. You loved it and afterwards you loved to come in my mouth. You begged me...”

 

“But I was fifteen years old, Elena. I’d spent my early childhood being abused. When I met you, I was a mixed-up kid who wanted laid but didn’t know how to get that without being touched.”

 

“You were an angry, out-of-control teenager, much older than your years and I taught you how to satisfy your sexual needs and how to stay in control of your temper. I made you, Christian, and don’t you deny it!”

 

“I don’t. You made me grow up into an adult who was an obsessed control-freak, one who didn’t know how to relate to other human beings except by dominating them. You left me cold and angry and lonely! I loved my family, but I couldn’t even relate to them.”

 

On the sidelines for the moment, sobs threatened to choke Ana as she listened to Christian stripping his soul bare. Yet she wouldn’t surrender to this overwhelming sadness. This was his torment not hers, and he’d need her love and understanding more than ever.

 

_But am I strong enough?_

 

Support came from an unexpected source. Glancing beyond Christian and Mrs. Robinson who were locked in their private power struggle, Ana caught sight of Jason Taylor, faithful protector and friend. If he was shocked by what he had heard, he didn’t show it, but, of course, Jason could see through Christian’s damaged psyche to the good man beneath. Taylor sent her an encouraging smile and Ana found her endurance.

 

_I’m here for you, Christian… always._

 

Christian could feel unexpected tears threaten his eyes. Somewhere deep in his lost soul, he’d always suspected this harsh truth about his adolescent years that had shaped his life in so many ways, but saying it out loud, hit him like a punch in the gut. Christian shuddered in an attempt to get his emotions under control. Later, when all this was over, he could safely let go in Ana’s arms. Ana, his love, whose warmth radiated through the hand that held tightly on to his, grounding him by a single, simple touch. She gave him hope and strength when he needed it. God, how he loved her!

 

A sense of calm enveloped him as he took a deep breath, facing off to Elena one more time. This twisted bitch wouldn’t have the satisfaction of witnessing him breakdown. “Didn’t you ever think there might have been a different way to reach me? I was a kid and I would have done anything to gain your approval, but you never once told me you cared about me...”

 

“I’m telling you now!” Elena almost stamped her foot.

 

Christian barked out a mirthless laugh. “Too late, and only because you’re scared of losing me. Why is that, Elena? Is there something you need from me apart from feelings because you’ve told me again and again that feelings are for fools.”

 

“Christian, you don’t know the depth of my feelings for you.” Elena was growing desperate. “You don’t know what I was prepared to do for you to keep you safe!”

 

Regardless that the pain in his leg was reaching epic proportions and a headache was hovering behind his eyes, Christian straightened his back, taking his own weight. “If you’re threatening Ana again, then I advise you not to. I need her. Ana has taught me what it means to really be in love with another person; how to take care of another person. She loves me and I her. We protect each other.”

 

“But I’m not threatening Ana. I understand what she means. I feel exactly the same about you. I protected you, Christian.” She stretched out a hand to touch him, but he recoiled, stumbling back.

 

_Fuck! I’ve had enough of her taunts and my leg hurts like hell!_

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Christian could see Taylor moving nearer to the centre of the room.

 

“You have to listen to me, Christian. You’ll soon know how deeply I care for you.” There was a hint of fear and torment in her eyes.

 

“What have you done, Elena?” Christian asked, his voice low but commanding. He couldn’t believe where his mind was taking him… That scenario wasn’t possible, yet Elena loved guns. It had been a bone of contention between them ever since he’d stopped being her sub.

 

“Nothing! I just mean I’d do anything to help you because I do care about you… and if Ana is your choice then I’m happy for you.”

 

“No, Elena. That’s bullshit! I know that look. You came here to tell me what you’ve done for me in the hope of winning me back. So, what… is… it?”

 

“Believe me, Christian, you don’t want to know.” And Elena giggled, like a silly schoolgirl.

 

It was such an uncharacteristic sound that Christian shivered. _What the hell has_ _she_ _done?_

 

“Come on, Elena, don’t be coy. That’s not like you.” Christian took a step in front of Ana, shielding her, though from what he wasn’t sure. “Just tell me and then you can get the hell out of here.”

 

She giggled again. The noise was like fingernails scratching down a blackboard. Christian steeled himself and asked again. “Elena? Stop acting weird and just spit it out!”

 

“Careful, Christian!” That came from Taylor who was now close behind Elena with only the back of the couch between them. “The woman sounds unhinged.”

 

Elena glanced over her shoulder at the man who stood guard while she fingered the clasp of her purse. “Unhinged? Do I have to be unhinged to protect someone I love?” She thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. And you’re a bodyguard. Doesn’t Christian pay you to protect him? Not that you did a great job of that the other day...”

 

“Elena, who did you protect me from?”

 

“Someone who wanted to hurt you.”

 

An exasperated Christian stretched out and locked his fingers around Elena’s arm. “Who? Tell me!”

 

“Hyde!”

 

“Hyde!” Christian repeated. “Jack Hyde. How the hell do you know Jack Hyde?”

 

“I... went to see him… after I heard what he did to Ana.” Elena started slowly but the words came quicker as she gained confidence in her story. “I wanted to warn him off. I knew what she meant to you and I was taking care of her...”

 

Christian tightened his grip on Elena’s arm as he ground out. “No, that’s not right. Ever since New York, Jack Hyde has been missing. We know he came back to Seattle. We also know he shot at us and I’ve had my people looking for him, but they couldn’t find him. So, try again and this time I want the truth!”

 

“But that is the truth, Christian. I saw him that day on the road from Everett. I followed him and I spoke to him. Warned him off. He wasn’t a nice man, but I told him to stay away from you.” Elena leaned into Christian. “I was scared… but I did it for you. That’s how much I care.”

 

“But that’s not all you did. Is it?” He pushed her away from him, his skin crawling. Christian’s brain, always one step ahead, saw the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. “You’ve been checking in with him, haven’t you? By your own admission, you saw him shoot at us. If you wanted to protect Ana and me, why didn’t you tell me how to find Hyde? That’s what a true friend would have done.”

 

“I thought I could fix things myself,” Elena moaned. “I did it for you, Christian.”

 

“It was you! You killed Hyde? You own a gun.” Christian’s whisper echoed through the large room and for a moment there was silence, then Elena answered.

 

“I had to. He sabotaged your helicopter. He told me. I warned him to leave you alone because you were mine, but he wouldn’t listen.” Elena’s words tumbled over each other. “He just laughed at me and said he’d try again and next time he’d succeed. I couldn’t let him take you away from me,” she told him through messy tears that rolled down her face, streaking her mascara across her pinched cheeks.

 

“I’m not yours to lose, Elena. I haven’t been for a very long time. It just took me longer to realise you’re not and never have been my friend. It was always about you.”

 

“Don’t say that! How can you say that? I saved you from Hyde.” Elena took a step closer to Christian, her voice rising. “I killed for you because I… I love you.” She stuttered on the last words.

 

“Bullshit! You don’t love me, Elena.” Christian shook his head in denial. “You don’t even know what love is and, if I’d never met Anastasia, I would still be as lonely and twisted as you made me.”

 

“No!” Elena almost screamed the word. “We had something… A special connection. It’s all her fault.” She gestured with her chin towards the younger woman. “She poisoned you against me. You never thought any of those things. You never said any of those nasty things until you met her. She stole you away from me. She’s toxic, Christian!”

 

“You’re insane,” Christian muttered, well aware that Elena had heard him as her eyes widened in horror.

 

“Once she’s gone, you’ll come back to me!” Elena screeched, her tone laced with hysteria. She reached inside her purse, while her other hand brandished the designer leather like a weapon before her.

 

_What the hell is the bitch doing?_

 

Then Christian saw the mad gleam in her eye. “No!” he shouted, as he launched one of his crutches at his ex-abuser, unbalancing as he did so and falling back into Ana.

 

They both tumbled to the floor as Elena staggered to regain her balance. The crutch had hit her chest and she was struggling to catch a breath, her lungs heaving heavily. Elena’s body shook with the force of the blow but with cunning strength she gripped the hidden gun in her fist. Yet, when she turned to regard the couple on the ground, she found Christian shielding Anastasia with his body.

 

“You fool, Christian. You had everything! Is your little sub worth dying for?” she screamed, unable to process the fact that the man she idolized was prepared to give his life for that gold-digging bitch. A wild, barely sane grin froze on her face. “I cared for you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone. But if I can’t have you… no one will. And certainly not that puny, lying creature beneath you...”

 

Without taking the time to remove the gun, Elena pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted through the leather purse, but she’d hardly taken aim and the slug ploughed into the ground, leaving a scar in the floor-tiles by the couple’s heads.

 

_Fuck!_

 

Immediately, she shot again. Only she’d forgotten there was another person in the room. Someone trained in combat and self-defence.

 

The moment he heard the first shot, Taylor had launched himself over the back of the sectional, cursing the fact he hadn’t anticipated Mrs. Lincoln would fire the gun from within the confines of her purse. He crashed into the crazed bitch, taking them both down, glancing off the top of the stylish coffee table before hitting the floor with a loud thump. The gun flew out of her hand as it went off, the bullet embedding itself in Christian’s piano.

 

Jason quickly subdued Mrs. Lincoln… but it was too easy. He’d seen hysterical bitches before, and they normally put up a fight. Staying completely still for a second, Jason, finally, pushed back from the woman under him. Elena lay face up, her head an inch or so under the marble coffee table. Her eyes were open and slightly glazed while a small pool of blood seeped onto the floor.

 

He scuttled off her before placing two fingers on the side of her neck. There was a pulse, but it was barely there.

 

“Is she still alive?” Christian asked. He, too, was trying to crawl over to Elena’s side, but was hampered by the cast on his leg.

 

Leaning his face close to Elena’s mouth, Jason replied, “She’s still breathing. Very faintly. I might have killed her, Sir.”

 

“You were defending Ana and me. If you hadn’t intervened, one of us would be dead.” Christian looked towards his fiancée. “Ana, are you hurt?”

 

White-faced and stunned, Ana managed to shake her head. “I’m fine, Christian. I saw what happened, Jason. Elena hit her head when you fell against the coffee table.”

 

Both Christian and Jason quickly turned to examine the table which was now sitting askew with one leg broken off. There was a red stain smeared on the edge of the marble top. Silence descended on the room like a blanket of dread, until Christian spoke. “Ana, if you’re OK, can you call an ambulance. Tell them it’s an emergency and they need to get here quickly if they want to save a life.”

 

“What about the police, Boss? They need to know what’s happened.”

 

“Of course. I’ll do that, Jason.” Christian emphasised his friend’s name, letting him know he objected to being called boss. “If you’ll help me get up off this floor.”

 

Some time later, Christian sat on the two seater couch in his office with Ana by his side. One hand clasped hers while his other arm was firmly around her waist. Both had been shaken by the events which had unfolded in the great room of Escala that was now swarming with the Crime Investigation Team. Earlier it had been paramedics, fighting to save Elena Lincoln’s life, but they’d transported her to the hospital and Christian had been given no updates on her condition.

 

The police had separated Ana and Christian while they’d questioned them, but the lovers had clung together since. Their respective statements had corroborated that Taylor had acted only in defence of his boss and his boss’s fiancée. Thankfully, the whole scene with Elena had been videoed by the security system as the living room cameras hadn’t been switched off. The detectives had been very interested in Mrs. Lincoln’s admissions regarding Jack Hyde and her subsequent attempt to shoot Anastasia and Christian.

 

If the police decided to be difficult and prosecute his CPO, then, with a good lawyer, Christian felt sure that Jason would be exonerated of all charges and he would make sure his friend and employee would have the very best counsel.

 

It seemed to take forever, but finally the investigators had completed their job, at least for the moment, and the residents of the penthouse were left alone. Poor Gail was quite worn down as she’d been terrified that Jason would’ve been arrested. Ana, too, still looked stressed. It wasn’t every day that some crazy woman broke into her home and threatened to kill her and the man she loved.

 

Christian and Jason were just thankful that the whole incident had ended fairly well for them, though Christian was achy and bone-weary and his headache was now full blown. It had been a very long day.

 

At present, he was in his office calling his parents to let them know what had happened. Needless to say they’d been shocked though thankful that everyone was well, apart from Elena. Christian was grateful that he’d already confessed part of the truth to his mother and father about his youthful seduction by Mrs. Lincoln. At least that would explain the witch’s obsession with him.

 

Caring as always, Grace wanted to rush over to check her offspring was really OK and not just saying so to placate her.

 

“No, Mom. Believe me, you don’t have to come over. We are all fine… well, suffering from shock, I suppose. Besides Elena, the only other casualty was my piano.” Christian attempted humour but failed miserably. “The shot went wide and embedded itself in my Fazioli, but otherwise we’re fine. I promise.”

 

He was pleased when Carrick persuaded Grace to wait till the next day, reminding her that she was covering an early morning shift in the ER and needed her rest. It wasn’t that Christian didn’t want to see his mother, but looking at Ana, Gail and even Jason, he knew they needed to rest and come to terms with all that had happened. However, there was something his mother could do. Jason really needed to know.

 

“There is one thing, Mom... I hate to presume, but could you use your influence and try to discover what’s happening with Elena. The police wouldn’t tell us, and I’ve tried calling the hospital, but they will only talk to family.”

 

“She was taken to UWMC?”

 

“The police told us that, at least. I thought maybe you’d know who to call since you work there.”

 

“I’m sure, Christian,” Grace said softly. She understood her son no longer looked kindly on Elena. God, neither did she. Yet, no matter what Christian said, he was a good boy and he wouldn’t want Elena dead, just out of his life where she could do no harm. “I’ll call the head of ER now and see what I can find out. I’ll get back to you as soon as I have any information.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. You might have to let it ring, since we’re all going to bed. We’re exhausted.”

 

“Don’t worry. I will and, Christian, look after Ana and sleep well.”

 

*****

 

After his phone call to his mother, Christian took Anastasia to bed, instructing Jason to do the same with Gail. “I promise I’ll wake you if I hear any news.”

 

Jason gave a tired smile. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll sleep. Strange as it may seem in my profession, I’m not used to killing. In a war zone, yes, but that’s kill or be killed. In civilian life it’s harder to get my head around it. And if I’d acted quicker… the situation might not have gotten so bad.”

 

“Jason, don’t second guess yourself. It happened. Elena surprised us all, turning up here with a gun. I’d say the circumstances were pretty much the same as in combat. She meant to kill either Ana or myself. In the end, I’m not sure she cared who. I’m glad you got to her first. Besides, she’s not dead.”

 

“Yet...”

 

There was no point in answering. Christian had no idea how seriously Elena had been injured, though it didn’t look good. He shook his head and put his hand firmly on Jason’s shoulder as he and Ana passed the older couple. “Try to get some sleep,” he advised, but he had no idea if he could take his own advice.

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Grey.” Gail’s gentle tone followed them down the passage to the main bedroom.

 

“Goodnight, Gail.” Christian raised his voice a little, enough to be heard. “And after what we’ve been through these last few days, I think it’s time you called me Christian, too.”

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the latest chapter. I do hope you enjoyed what I've written. If you've time, I'd love to know what you think of the direction I've taken Christian and Ana, their family, friends, and enemies.


	31. A Door Closes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, Christian and Ana try to come to terms with what has happened, but there are still a few surprises in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading my story and leaving kudos. I'd like to say a big thank you to the readers who left comments. You made my day! I'd also like to take this chance to assure everyone I intend to finish this story, even though I'm not updating as regularly as I once was.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy my choice of Elena's fate, though it might not be over yet. As always, characters' thoughts are in italics, and I thank EL James for writing a trilogy which has inspired me and so many others to keep writing our favourite couple's story.

Chapter Thirty-one

 

A Door Closes

 

 

Contrary to expectation, Christian fell asleep very quickly. Perhaps it was the pain killers Ana had insisted he take, but more likely it was Ana’s presence which always calmed him enough to sleep. Yet he woke with a start, staring into the darkness of his bedroom. It hadn’t been a nightmare which had interrupted his rest, but the incessant buzzing of his cell on the bedside table.

 

He took a couple of minutes to compose himself, his gaze automatically flying to the young woman curled up in the shelter of his arm. Very gingerly, he tried to move. He didn’t want to wake her. Ana needed her rest. She’d been hurt and stressed by the complete debacle that had taken place in his great room earlier. Only now did she sleep soundly, the untroubled sleep of the innocent.

 

Christian checked the time. 4.07am. Who the hell? But then he remembered he’d asked Grace to call him with news of Elena. He quickly retrieved his phone and clicked answer.

 

“Hi, Mom,” he said, without checking the caller ID.

 

“Christian Grey?” A gruff male voice asked, momentarily startling him, but he quickly masked his discomposure.

 

“Who is this and how did you get my number?” Christian demanded, pushing himself into a sitting position. If this was the media, he’d have their guts.

 

“My name is Nathan Hunter and I’m an attorney, representing Mrs. Elena Lincoln.” There was silence as the lawyer waited for Christian to reply, but he could only offer a grunt. It was the middle of the night and Christian’s mind was still clouded by sleep and plagued by the images of last evening. The man decided to continue. “I’m sorry to trouble you, but I was contacted by the medical team at UWMC who are treating Mrs. Lincoln.”

 

Christian’s brain was, at last, getting into gear. “Didn’t they contact Eric Lincoln?”

 

“They did, but he wasn’t interested in his ex-wife’s current state, or her future, for that matter. Instead, he gave them my name, since I’m her attorney.”

 

“Then why are you calling me?” Christian was still feeling somewhat confused.

 

“Because you’re listed as Elena’s next of kin.”

 

Silence reigned before Christian swore. “Fuck! What the fuck?”

 

Hunter ignored Christian’s outburst and continued. “As such, Dr. Culver will be contacting you forthwith about Elena’s condition and what steps should be taken next, subject to his advice.” The man cleared his throat, sounding relieved that he wouldn’t be asked to decide Elena’s fate.

 

“Who is Dr. Culver?” Christian asked, stalling as he digested this unwelcome news.

 

_Will I never be rid of Mrs. Robinson?_ _Even unconscious she’s like a leech!_

 

“Dr. Marcus Culver, head of the neurosurgical team, who are treating Elena.” The attorney coughed again, a rough, rasping sound.

 

_Does this guy have a health problem, or is he just nervous?_

 

“I also have to tell you that you are Elena’s sole beneficiary...”

 

“Beneficiary?” That fact knocked him sideways and his reaction was immediate. “I don’t want her money!” _That’s if she has any left by the time my auditors are finished with the salon accounts._

 

“Perhaps not. That’s your prerogative, Mr. Grey, but I have to carry out the instructions in her will. If you don’t want your inheritance, donate it to charity. It’s up to you. My job is to wind up her estate.”

 

_Fuck! Hunter is all heart. Trust Elena to pick an asshole._

 

“Mr. Hunter, I’ve not yet been informed that Mrs. Lincoln is deceased, so I find your sentiments disrespectful in the extreme.”

 

_Not that Elena deserves respect, but this moron doesn’t know that. He bloody works for her!_

 

“That might be, but I haven’t had many dealings with Mrs. Lincoln. I joined the firm two months ago and was assigned to her. Let’s just say she didn’t endear herself to me when we met last month. Perhaps I’m not quite on par with her social standing, but she didn’t have to make me quite so aware of that fact. Now, since there’s nothing else I can help you with, I’ll say goodnight.”

 

Christian mumbled a reply before cutting the call. He fell back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. Bloody hell! What the fuck was that witch doing to him?

 

“Christian?” Ana’s soft voice brought him back from the edge of the dark hole that was threatening to consume him, while her hand on his arm soothed up and down his skin. “Was that the hospital?”

 

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Christian said, giving up on the notion of sleep by switching on the bedside lamp. He tried to force a smile for Ana’s sake. “It wasn’t the hospital, though I’m sure they’ll be calling soon.”

 

“It was Grace?”

 

“No, not my mom either.” For a second, Christian felt the characteristic need to distance himself from Ana’s probing, but that wasn’t an option. That wasn’t the kind of relationship they shared. Ana waited patiently for him to arrive at that conclusion. “It was Elena’s lawyer. Seems I’m down as her next of kin.”

 

Sitting up in bed, Ana couldn’t suppress an astonished gasp. “She made you her next of kin? Why?”

 

“Who knows why Elena does anything. I guess she still saw me as her friend. Until I met you, I reciprocated those feelings. She might not have got around to changing my status.”

 

“She’d no intention of changing your status,” she stated on a sigh. “Elena believes I’m a passing phase and you’ll get tired of me…”

 

“She’s wrong. Utterly wrong.” Christian twisted clumsily in the bed till he was facing Ana. His dark eyes promised her the world, while he cradled her delicate features with one large hand. “I love you, Anastasia. From the moment you fell into my office, I knew you were different...”

 

“Yet you still tried to persuade me to be number sixteen...” Ana bit her bottom lip, though her blue eyes sparkled.

 

“Technically speaking, you are number sixteen,” Christian smirked, his long fingers freeing her lip. “Only there will never be another. My sixteen has become my number one, forever. That’s not going to change. Unless you have a change of heart.” He finished on a tentative note.

 

“No! Of course, I won’t.” Ana shook her head emphatically. “I love you, Christian, more than I ever dreamed I could love anyone. I’m yours… Always.”

 

“Then you should know she’s also made me her beneficiary.” Christian grimaced. “Though, God knows, once I remove my backing from her business, I doubt she’ll have anything to leave but debts.”

 

“But isn’t Esclava successful? I’m sure you told me it was, and that one time we were there, it looked very busy.”

 

“Actually, it is. I’m not sure the new salon is up to speed yet, but the original branch does well.” Suddenly, a thoughtful frown crinkled Christian’s brow.

 

“What else is wrong?” Ana asked. She had a fairly good idea what her fiancé’s expression meant. Though his gut reaction might be to solve his own problems, she knew he was troubled and was determined to help him.

 

“You just reminded me that Esclava isn’t just about Elena. There are a number of decent people working there who rely on the business for their paychecks. I might have an axe to grind with Elena, but they don’t deserve to be put out of work.”

 

“What will you do?”

 

“Bankroll the salons till Elena recovers, if she ever does. Not for her sake, but for theirs.”

 

Ana smiled at him, laying her hand on his chest. “And you don’t believe you have a heart. You’re a good man, Christian...”

 

Flushing at Ana’s compliment, Christian quickly cut in. “The issue is who to put in charge. I was always a silent partner and I’d prefer to stay that way. I’m fairly sure Ros would have no interest in running a beauty salon either.”

 

“And I’m sure you’ll sort something out. You mentioned before that Mrs. Robinson’s been working elsewhere, so there has to be someone managing the day-to-day running of the other...”

 

The strident trilling of Christian’s cell interrupted Ana, but this time Christian recognised his mother’s ringtone. Sending Ana an apologetic glance, he answered his phone.

 

“Mom! Have you got news?”

 

If Grace was taken aback by her son’s abrupt manner, she didn’t show it. His phone calls had always been short and straight to the point.

 

“Yes, Christian. I would have called sooner, only Elena has been in surgery and I’ve just caught up with Dr. Culver, who will be contacting you soon...”

 

“I know about that. I take it she’s still alive?”

 

“She is, but she’s severely injured.” Grace’s voice sounded weary and extremely grave.

 

“Just tell me, Mom.”

 

“Actually, Dr. Culver wasn’t too forthcoming. However, he did tell me Elena has a depressed fracture of the skull, which is why she needed surgery, but he wouldn’t go into detail until he’d contacted the next of kin.”

 

Christian swallowed hard. “You know that’s me?”

 

“Dr. Culver did mention it. In fact, I think that might be why he was reticent with his information. He’s a good surgeon. The very best, actually. But he’s a stickler for protocol and he probably thought I was taking advantage.”

 

“Jesus! I’m sorry I put you in such a difficult position. I wouldn’t have asked if I’d known he’d blank you.” Christian paused, then changed direction. “Why would she do that, Mom?” he asked, sounding more like the little boy she’d known when he’d first started talking, than the successful CEO of a multi-billion conglomerate.

 

_God knows, I love all of my children, but does a mother love her lost child the most?_

 

There was a moment of silence before Grace spoke again and her voice almost cracked. “I’ve had a lot of time to think tonight... about what happened between you two all those years ago and how you both remained friends, till Ana that is. I think Elena made you her next of kin to bind you to her.”

 

A mirthless laugh broke from Christian. “That’s a bit of a joke since she did try to kill me.”

 

“Oh, Christian. I don’t believe that was her intention.”

 

“No, she wanted me to dump Ana, but she turned on me when I wouldn’t. Mother, Elena is crazy. We owe Jason our lives.”

 

“And I thank God for him… Please tell him… I...” Grace’s words ended on a sob. Her long, solitary wait for news had been difficult and she was now regretting turning down Carrick’s offer of company.

 

Christian brushed a hand back and forth over the stubble on his chin as he stared at the city beyond the windows of his glass tower, where normal people slept in their darkened apartments or went about their night-time lives without the trauma which seemed to follow him. Emptiness was closing in on him again.

 

Then Ana entwined her fingers with his, easing his tension, driving away the loneliness. She leaned forward and ghosted a kiss against his lips. “Remember what I said, Christian. I’m here. You’re not alone.” She smiled up at him gently and repeated the advice he’d so often given her. “Breathe, sweetheart.” Always before, he’d been the one in control, but Ana gave him her strength and support whenever he needed it. He shook himself from his encroaching stupor.

 

“Mom, just go home. I’ll tell Jason. But, it’s very late. You must be exhausted. Go home and try to get some sleep... and thank you for doing as I asked.” Then another thought occurred to him. “Mom, are you alone? Tell me you didn’t drive to the hospital by yourself.”

 

Her son’s concern freed her voice. “Your dad wanted to come, but I wouldn’t let him. After all, I do work here. I ought to know my way around. But my very accommodating CPO insisted he bring me.” Grace glanced into the corridor to see her bodyguard standing to attention across from her door. “He’s just outside and he’ll take me home. I’m back here in a few hours and as soon as I find out more about Elena’s condition, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

 

And, though it was spoken as an afterthought, Christian’s words warmed her through and through. She heard a faint goodnight, spoken in a higher octave and knew it came from Anastasia. Her son was in safe hands. “Goodnight, my dears.” Grace cut the connection before instructing her CPO to take her back to Bellevue. Carrick and her bed were beginning to look very enticing.

 

In the penthouse, Christian laid the phone carefully on his bedside table as if it were some venomous snake. He was waiting for another, less sympathetic call. However, when his cell remained silent, he spoke, so softly that Ana had to strain to hear. “I should never have involved Grace. The last thing I wanted was to damage her standing at the hospital.”

 

“Christian, don’t!” She drew nearer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Grace is always happy to help you...”

 

“And I took advantage!”

 

Ana could see he was in a self-destruct mode, probably due to the stress that witch had put him through. She decided to nip it in the bud. Mrs. Robinson was never going to win again.

 

“Nonsense, Christian. You would have done the same for your mother, for anyone of your family. And don’t deny it. You pretend not to care… but you do. You admitted it earlier. Remember. I won’t allow you to decry yourself.”

 

Christian looked over his shoulder at his very determined fiancée. “You’re quite bossy for a submissive,” he teased, a small grin wiping the desolation from his face.

 

“You bet I am! Especially when you put yourself down.” Ana leaned her head against his back and kissed his nearest burn scar. “And as for damaging Grace’s reputation, I doubt you could ever do that. Culver might be uptight when it comes to following rules, but practically everyone on the staff loves and admires Grace.”

 

Placing his hands on top of Ana’s, he pressed them to his chest, reveling in her touch. “Thankfully, that’s true.” He lifted her right hand and kissed her palm. “I’m sorry I’m such a grump.”

 

“You? A grump? Mr. Grey, I would never suggest…” And when he twisted to look at her, she smiled. “Well, maybe a little bit, but you’ve every reason to be. It’s been quite a night.”

 

“It definitely has been. Now, if only Culver would call, we could get back to sleep.” In all honesty, Christian felt too uptight to sleep, but he wanted Ana to rest, so he’d stay with her until she drifted off.

 

“I’m not sure I feel like sleeping,” Ana admitted, scooting around to his side of the bed and leaning into his side. “But I know what would relax me...”

 

“Ana! For the first time in my life, I’m not actually certain I’d be capable of having sex of any description.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” she chided, unable to suppress a giggle. “I was thinking of a cup of tea for me and a whisky for you, and perhaps we could listen to some music, something relaxing. Listen together. I don’t want you sneaking off to your office to work the rest of the night away.”

 

_She knows me too well. That’s exactly what I was planning, but cuddling with Anastasia does have its merits._

 

“Very well, Miss Steele. I’m all yours!”

 

*****

 

Though neither had believed they would, Christian and Ana had fallen asleep again, and both were dead to the world when Christian’s phone rang. As was his habit, he came to quickly, snatching up the phone before its shrill noise woke Anastasia, who wasn’t so much a morning person.

 

“Grey, here!” he barked into the phone, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the morning sun as it edged into their bedroom.

 

“Mr. Grey, this is Dr. Culver, Mrs. Lincoln’s surgeon.” The doctor sounded equally curt. “I’m assuming your mother has already spoken to you and, I have to tell you, I didn’t appreciate being interrogated by another doctor who isn’t involved in my patient’s treatment.”

 

Balancing his cell between his ear and chin, Christian pushed up from his bed. _Christ!_ _A_ _nother obnoxious guy!_ _Does Elena attract them like a magnet_ _?_

 

With some amount of difficulty, he managed to secure one of his crutches and hobble out of the room before replying in a sombre voice, “Dr. Culver, I have had a conversation with my mother, and **I** don’t appreciate the fact that you treated her with disdain. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey is a much-respected member of staff who was merely doing her son a favour. If you’re annoyed, take your anger out on me, not on my mother.”

 

Christian had made it through to his office and gratefully sank into the chair on the wrong side of the desk. The pain in his leg nagged like hell. He hadn’t had his morning medication yet. “Now if you’ve called me for a particular reason and not just to complain, I’d like to hear what you have to say.”

 

By Christian’s authoritative tone, the doctor realised the younger man was a force to be reckoned with and he modified his approach. “Of course, Mr. Grey, since you’re Elena’s next of kin, I assume you’re very upset by what has happened. It’s understandable you would like to know her status as quickly as possible, and I’m led to believe that Elena was also a close friend of your mother.”

 

“Never assume anything, Dr. Culver. Mrs. Lincoln is a business partner.”

 

“Yet you must be firm friends for her to have nominated you as her next of kin.”

 

“Friends don’t bring a gun to your apartment and try to kill you,” Christian ground out before he could stop himself. Normally, he wouldn’t divulge his feelings quite so easily, particularly to a stranger.

 

_You fucking pussy, you’re losing it. Get a grip!_

 

Yet that information was no doubt splashed across the morning papers and on every TV news bulletin. There was no way to keep that quiet. He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension and, seconds later, small, gentle hands were massaging his seized muscles. He glanced upward to see Anastasia smiling down on him with care and compassion.

 

Christian returned her smile before Culver’s voice redirected his attention. “Mr. Grey? Are you still there?”

 

“Yes. What news do you have for me about Mrs. Lincoln?”

 

“Your mother probably told you that Elena has a depressed skull fracture which required a surgical intervention to repair the damage and to relieve the pressure on her brain. It was a very delicate operation; one that we can’t say was successful yet. Also, her brain is swelling so we’ve had to put her into an induced coma. Elena is in a critical condition and we can only await the outcome.”

 

Christian and Ana exchanged glances before Christian asked, “Is there any chance she will recover?”

 

Culver considered his answer. “There’s always a chance, Mr. Grey. At this moment in time, it’s a slim one, and there’s no guarantee Elena will ever regain her full mental health even if she did.”

 

“She might be brain damaged?” Christian swallowed. He’d recently come to understand just how inappropriately Elena had treated him as a boy, but he wouldn’t wish such a future on anyone.

 

There was another short silence before the doctor answered. “We can’t say for certain, but it is a possibility. We’ll know more when the swelling in her brain goes down. If it goes down.” Culver cleared his throat. “However, I think you should prepare yourself for a future request to switch off Elena’s life support system.”

 

Ana caught Christian’s gaze again as he leaned back, resting his head against her body. There was no doubting the stark look of horror on his face. After a second or two, he thanked Dr. Culver for his input and said goodbye.

 

Without a thought, Ana sank to her knees in front of Christian, her hands resting on his thighs. “Oh, Christian. I’m so sorry. That you might have to make that decision. Isn’t there anyone else?”

 

Christian shook his head slowly. “Elena didn’t have much of a family. She never knew her mother and her father died soon after she married Linc. I believe there was an aunt somewhere, but I expect she’s also passed on. And, of course, she never had children. Elena didn’t have much time for kids… Well, just young boys and we know what she wanted from them.”

 

Ana hated the bleak expression which settled on his face. Damn Elena for putting him in such a position! “Can’t you pass the responsibility to her ex-husband?”

 

“Linc’s already stated that he’s not interested. Ana, I don’t want this. Not at all.” Christian ran his thumbs with great tenderness over Ana’s high cheekbones before tracing the soft bow of her lips, beseeching her to understand. “I wish I could turn my back on her like Eric Lincoln, but I can’t. She might not deserve my care, but I just can’t abandon her. And it’s not like she can do any more harm.”

 

Ana looked lost in thought for a few seconds, then asked a little warily, “What about your parents… Carrick, I mean?”

 

“My father?” A scowl creased Christian’s forehead. “Ana, I couldn’t ask my Dad to do something I wasn’t prepared to do. Besides, Elena was my mother’s friend. I’m not totally sure he cared much for her.” Christian watched Ana’s shoulders droop and her gaze slip away from him. Even unconscious Elena was still trying to cause trouble between them. “I’m sorry, Ana. I don’t want to hurt you, and I know you mean well, but I’m not prepared to pass this responsibility on to a member of my family.”

 

Upsetting Ana was the last thing Christian wanted to do, especially in regard to Mrs. Robinson. He cupped her chin, lifting her face to his and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His intention had been to kiss away her disappointment when an idea struck him. “Anastasia, you might just be on to something! I wouldn’t expect Carrick to stand in for me, but he might know if Elena’s request is legally binding.”

 

“And if it isn’t, you’ll walk away?” Ana already knew the answer to her question. _He wouldn’t. He couldn’t._

 

She might have been offended, but Christian was no longer the austere, unfeeling man he’d believed himself to be when they’d first met? No! Christian was a good and responsible human being, and Ana would do everything in her power to support him. “I admit, it seems weird that you should be asked to make that kind of decision about someone who tried to shoot you, but I’ll understand if you feel it’s something you have to do.”

 

“Oh, Ana!” Finally, Christian’s dark eyes brightened, losing their haunted look. He was lit within by his deep feelings for this extraordinary young woman. “Sometime during my disreputable life, I must have done something worthwhile to win you. My kind, my amazing Anastasia.”

 

Ana sighed contentedly. No matter what happened, what troubles they might face, she would always be Christian’s first ever love. His first and his only love. Then there was no more room for words as Ana rose to perch on the good side of his lap, their arms entwined while their mouths expressed the strong and abiding love they shared in a more visceral and delicious way.

 

“Mm-mm.” Ana moaned in the back of her throat and Christian smiled against her lips. The outside world could wait for now.

 

*****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I discovered that the regulations regarding next of kin in the US are slightly different than in my country. I did try to do some research and I did have a bit of advice from a lovely reader. However, I do claim a bit of poetic license regarding the conversations between Christian and the attorney and the surgeon. I hope my choices don't spoil your enjoyment of my story.
> 
> I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an FSOG story. I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will feel interested enough to read more.  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of my effort, if you have the time to comment,


End file.
